Lee Chaos et l'école des sorciers
by Guibe
Summary: La suite des aventures de Lee Chaos dans le corps du jeune Harry Potter. au programme... je vous laisse lire. petit rappel pour les flemmard Lee Chaos, sorcier asiatique de 17 ans est enfermer dans le corps d'Harry le soir d'Halloween que nous connaissons tous. Comment va t-il cohabiter avec Harry? Comment va réagir le monde magique a son arrivé ? Vous le saurez en lisant ma fics.
1. Chapter 1: Poudlard me voilà

Dimanche 01 septembre 1991. Ici, Lee Chaos, votre pilote à bord d'Harry Potter. Notre journée a pour but le voyage en direction d Poudlard. Le temps est beau, bref il ne pleut pas sur l'Angleterre. Je suis levé depuis 5hoo du matin. J'en ai profité pour faire mes exercices matinaux. Puis 7h00 après douche, petit déjeuner, lavage de dents, je me trouve devant un choix : costume gris clair ou gris anthracite. Hum aucun, je vais plutôt mettre un cardigan noir sur une chemise bleu clair, pour le bas un jeans noir fera l'affaire. Les chaussures de ville en cuir noir. Pas de valise tout tiens dans ma super besace. Je m'ai l'étui de Luna sur mon dos, elle dans mes bras. Je descends, paye ma note. Mets Luna en mode concert. Monte sur une table près de la sortie et commence à jouer un de mes morceau « Hurlement à une Lune ». Un truc qui donne envie de sortir de ton lit de bon matin….. Pour courir après l'enfoiré qui ose jouer ce son mélodieux. Je file en courant après une disparition derrière un nuage de fumer qui devrait laisser une sorte de tag sur la table : CHAOS.

Ecrit en noir brillant entouré d'un dragon en flamme qui bougent par magie, enfin animé par la magie. Bref un petit sort pour signer mes « crimes ». Je range Luna. Et Direction la Gare de King'sCross. Bon le train part à 11h il est 9h, j'en profite pour acheter de quoi manger durant le voyage. Remus m'a dit qu'il dure toute la journée et surtout comment trouver la gare magique. Passerai pour un abruti si je demandai ou est le quai 9 ¾. J'occupe mon temps en lisant le journal avec un thé quand j'entends un couple et leur fille posé la question des abrutis. Attend. Je les ai déjà vus. Ah oui les Grangetruc. Bon ils me fonts pitié, je me lève paye me dirige vers eux.

« Bon, les apprentis sorcier on arrête d'emmerder les moldus et on me suis okay ? La loi du secret ça vous dits un truc, ils sont du vous le dire les profs ou les gars du Ministère non.

-Oh vous êtes le garçon que l'on a vu chez Ollivanders. Merci de nous aider, c'est nouveau pour nous. Voici Hermione, la première sorcière de la famille. Dit Mme Granger

-Okay….. Bon suivez-moi que je vous montre, les parents peuvent venir aussi mais par pitié essayer de pas être surprit comme quand vous étiez sur le chemin de Traverse. Je vous expliquerais. Voilà le truc c'est de passer ce mur. Si tu as peur tu cours et fonce. Simple hein. Les moldus n'y penseraient pas car trop dangereux et ils ne voient pas les gens disparaitre grâce aux protections repousse moldus. (Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?) Okay je passe en premier, puis vous me suivez, sinon je reviens vous chercher de toute manière. »

Je passe en marchant tranquillement, le mur de brique. Je me décale. Cinq minutes que je les attends. Je repasse le mur pas pour eux, j'ai oublié ma besace et ma Luna au café. Je remercie d'u billet le garçon café pour les avoir gardés. Je retrouve les…. A oui Granger.

« Bon par le string léopard de Salazar, vous me suivez les Granger ou quoi j'ai énormément de truc à vous expliquer sur notre belle société. Et voilà je fais des rimes, par Merlin ça me déprime, dis-je avant de repasser le mur.

(Voilà ils passent)

\- Excusez-nous pour tout a l'heure on se remettait du choc dit Granger Père

-Avancez, laisser la place pour ce qui vont arriver, 10h10, ok on va commencer avant que le troupeau arrive. Quelque règle du monde magique pour vous moldu :

\- Première règle : on ne parle pas du monde magique

-Deuxième règle : on ne parle pas du monde magique

-troisième règle : on vous demande ou est votre fille, internat pour génie.

-Quatrième règle : ne dite jamais que vous êtes des moldu, même à des sorciers, ça fais 10 ans que l'on est sorti d'une guerre ou un gars voulait éradiquer les moldus donc on se chut sur ça.

-Cinquième règle : j'en ai pas encore trouvé car c'est super dur d'en in venter en mettant des trucs qui peuvent vous sauvez la vie, bon au moins pour pas passé pour des idiots moldu.

Des questions ?

-Oui, tu es Brian Potter, le Survivant ? Tu ressembles a la photo dans mon livre, me demande Hermione en sortant le dis livre de son sac.

-Non, je suis son sosie. Puis j'ai les yeux vert lui ils sont noisette et il a un énorme V sur le front pour dire victoire selon ton bouquin. Je suppose qu'un prof est venu vous voir non

-Oui une dénommée McGonagall est…

-Bien contacter la pour avoir plus d'info ou recevez des lettre de votre fille que je me charge de briefé dans le train, je vous laisse faire vos en revoir. Sur ceux en revoir Mr et Mme Granger.

-Attendez, jeune homme, pouvez-vous nous dire votre nom.

-Pour le nom s'est non et pour le prénom s'est Harry.

-et bien merci pour votre aide Harry Non. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec Hermione. »

Ils me servent la main pour me remercier. Bon trouver un compartiment. Un art pour mon père, celons les dire de Lupin. Il ne faut pas ni être trop au fond, sinon quand le charriot passe il y a plus rien a acheté, ni trop en tête, sinon tu as les préfets, les chienchiens du dirlo, au fesse dès la rentrée. Moi je suis venue tôt pour avoir le choix, a voilà celui-là est parfait. Bien au milieu du wagon comme ça on n'aura pas les secousses des roues. Je mets Luna dans le porte bagage et ma besace à côté de moi. D'ailleurs profitons qu'il n'est pas trop de monde pour mettre la blouse de sorciers et leur stupide chapeau pointu sur le haut de la liste de ma besace, juste à côté de ma boite de repas.

Hermione rentre dans le compartiment et parle, parle, parle. Bref une fille. Mais une qui n'avait surement pas d'amis avant.

« Stop ! Chut ! Silence et écoute, le train n'a pas encore bouger que je connais presque toute ta vie. Je peux même te dire ton profile psychologique, ou du moins ton état actuel. J'ai strictement rien contre toi, mais ce que je vais dire va faire mal mais mieux vaut que je te le dise maintenant plutôt que tu te fasses de faut espoir une fois les premiers mois passé.

Chez les moldu tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami ou pas du tout. Donc pour combler le vide tu lis, tu développes un savoir et une grande mémoire grâce à tes lectures mais tu deviens trop intelligente pour ceux de ton âge. Puis on t'apprend que tu es sorcière, tu vois ça comme une seconde chance. Tu lis tous les livres que tu peux, je presque sûr que tu as déjà lu tous les livres demander pour cette année et que tu les connais par cœur. Tu espères te faire des amis ici avec tes connaissances. Le truc c'est que tu risques de refaire les mêmes erreurs que chez les moldus au pire tu te fais utiliser pour tes capacités.

Là je te préviens, avoir des connaissances s'est très bien, il faut que tu apprennes à les sortir au bon moment. Personnel, je te comprends j'étais presque dans ton cas. Moi j'ai choisi de ne pas avoir trop d'amis. En contre parti je peux compter sur eux, ils peuvent compter sur moi. Je….

-Excuser moi, je peux venir dans votre compartiment ? Les autres ne veulent pas de moi. Ose m'interrompre un gars au visage d'hamster

-Bien sûr Neville, rentre.

-Comment ru connais mon prénom ? Je ne me suis pas encore présenter.

-Il y a trois ans tu es allé dans l'animalerie magique pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire si je me souviens bien.

-Oh c'était toi, merci beaucoup grâce à toi ma vie à changer et en mieux après ce jour-là.

-Cool pour toi entre on va mettre tes bagages ainsi que ce d'Hermione ici présente dans les portes bagages puis tu nous raconteras tous d'accord. »

Après avoir mis leurs deux valises en hauteur et fais la présentation. Une petite tête sortie du sac de Neville en poussant un petit miaulement.

« Oh je vois que tu n'as donc pas pris le noir que j'avais conseillé. Dis-je en regardant Neville aider le chat à sortir du sac.

-Nan, j'ai choisi cette petite boule de poil. Il venait juste de naitre.

-Il est trop choux, il s'appelle comment.

-Neko.

\- AHAHaHah .On peut dire que tu appelles un chat un chat lance en me marrant

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ?

\- Sérieux vous ne savez pas ? Neko c'est chat en japonais. Ton chat s'appelle donc chat.

-C'est lui qui a choisi sur un vieux tapis que j'avais pour apprendre les lettres, il a sauté sur les lettres pour choisir son nom. Puis moi j'aime bien Neko.

-Te vexe pas, sais juste que c'est marrant quand tu sais, c'est tout. »

Après ça le train démarra. Avec l'aide de Neville j'explique plus en détail le monde sorcier à Hermione. Et avec Hermione on explique le monde Moldu à Neville. Le petit sang-pur nous a raconté comment ça vie avais changé depuis notre rencontre. Déjà sa grand-mère lui demandait son avis, il prit plus de confiance de cette façon pour dire ce qu'il pense et aime (la botanique, sa famille et Neko), ensuite son premier accident magique pour protéger son chat. Puis il a la plus souvent joué cher les Weasley avec leurs enfants ainsi que les Jumeaux Potter, a pu apprendre à volé avec un balai, même si il n'apprécie pas le Quidditch comme les autre. Bref sa vie avait pris un tournant.

Après on a eu une discussion sur les Maisons. Hermione veut allez soit à Serdaigles soit à Gryffondor. Le premier pour la connaissance, le deuxième car Dumby y a été. Neville, lui c'est Poursouffle ou les rouge et or. Toute sa famille était des Gryffondors mais lui ressemble plus à un jaune et cuivre. Et là j'ai dû leur dire que moi toute me conviennent car j'ai des caractéristiques de chacune. Sauvé de d'autres questions par le charriot et la vieille dame. Je prends le Daily de ce matin. Oh une réédition car il parle de ma prestation au Chaudron. Cool, Chaos commence à avoir une réputation. On profite pour manger, eux leurs sandwichs moi un bento acheter à la gare.

Ils veulent tous les deux que l'on promette de rester « ami » même si on est dans des maisons différentes. J'ai accepté. Nev est encore un peu timide mais avec le temps il fera un digne héritier pour les maraudeurs. Hermione, je me suis promis à moi-même de l'épauler, elle me rappelle une petite quand j'étais encore Lee, puis en la guidant bien elle pourra changer le monde sorciers en bien.

Le reste du voyage a été calme, à part l'arrivé d'une septième année de Poufsouffle, une certaine Mlle Tonk, la fille d'une amie a la grand-mère de Neville. Elle est restée pour ce caché d'un groupe de vils serpents. Elle a joué avec Neko et surtout manger tous nos friandises, puis est reparti en changeant de figure. Une métamorphomage, Cool. Hermione est sur le cul, heureusement quel est déjà assisses. J'ai dû lui expliquer que c'était plutôt rare et que les autres sorciers utilisent des sorts, je lui ai évidemment fais une démonstration sur moi-même. A peine fini mon nouveau visage qu'un préfet nous dit de mettre nos tenu de sorciers car on arrive dans dix minute.

Arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, unique village entièrement sorcier d'Europe, un demi-géant appel les premières années. On prend une barque. Hermione et Neville avec moi. Au moment au on aperçoit le Château, qui est magnifique en cette soirée, j'en profite pour lancer discrètement des pétards dans une barque ou il y a un petit blond gominé snobinard. Et plouf tous son groupe. Oh le Calamar géant veut jouer avec eux en plus. Bonne grosse frayeur pour tout le monde. Quand on arrive au quai, je peux dire que certain son mouiller mais pas parce qu'ils sont tombé à l'eau. Je souris intérieurement. Le très grand gars nous mène à la vieille McGo qui nous attend selon elle depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle a séché tous les élèves mouillés. Nous expliquer le système de maison et les consignes pour la suite. On arrive ensuite dans la grande salle. Tous regardent les lieux avec émerveillement, moi en repérant les possibilités de blagues. Faut que je trouve une idée pour le plafond enchanté. Hop j'arrête discrètement Hermione avant qu'elle étale sa confiture.

Et là c'est la catastrophe. Le truc qui va nous répartir ce mets à chanter. Bon il a le mérite de faire des rimes et de donner du rythme à sa chanson. McGo nous appel par ordre alphabétique, on commence avec un Hanna Abbott qui va chez les jaunes. J'ai arrêté d'écouter depuis après. Commençais à dormir sur place quand elle a appelé POTTER BRIAN. Foule en délire, murmurant des survivants, par ci, des Potter par là. Merde avec tous les bouquins sur lui, ils devaient s'attendre à sa rentrée cette année non ? Bon sans grande surprise il va à Gryffondor. McGo appel POTTER. Là je vois une petite rousse commencer à avancer et s'arrêter en entendant mon prénoms et non le sien. Surprise Général, il y a un autre Potter que les jumeaux. Murmure nombreux quand je m'avance. L'étui de Luna dans mon dos et ma besace sur l'épaule font aussi partis des murmures.

« J'ai demandé Mr Harry Potter, jeune homme, et vous n'êtes pas ce dernier, me dit McGonagall

-Oups désoler, j'ai oublié d'enlever mon Glamour. »

Je sors ma baguette et m'enlève le dit sort pour laisser voir mon vrai visage.

« Bien, avant de commencer peut-on savoir pourquoi vous avez vos affaires avec vous, Mr Potter ?

-La réponse est dans la question, ce sont mes affaires, trop fragile pour laisser des inconnus les manipuler.

-Humpf, asseyez-vous que je puisse vous répartir.. »

Je m'exécute puis j'entends une voix

« **Tu peux baisser tes boucliers d'occlumencie, je ne peux pas te répartir sinon.**

 **-tu es le Choixpeau magique c'est ça ?**

 **-oui…**

 **-tu as vraiment un nom pourri tu s'es. Pas de ta faute les sorciers ne donnent que des noms pourris ou sans imaginations.**

 **-C'est pas faux, tu les baisses maintenant**

 **-Du calme voilà.**

 **-Par la barbe de Merlin, mais vous êtes combien la dedans ?**

 **-Trois, Harry, Voldy et moi Lee. Voldy et moi on squatte. Lui par erreur. Moi c'est un vieux fou qui m'a mis là. Et vu que j'ai l'esprit le plus fort c'est moi qui dirige.**

 **-Et comment je vous réparti moi je vous sépare ? Parce que vous pouvez aller partout. Serpentard c'est pour Voldy. Serdaigle pour moi, le reste pour notre bien aimer Harry.**

 **-Attend c'est à moi de vérifier, c'est mon job. Putain t'a raison en plus.**

 **-Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison. Bon en profite pour te trouver un nom correct.**

 **-J'en ai déj…..**

 **-Trouver ! Tu seras à partir de maintenant Aldo. C'est bien Aldo.**

 **-Je te dis que j'ai déjà un nom.**

 **-Bah moi je te donne un prénom, tu es donc Aldo Le Choixpeau et tu vas me répartir pour que je puisse partir.**

 **-Bien mais tu seras le seul à m'appeler commença. File à** …SERDAIGLE

-Merci Aldo a la prochaine, dis-je en allant à ma table dans.

Tiens il y a déjà Granger en bout de table. Parfait je pourrais poser mes affaires. Ou est Neville, cher les rouges et or, bien pour lui. La salle est aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière donc tout le monde m'entend parler à Hermione.

« Tu me fais une place, Hermione, merci bien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit à Neville et moi que tu es un Potter ?

-Pour voir la surprise sur la tête de tout le monde quand ils apprennent que les Potter ne sont pas des jumeaux mais des triplés. Rien que pour ça je peux te dire que ça vaut le coût. Sinon Aldo t'a dit quoi.

-Aldo ?

-Le Choixpeau, je lui ai donné un prénom, Aldo.

-Oh ….c'est bien pour lui. »

Après ça McGo a continué la réparti la jeune fille rousse, ma sœur Rose Potter. Elle reste un petit moment sous Aldo puis viens rejoindre notre table. Elle vient même en face de moi. Elle reste silencieuse durant la répartition. Petit discourt de Bubus, règles à respecter et troisième étage interdit comme la Forêt du même nom. Bref je sais ou allez durant mon temps libre. Ah enfin on va pouvoir manger, commençais à avoir faim moi.

« Dis Harry c'est vrai que tu es mon frère à moi et a Brian ? demande Rose, dès que les plats apparurent et que les discussions commencèrent

-Oui, je suis l'ainé de la famille puis viens Brian et toi ensuite. Je vous conseillerais à tous deux d'aller à Gringotts pour voir le testament des parents, ça peut vous êtes utile. Tu me passe la purée de carotte Hermione. Merci beaucoup.

-Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi ?

-Demande au directeur. Si tu as d'autres questions sur moi ou la famille je serais ravie d'éclairer ta lanterne mais en privé, merci d'avance. Alors Hermione, pourquoi les bleu argent et non les rouges et or ?

-Comment tu sais que …Aldo ma proposer Gryffondor ?

-Simple hypothèse par rapport à ton caractère et un peu de Bluff.

-C'est la maison du savoir. Gryffondor ne m'aurais pas apporté tous ce que j'aurais besoin pour m'épanouir au final.

-Je comprends.

-Eh salut les nouveaux moi c'est Roger Davis, je suis en troisième année. Bienvenue à vous. Dis c'est quoi que tu as mis dans ton sac à dos bizarre ? Un balai ?

\- Sérieux tu n'as jamais vue de guitare ? demanda Hermione

-Si j'espérais juste trouver de nouvelle recrue pour l'année prochaine. Sinon s'est qui Aldo ?

-Le choixpeau, Harry lui a donné un prénom, explique ma voisine. » Répondit Hermione

Les préfets nous montrent le chemin pour aller à notre salle commune à la fin du repas qui se passa bien même si avoir la personne en face de vous qui vous fixe s'est un peu perturbant.

Cette dernière est une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcades agrémentent les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donne sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme est parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflètent sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle est meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une niche face à la porte se dresse une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Par cette même niche on accède aux dortoirs situés dans des tourelles, autour de la Tour principale. Nous dormons par chambrée de quatre dans des lits à baldaquins recouverts d'édredons de soie bleu azur. Le bruit du vent sifflant autour des fenêtres est très relaxant.

Je pense que je vais me plaire ici.


	2. Note de L'auteur

Salut, C'est Votre Lee adoré merci de suive mon aventure. J'aime avoir des reviews à peine une heure après que mon auteur poste le chapitre.

Il me souffle à l'oreille qu'il à utilisé un site pour corriger les faute d'orthographe. Pour le bêta, il a un vrai déjà un peu bête ;).

Certain se pose si notre Harry chéri va reprendre le contrôle... Bah lisez la suite mes cocos.

Pour les relations amoureuses, le petit pote Potter sera avec une fille. Je verrais ça plus vers le tome trois. Il aura treize ans. L'âge des premières amourettes. On ne va pas trop le pervertir. Il y aura d'autre perso pour ça.

Coucou moi, c'est Guibe, l'auteur. Mais. Laisse moi écrire Lee.

Nan, c'est que moi qui parle.

Tu arrêtes sinon je t'efface.

Merci. Bon, je disais avant que mon personnage prenne le contrôle de mes mains. Oui Lee contrôle aussi mon corps. C'est un génie.

Sérieusement. Je vais suivre un max la trame des livres. Tout en la modifiant. Chaque modification aura des conséquences sur le long terme.

Je n'en dis pas plus pour pas vous gâcher la surprise.

Mon frère m'avait reproché que mon Harry était trop sérieux pour son âge. Mais pour moi vu que Lee avait 17 ans quand Harry en avait 1 et demi. Je pense que Lee a grandi un peu moralement. En plus, il a dû s'occuper à faire grandir un gosse. Donc CQFD.

Je reste à votre écoute de vos idées et à la prochaine parution la semaine prochaine.

Voilà, c'était tout. Encore merci pour les reviews. .

Bise Guibe

Plein de poutou d'amour Lee


	3. Chapter 2 : premiers cours

**Vous êtes gentils. alors vous avez le droit à un chapitre un peu plus tôt. j'ai tout le tome 1 en avance mais je corrigé les fautes d'orthos**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz.

J'en ai marre. Première nuit à Poudlard et je tombe sur une chambrée avec deux ronfleurs. Je partage la chambre avec Terry Boot, il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis hier, pas comme les deux sonneurs, Michael Corner et Anthony Goldstein. Je regarde le réveil de Michael, 5h23. Hop, on sort du lit, met une tenue de sport, mes baguettes un vieux sweat à capuche par-dessus le tout et s'est partie pour un peu de sport.

Je sors de la tour des aigles, descends en trottinant. En bas, je m'échauffe correctement avant de faire mes exercices d'assouplissement puis de musculations enfin, je pars pour aller courir sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
Je reviens en âge au dortoir à 7h30. Une bonne douche, je m'habille (chemise blanche, gilet sans manche du costume anthracite, cravate au bleu et argent, pantalon noir, derbies noir pour les chaussures). Je range le reste de mes vêtements dans l'armoire mis à ma disposition, j'y range aussi Luna puis barde le meuble de protections d'un niveau supérieur aux études. Ça a du bon d'avoir gardé toutes mes connaissances et d'avoir sculpté le corps d'Harry pour qu'il répondre bien à mon « pilotage ».

Je vais à la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déj'. Je profite qu'il n'est pas trop de monde pour écrire une courte lettre à Remus. Je lui enverrais un hibou durant un moment libre de ma journée. Flitwick me donne mon emploi du temps. Alors  
Lundi : le matin (8h30) 2h de potion en commun avec les Poufsouffles, puis 2h d'histoire de la magie  
L'aprèms (14h00) 2h de Métamorphose et 2h de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM)  
Mardi : commence à 9h avec 1h de botanique avec les Gryffons puis 2h de Sortilège avec serpents  
L'aprèms (15h) cours de vol avec blaireau et le soir vers 22h astronomie  
Mercredi : 1h de potion 1h d'étude obligatoire, 1h de botanique repas  
2h de métamorphose et 2 de sortilèges  
Jeudi : matin à 9h00 3h de DCFM  
1h d'histoire de la magie ainsi que 2h de Sortilèges  
Vendredi : (9h00) 3h de potion puis à partir de 14h 2h d'étude obligatoire suivi par 2h de botanique  
Je pensais partir, mais Hermione est arrivée avec les autres filles de Serdaigle et elles veulent que l'on y aille tous ensemble. Une fois tout le monde rassasié et prêt, on se dirige donc vers les cachots pour notre première cour de potion.

« Vous pensez que le prof est aussi sévère que le disent les autres années ? Demanda Padma Patil, une fille d'origine indienne.  
-non, ils doivent dire ça pour pas que l'on fasse perd de point à notre maison, lui répond Rose.  
-Malheureusement pour nous, c'est vrai et il sera encore plus sur nous, pareil pour les 1ères années de Gryffondor, dis-je  
-Et pourquoi pas les Poufsouffles ? Ou les Serpentard ? Me demande Lisa Turpin et Mandy Brocklehurst  
-Les Serpentard car il est directeur de maison. Les blaireaux, ça dépendra de leurs talents.  
-Et on peut savoir pourquoi, nous et les Gryffons, on serait pénalisé ? Questionne Hermione  
-En un mot : Potter  
\- je ne vois pas en quoi votre nom peut le faire nous enlever des points. Dit Padma  
-car notre père l'avait pris comme souffre-douleur avec sa bande jusqu'à qu'il sorte avec notre mère. La seule personne qui avait autorité sur lui. Répondis-je en même mettant l'écusson de Serdaigle sur mon gilet  
-C'est vrai cette histoire Harry, me demande ma sœur.  
-Oui, si tu veux confirmation demande à la vieille McGo ou notre propre directeur de maison. Maintenant restons silencieux, on arrive près de la salle de potion »  
Rogue nous fais rentrer dans la classe, les jaunes et cuivres arrive tous ensemble et en retard, surement pour la réputation d leur maison. Ils perdent 20 points pour le retard le temps qu'ils s'installent, je sors un cahier sur lequel j'écris potion 1er année. Une fois le silence fait Rogue fait son petit show.  
« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand choses à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »  
Il n'y a pas à dire, ce gars à un sens de la mise en scène pour imposer sa crainte sur les élèves. Salle Glauque, perte de points en veux-tu en voilà, cape virevoltant de façon stylisée, une voix calme qui est aussi froide que ses cachots. Ouaip un bon gros stéréotype de méchant. Et merde, il me regarde.  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai nous avons une famille de star cette année, Potter, Dites-moi ce que je recevrai si j'ajoute de la poudre de racine d'Asphodèle à une infusion d'absinthe ?

-De la goutte du mort-vivant, professeur, c'est un poison qui fait dormir éternellement, répond ma sœur.  
\- Corrects, 5 points pour votre maison, mais c'est votre frère que je voulais interroger, Mlle Potter  
-Mr Potter, ou irez-vous si je vous demandais un Bézoard ?  
-Dans votre réserve si c'est une urgence, sinon j'irai tuer une chèvre en l'éventrant pour lui ouvrir et prendre la pierre et vous la ramener, puis je demanderai au elfe de préparer quelque chose avec la viande pour ne pas tuer une bête inutilement.  
-Bien 2 points pour vous, vos camarades n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de vos détails. Toujours vous, la différence entre l'aconit et le napel ?  
-Le nombre de lettres, sinon, c'est la même plante que l'on appelle aussi le tue-loup. Vous n'avez pas plus dure comme questions car là tout ceux de ma maison ont lu le manuel et auraient facilement put répondre.  
-Si vous êtes si malin dîtes nous ce qu'est l'armortensia.  
-Facile, c'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour même s'il ne crée pas l'amour avec un grand A, il crée une forte attirance, comme les animaux en chaleurs. On la reconnaît grâce à la couleur de sa robe nacrée très caractéristique. Elle n'a pas d'odeur à proprement parler car cette dernière diffère pour chaque personne. Si je me souviens bien, elle est souvent demandée pour les Aspic.  
-Réponse parfaite, mais pas de points, vous êtes trop arrogants. Qu'attendez-vous pour noter ces réponses. Nous commencerons le cours après avec de la théorie »  
Le cours se passa ensuite, calmement, on a vu que de la théorie pour éviter les risques dans les prochain cours. Oh et on dix centimètres de parchemin sur l'aconit à rendre pour le prochain cours. On sort tous de la salle sans s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Oh avant que j'oublie, je fais demi-tour, m'avance jusqu'au bureau et donne une lettre ainsi qu'un livre au professeur.  
« Vous essayez de me soudoyer Potter ?  
-non, c'est une lettre d'une connaissance pour vous ainsi qu'un livre de potion rare, moi, je suis que l'aigle qui transporte le colis. Sûre, ce bonne journée professeur. » Et je pars à ma cour d'histoire de la magie.  
Je me mets au fond de la classe dans un coin, je sors tous mes cahiers pour noter à quelle matière ils seront dédiés.  
Vert pour les potions, rouge métamorphose, jaune botanique, bleu sortilège, noir dcfm. Je marque mon nom sur tous, leur lance quelques sorts pour pas qu'ils s'abîment. Je ne suis pas le cours du fantôme, j'ai demandé ses cours à Remus et le prof ne les changent pas depuis 20 ans avant sa mort, donc s'il ne se casse pas le cul moi non plus.

Je profite pour faire mon travail de potion sur une copie simple, parchemin très peu pour moi. Une fois fini, je sors un cousin de ma besace ainsi que l'histoire de Poudlard et je m'installe tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Tous les autres élèves somnolent sauf Hermione et Rose qui suivent le cours par je ne sais quel miracle, ce prof pourrait endormir une réserve de dragon en colère.  
Pour le repas, mes camarades veulent le prendre tous ensemble et en profité pour faire le travail de potion, moi, je l'ai fait donc j'en profite pour aller voir Neville qui est seul, les autres Gryffons sont avec le Survivant.

« Salut Neville, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme dit moi.  
-Lut Harry, j'ai déjà fait perd 10 points à ma maison, car je me suis perdu et je suis arrivé en retard pour le cours de potion  
-Les Poufsouffles sont tout arrivés en retard aussi. Tu as un travail sur l'aconit à faire aussi, non ?  
-oui, j'allais le faire ce soir avec….  
-Viens-le faire avec Hermione et les Aiglons maintenant, tu en seras débarrassé  
-Et toi ?  
-Fais en Histoire, je t'aide s'il faut.  
-Merci, Harry.  
-De rien, ça sert à ça les amis. Neville vient pour faire le travail pour Rogue, dis-je à Nev puis à mes camarades qui acceptent et nous faisons une place.  
-Comment t'a construit ton devoir Harry ?  
-Comment trouver la plante, environnement puis dire son utilité dans le domaine des potions ainsi que quelles parties on utilise et comment et pour finir le travail que notre professeur a fait avec cette plante : la création de la potion Tue-Loup.  
-Mais ça fait largement plus de dix centimètres, dit Michael Corner en me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
-Puis de quelle livre tu as sorti les connaissances ? Il va falloir faire un saut à la bibliothèque pour…  
-Pas le temps, coupais-je Rose, Nev tu prends la première partie, les filles ouvrer votre manuelle et faites la deuxième, les gars tiennent chercher dans ce livre la fin, ordonna en sortant un livre de potion de ma besace. Dès que vous avez fini mettez en commun puis voilà.  
-ça serait plus simple si tu nous donnais ton travail, dit Anthony Goldstein  
-Oui, mais vous n'apprendriez pas le travail d'équipe sinon. Bon, moi pendant ce temps, je vais aller manger cette tarte aux pommes là-bas. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon deuxième dessert.

Une fois que tous finirent le travail, Neville parti pour son cours de sortilège et nous les aigles en Métamorphose. On est arrivé un peu en avance donc la directrice des rouges et or nous faits lire le premier chapitre de nos manuels le temps que les verts et argents arrivent. Ils me font rire d'ailleurs. Ils suivent tous le gominé que j'ai fait tomber des barques. Tout ça, car son père est influent d'après Roger Davis, un Serdaigle de troisième année avec qui j'ai mangé mon deuxième dessert.

Bon, je prends mon cahier rouge pour prendre des notes de McGo nous présentant sa matière. Elle parle un peu d'Animagi, d'après oncle Mumus, elle en est une. Ah premier exercice, enfin. Quoi ? Changer une allumette en aiguille. Ok je fais semblant de louper mes premiers essais pour pas que l'on pense que je suis trop douée, et je fais une transformation incomplète puis une autre d'une aiguille basique, et hop 10 points Serdaigle. La prof me félicite puis me demande d'essayer de donner des détails, je m'exécute. Et ploc une aiguille en argent avec un dragon graver dessus, pour faire plaisir à Harry, il adore les dragons. A la fin du cours Serdaigle à gagner 50 points, j'ai eu quinze points en plus pour mes multiples aiguilles, Rose en a eu 15 car elle a réussi à en faire une plutôt joli et Hermione 10 pts car elle est la seule autre élève à avoir réussi avant la fin du cours.

Ensuite, on a... Oh DCFM. Plus court que le nom complet. Tiens, on est avec les Gryffons. La salle de notre bégayant prof sent l'ail à plein nez. Je m'installe avec Neville qui est surpris par mon cahier et mon stylo, je lui explique que c'est moldu. Il veut tester alors je lui donne une copie double et un stylo. Il s'amuse. Le cours en lui-même est très théorique, la pratique sera pour le jeudi.

En attendant, les cours son terminé et j'ai faits mes devoirs discrètement durant les autres classes, je file donc à la volière pour expédier ma lettre à Remus. Je retourne à mon dortoir, la salle commune est pleine d'élève entrait de travailler en silence donc pas une ambiance pour moi, je m'entraine donc avec ma petite Luna jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Terry m'a vite rejoint et emprunter mon livre de potion avancé qu'il lit en silence. Ce petit gars parle peu, mais quand il le fait, c'est clair net et précis.

On descend ensemble pour aller manger. Les repas sont super bons, le hic, c'est que c'est de la nourriture sorcière ou anglaise, tout pour être gros et gras si on ne fait pas attention. Hermione a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemble en Rose. Cette dernière veut que l'on parle avec notre frère demain, j'ai accepté. Le repas fini, chaque maison regagna sa salle. Notre directeur de maison vient avec nous pour faire des annonces. Toutes les années sont dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir à tous,  
-Bonsoir professeur Flitwick, répondons tous en chœur.  
-Pour commencer, bienvenue à nos nouveaux aiglons. J'aurais vous accueillir hier soir, j'ai été empêché par des obligations, j'en suis désolé. J'espère que vous pourrez grandir suffisamment avec cette maison pour pouvoir voler de vos propres ailes à la fin de vos sept années ici. Bien nos règles de maison :  
La première : les plus grands, prenez soin de nos Aiglons, les plus jeunes écoutez un maximum vos ainés sans oublier de réfléchir par vous-même.  
La deuxième : interdiction d'avoir un livre à table sous peine que l'on vous le confisque.  
La troisième : nous devons rester neutres dans le conflit entre les autres Maisons. Cela veut dire pas d'insulte sur les maisons, et que vous aidez un peu les élèves qui le demandent gentiment.  
Comme chaque année, je m'ai en place les cours d'aide le week-end. Si vous n'avez pas le niveau, ils seront obligatoires, peu importe votre année, si vous faites partie de Quidditch ou encore préfets. J'aimerais bien que vous refassiez comme les autres années avec vos groupes d'étude. On commence bien l'année, j'aimerais gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maison. Elle va parfaite bien avec la décoration de mon bureau.  
Pour celle de Quidditch je laisse la parole à votre capitaine Mr Lewis.  
-Merci, professeur. On fera le nécessaire pour vous donner les Coupes. Comme vous l'aurez compris, on vise aussi celle de Quidditch. Je veux finir en beauté ma septième année. Je compte garder la même équipe que l'année passée, car on s'entend parfaitement sur le terrain.  
Je ferais passer des sélections, quand mêmes. Pourquoi ? Parce que je pense à l'après. A part nos poursuiveurs, on est toutes des septièmes années. Avec l'accord de notre directeur, je crée une équipe de réserve. Si un de l'équipe se blesse ou est malade, la ou les personnes qui ont son poste le remplacera pour le match, mais n'allez pas faire du mal à mes coéquipier si non ça vas barder. Les premières années pourront aussi postuler pour la réserve si Mme Bibine les trouve aptes sur leurs balais. Les sélections se feront dans deux semaines sur le terrain, j'afficherais la date et les horaires sur le tableau de la salle commune.  
-Merci Mr Lewis. Maintenant, Mlle Mclair et Mr Hilliard ont un petit message à faire passer, veuillez les écouter.  
-Merci, professeur. Bonsoir à tous, je serais bref, nous autre préfets seront intraitable cette année. On vous conseille donc de respecter le règlement et de ne pas vous faire remarquer en mal. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou conseil, vous pourrez venir nous voir. Dit d'une traite et d'une voix claire la demoiselle  
-Essayer de vous entendre avec tout le monde à Serdaigle ainsi qu'avec les autres Maisons, les serpents ne sont pas tous venimeux, mais il faut faire attention à vos arrières. Les deux autres maisons sont plutôt sympas même si les Gryffons ne sont pas aussi ouverts d'esprits que nous. Bienvenu dans la maison la plus intelligente, la plus farfelue et la plus intéressante de Poudlard !  
-Merci à vous tous pour votre attention, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Ne veillez pas trop tard, demain est sera une dur journée pour certain » sur ces mots le semi-gobelin partit et tout le monde alla à ses occupations.  
Les gars de la chambrer veulent profiter que demain soit une journée moins remplie pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître.

« Je commence, alors je suis Michael Corner, sang-mêlé, j'aime le Quidditch, je supporte les Harpies d'Holyhead et je pense avoir été répartie ici pour mon intelligence.  
-Okay, a moi, Anthony Goldstein, sang mêlé, je connais Michael depuis tout petit, on est pareil sauf que je vole mieux que lui avec un balai.  
-eh, on verra ça demain, faux frères. Bon à toi Terry  
-Terry Boot, née moldu, passion : livre et échec, aime : le calme  
-Okay Terminator, Harry Potter, sang mêlé, j'adore la culture moldu, les livres de magie. Pour le vol, j'ai test avant devenir, on m'a dit que je me débrouille. Voilà maintenant, je vous dis bonne nuits et a demain.  
-Attend, on a plein de questions que l'on voulait te poser, dit Anthony  
-Si c'est sur mon frère et ma sœur, j'en sais autant que vous vu que j'ai été élevé séparément. Pour le reste, vous avez une question chacun.  
-Pourquoi tu n'écris ni avec une plume ni sur parchemin ? Demanda rapidement Michael  
-C'est obligatoire que pour les examens officiels donc j'ai le droit de faire comme je veux pour le reste.  
-C'est quoi que tu as dans le grand sac noir ?  
-Ma guitare. T'inquiète Terry, je m'entraîne en silence pour l'instant.  
-Merci, bonnes nuits  
-Ta pas poser ta question Terry, dit Anthony  
-Je la garde pour plus tard.  
-Malin, allez tous aux lits et par pitié ne ronflez pas vous deux, dis-je en pointant du doigt les deux sang-mêlé  
-On ne ronfle pas nous, s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson  
-Si, aussi fort que le Poudlard Express, leur répond Terry en se mettant aux lits »

On a tous rigolé à la comparaison, avant d'aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 3 : cour de vol

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz.

J'en ai marre. Deuxième nuit à Poudlard et les deux ronfleurs ont recommencer leur concert. Ce soir, je lancerais des sorts, soit sur eux, soit sur mon lit pour plus entendre leur boucan. 5h30 hop faut se lever pour les exercices. Je profite du footing matinal pour explorer les lieux et repérer les salles de classe.  
Je prends ma douche. Vêtement du jour : toujours mes chaussures noires et mon jean noir. Pour le haut tee shirt et je garde mon sweat que j'ai mis pour le sport.  
J'ai le temps avant que la grande salle soit ouverte, je créé donc un badge à l'effigie du blason de ma maison que j'épingle à mon sweat. J'avais déjà tout le matériel nécessaire, car si je ne mets pas une robe sorcière, je suis quand même obligé d'avoir un signe distinctif de ma maison, stupide règlement.  
Tien en parlant de ce dernier, je devrais aller voir le troisième étage un matin. Oh prendre la carte des maraudeurs dont Moony ma parler, elle pourrait être utile. Je verrais si elle est toujours dans le bureau de Rusard.

Bon, je descends dans la salle commune, prends un livre dans la bibliothèque réservé au Serdaigle. Elle est remplie par toutes les générations précédentes qui ont offert les livres, les plus vieux sont ceux donnés par Rowena Serdaigle en personne. Il y a de tout, du livre d'enchantement, de rune ou encore « comment broder sa petite culotte », ah un drôle « faite parler vos meubles » tu le fais sur une chaise et elle te dit que tu n'es franchement pas léger ou encore de dégager car toi non plus tu n'aimerais pas que l'on 's'assoit sur ta figure. C'est une idée de blagues pour CHAOS, trouvons en d'autre.

Finalement, Terry est levé donc on attend encore un peu, car seul Hermione est levé, mais elle a oublié un truc. Une fois revenue, on descend et mangeons avec un groupe de septième avec le capitaine Lewis, qui est un peu leur leader, les autres sont l'attrapeur, un gars tout maigrichon et les deux batteurs, deux gars bien musclé qui sont en couple au passage, la société est plus ouvert sur le sujet de l'homosexualité. Les filles qui les accompagnent sont les petites amies des deux autres.

Une fois que tous les élèves sont installés les chouettes et hiboux arrivèrent charger de lettre. Perso, une petite chouette chevêche vient me donner mon courrier, je la remercie avec un bout de lard grillé qu'elle mange avant de partir.  
Alors voyons ce que c'est. Oh au cachet, un loup qui hurle, je devine que c'est Moony. Bon, il est content que je sois a Serdaigle et que ma sœur aussi, comme ça, je pourrais plus facilement nouer des contacts, sérieux Remus, tu me prends pour un con au quoi ? Bon, il ne sera pas joignable, car il va au temple pour finir sa recherche de forme d'Animagi. Il gère toujours le magasin avec notre associé et m'envoie des photos de mes parents, Harry l'adore. Il m'encourage à reprendre le flambeau tant que je ne me brûle pas avec. J'ai bien fait de lui apprendre à écrire en code, car Rose vient de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Il a rendez-vous pour Halloween aux États-Unis pour le magasin. Le gamin éternel aime les boules puantes. Et si je veux éviter la queue au restaurant, je dois trouver la salade de fruits.

Vous n'avez rien compris. C'est que vous ne savez pas de quoi on parle, car si non, c'est très clair.  
Il avance bien dans le contrôle de son loup, il veut que je devienne un maraudeur et de donner des bombes à bouse à Peeve, il me donne la localisation des cuisines et va à Las Vegas pour acheter un casino. Vous voyez simples.

« Mr Potter, comment je peux contacter…..notre connaissance commune ?  
-Bonjour à vous aussi professeur Rogue. Pour votre question, il est injoignable au moins jusqu'à Halloween voir noël. Vous savez le travail, tout ça….  
-Bien, allez en cour maintenant avant que je vous enlève des points.  
-Je ne commence qu'à 9h Monsieur, alors je prends le temps de lire les infos du jour dès que les autres ont fini avec le Daily. Oh, mais tant que vous êtes là, je peux vous donner mon travail si vous voulez.  
-Donnez-moi vite le torchon que vous appelez travail que je puisse essayer de faire rentrer des connaissances dans ce qui sert de cerveau à vos ainés.  
-Tenez  
-Vous êtes trop bien pour écrire sur du parchemin, Potter.  
-Selon le règlement à part, les examens et documents officiels rien ne m'oblige à utiliser plume et parchemin, tant que je rends mon travail à l'heure, je ne peux être sanctionné.  
-Au moins, vous avez fait plus de dix centimètres. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux gras en partant en faisant virevolté sa cape.  
Bon après j'ai pu lire le journal où il y a un article à nommer : « Qui est Harry Potter ? » Article qui est complètement pourri, il donne juste le lien familial avec le survivant, puis parle de ce dernier et de sa rentrée, strictement rien sur Harry, il est hyper déçu le pauvre.

Ensuite, on est allé en botanique avec les Gryffons, je me mets encore avec Neville. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis chez les rouges et or. À peine si mon frère lui parle. Chourave accueil chaleureusement et nous donne le plan pour cette année, je le mets dans mon cahier dédié a cette matière. Neville, lui est complètement absorber par le cours. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'avait dit qu'il aime jardiner. Ce gars est un passionné, il a répondu à toutes les questions plus que parfaitement et donnes donc 20 points à sa maison. Perso, je le félicite, et lui me sourit.  
On se quitte lui a vol, moi sortilège.

Flitwick, nous accueille avec son sourire du haut d'une pile de livres. Au moins, il est à hauteur des yeux comme ça. Il fait léviter les plans jusqu'à chaque élèves puis introduit sa matière tout en répondant aux questions des élèves. On passe à de la théorie du réparo puis un peu de pratique sur des vieux objets. On nous exploite nous petit élèves naïfs.

Au repas, je vois la bande de premières années de Gominé avec des petits sourires. Ça peut dire qu'une chose. Les Gryffons ont ou vont prendre cher. Brian et ses fans on aussit la banane. Ok là il y a un problème. Je regarde s'il manque quelqu'un. Et merde demande à la sœur de Padma où il est. Infirmerie. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Je chipe des pains et une pomme puis file voir Neville.

« Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
-Vous vous calmez de suite, Mr Potter, c'est une infirmerie ici. Me réprimande l'infirmière.  
-Désolé, j'étais inquiet pour Nev.  
-C'est bon pour cette fois. Et pour votre question votre ami est tombé de balai et s'est cassé le poignet. Il reste ici pour aujourd'hui.  
-Merci madame, dis-je avant qu'elle parte, ok à nous deux maintenant, dis-moi la vérité.  
-Elle t'a dit la vérité. Sauf que l'on m'a aidé à tomber.  
-Tien, un pain et une pomme, tu manges et me racontes tous depuis le début.  
-Merci. Bon avait cours de vol avec les Serpentard. Tout le monde volait, moi un peu à l'écart des autres, car j'avais peur de leur rentrée dedans. J'ai vu Malfoy parlez à ses deux gorilles, qui m'ont foncé dessus en me faisant perdre l'équilibre, je tombe et me voilà. Bibine à rien vu du coup, ils n'auront rien.

-Ça explique les sourire des serpents, mais ceux des de ta Maison.  
-J'ai perdu mon rapeltout, ils ont dû le récupérer aux mains des serpents et sont content pour de leur exploit.  
-hum….pas convaincu pour la fin. Bon maintenant en tout cas, tu te reposes, je te passerais mes notes de cours et t'aiderais pour les différents sorts.  
-Chef oui chef. me fit le gryffondor en faisant un salut militaire.  
-tu veux de la lecture pour patienter, je dois avoir quelque bd moldu, si tu veux.  
-Merci Harry s'est vraiment sympas de ta part.  
-dans le train, j'ai fait une promesse, je les tiens toujours. Puis s'est à ça que servent les amis, je crois. Je te pose les Bd là moi, je retourne manger, prévenir Hermione que tu vas bien, et récupérer ton rapeltruc pour te le ramener. À toute à l'heure Nev.  
-À toute Harry. »  
J'entre dans la Grande Salle d'un pas énergique, me dirige à ma table pour manger rapide deux trois trucs debout, reparts en direction de mon frère. Toute sa tablée est étonnée de me voir.  
« Le rapeltout de Neville s'il vous plaît.  
-Pourquoi on te le donnerait à toi ? Tes pas un Gryffondor que je sage, me dis un petit gars roux habillé avec des vêtements de seconde voir troisième mains.  
-Peut-être, mais moi au moins je passe voir mes amis pour savoir comment ils vont, vous n'êtes pas son ami donc vous n'allez surement pas le lui rendre de suite, moi si donc vous le donner gentiment où je le prends de force ?  
-j'aimerais voir ce que tu vas faire avec toute la salle plus les profs qui te regardent. » Me dis mon frère.  
Je sors ma baguette, la pointe en l'air et dis « accio rapeltout de Neville » une petite boule en verre dort de la robe du Survivant. Je la prends et pars à l'infirmerie rapidement suivie par Hermione à qui j'explique la situation.

Je rends son objet à Nev. On reste un peu pour parler avec lui, savoir son impression de Poudlard, des profs, comparés nos dortoirs, etc. Je demande à Mme Pomfresh s'il peut suivre les cours, même celui de sortilège, c'est un bon exercice de s'entraîner a utilisé sa baguette dans son autre main. Et hop, on le sort de l'antre du dragon, pas commode cette infirmière. Bon, notre petit Gryffon, a son bras droit en écharpe, mais plus de peur que de mal. Il peut donc aller à sa cour. Avec Hermione, on va à la bibliothèque ou on trouve Terry en train de lire un livre sur le vol en balai. Hermione le rejoint très vite. Puis on va en cours avec le professeur Bibine.

« Tout le monde à côté de son balai, tendez votre main et dite debout. » Le mien vient direct se caller dans ma main. Pareil pour mes ronfleurs et des gars chez Poufsouffle.  
« Terry, Hermione. Faut le dire comme un ordre sec, mais aussi comme si vous vouliez jouer avec eux. Un mélange entre, c'est moi le chef, et un vient, on va découvrit des trucs sympas. » Conseille-je à mes camarades. Terry arrive direct après. Le balai d'Hermione lui fait des ronds autour d'elle avant de se reposer.

« Il a agit comme un chien, Hermione, faits pareil qu'avec les chiens.  
-Mais j'ai peur des chiens moi.  
-donc il sent ta peur. Test avec mon balai.  
-merci Harry. Debout, dit Mione et le balai arrive doucement d'en sa main. Elle est contente et me sourit  
-Bien, 5 pts pour Serdaigle pour aider vos camarades Mr Potter. On attend plus que vous. Montrer nous donc comment vous vous débrouillez avec un balai qui a du caractère.  
-Toute suite professeure, je m'ai un genou à terre et dit, ok à nous deux. Tu viens, on s'amuse tous les deux. Tu ne viens pas le saule cogneur t'attend. Fais ton choix. Je murmure un debout, rapidement le dissident vient à moi. »  
Je gagne 5 autres pts. Bibine corrige nos positions puis on s'envole. J'aide un peu ceux de ma Maison avant de partir prendre de l'altitude pour faire vrille, tonneau, puis descente en piquer avant de redresser a moins de vingt centimètre du sol. Harry s'éclate comme un fou, moi aussi, alors c'est reparti. Je pousse à fond mon balai et hop une roulade du paresseux suivie par d'autre acrobatie que je connais. Bon Bibine viens de siffler la fin du cours. On atterrit tous plus ou moins facilement.

Les blaireaux partent rapidement, car ils ont encore des cours après. Nous les aigles, on range les balais et parlons de nos sensations de vol. Même Hermione reconnaît que c'est cool de voler même si elle ne le fera que durant les cours. Terry lui est enchanté et pose énormément de question aux ronfleurs. Ces derniers ont été impressionnés par ma performance. Faut dire que m'on passe-temps favori étais d'aller voler avec les dragons. Sa entraine bien et Harry a de bon réflexe.

On s'est séparée pour faire ce qui nous plaît, les filles bibliothèques, les gars retours à la salle commune pour faire un petit tournoi d'échec-sorcier. Terry est super bon à ce jeu, et Antho a voulu sa revanche aux cartes explosives. Quand les filles sont revenues, Rose, Hermione, Terry et moi-même sommes partis explorer le château pour en faire un plan. On part de la grande salle repère principal, séparer en deux équipe, pour apprendre à se connaître. Hermione et Terry vers les serres, les Potter vers chez Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

Rose n'a pas vraiment besoin de plan car vu qu'elle a été élevé par Dumby, elle connait bien le château. Mais comme elle veut que je lui parle à elle et son frère, on en profite pour aller dans une salle vide. On dessine le plan en attendant que le Survivant arrive. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir en couinant un peu puis la voie de ce qui me sert de frère dire :  
« Salut, petite sœur, alors ce cours de vol ? J'espère qu'il a été aussi bien que le mien.  
-Te voilà enfin. Jamais à l'heure Brian Sirius Potter.  
-doucement sœurette, avec Ron, on finissait nos devoirs. Alors…  
-Alors je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici ?  
-c'est mon ami, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir avec moi ?  
-Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être que le thème de notre réunion n'est pas « tiens voici mes amis » mais est purement familial. Alors a part si Weasley épouse toi ou Rose, il dégage.  
-non, il reste. Toute manière, je lui dirais tout après.  
-Alors au revoir. Dis-je en partant vers la porte.  
-C'est bon laisse tomber Brian, il est trop con. Je retourne à la tour. On se retrouve au dîner.  
-Ok, Ron, a toute.  
-Voilà content Harry ? me dit mon frère  
-Pas encore ». Je sors ma baguette et lance des sorts de Collaporta et de bulle de silence pour pas que l'on entende notre conversation. Répare trois chaises qui se trouvent dans la pièce. On en prend une chacun.  
-Maintenant, on est bien.  
-C'est un sort de silence ?  
-Yep  
-Mais c'est du niveau de cinquième année et encore la ils parlent que de la théorie. S'exclama Rose  
-J'ai toujours été précoce pour apprendre. Puis c'est utile. Sinon tout l'étage t'aurait entendu crier. Bon, vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ?  
\- Si, pourquoi personne ne connaissait ton existence ? Je veux dire à cause de ça, on m'a posé plein de questions. commença le Survivant.  
-Tu t'en prendras à ton tuteur pour le dérangement.  
-En quoi grand-père Albus est concerné ? demanda Rose  
-D'un, ce n'est pas votre grand-père, mais votre tuteur, alors, arrête de suite de l'appeler comme ça. De deux, c'est lui qui nous a séparés le soir ou Brian est devenu le Survivant. De trois s'était à lui de dire la vérité ou au moins la rectifié.  
-On l'appel comme on veut, alors tu ne donnes pas d'ordre à Rose.  
-Donc tu préfères oublier nos vrais grands-parents qui eux se sont sacrifiés pour que nous puissions vivre sans le seigneur noir. Tu renies donc le nom des Potter ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Mais Papy Albus nous a autorisé à l'appelé comme on veut en priver. Pas ma faute si tu es jaloux.  
-Pas jaloux. Je ne l'aime pas. Tous simplement.  
-Pourquoi ? Il a pris soin de nous puis s'est un grand sorcier.  
-Grand sorcier, d'accord. Moi, il m'a éloigné du monde magique en me mettant chez notre oncle et tante qui haïssent la magie. Rien que ce mot est tabou chez eux. J'ai dû cacher mes capacités. Si je n'avais pas rencontré un sorcier asiatique juste après un accident magique, je suis sûr que notre oncle m'aurait roué de coups s'il voyait un seul petit truc bizarre venant de moi, heureusement Lee m'a appris à cacher mes pouvoirs.  
-Mais ils ont accepté que tu viennes à Poudlard.  
-Oui, car pour oncle Vernon je ne suis qu'une charge. En allant à Poudlard, je suis une charge que pendant les vacances. Chez eux, j'étais traité presque comme un elfe de maison.

-…..  
-Bon assez parlé de mon enfance chez les Dursley. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ?  
-Hum, tu veux peut-être savoir que tu ressembles à papa… commença ma petite sœur.  
-Sauf pour les yeux, qui sont ceux de Lily. Je sais, j'ai des photos d'eux.  
-Sérieux. Papy Albus nous a montrés que celle de quand il était élève. s'exclama Brian.  
-Sois pas jaloux. En posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes. J'ai réussi à savoir ou les trouver. J'ai réussi à savoir ou les trouver. Brian lui est la copie conforme de père. Même les lunettes.  
-Tu n'en as pas toi. Grand-père nous a dit que tous les garçons Potter avaient des lunettes.  
-bas heureusement que Lee m'a donner une potion pour corriger ce problème. Tu dois voir que pouic sans.  
-Il y a une potion pour corriger la vue ? S'exclama-t-il en chœurs.  
-Apprendre avant les 10 ans sinon risque de perte de la vue. Même des moldus peuvent la faire. Elle n'est pas bien compliquée. Bon, je vous laisse, j'aimerais dormir un peu, ce soir on a astronomie. Ah au fait, c'est moi l'ainé, donc respecter un peu votre grand frère. »

Je pars pour mon dortoir, mange les pains qui me reste, dors, cours d'astro et au lit.


	5. Chapter 4 : sélection

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis à Poudlard. J'ai résolu le problème ronfleur en jetant des sorts d'insonorisation permanente sur leurs lits. Terry m'a dit un grand merci. Sinon une petite routine commence à s'installer. 5h exercices pour la forme. 7h douche. 9h cours jusqu'à 17h. Devoir avec le groupe d'étude composé de tous les Serdaigle de ma promo, de Neville, un ou deux blaireaux et de temps à autre, un petit groupe de serpents. On est un bon groupe, chacun apporte ses connaissances pour aider les autres. Perso, je dirige leur recherche, je fais toujours mes devoirs durant les autres cours et pour l'instant toujours des optimales.

D'ailleurs, au début comme Rogue, les profs n'aimaient pas que j'utilise des copies simples pour leur travail, mais on bien vite accepté, car mon travail est mieux présenter et surtout souvent plus que parfait pour un première année. J'ai eu pas mal de temps libre, j'ai donc exploré tout le château. Oh, j'ai trouvé les cuisines, l'emplacement des autres dortoirs, quelque passage secret utile pour arriver à l'heure en cours quand je reste trop trainer. Par contre, j'ai eu beau fouiller le bureau de Rusard, je n'ai pas trouvé la Carte. Quelqu'un doit l'avoir prise avant moi.

Ce week-end, il y aura les sélections pour les réservistes de l'équipe de Quidditch. Antho et Michael ont eu l'autorisation de Mme Bibine pour participer. Moi aussi, mais le poste que je veux est déjà pris.  
En tout cas, on est mardi matin. Il est 5h35. Le Château entier dort, même les tableaux, fantômes et armures. Aujourd'hui pas d'entraînement. Non-exploration du seul endroit que je ne connais pas.

La partie interdite du troisième étage. Parce que la salle des trophées, elle est toujours libre d'accès.  
Un petit sort de désillusion avec ma seconde baguette ainsi qu'un sort silence. Opération Ninja a commencé. Je lâche des miettes de pain pour attirer les rats et souris qui eux attireront Miss Teigne.

Je me dirige rapidement vers ma cible. Bon première porte, salle de classe, un petit tour pour voir s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Oh une bombabouse, je prends. Deuxième porte. Suspense. Je vous laisse trépigner un peu. Bon ok, c'est un simple placard à balais avec trois araignées. On continue. Une autre salle remplit de meuble cassé. Reste plus que la porte du fond. Ah ah. La porte est fermée avec un sort. Un petit alohomora et voilà. Bon qu'avons-nous là. Nom d'une couille de dragon. Un Cerbère. Bon, il dort….. Il dormait, attend, je suis invisible, je ne fais pas de bruits comment il s'est réveillé ? Merde l'odeur. J'ai oublié de mettre le sort pour la masquer. Improvisons. Lançons-lui la bombabouse ramassé avant. Voilà, on sort, ferme la porte, on remet le sort sur la porte.  
L'opération est plus au moins un succès. On sait maintenant pourquoi il est interdit d'accès ce couloir. Un énorme chien à trois têtes est une très bonne raison. Par contre pourquoi il est sur une trappe ? Bon, il est 6h sur ma montre, quittons l'étage et allons courir avant que les autres se lèvent.

* * *

Week-end ! On est en week-end !  
Cette semaine a été riche en rebondissements. Déjà avec ma découverte. Mais en plus, Brian et Malfoy devaient avoir un duel à minuit dans la salle des trophées. Évidemment le gominé a agi en parfait Serpentard et à envoyer Rusard à sa place. Du coup Brian, Weasley ont un mois de retenu avec le concierge puis avec chaque professeur, et ce, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Oh et je sais pourquoi le survivant était content quand Neville a été à l'infirmerie. C'est le nouveau attrapeur des rouges et or. Il a reçu son balai au petit déj. Un nimbus 2000, le meilleur balai du marché. Ça fait polémique avec les serpents et blaireaux, car c'est un élève de première année et nia nia nia.  
Nous les aigles, on sent fout, car aujourd'hui, on a les sélections pour l'équipe de réserve. Toute la Maison est venue. Même ceux qui ne sont pas fans de Quidditch. Écoutons le discourt du Capitaine Lewis.

« Bonjour à tous. Merci de venir nombreux. Malheureusement, je ne peux avoir que deux remplaçants par poste. Désolé, il n'y aura que 14 veinards ou chanceuses. On ne vous oublie pas les filles.  
Par contre, le petit Harry...  
\- Je ne suis pas petit, c'est toi qui es trop grand.  
-Mille excuses. Bon Harry m'a expliquer que les équipes professionnelles de sport moldus ont en plus des joueurs un paf.  
-Un staff, grand dadet. Le reprenais-je.  
-Bon, une équipe qui aide les joueurs. Créer les entrainements, les stratégies. On va s'inspirer de ses méthodes. Avant, c'était au capitaine de le faire. Moi, je délègue pour me concentrer plus sur le reste, entrainement et les aspics. Appartenir au staff technique pourra être une bonne expérience pour après Poudlard. J'écouterais demain les différentes idées que vous aurez. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour les remplaçants.  
Peu importe le poste que vous souhaitez, vous me faites trois tours de terrain en courant. »

Tout le monde s'est exécuté. Lewis nous a fait faire plusieurs autres exercices. Perso pour moi, c'est à peine mon échauffement du matin, je ne transpire même pas, on ne peut pas en dire autant de certain. Mes ronfleurs, j'adore leurs surnoms, tiennent le coup  
Ensuite, on monte sur nos balais pour montrer nos compétences. J'ai pris le même balai que pour les cours de vol, je suis le seul à le maîtriser correctement. C'est un vrai dragon en furie avec les autres, et vu que l'on voit plus le nom sur le manche, je l'appelle Fury. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

Lewis test les postulants gardiens avec l'aide des poursuiveurs titulaires, ils doivent arrêter un max de but. Les deux batteurs s'occupent de leur remplaçant dans un champ de mannequins, ils doivent en détruire un certain nombre pour passer à la suite. Avec Michael et Anthony, on postule pour poursuiveurs et attrapeur. On commence avec le test des attrapeurs. Les premiers qui attrapent deux fois le vif d'or. On est une dizaine, gars et fille mélanger, prêts à s'élancer quand le grand maigrichon donnera le signal. Perso, je n'ai pas quitté le vif depuis qu'il est lancé.3.2.1.

Je m'élance directe dessus, un troisième année me devance un peu, derrière moi il y a une fille asiatique, Cho Chang, je crois. Elle me rattrape. On se met tout les deux biens derrière lui pour prendre l'aspiration puis on le dépasse. On se met tous les deux bien derrière lui pour prendre l'aspiration puis on le dépasse. Elle tend le bras pour le prendre, mais le vif change d'un coup de direction. Je fais un tonneau et l'attrape. On recommence plusieurs fois l'exercice. Et c'est toujours entre nous trois que ça se termine. Cho, s'est bien son prénom, l'a attrapé 3 fois, comme moi et l'autre 4 fois. Mais nous, on a que les vieux balais de l'école, lui s'est un tout neuf. Non, je ne suis pas vexé, Harry. Avec le même balai, je l'aurai fumé direct au démarrage puis attraper le vif d'or avant d'avoir pu dire vif d'or. Antho va faire le test de gardien, car le résultat pour les attrapeurs est clair. Michael lui file voir pour les batteurs, car il veut frapper quelque truc.

Finalement, on arrive au test de poursuiveur qui se passe en trois parties. D'abord des tirs au but avec Lewis, le gardien titulaire, pour nous empêcher de marquer. Sur les dix essaie Michael en mets quatre, Antho cinq et moi six. Les seuls autres qui arrivent à marquer son au-dessus de la quatrième année. On est plus qu'une vingtaine après ça. Lewis ne garde que ceux qui ont au moins mis 4pts.

Ensuite, on doit passer des obstacles puis essayer de marquer. La Michael n'en met que deux, plus assez de puissance à la fin du parcours. Antho arrive à rester à cinq mêmes si le dernier, c'est Lewis qui le marque tous seul. Perso, je suis arrivé aussi à cinq, Harry a des petits bras donc je compense en techniques. On est plus que douze pour le poste de poursuiveur.

Et enfin la dernière partit la plus dure : les petits matches. Les équipes sont faites pareilles que pour un vrai match sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'attrapeur, première équipe a cinq buts gagne. Anthony et Michael font le premier match en tant que gardiens et batteurs, le reste de leur team sont des 5ième et 6ième années. Michael s'est un peu trop emporté et à envoyer le cognard sur un autre batteur qui est tombé. Antho a fait de bien beaux arrêts, mais ils perdent le match.  
Les deux équipes laissent la place aux deux autres. Je me retrouve avec comme batteurs deux gars de troisièmes années, Inglebee et Samuel. Mes autres coéquipiers sont Stretton et Burrow. Ce dernier à décider d'être le capitaine pour le match, on écoute ses conseils avant le coup d'envoi.

Stretton récupère en premier le souafle, fonce direction des buts adverse, ils se mettent à deux pour lui prendre la balle, mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent à ses côtés, il le lâche, je le récupère, feinte le dernier poursuiveur adverse, me dirige vers l'anneau de but le plus à droite, le gardien suit, je passe au dernier moment à Burrow qui était à mes 7h00, il marque. On enchaîne avec une attaque de l'aigle pour le deuxième but. Le troisième, nos batteurs nous ont bien aidés en envoyant les cognards pour dégager le passage. Au quatrième l'équipe en face ce réveil, mais Stretton, qui ne peut pas marquer, me passe la balle, le gardien viens vers moi, j'utilise mon balai comme le ferai un trapéziste et shoote le souafle qui va dans l'anneau opposé. Pour le dernier but Burrow effectue une fourberie de Finbourgh (Pour les incultes : le poursuiveur lance le souafle en l'air à l'approche des buts adverses, et la frappe avec les brindilles de son balai, un peu comme avec une batte ou raquette).  
Bref là encore le choix des poursuiveurs remplaçants vu vite expédier.

« Ok tous les postulant rassemblez-vous, par poste si possible. Bon avec les titulaires ont en a assez vu donc on ne fera pas les autres matches. Finalement, on ne prendra que douze personnes.  
Pour mes remplaçants au poste de gardien : Grant Page et Anthony Goldstein  
Pour les batteurs : Duncan Inglebee, Jason Samuel, Thomas Jefferson et Michael Corner  
Pour les Poursuivants : Randolph Burrow, Jeremy Stretton, Harry Potter, Lisa Turpin et Marie Mclair  
Et pour les Attrapeurs : Adrian Chambers, Cho Chang et Harry Potter. »  
Tout le monde applaudit, même ceux qui n'ont pas été pris.  
« Ok, les remplaçants, vous restez, les autres mercis d'être venue et revenez l'année prochaine, certains d'entre vous manqué juste d'un peu d'endurance.  
Biens à nous maintenant. En tant que remplaçant, vous participerez au minimum à deux entrainements par semaine. On vous préviendra des jours et des horaires. On essayera avec Mr Flitwick de les avoir fixes pour toute l'année.  
Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, vous êtes de promotion différente. J'espère de les aigles voleront encore plus hauts, et ce, pendant longtemps.

J'attendrai beaucoup de vous. Les entraînements seront durs aux débuts, il faudra un peu serrer les dents, mais le résultat sera là.  
Comme les titulaires, si vos notes baissent trop, vous quittez l'équipe le temps que votre niveau scolaire soit égal au supérieur que des Efforts Exceptionnels. Nous sommes des Serdaigles après tout. Je pense avoir tout dit. Des questions ?  
-Ouai pourquoi Potter est à la fois poursuiveur et attrapeur ? Questionna Inglebee d'un ton qui crie jalousie.  
-Tous simplement, car il a passé les deux tests avec succès, Inglebee. Pas d'autre question ?  
-Est-ce que les premières années peuvent avoir leurs propres balais ? Demanda Anthony  
-Non, je…  
-Mais le frère de Potter en un lui, s'indigna Michael en boudant  
-il est dans leurs équipes. Vous vous êtes que des remplaçants. Perso si je ne suis pas apte pour le match, je prête mon balai si besoin. Je pense que les autres le feront aussi. Bien tous à la douche avant mangé, car vous puez la transpi. »

Sur c'est gentils mots, on fila aux vestiaires pour appliquer les conseils de notre Capitaine.  
Après le repas Lewis a choisi son staff. Deux des plus grands joueurs d'échec du club de Poudlard et lui-même pour les stratégies. J'aide le groupe qui se charge de nos entraînements physiques. Un groupe de passionnés qui suivent tous les matchs ont la partie technique.

Bref Serdaigle est prêt à remporter les deux coupes cette année.

* * *

 **Bonsoir, c'est Guibe.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaire. j'ai pris en compte vos réclamations diverses.**

 **Je préviens direct pas de Slash avec Harry. j'ai prévu un truc pour son petit cœur. il y aura quand même des relations amoureuses avec des personnes du même sexe. du moins je vais essayer.**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous se pose la question sur l'impact sur le mental de Lee/Harry. vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour des réponses.**

 **Et dans cette Histoire, Brian (le frère d'Harry) est bien le Survivant. je pense qu'il faut bien ça pour être le frère de Lee. C'est qui là une certaine estime de lui.**

 **Je corrige les deux prochains chapitre pour demain.**

 **Pleins de bisous baveux.**


	6. Chapter 5 : blagues et entrainement

Le mois de septembre vient de se terminer. Et je me déçois moi-même. Je n'ai toujours pas fait une seule petite blague. Rien. Nada. Nothing. Nichts. Pourtant, ce n'est pas les idées ou les occasions qui manquent. Heureusement que les jumeaux Weasley en font sur les verts et argent sinon on s'emmerderait. Et je pèse les mots.  
Mais ce matin est un autre jour. Une aube nouvelle qui annonce le commence d'une nouvelle ère.  
L'ère du CHAOS.

J'ai pris mon temps pour préparer cette blague. S'était dur, car contrairement aux deux roux, moi, je vise toute la population de Poudlard.  
Il est 8h00. La Grande Salle est pleine, à part quelque professeur. Quelques élèves vont sortir de la pièce. C'est le moment. Petit coup de baguette que l'on range direct après. Et Voilà tous les élèves ont les cheveux aux couleurs de leurs Maison, les directeurs de ces dernières aussi et Bubus lui à toute les couleurs de Poudlard. Hagrid lui a sa barbe et chevelure teint en rose, ça lui va super bien.  
Et pour éviter que l'on me soupçonne, je me suis visé aussi.

Tout le monde essaye d'enlevé les couleurs. Ils peuvent toujours essayer. Mélange produit moldu, produits sorciers.  
Aller hop deuxième coup de baguette, cette fois avec celle sans Trace, pour faire apparaitre ma marque du CHAOS au-dessus de la porte de la Grande Salle. McGo commence à en gueuler Fred et George, même si on voit bien qu'elle est contente de ne plus avoir une coiffure grisonnante mais rouge avec des reflets doré.

Un dernier coup de baguette pour faire afficher le message suivant.  
« Le CHAOS souhaite une bonne semaine à tous. Soyez fière de vos couleurs. »  
Quand le message fut compris, beaucoup commencèrent à crier dans tous les sens.  
« Dumbledore faite quelque chose. On ne peut pas faire cours avec ses tenues.  
-Pourquoi pas Severus ? Je pense même que c'est très bien pour les élèves qui ne sont pas encore bien intégrés à leur Maison. Ils apprendront à porter les couleurs durant cette semaine.  
\- Je ne vais pas rester une semaine avec des cheveux verts…  
-libre à vous de trouver une solution. Moi, je donne 10 points pour le CHAOS pour cette idée. » Déclara le directeur en regardant les sabliers. À la surprise générale, les points n'allèrent pas à une, mais a toutes les Maisons.  
Ayant prévu le coup pour une prochaine blague, je fais apparaitre le dernier message  
« LE CHAOS EST PARTOUT. DOMMAGE BUBUS. »  
Dumby rigola du surnom et conseilla a tous d'aller en cours, chose que tous les étudiants firent, certain en râlant, d'autre en étant ravie de leur nouvelle coiffure.

La semaine se passa normalement. Flitwick était content de sa petite moustache bleue. Chourave de ses boucles blondes et cuivrées. On pouvait voir Hagrid venir de loin, et les élèves lui parlaient un peu plus car remarquaient enfin le demi –géant. Bref à part Rogue et quelque filles tout le monde étaient fière de ces couleurs. La preuve beaucoup soupirèrent quand la teinture partie le vendredi matin. Dumby lui se lança des sorts pour recolorer sa barbe, les cheveux, il les laissa blanc.

Ce fut une bonne semaine. Et vu que toute la population de Poudlard cherchait à trouver les responsables, pour différentes raisons. Moi, j'ai pu préparer tranquillement m'a viré de ce week-end.

…

0400 Samedi 5 octobre. Poudlard. Couloir du troisième étage.

Le couloir est plongé dans la pénombre. Je me déplace discrètement vers la porte. Je prends une respiration. Je sais ce qui m'attend derrière. J'enlève le sort de fermeture. Ouvre la porte. Le cerbère dort. Il ne me voit pas, il ne m'entend pas et surtout ne me sent pas.  
Bref, je suis venue préparer cette fois. Je sors des beaux morceaux de viande chopés à la cuisine. Je les fais léviter pour les mettre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je réveille le chien à trois têtes. Bien, il a senti la viande. J'ouvre la trappe et saute dans le trou rapidement.  
Cool, il y a un truc pour à amortir la chute. Et merde. Un filet du diable. Un petit sort de feu et il me lâche.

Continuons dans ce nouveau passage. Oh plein de clés qui volent, c'est joli. Un alohomora ne fonctionne pas sur la porte. Faut attraper la bonne clé ou faire comme moi crocheter la serrure avec des pierres métamorphosées en outils de crochetage. J'ais bien faire de lire ce livre à la bibliothèque municipal sur comment forcer les serrures.

Bon, pièce suivante. Plateau de jeu d'échec, mais il manque des pièces. On passe loin de celle-ci et à pas de loup. On ne sait jamais avec les sorciers, les pièces pourraient être enchantées.  
Ok une pièce vide. Puis encore une pièce vide et une pièce vide. Ah non un petit paquet est posé au sol. Je m'approche ouvre le paquet et voie une pierre rouge sang. Je ne sais pas ce que sais, mais je l'ai trouvé, je la garde. Oh avant que j'oublie, je mets un caillou de la même taille que celui trouvé, un sort de coloration, un autre de solidité, on emballe le tout dans l'emballage de ma pierre rouge. Et voilà, on remonte en remettant bien tous comme avant mon passage.  
Je crois que mon opération « Lee Chaos : super Ninja » est un succès.

Je remonte au dortoir déposer ma besace avec ma nouvelle trouvaille dedans. Personne ne pourra me la prendre, car ma besace a plein de sortilèges de protection que seul moi peut passer.  
Quoi non, je ne suis pas parano. Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mes affaires, différent.  
Bon aller, il est temps d'aller faire l'entrainement matinal même si cet après-midi, j'ai celui de Quidditch.

* * *

Enfin le premier entrainement de Quidditch pour l'équipe des réservistes. Vous pensez que l'on ferait comme les autres équipes, prendre nos balais et s'entraîner en volant. Bah non.  
J'ai fait remarquer, avec l'équipe technique, que l'on peut être bon sur un balai, ça ne sert un rien si on ne tient pas tout le match. Donc vous l'aurez compris, on va créer de vrais athlètes. Pour ça, on a créé, le staff physique, le capitaine, l'infirmière et moi-même, un programme personnalisé pour chaque joueur, titulaire comme remplaçant. Il prend en compte notre âge, taille, poids, sexe, poste.  
Oh et on est des aigles donc il prend en compte aussi les études sans pour autant oublier les moments de détente.  
Bref si on suit le programme, on aura une équipe en pleine forme pour son premier match contre Poufsouffle fin novembre.  
« Salut tout le monde, commença notre Capitaine.  
-salut. On lui répond  
-Je n'ai rien entendu.  
-Salut connard qui veut me faire, courir en robe. Hurla Mclair  
-Fait comme Harry, mets une tenue pour le sport.  
-Je te conseille d'aller coté moldu. Il y a plus de choix et ils sont plus jolis que côté sorcier. Dis-je à la préfète.  
-Bon. On arrête de parler chiffon et on commence l'entrainement. Vous avez tous reçu votre programmes. Des questions ?  
-Pourquoi on est là ? Demanda un gars du staff.  
-Recueil de données pour optimisation de l'entraînement, déclara Lewis.  
-Hein ?  
-Vous prenez nos temps de courses pour avoir une base qui nous servira pour améliorer nos performances. Chacun d'entre vous choix un sportif et note le temps que l'on met pour faire un tour de terrain puis deux puis trois. Pareil pour les autres exercices, leur expliquais-je.  
-Comme durant les profs du cours de gym moldu ?  
-Exactement, Hermione. Tu leur expliques. Nous, on s'échauffe.  
\- S'il n'y a pas d'autre question, je veux tous vous voir courir..  
-non, on s'échauffe avant, Lewis, sinon on risque de se claquer un muscle et finir à l'infirmerie.  
\- Ok montre-nous, on te suit. »  
Après une bonne heure d'exercice, les remplaçants n'en pouvaient plus pareil chez les titulaires. Seuls les septièmes et années et moi sommes encore en forme.  
« Ok on fait une pause. Le staff, vous avez emmené l'eau ?  
-Ainsi que des serviettes, comme tu nous a demandé Capitaine. Déclara une fille en lui tendant une serviette.  
-Très bien séchez-vous un peu et prenez des petites gorgées d'eau. On repart dans huit minutes.  
-Tu veux nous tuer, Lewis, ou quoi ? s'exclama Inglebee  
-Non mais tous les week-ends seront du même style. La semaine sera pour le vol et les stratégies d'équipe. Puis regarde, un des premières années a l'air encore prêt. D'ailleurs comment tu fais Harry.  
-Simple, je fais du sport tous les jours depuis mes 5 ans et depuis la rentrée, je cours de 5h00 jusqu'à 7h00.  
-Waouh. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'entrainement physique, je me trompe ? Spécula Martin Cornwelt, l'attrapeur.  
-tu vises dans le mile bill. Mais je reste pour aider les autres.  
\- Ok mais ne force pas trop non d'accord. Me conseilla Lewis.  
-À vos ordres, mon Capitaine, dis-je en me mettant au garde-à-vous.  
-Bon aller en va finir avec des étirements Martin viens avec moi pour que je leur montre comment faire »

En fin d'après-midi, toute l'équipe est contente en allant à la douche. Quand on arrive dans la salle commune, le staff s'organise pour les prochains entrainements afin des mieux préparé. Je leur ai passé des cahiers et des crayons pour qu'ils utilisent pour inscrire nos performances du jour.  
Avec ma promo, on file dans notre chambre, car Michael et Anthony sont épuisés. Terry qui est celui qui s'occupe de nous d'en le staff, leur pose des questions sur leur ressenti. Et la réponse : j'ai mal à des muscles que je ne connaissais pas. Perso, j'ai une petite fatigue physique. On passe le reste de l'aprèms à parler de choses et d'autres. J'en apprends plus sur mes camarades. Terry parle de plus en plus. Antho et Michael sont de vrais petits blagueurs, bon humours d'enfants de 11 ans, mais c'est pas mal. Le CHAOS pourrait avoir des recrues.

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum, j'ai bien dormir ce soir. Je me change et descends pour aller faire mon entrainement, mais cette fois, je suis attendue par les septièmes années de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que les plus vieux chez les remplaçants. Bon, ils peuvent essayer de suivre le rythme. On s'échauffe tous. On court dans le parc, petit tour du lac. Ils sont étonnés quand je commence à faire mes arts martiaux. Certain essaye de reproduire les gestes, mais au final, ils me regardent faire. Ensuite, on remonte à la tour des aigles pour la douche et aller manger.

Depuis tous les matins, ils me rejoignent pour courir. J'ai adapté mon rythme aux leurs sinon je les perdrais les pauvres petits sorciers.  
Dans la semaine, les cours sont toujours aussi faciles pour moi. Hermione et Rose sont toujours au top du classement, j'ai décidé de leur laisser cette joie, je suis donc exprès derrière Brian pour laisser Terry et le Serpentard Théodore Nott avoir leurs vraies places au classement.

Sinon j'ai hâte à Halloween.

* * *

 **Question de l'auteur à son cher public** (oui toi qui lit, merci) :

Pour la suite, le tome 2. vous voulez que je le sépare du tome 1, comme j'ai fais pour le prologue. Ou vous préféré que je reste sur celui là (peut être mieux pour les followers ?)

Je vous laisse choisir. voter. Sachant que le tome 1 fait que 13 chapitres au total. Les autres feront a peu près la même longueur.

Je reste a votre écoute.

Encore merci de suivre les aventures de Lee.


	7. Chapter 6 : Halloween

J'ai une annonce à faire : je hais Halloween.  
La version moldu est cool. On se déguise, on fait du porte-à-porte pour des bonbons. Bref, c'est bien.  
Mais pour le monde sorcier, surtout en Grande-Bretagne. C'est le jour du Survivant. Okay, les citrouilles volantes sont sympas pour la décoration de la Grande Salle. Le reste craint énormément.

La journée commençait bien. Avec ceux qui font les exercices matinaux, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas les faire exceptionnellement. Au petit-déjeuner, j'ai réussi à faire que les elfes de maison du château nous proposent des viennoiseries françaises. Je recevais une lettre de Remus pour me dire qu'à Las Vegas s'était en bonne voie et que lui arrive enfin à se transformer les jambes dans sa forme d'Animagi.

Bref, j'avais tout pour commencer une bonne journée. Mais Moony avait envoyé son hibou en avance ce qui fait que je pensais que tout le monde avait eu son courrier. J'ai compris mon erreur quand une bonne centaine de piaf venaient donner leurs colis au Survivant. Bon, des sorciers et sorcières de tout le pays lui offre des cadeaux pour le remercier. Soit, je consens, c'est bien pour lui.

Mais que je reçoive une centaine de beuglantes qui m'accuse de voler son héritage à mon Frère. Là, j'ai commencé à avoir un sacré mal de tête.  
Oh et pourquoi je lui volerais son héritage ? Parce que je suis l'ainé de la Famille Potter.

Hors le truc, c'est que le monde n'était pas au courant. Pour eux, Brian était le futur Lord Potter. Ils auraient eu un Survivant siégeant au Magenmagot. Mais il a fallu que Brian répète à Ron notre conversation, qui lui gueule dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lavande et Parvati lancent les rumeurs. Poudlard est petit, ça fait vite le tour. Quelqu'un vend l'info au Daily Prophet, la journaliste, une dénommer Rita Skeeter, fait un peu de recherche. Et voilà comment j'ai un mal de crâne dès le matin pour être née trois minutes avant leur Héros national.

Ça aurait pu s'arranger, mais non. Weasmoche qui lance d'autre rumeur comme quoi je pervertis la sœur de son ami. Les gens trop cons pour le croire. Là, ma journée était déjà bien pourrie. Mais Malfoy et sa bande ont voulu faire comme les moldus et avoir le plus de bonbons possible. Ils rackettent toutes les personnes sans défense. Pas de bol pour Neville, il était seul, avait reçu un gros sachet de friandises de sa grand-mère. Une cible parfaite pour sa bande. J'étais à l'autre bout du couloir quand je les ai vu commencer à le roué de coups.  
Moi, j'ai réagi comme un rouge et or. Foncé tête baisé. Résultat : un nez et une mâchoire cassés, un coude retourné, une épaule déboité, sept côtes et quatre genoux cassés. Oui quatre.

Attendez. Vous ne pensiez pas que s'était moi le blesser. Non, moi, j'ai juste sali mes vêtements. Le nez pété, c'est le gominé décoloré. Ces deux gorilles et le troisième année le reste. Par contre, le Pékinois de Malfoy a été chercher les profs. J'ai juste eu le temps de relever Neville que je les entendais arriver.

« Potter ! Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi quatre de mes élèves sont dans cet état.  
-Le sol est glissant, ils sont tombés, j'ai voulu les aider malheureusement, j'ai moi-même glissé mon poing a donc accidentellement heurté le nez de Mr Malfoy. Pour les autres, leur chute les a mis dans cet état.  
-Vous vous foutez de moi. Mlle Parkinson, ici présente m'a dit que vous les aviez attaqués.  
-Elle vous a dit aussi qu'elle et les quatre autres rackets des élèves pour des bonbons. Et que Mr Longdubat ici présent était leur victime, qui ne voulant pas donné ses biens, se faisait tabasser par vos précieux serpents. À quatre contre un en plus. Et vous vous étonnez de la mauvaise réputation de votre Maison. Donc oui, j'ai aidé un ami. Pas ma faute s'ils ne sont pas solides chez les serpents.  
-150 pts en moins pour Serdaigle pour avoir frappé des élèves.  
-j'utiliserais ma baguette la prochaine fois, juste pour vous faire plaisir.  
-retenu avec…  
-Avec votre directeur de Maison Mr Potter et ce jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Oh et 20 pts pour Gryffondor pour votre courage Mr Longdubat. Dit le petit professeur de sortilège en arrivant discrètement. Maintenant Severus emmenons vos élèves à l'infirmerie. Soyer reconnaissant que je ne leurs enlèves pas de points.  
-Pourquoi le feriez-vous Filius, se sont les victimes.  
-Victimes qui en ont fait une vingtaine avant d'être arrêté par plus fort qu'eux. Mr Potter je vous veux dans mon bureau quand je reviens de l'infirmerie. »

Neville accompagna les deux professeurs et les quarte verts et argent, pendant que moi, j'allais au bureau de Flitwick. Je m'assois sur un des fauteuils en attend mon directeur de Maison. J'en profite pour observer la pièce. Toute la salle est agencée au tour du bureau. De la porte au bureau, il y a deux canapés aux couleurs de Serdaigle avec entre une table basse. Sur les chaque côté du bureau une grande bibliothèque bien remplie et de l'autre une étagère remplie de trophée avec deux emplacement libre : les coupes de Poudlard. Derrière le bureau deux tables sur les quelles sont entreposé des tas de parchemins, surement les devoirs des élèves.

« Vous me décevez beaucoup Mr Potter. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a pris ? dit en entrant mon directeur de Maison.  
-J'ai aidé un ami en difficulté monsieur.  
-C'est bien là seule raison qui fait que vous êtes encore là. Vous avez de la chance que le Baron a tous vue des agissements de vos camarades serpentards et est prévenu moi et mes collègues.  
Vous allez me raconter tous depuis le début. En fonction de vos paroles, j'ajusterai votre punition, jeune homme.  
-Comme vous voudrez. Alors pour comprendre, il faut savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois que Mr Malfoy et sa bande s'en prennent à Neville. Leurs attaques ont commencé durant leur premiers cours de vol ou Nev a eu le poignet cassé. Ensuite, il a eu d'autre attaque physique plus légères et des attaques verbales. Je sais qu'ils font pareil avec des élèves de Poufsouffles. Mais là quand je les ai vu battre mon ami à l'autre bout du couloir mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai agi pour qu'ils arrêtent de manière permanente de s'attaquer à des élèves seuls ou sans défense.

-Quel sort avez-vous utilisé pour arriver à les mettre dans cet état ?  
-Poings et jambes.  
-Je vois. Faisiez-vous des arts martiaux avant de venir à Poudlard ?  
-J'en fais toujours. Et des septièmes et sixièmes années de notre maison si sont mit.  
-Je ne suis pas au courant d'un nouveau club….  
-Normal, il n'y en a pas. On le fait en loisir. Et je suis le seul à avoir un niveau suffisant pour l'utiliser en situation réel.

-….  
-….. Bon, j'ai décidé que vous ne verrez plus partis, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, de l'équipe remplaçante. Tous les soirs, je vous donnerais des travaux à faire pour vos retenues.  
-Bien, je peux y aller professeur ?  
-Non, je vous demanderais de me remettre votre guitare.  
\- Je ne donnerais jamais Luna. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de la prendre. Mais moi vivant, personne ne touchera à ma Luna.  
-hum sort de protection. Bien alors je vous demanderai de me l'emmener ici. Ça fera partie de votre punition Mr Potter.  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Le temps qu'il faudra. Vous pouvez aller la chercher maintenant, merci.  
-Je préfère vous prévenir professeur. Vous m'enlevez les deux seules choses qui me calment. Je me suis contrôlé contre les serpents. » Dis-je en sortant.

Je suis arrivé furieux dans le dortoir. Pris la housse de ma Gibson, l'ai blindé de sorts de protections, de maléfice cuisant pour que seul moi puisse toucher. J'ai mis Luna dedans, refermé la housse. Relancer une autre série de sorts que seul des sorciers asiatiques connaissent. Puis descendu remettre mon bien le plus précieux à Flitwick. J'ai posé sur son siège a lui ça lui fera les pieds et lui apprendra à toucher touché à ma Luna.

Évidemment a ce niveau de la journée, la rumeur comme quoi j'avais sauvagement attaqué des Serpentards s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Les avis étaient partagés avec cette info. Certain mon vu comme héro d'autre comme un dangereux psychopathe.  
Énervé non. Furieux est le mot. Quand j'ai su que les quatre blessés avaient été soignés à la sorcière. Bref, ils n'ont pas souffert, mais en plus, ils n'ont rien eu comme punition. Mieux, ils peuvent même participer aux dîner. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Brian ce pavane avec sa bande dans tout le château comme s'il lui appartenait, et hausse dire que lui n'aurait jamais agi à ma manière, après tout, c'est le Survivant, il est parfait. Un parfait arrogant, narcissique qui laisserait, c'est soit disant amis se faire taper.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je hais cette journée d'Halloween. Heureusement, la Grande Salle est bien. Des milliers de chauves-souris volent et fondent sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui font vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année. J'allais me servir quand le prof de dcfm du mal entre dans la salle essoufflé et dit :

« Un troll…..dans les cachots….je voulais vous prévenir » puis il s'évanouit. Panique totale chez les élèves avant que Dumby utilise un sonorus pour dire :  
« SILENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCE ! Bien les professeurs viennent avec moi les préfets vous raccompagnés les élèves à leurs dortoirs.  
-Vous êtes complètement pas bien ou quoi ? Hurlais-je.  
-Je sais ce que je fais Mr Potter…  
-Idiot, les Serpentard ont leurs dortoirs dans les cachots. Si le troll est là-bas, ils peuvent le croiser et mourir. Alors même si je n'apprécie pas certains de leurs Maison, je ne peux pas vous laisser les envoyez a une possible mort.  
-Pour le coup, le jeune Potter a raison mes élèves devraient…  
-Tous rester dans la Grande salle pendant que le corps enseignant les protège.  
\- Bien les élèvent restent tous ici les septièmes années protégé les plus jeunes. Nous  
\- moi. Je vais passer mes nerfs sur ce troll, dis-je, en sortant ma baguette. PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE.  
-Quelle voie Petit Pote Potter. Que veux-tu ?  
-Dis-moi ou est le troll je vais en faire du pâté. Demande l'aide des tableaux si besoin. ».

Je venais de me diriger en direction des cachots quand la Dame grise me dit qu'en réalité, il est vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, je la remercie et lui dis de le dire aux profs. Je cours. Outch a l'odeur, j'approche. Ah voilà la bête. Un troll des montagnes adulte. Beau bestiau pour un troll. Testons les sorts que j'ai créés à mes heures perdues (surtout en histoire). On teste à pleine puissance  
« Ventusectis » Je suis content le sort marche. Bon par contre le troll m'a vu et il n'a pas l'air content lui. En même temps, je viens de lui couper le bras avec le quelle il tenait sa massue.  
Il ramasse son arme et l'agite comme Weasley agite sa baguette, pour tuer quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, moi. J'évite les coups. J'ai l'impression de danser. Hop un autre sort de découpe de mon cru, moins puissant. Je veux passer ma colère de la journée sur ce troll. Tiens le résultat sur ma victime me donne envie de chanter.

« Et hop ! Fends-lui la tripailleeeeeeeeeeuuuu  
Et hop ! Crève-lui les yeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuux  
Et hop ! Il se vide de son saaaaaaaaaaaaaaang  
Et hop ! Il n'a plus de deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeents »  
On change de sort, on passe à ceux de feu. Il est plus lent donc moins risqué.  
« Et paf ! Dans les pieeeeeeeeds  
Et Crac ! Il n'a plus d'neeeeeeez » continue a chanté Peeve qui s'amuse du combat.  
Le pauvre troll, à qui il manque un bras, un œil, son nez, ses dents et qui a de nombreuses coupures et brûlure sur tout le corps, n'en peux plus il est prêt à fuir quand il voit le directeur et les profs arrivés en courant. Bon allez, on l'achève avec le dernier sort, celui d'eau.

« PILAQUA ».

Je vois une boule d'eau se former au bout de ma baguette puis foncer comme un missile sur la tête de la créature. Le corps massif tombe. À la place du visage du troll, un trou.  
Ah ça fait du bien de se lâcher un peu.

« Parce que là, vous ne vous êtes pas donné à fond Potter ?  
-et ...Zut, j'ai dû parler tout haut. Et si je me suis donné à fond, mais seulement pour contrôler la puissance des sorts sinon le combat serait fini depuis longtemps professeur Rogue.  
\- Aucun sort ne met dans cet état un troll adulte.  
-C'est vrai, mais plusieurs si. Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir, aller manger. Alors excusez-moi.  
-Mr Potter nous aimerions savoir…  
-Comment le troll est entré ? Moi aussi, car si un troll peu rentré que vas dire le conseil d'administration. À votre place, je vérifierais les barrières du château. Sur ce bon appétit. » Dis-je en courant vers la grande salle.

* * *

« Quel insolent. Dit Rogue  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Severus. N'empêche, il vient de tuer un troll adulte seul et sans problème apparemment. Reconnue Minerva  
-Je n'aimerais pas être son ennemi.  
-Pourquoi ça Albus ?  
-car ma chère Pomona, ce garçon a torturé le troll avant de l'achever quand on arrivait. Et on la tous entendu chanté à l'autre bout du couloir. Et pour lui s'était comme un défouloir. Mais pourquoi ?  
-Hhum….Je pense que le fait de voir son ami se faire frapper plus les punitions que j'ai donné. indiqua Flitwick.  
-Comment ça un élève ses faits frapper. Demanda Pomona.  
\- des élèves,  
-Severus. Ce sont les tiens qui on attaque le jeune Longdubat. précisa le demi-gobelin.  
-Et Potter les a envoyé à l'infirmerie. Et sans utiliser de baguette.  
-C'est donc comme ça que mes patients ce sont blessés. Vous les avez punis Severus ? voulut savoir l'infirmère.  
-Bien sûr que non. Ils venaient de souffrir de blessure.  
-Pour ça que le jeune Harry était énervé alors. Les beuglantes, plus la bagarre qu'il arrête, certes de manière brutale, les fautifs qui sont soignés mais pas puni. En déduit Dumby.  
-Il m'avait prévenue après que je lui ai donné ses punitions. Dit le semi-gobelin  
-Comment ça Filius ? demanda McGo, que lui avez-vous donner comme retenue ?  
-Severus lui a enlevé 150 pts. Je l'ai mis en retenue jusqu'aux vacances, mais c'est le reste..  
-Quel reste ? Demanda la directrice des blaireaux  
-Je l'ai enlevé du programme des remplaçants que les Serdaigles ont créé pour l'équipe de Quidditch et je l'ai privé de sa guitare.  
-Pour le Quidditch d'accord, je comprends, mais là guitare….dit Bubus  
-Il passe la majeure partie de son temps libre  
-Et en quoi vous a-t-il prévenu ? Questionna Rogue de sa voix particulièrement emplie de haine.  
\- il m'a dit que je lui enlevais les deux choses qui le calmaient. Et j'ai compris qu'il était furieux quand il m'a laissé sa housse de guitare sur le siège de mon bureau.  
-Il a dû mettre un ou deux sort de protection de première année à tous les coups. Déclara Rogue en haussant les épaules.  
-Si s'était le cas, elle ne serait toujours pas sur mon siège, Severus. Ce petit l'a protégé par des sorts et maléfices que je n'ai jamais vu. Les premiers ont l'air simple, mais pour les enlever, il faut passer par les inconnu et vice-versa. C'est une protection digne des meilleurs briseur de sort.  
-J'irais voir ça si vous voulez bien mon cher Filius. Par contre, il faut être prudent avec Harry Potter à partir de maintenant. Il cache des choses. Et selon moi il connait la magie avant cette année et doit avoir un niveau bien supérieur que celui d'un enfant de 11 ans. Bien sûr, ce bonne soirée. Filius je vous suis »

* * *

Comment je peux vous dire ce qui s'est dit dans la salle des profs. Simple Peeve a joué à l'espion pour moi en échange d'une caisse de bombabouse que j'ai demandé à une troisième année de Poufsouffles en échange, je lui ai fait ses devoirs pendant une semaine. Elle a eu que des E.E pour la première fois.  
Je vais devoir être discret pour mes prochaines blagues et les cours. Pour ça, il faut que je trouve qui à la Carte. J'ai déjà une petite idée de qui ça peut-être.  
Mais pour l'instant, je profite que tout le monde dorme pour régler un autre problème.

Pour ça, j'ai lancé l'opération Epouvantard.

Je sors de la tour des aigles pareils que pour les précédentes opérations. Je me dirige à l'infirmerie. Trouve mes proies…euh cibles. J'enlève les sorts d'alerte mis sur leurs lits. Un sort de silence ainsi qu'un d'immobilisation. Et commence à réveiller ma première cible à l'aide d'un coup-de-poing dans le nez.

« Bien tu es réveiller Malfoy. Pas la peine de crier personne ne peut t'entendre. Alors tu m'écoutes. Tu touches ou demande de toucher moi ou mes amis, que ça soit physiquement ou verbalement, je te promets que la lignée Malfoy se termine avec toi. Et si je te vois maltraiter quelqu'un je te rerepète le nez. Hoche la tête trois fois si tu as compris mon unique avertissement. (évidemment, il le fait).  
Bien, il est tard donc je m'occupe de remettre tes camarades comme je vous ai quitté tu leur passeras le message. Ça vaut pour toute ta Maison. Évidemment, vous dites que vous vous êtes puni tout seul. Bien bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Je refais les blessures aux autres et retourne aux dortoirs après avoir en levez mes sorts et remis ceux de l'infirmière. On les a entendus crier dans tout le bâtiment. Moi, J'étais déjà dans mon lit aux moments des premiers cris. J'adore mon idée de sort à retardement. Évidemment, j'ai tous fait avec ma deuxième baguette, celle intraçable.  
Alors oui, j'étais le suspect numéro 1. Mais personne ne m'a vu quitter le dortoir. Et les blessés disent qui se sont fait ça seul pour ce punir. Après vérification de ma baguette, je suis innocent. Sauf pour avoir tué le troll.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal cet Halloween.


	8. Chapter 7 : Match et CHAOS

Ah aujourd'hui m'a vie à moi Harry/Lee Potter/Chaos à bien changé depuis l'épisode du troll et de la bande à Malfoy. Déjà, le matin, on est encore plus nombreux à courir par contre j'ai l'interdiction d'entrainé des élèves aux arts martiaux. Ensuite, j'ai un peu obligé Neville à venir manger avec nous s'il est seul. Du coup, il traine toujours avec Terry vu qu'ils sentent bien.

Oh, j'ai eu une surprise quand on a vu les premières années des Serpentard se séparer en deux. D'un côté la bande à Malfoy : les familles pro sang-pur. Et de l'autre Blaise Zabini, Daphnée Greengrass, Tracey Davis, et le plus surprenant Théodore Nott. Les trois premières familles ont toujours été neutre, pour Thé s'est pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement. Bref, c'est quatre là plus d'autres plus âgés mon remercié pour les avoir défendus du troll et évité de se faire tuer par la faute de Dumby. Les quatre ont même rejoint pleinement le groupe d'étude de ma maison plus Neville.

Ça s'était pour la partie sympa. Ouai, faut pas oublier que je suis en retenu avec Flitwick. Et purée que se gars est fourbe. Si n'était pas à Serdaigle il serait un bon serpent. Il me fait corriger les devoirs des autres années pour connaitre mon niveau. Je dois même donné les cours du soir. Ça s'est en théorie. J'ai vite remarqué son manège. Je m'étais des notes troll pour des optimal et vice-versa. Les blaireaux étaient aux anges jusqu'à que mon directeur de Maison le remarque. Maintenant, je dois ranger et nettoyer la bibliothèque sans magie, pour ça, il m'a pris ma baguette. Je m'en fous, j'utilise l'autre une fois seul.

J'ai pu faire des recherches sur ma pierre. Oh au début rien. Mais quand elle est tombée sur une de mes aiguilles que je métamorphosais, Surprise ! L'aiguille est passée de l'argent à l'or pur. J'ai la super, la génialissime pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel en m'a possession. Et là, j'ai réfléchi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard ? Puis je me suis souvenu de la tentative de cambriolage de Gringotts la veille de la rentrée. Hors les deux endroits les plus sur de Grande-Bretagne sont La Banque des Gobelin et Poudlard. Personne ne sait que je l'ai donc j'ai eu un plan de génie, de moi quoi. J'ai demandé à Remus de remplir mes entrepôts près de chez-moi, de Fer pour juste avant les vacances. Vous l'aurez compris, je vais transformer grâce à la pierre le fer en or. Les gobelins vont le frapper en galions et on renvoie la pierre à Mr Flamel. Je prendrai un peu d'or pour l'avoir protégé et en donne à Remus, car je le mettrais dans le coup sans le savoir, les gobelins vont surement prendre une part pour la fabrication.

Je voulais donc faire des recherches sûres comment utiliser la pierre, mais c'est là où Flitwick a eu la « merveilleuse » idée de m'obliger à aller voir le premier match de la saison. Et comment être sûr que j'y sois ? Simple, je dois commenter le match avec le pote des deux Weasley, Lee Jordan.  
Soit, mais alors je le fais à ma sauce, à ma manière, en mode CHAOS.

…

Je crois que je commence à sérieusement m'emmerder dans cette école. Déjà, j'ai plus Luna, donc les soirées sont chiantes. En plus sans le programme des remplaçants, je n'ai plus rien pour m'occuper. Et je n'ai pas trop envie de lire tous les bouquins de Poudlard en une année sinon je risque de m'ennuyer pendant les six autres restantes. Reste plus qu'à se balader dans les couloirs pour faire des blagues.

Tiens Miss Teigne. Pas de Rusard dans les environs. Tu vas morfler. Deux coups de baguette in-Traçable et nous avons une chatte boule disco qui fait pouic quand elle marche. Bien, je suis d'humeur blagueuse maintenant. Le match de Quidditch est demain. Truffons de farce le chemin du stade. Couloir transformé en patinoire. Le classique seau d'eau au-dessus des portes. Oh ma dernière création. La minabouse. Pareil que les bombabouses mais en mines, pratique pour le parc. On refait le coup des cheveux colorés, mais en modifier. On prépare les messages de CHAOS pour la Grande Salle et l'accès au parc. Voilà, je pense que je peux aller me coucher. Je préviens le groupe de coureurs que moi, je ne cours pas demain et je vais direct au lit.  
Purée que ma Luna me manque.

…

Jour du match.

Ça fait bizarre de ne pas se lever tôt. Bon, go au petit déjeuné. Neville vient à notre table. Je souris. Il n'échappera pas au CHAOS. Cool des pains au chocolat. Tout se passe normalement.  
Pouic. Pouic. Pouic. Fait la chatte/boule disco en rentre dans la Grande Salle poursuivit par son maître. Au même moment, j'active un de mes sorts discrètement et apparaît le premier message.

« CHAOS souhaite un bon match »

Au même moment, les autres sorts s'activent automatiquement. Et tada. Les élèves des grandes Maisons rivales ont mon cadeau. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont maintenant aux couleurs de leur Maison voir pour certains complètements déguisés comme des fans pour le match. J'ai donc en face de moi un Neville Longdubat a la peau jaune avec deux lions rouge sur les joues et ses cheveux sont devenus une super crinière rouge et or. Bref, il a la classe.  
Je vois un Gryffon s'approcher de moi. Un gars de couleur avec des dreadlocks rouge et or.

« Salut, moi c'est Lee Jordan. McGo m'a dit que tu allais devoir commenter avec moi.  
-Ouaip, je suis puni.  
-Comment tu peux voir ça comme une punition ?  
-je voulais faire autre chose. Bon, tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?  
-Ouais, pour que l'on est un plan pour commencer l'ouverture…  
-t'inquiète, j'en ai déjà un. Sinon pour le reste, on fait comme les commentateurs à la radio, chacun son tour sauf si tu as un truc important à dire.  
-Ok ça marche pour moi. Par contre, tu pourras te mettre à côté de McGo. J'ai tendance à dire ce que je pense et…  
-Et on doit être impartiale. Temps que ça reste un minimum correct, je te couvre, tu me couvres.  
-Cool. Je te vois 15 min avant le match dans la tribune des profs pour les détails. À toute. »  
On finit le repas et tout le monde va en direction du stade. Deuxième message de CHAOS.  
« ATTENTION, le sport peut être dangereux »  
Et le couloir devient une véritable patinoire. Avec Nev on rejoint facilement le groupe de Blaise.  
« Regard Nev, je crois que Mr Zabini. À du mal sur la glace et….Outch il finit sur le cul.  
-Très drôle Potter. Aidez-moi plutôt à me relever.  
-Ne sois pas vert Blaise, dit Neville en lui tendant la main.  
-AHAHAHA, bien joué Nev.  
-Pas quoi ?  
-jeux de mot Neville. Grâce à CHAOS j'ai les cheveux gris et la peau vert sombre.  
-Ah. Désolé.  
-c'est bon même moi, j'ai trouvé ça bien placé.  
-Les filles ne viennent pas ? Demandai-je  
-Si, mais parti de changer comme Théo. Un petit malin a piégé des portes avec des seaux d'eau glacée. Pourquoi tout le monde marche bizarrement dans le parc.  
-Quelqu'un a mis des sortes de bombabouse dans le parc. Tu marches dessus, tu éclabousses tout le monde dans un rayon de deux mètres. Expliqua Terry quand on arriva à sa hauteur. Les premiers groupes ne sentaient pas la rose après avoir traversé le parc.  
-Tu nous attendais pour trouver un chemin. Demanda notre Lion.  
-Oh non, j'ai remarqué le passage à prendre. J'attendais pour vous le dire à vous et les filles.  
-C'est gentil de ta part. Moi, je vous laisse sinon je vais être en retard avec Lee. »

Je cours dans le parc en sautant exprès sur une mine à côté de Malfoy puis à côté de Weasmoche. Moi, je n'ai rien et j'arrive tous sourire en haut de la tribune des professeurs. Lee m'explique que l'on fait aussi le tableau des scores. Toutes les tribunes sont pleines. Les joueurs dans les vestiaires. On peut commencer. J'arrache le micro à Lee et gueule :

« GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Morning Poudlard. C'est l'heure de votre sport favori, c'est l'heure du QUUUUUUUUUUUIDDIITCH.

Présenté comme à son habitude par votre commentateur préféré : Lee Jordan.

-Comme vous l'entendez. Je suis accompagné d'un petit nouveau, Harry Potter. Harry un petit mot avant que les joueurs entrent.

-Bien oui mon cher Lee, on peut dire ce match sent mauvais pour certain spectateur.

-AHAHAH, tu parles sans aucun doute des victimes des Bombabouses trafiqué du CHAOS.

-exactement, mais revenons à nos dragons. Peut-on connaitre la composition des deux équipes ?

-Bien surs et quelles équipes. Pour commencer pour Serpentard :

Au poste de Gardien : Miles Bletchley

Les poursuiveurs sont : - Marcus Flint qui est aussi leur capitaine cette année.

-Adrian Pucey

\- Camille Bole

Pour les Batteurs : - John Bole

-Steffan Derrick

Et l'attrapeur est : - Terence Higgs

-Nous avons la une équipe toute en puissance.

-En effet Harry. Et en face il y l'équipe de Gryffondor composé de :

Olivier Dubois au poste de Gardien et Capitaine. Les belles poursuiveuses Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell. Pour renvoyer les cognards il faut des cognards humains, les Jumeaux Weasley.  
Et en fin pour finir l'attrapeur le plus jeune depuis plus d'un siècle : Briiiiiiiian Potter.  
Ça te fait quoi Harry, que ton frère joue aujourd'hui ?  
-Strictement rien, Lee, pour moi, c'est un joueur comme un autre. Je pense juste à la pression qu'il doit avoir ressentir. Le stress du premier match, le faite qui doit faire ses preuves en tant que joueur. Bref, ce match va être surement dur pour lui.  
-Merci pour les encouragement, Harry. Maintenant, on peut voir les deux équipes entrées sur le terrain. Et se mettre au tour de l'arbitre Madame Bibine. Elle demande au capitaine de se serrer la main.  
-Et surement de jouer fair-Play. Elle relâche les cognards et le vif d'or.  
-Rappelons au novice que le vif donne 150 pts a l'équipe de l'attrapeur et qui sonne la fin du match.  
-Merci du rappel Lee. Les Joueur montent sur leur balai. Madame Bibine fait de même et lance le souafle.

-ET c'est parti les joueurs s'élancent dans les airs. Flint récupère le souafle, fait la passe à Pucey.  
-Interception par Johnson, qui passe à Bell. Elles par en une deux. Johnson devant les anneaux, elle lance le souafle  
-ET BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR  
-En effet Lee. Ta maison ouvre le score avec ses 10pts. Bletchley récupère la balle et la passe à son Capitaine. Il traverse le terrain.  
-Évite un cognard. Il tir….mais Dubois l'arrête avec son balai.  
\- Bel arrêt en passant.  
-Spinnet part sur les côtés avec la balle récupéré. Elle est suivie par Bell.  
-Elles nous montrent un joli jeu collectif.  
-Il n'y a pas que leurs passes qui sont jolie, Harry. Aieuh  
-Spinnet derrière les anneaux.  
-Elle passe à Johnson qui MARQUE. 20 pts à zéro pour Gryffondor. Les Serpentards repartent directement à l'attaque. Ils traversent le terrain. Pucey tir, mais Dubois défend ses but. Mais que fait Flint.  
\- il vient de prendre la batte de son coéquipier et envoyer un cognard au gardien des Gryffondor qui s'écroule au sol.  
-Mais c'est de la triche.  
-Non c'est Serpentard, différend Lee. Et pendant ce temps les poursuiteuses ont essayer d'augmenter l'écart mais sans succès, on direct que le gardien des verts s'est enfin réveillé.  
-Euh…Oui Harry. Les Serpentards profitent de leur avantage et marquent. Leur premier But. Le score est de 20pt à10 en faveur de Gryffondor.  
-Johnson prend la balle et commence allongé les tribunes. Elle est prise en chasse par Flint et Pucey. OUTCH très belle pince de Parkin. Ça doit faire mal pour la poursuiveuse.  
-Oui et les vert eux ne s'arrêtent pas et viennent d'égaliser. On dirait que Potter à repérer le vif d'or.  
-Oh, je l'ai repéré depuis le début, mais Brian lui vient en effet de se lancer à sa poursuite.  
\- Il nous fait quoi là ? un rodéo ?  
-en tous les cas Flint vient de marquer ce qui fait 30 à 20 pour les Serpentards. Les deux poursuiveuses restantes des rouges tentent une attaque en Faucon. Non tentative arrêté par des cognards. Et Pucey qui a le champ libre pour marquer. Nous sommes maintenant à 40 à 20 en faveur des vert et argent.  
-Et Brian Potter qui est lui entrait de tenir son balai à bout de bras les jambes dans le vide.  
-Va-t-il tomber ? Si oui quand ? Vous le serrez après la pub. Nan, je rigole. Et Bole qui marque son premier but. Le score est de 50 à 20 en faveur des Serpentards. Waouh. Je tiens a précisé qu'il y a littéralement le feu dans notre tribune. La cape de Rogue qui brûlait. Il ne faut pas vous enflammer comme ça professeur Rogue.  
-Oh Harry regarde, Brian Potter remonte sur son balai.  
-Il a bien choisi son moment, car Higgs vole déjà vers le vif d'or.  
-Potter fonce comme une flèche vers Higgs…  
-Normal avec un nimbus 2000. Les attrapeur son aux coude-à-coude. Ils se gênent mutuellement.  
-Le vif pique vers le sol, ils le suivent. Pu qu'une dizaine de mettre. Higgs décroche.  
-Encore un dégonflé. Sinon Flint viens de marquer ce qui fait 60 à 20 Pour les Verts.  
-Brian se met debout sur son nimbus, il saute en direction de la balle d'or.  
-il n'a pas l'air bien, Lee . En plus, il vient de cracher un truc  
-C'EST LE VIF D' POTTER VIENT D'ATTRAPPER LE VIF D'OR.  
-Bien vu Lee ce qui sonne la fin du match avec une victoire pour Gryffondor de 170 à 60 face à Serpentard. Quel match un commentaire Lee ?  
-ON A GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ. »

Bon, tout le stade est en folie à part les Serpentards qui sont déçus. Moi, j'en profite pour partir au seul endroit où je suis sûr d'avoir du calme. La bibliothèque.  
Une fois arrivé à destination. Je vais tout au fond de la salle. Pour aller dans une toute petite pièce remplie de tabourets et chaises casées. Mais surtout d'un vieux livre. Le livre des points. Plutôt le registre des points. Dès que des points sont donnés ou enlevés, le registre le note ainsi que la raison. Il y en a un par année. Alors voyons voir. Recherche. Recherche. Recherche. Ah voilà trouvez.

Je vous ai trouvé, voleurs de mon héritage.

Je vous tiens détenteur de la carte des Maraudeurs.


	9. Chapter 8 : repas, rdv, carte

Cela fait une semaine que le match entre les rouges et verts a eu lieu.

Une semaine de plus sans ma Luna.

Une semaine que j'essaye de choper les détenteurs de la Carte.

Une semaine qu'ils m'échappent. Surement grâce à son pouvoir.

Une semaine ou quatre petits serpents mangent avec des aiglons et un jeune lion.

Une semaine que le Survivant, l'attrapeur des Gryffons, mon frère, Brian Potter se pavane comme s'il est la première merveille du monde sorcier.

Une semaine que Rose, avec l'aide d'Hermione, essaye que je parle à l'idiot à lunette qui me ressemble.

Une semaine que ce jeu du chat et la souris a commencé.

Mais là, c'est la fin de la partie.

Pour les Jumeaux que je vais coincer avec la Carte des maraudeur cet après-midi si mon plan marche bien.  
Pour la tête trop enflée de Brian, si Peeve obéit correctement.  
Et malheureusement pour moi, car Daphnée et Tracey ont décidé d'aider les filles.  
Solidarité féminine.

Bon, je n'ai pas attendu les autres pour aller faire mon entraînement matinal aujourd'hui. Marre de poireauter pendant des plombes que tous soit prêts. Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas contents. Je ne vais pas les guider par la main après Poudlard. Ils ont plus de quinze ans, merde.  
Rien que pour faire chier tout le monde, je vais prendre mon petit déj avec Zabini et Nott.

« Tu fais quoi à notre table Potter ?  
-Sers-toi de tes yeux pour une fois Malfoy et tu verras que je mange.  
-T'as rien à faire ici. C'est la table des Serpentards. Retourne sur la tienne.  
-Déjà, je n'irais pas sur la table, mais à ma table. Après, nous les aigles, on ne dit rien quand quatre jeunes et sympathiques serpents viennent à la nôtre. Et pour finir, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être ici.  
-Potter, retournez directement à votre place. M'ordonna Rogue qui venait d'arriver  
-Je ne crois pas.  
-Bien, j'enlève…  
-Rien du tout car je suis dans mon droit. Tracey joli, tu me passes la confiture. Merci  
-Potter ! Dépêchez-vous de vous lever. Tous les élèves doivent manger à leur table.  
-Durant la répartition, Halloween, la remise de diplôme ou pour des occasions spéciales. Le reste du temps, c'est comme pour les vêtements. On peut faire comme on veut.  
-20pts en  
-Plus pour vous réexpliquer des passages du règlement intérieur. C'est gentil à vous professeur Rogue. Théo, tu peux envoyer le jus d'orange dès que tu as fini avec. Merci.  
-Tiens Harry, mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je m'appelle Théodore.  
-Trop long pour une phrase. Et je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler par ton nom de famille.  
-srenieumenieume nieu  
-Théo parle plus fort ou dans ta tête. Une personne de bonne famille ne marmonne pas. dit Daphnée sur un ton trait aristocratique.  
-Sérieux ne me dîtes pas que vous suivez les vieux principes d'éducation sorciers.  
-Si ça te gêne Potter tu peux dégager, dit Malfoy avec un grand sourire.  
-C'est plutôt vous que ça doit gêner.  
-Pourquoi Harry ? Me demanda Blaise pendant que Rogue partait énervé à la table des profs voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec moi, sans oublier d'enlever des points pour insolence.  
-Pour la simple raison que ça ne doit pas faire du bien d'avoir un balai dans le cul tous les jours. »

Toute la Grande Salle entendu ma dernière phrase, car un énorme silence régnait pile à ce moment.  
Du coup grosse barre de rire pour tout le monde même les plus coincés. Bon, je perds 10pts avec McGo pour des propos déplacé. Mais aux moins la journée commence avec du rire.

….

J'étais en plein mini tournoi d'échec-sorciers avec Terry, Théo, Blaise et Neville. Quand Padma me dit que j'étais attendu dans le bureau de mon directeur de Maison. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait et qu'il a déjà appelé pas mal de monde déjà. Ça doit être pouvoir si tous se passent bien. Je frappe à la porte et entends la voix du petit humanoïde dire :

« Entrez Mr Potter. Asseyons-nous sur les canapés. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
-Sur Terre, car mes parents sont passés à l'acte.À Poudlard pour apprendre la magie. Dans votre bureau, car vous demandé à tous les élèves de votre Maison comment se passe cette première partie de l'année.  
-Je vois que vous avez votre place dans la maison de l'intelligence.  
-Peut-on faire vite, j'ai un tournoi d'échec avec mes amis.  
-cela dépendra de vous jeune homme. Comment vous sentez vous au sein de votre Maison ?  
-ça pourrait être pire.  
-Pourquoi dite vous ça ? Vous ne vous plaisez pas à Serdaigle ?  
-Peu importe la Maison où j'aurais été répartie le résultat aurait été le même. Le problème vient avec les personnes.  
-Je pense vous avoir perdu. Le Choixpeau vous a proposé toutes les Maisons ?  
-et j'ai choisi la vôtre. Pas Gryffons car il y a mon frère, pas les Blaireaux car ils sont trop gentils et comme on dit trop bon trop con. Pas les Serpents car elle pleine de préjugé et la presse m'aurait traité de traite méchament par rapport au Survivant, peut être même de futur Voldemort. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule ou la vielle chaussette pouvait m'envoyer. Mais à l' origine, oui, je peux aller partout.  
-Je vois. Et quel est le problème avec ma Maison ?  
-Comme je l'ai dit Serdaigle me convient. Le problème vient de ses habitants.  
-et en quoi mes aigles sont un souci pour vous ?  
-Ils sont sérieux. Trop sérieux. Puis ils sont les parfaits élèves pour les profs. Je suis d'accord pour la partie intelligence, mais aucun n'a ce petit grain de folie qui a fait que les plus grands inventeurs viennent de notre Maison.  
-Cette année, Mr Lewis…  
-À créer le programme de Quidditch parce que je lui en ai parlé au petit déjeuné. L'idée du staff s'est encore moi. Les seuls qui ont un petit peu d'imagination sont ceux de cette année à force de me côtoyer.  
-Vous n'avez pas les chevilles qui enflent ? dit le demi gobelin avec un regard noir.  
-Sérieusement professeur. Terry serait encore seul sur son lit avec un livre si JE ne l'avais pas bougé un peu. Hermione et Rose seraient passées pour des bibliothèques ambulantes si JE ne dirigeais pas le groupe d'étude. Padma et Mandy sont passés outre les préjugés en parlant avec des filles de Serpentard car JE les ai acceptés au groupe. Et ces derniers viennent nous parler, car JE me suis occupé d'un troll qui n'avait rien à faire dans le château.  
Alors oui vos chers aigles sont très intelligents, mais une fois sorti des cours et des bouquins, il faut les guider par la main. Pas plus tard que ce matin, je suis parti sans eux pour courir. Ils ont fait quoi ? Rien. Si personne, et pardonné moi l'expression, ne leur sort les doigts du cul la seule chose qui seront faire, c'est avoir énormément de connaissance, mais n'en feront rien. Un ou deux par année arrivera à sortir du lot, mais c'est tout  
-Je …je….. Vous avez surement raison.  
-Bien sûr que j'ai raison.  
-n'en rajouter pas trop non plus. je reste votre ès les vacances de noël, je changerais ça. J'avais déjà remarqué ce que vous m'avez dit. Ça fait un peu mal de l'entendre d'ailleurs.  
-Désolé mais la vérité a toujours été ainsi. Concrètement, vous allez faire quoi ?  
-Les faire travailler sur des projets extra-scolaires. Les forcés à créer des petits chemins plutôt que le grand tout tracé.  
-Bon s'était génial de parler. Moi j'y…  
-Restez ici Mr Potter. Nous n'avons pas fini.  
-Et merde.  
-Langage jeune homme. Bon à part ce que vous m'avez dit vous aimer la vie à Poudlard ?  
-Mouai.  
-Le professeur McGonagall vous remercie de ce que vous faites pour le jeune Longdubat.  
-C'est normal, s'est un ami. Il est presque de la famille. Faut que je lui dise d'ailleurs.  
-C'est vrai que vos mères sont vos marraines a l'un et l'autre. Ne soyez pas étonné. J'étais très proche d'elles quand elles étaient mes élèves.  
-Oh ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonne. C'est le fait que ma Luna n'a toujours pas bougé.  
-Ah (petite grimace du semi-gobelin). Vous l'avez très bien protégé. Même Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à briser vos sorts. Comment avez-vous fait pour les lier entre eux ?  
-C'est vrai, je les avais mélangés entre-eux sur le coup de la colère. C'est une technique très répandue en Asie, mais presque disparue en Europe pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
-Je comprend de vos maléfices mis en place m'ont empêché de la déplacé. Je ne peux plus utiliser mon siège de bureau depuis  
-Il vous suffisait de bouger le siège et de le faire basculer pour que la housse glisse sur le sol.  
-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé plutôt à cette solution ?  
-Simple. Faut penser comme un moldu de temps à autre. Les sorciers vivent trop dépendants de la magie.  
-peut-être. Notre entretient se termine. Oh et vous pouvez récupérer votre guitare.  
-Merci. Et pour le Quidditch ?  
-Vous êtes toujours hors du programme. Et vous serrez le commentateur pour tous les matchs. Votre prestation a plus à beaucoup de monde.  
-Okay.  
-Si vous pouvez m'envoyer votre sœur pour son entretient, mais ne lui dites pas pourquoi.  
-Si vous voulez. Bonne journée professeur »  
Enfin terminé avec cette corvée. Bon, je retourne dans la Grande Salle. On va rire.  
« Eh Rose.  
-Quoi Harry ?  
\- je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait comme connerie, mais le professeur Flitwick te veut dans son bureau toute suite. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. (elle part en courant, paniqué).  
-Dit Harry, c'est juste pour son entretient avec lui ? Demanda Terry  
-Ouaip. Mais s'était drôle de l'avoir paniqué. Bon, on reprend notre partie Blaise.  
-Nan Terry m'a fait remarquer que dans un minimum de six coups, tu gagnes. On fait un autre jeu ?  
-Ok, dès que Nev et Terry finissent, je vous apprends un jeu moldu ou peut jouer a plusieurs : le Présidents. »

Après on a fait plusieurs parties avant qu'Hermione, Daphnée et Tracey nous rejoignent. Suivi par Rose qui revenait furieuse contre ma blague. Tout le petit groupe a mangé à la table des Gryffons avec Théo qui revenait de la bibliothèque.  
Après moi, je suis partie ranger ma précieuse Luna dans mon armoire. J'ai laissé les sorts de protection sur sa housse.  
Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de la chasse.

Rose me recherche avec les filles du groupe  
Les jumeaux recherchent la personne qui leur a vidé une de leurs cachettes.  
Et moi, j'attends sous un sort de dissimulation l'un des deux groupes. Perso, je mise sur les deux farceurs, car ils ont l'air de savoir utiliser la carte d'après ce que j'ai vu du registre des points.

Une heure à attendre.

Deux heures à attendre. Je répare les meubles de la pièce.

Trois heures à attendre. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner à utiliser parfaitement les sorts que j'ai utilisés sur le troll. Il n'y a pu qu'une unique table dans la pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard la poignée de la porte tourne.

Roulement de tambours.

Et les gagnants sont…. Les JUMEAUX Weasley.

« Bah purée ça fait trois heures et demi que je vous attends. Entré et fermé la porte, je vous prie. Leur dis-je en m'asseyant sur la table.  
-Comment ça, tu nous attends ? Me demandent-t-ils en chœur.  
-Vous avez bien perdu une partie de votre stock de marchandises de chez Zonko. Et le voleur vous a dit de trouver Harry Potter.  
-C'est toi qui as trouvé notre cachette ?  
-Ouaip mes crevettes. N'empêche-vous avez mis du temps à venir malgré la Carte.  
-tu as une carte toi Gred ?  
-non et toi Forge ?  
-Non plus.  
-Arrêtez de faire vos malins, je sais que vous avez la Carte des Maraudeurs. La preuve, l'accès à cette cachette n'est connu que par ceux qui ont la Carte, les Maraudeurs et moi.  
-Et comment toi, tu le connais ?  
-un des maraudeurs m'a donné des pistes pour certains passages du château. Bon, vous me donnez le parchemin que tu caches dans ton dos Fred Weasley. Et je vous montre pourquoi vous devez me donner la carte.

-….  
-bon, vous vous décidez ou je prends mon héritage de force.  
-Ronnie aurait donc raison…  
-Tu veux voler l'héritage de Brian  
-Mais je suis l'ainé. Moi, je vous parle de la Carte faite par Cornedrue, Patmol et Moony. Je compte pas Queudver il n'a rien fait.  
-Hum, il connaît les noms des Maraudeurs….  
-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que la carte lui appartient.  
-Bon maintenant que vous avouez qu'il y a une carte. Vous mettez le parchemin sur la table et je vous explique. »  
Après s'être concerté les deux roux ont enfin accepté.  
« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
-Purée, on a mis des mois pour trouver la formule.  
-Comment tu as fait ?  
-je suis le fils d'un maraudeur et un autre m'a raconté énormément de chose, dont comment utiliser la carte. Tiens regarder, Méfait accomplit. La carte disparaît à mes mots, je lance un sort de reconnaissance sur le parchemin devenu vierge. On voit apparaitre sur le parchemin les mots suivant :  
 _Mr_ _Lunard présente_ _ses respects au jeune sorcier et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son nez dans les affaires d'autrui.  
_ _Mr_ _Cornedrue_ _approuve_ _Mr_ _Lunard_ _et voudrait ajouter que le jeune sorcier n'est pas très malin  
_ _Mr_ _Patmol_ _voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu trouver ce parchemin  
_ _Mr_ _Queudver_ _souhaite le bonjour au jeune sorcier et lui conseille de remettre ce parchemin là où il l'a trouvé.  
\- __Okay_ _, on ne savait pas pour cette fonction.  
-Pas fini. Le jeune sorcier prévient que s'il n'est pas malin, c'est la faute de __Cornedrue_ _et de sa fleur, car après tout, il est leur fils.  
_ _Mr_ _Lunard présente_ _ses félicitations à_ _Cornedrue_ _et s'excuse à l'héritier des Maraudeurs  
_ _Mr_ _Patmol_ _veux être le parrain de_ _Cornedrue_ _junior si_ _Cornedrue_ _sénior_ _veut bien et salut le jeune Maraudeur.  
_ _Mr_ _Queudver tiens_ _à préciser que l'on perd_ _Mr_ _Cornedrue_ _.  
_ _Mr_ _Cornedrue_ _demande si c'est vrai.  
-_ _Mr_ _Cornedrue_ _à bien réussit à avoir sa biche et a eu trois petits faons avec elle._ _Mr_ _Patmol_ _est déjà notre parrain. C'est_ _Moony_ _qui m'a dit de vous donner des nouvelles, car on est plus en 1971, mais en 1991.  
_ _Mr_ _Cornedrue_ _aimerait savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas qui te l'ai dit  
-car tu es mort tuer par le seigneur des ténèbres. Je vous raconterais tous mes là, je négocie le droit à la Carte avec deux blagueurs qui ont repris votre flambeau.  
\- Je vous raconterais tous mes là, je négocie le droit à la Carte avec deux blagueurs qui ont repris votre flambeau.  
_\- On te la laisse  
\- Non, je veux juste l'utilisé de temps en temps. Vous en avez besoin pour continuer vos blagues. Mais je pose une condition.  
-Laquelle ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
-Si vous faites des blagues ne visez pas que les serpentards. Les Maraudeurs l'on fait que sur Rogue voyer le résultat.  
-Forge  
-Gred  
-je crois que nous venons de trouver CHAOS  
-Perdu les gars, je préfère juste qu'il n'est pas de discrimination. Et de ce que je sais de ma propre enquête CHAOS est un groupe pas une personne.

-Bon, on marche, mais ...  
-tu peux nous faire rencontrer Lunard ?  
-Si Moony veut bien, je ne vois pas le problème.  
-À une sortie à Pré-au-Lard si possible.  
\- On ne peut pas autrement.  
-On a un deal, dis-je en leur tendant la main, je mettrais a jour le reste des données et vous la rend disons après le match de Quidditch.  
-Une semaine sans notre précieuse carte….  
-contre un rendez-vous avec un de nos héros.  
-ça marche », dit, ils en me serrant la main.  
Je leur ai rendu leurs marchandises. J'ai utilisé la carte pour éviter les filles et suis allez retrouver ma Luna avec qui j'ai joué jusqu'au repas.  
C'est là où les filles de Serpentards ont montré leurs ruses et perfidies.  
Bah ouai. Je suis humain. Je me dois de manger. Et on m'a éduqué à ne pas manger dans la cuisine. Donc je prends mes repas dans la Grande Salle. Je me dois de manger.  
Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un  
VOUS LE SEREZ LA PROCHAINE FOIS ! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha. Je suis méchant, diabolique, que dis-je ? Je suis chaotiquement méchant.

* * *

 **Coucou de l'auteur :**

merci à tous pour les messages. ça fait plaisir.

n'hésitez pas à dire une critique (bonne ou mauvaise), étant ma toute première fic je sais que je dois m'améliorer sur certains points.

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ou je mettrais Lee Chaos et la Chambre des Secrets. (soit a la suite du tome un, soit en créant une "nouvelle histoire")


	10. Chapter 9 : second match

**Note de l'auteur** :

Déjà seul Lee et quelques autre personnages m'appartienne, le reste es à J. que l'on remercie pour cet univers.

Sinon je mettrais la partie de la Chambre direct a la suite. Je suis super content d'avoir des commentaires, Merci à vous.

Je vous laisse avec Lee.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Yo ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop déçu pour la dernière fois. Excusez-moi …..ou pas.

Bon comme je le disais avant d'être coupé par… par moi-même, j'étais tranquille à manger avec les gars, Anthony, Michael, Blaise, Théo, Terry et Nev. Ayant fini mon repas, j'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver ma Luna. Elle m'a plus que grave manqué cette petite.  
Mais dans le Grand Hall que le piège « Harry faut que l'on parle » était tendu par mes deux filles serpentards préféré, Daphnée et Tracey, et par les deux Gryffondors que je n'aime pas, Brian et son roux de compagnie.

Vous vous rendez compte du truc qui se passe ici. Des élèves de Maison rivales depuis plus deux siècles sont entraient de collaborer ensemble pour…. Pour me faire chiez, moi un pauvre petit aiglon sans défense. Ok peut être pas pauvre ni sans défense. Mais faut reconnaitre l'acte historique pour Poudlard qui se joue en cette froide nuit du mois de novembre 1991.

La seule échappatoire était de retourner sur mes pas, mais Rose et Hermione viennent de fermer l'issue.

Sauter ou ne pas sauter par la lucarne ?

Bon allez, on les écoute un peu, car je n'ai pas encore appris à voler sans balai et Harry tiens à son corps.

« Tu ne peux aller nullement part Harry. Commença Tracey  
-Tu vas nous suivre gentiment. Continua Rose  
-Okay commissaire, je me rends, mais vous ne trouverez jamais la fille et le magot.  
-De quelle fille, il parle ? Demanda Brian  
-Tu vas nous dire ou t'as mis le magot, dit Weasmoche.  
-Mais non, il vous sort des répliques d'un film Moldu. Leur dit Hermione. Il n'y a pas de fille n'y de trésor.  
-Ça s'est toi qui le dis inspecteur. Si elle meurt ça sera de ta faute. AHAHAHAHAHAH.  
-Harry, je l'ai vu aussi le film et...  
-Et peut-être que je ne fais que m'inspirer du film et que comme au début une fille est enfermée dans une pièce et que si on n'ouvre pas la porte assez vite pour la sauver, elle va mourir d'horrible blessure que je ne dirais pas pour protéger les chastes oreilles du commissaire Rose.  
-Tu veux bien arrêter ton cirque et suivre ta sœur et ton frère pour leur parle. Dit Daphnée  
-Hum d'accord, mais à une condition. Daphnée participe à la conversation.  
-Alors Ron peut…  
-Aller se coucher, car ça ne le concerne pas. Et si tu lui dis ne se rester qu'un petit peu de notre conversation à venir, bien ça sera la dernière à laquelle tu participeras.  
-Pourquoi tu déciderais de ce que je peux dire ou pas à mon ami ?  
-Pour la même raison que je suis héritier et que c'est moi qui suis en possesion des informations. Bref, j'ai toutes les cartes du paquet en main, je choisis comment les distribuer. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire donc si nous pouvions allez rapidement dans une salle vide.  
-Viens, on en a repéré une pas loin. »  
Donc on alla dans cette salle sans Tracey, Hermione et la belette. Une fois les sorts de protection mis, on pouvait parler librement sans se faire écouter. Un dernier pour vérifier que l'on est bien seul.  
« Ok, on est bon. Alors que voulez-vous de ma personne ?  
-Déjà savoir pourquoi Daphnée peut être là et pas les autres. Dit Brian en grognant  
-La conversation la concerne.  
-et en quoi ça peut me concerner une discussion familiale… À moins que…  
-Bingo ! Nous avons une gagnante.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a compris ? Dit-moi Rose, je comprends rien, demanda Brian complètement perdu pendant que les deux filles me regarde avec des gros yeux de merlan frit.  
-Contrat de mariage.  
-Quoi ce truc que font les familles de sang pur ?  
-Je te rappelle petit frère que les Potter étaient des sang-pur avant que l'on naisse. On est les premiers Potter sang mêlé. Enfin reconnue avec le nom Potter.  
-Toute manière ces souvent les hérités qui ont des contrats de mariage, c'est papy Albus qui me la dit.  
-Ça veut dire qu'il y a un contrat te liant toi à Daphnée, Harry ?  
-Et encore une erreur de notre cher Bubus de Directeur. Prenez une chaise papy Harry vas vous racontez une histoire.

Il y a bien un contrat de mariage entre la famille Greengrass et la famille Potter créer par nos arrières grand parents qui étaient très amis et voulaient unir leurs deux familles pour être encore plus proche.  
Les Potter allaient avoir un enfant et les Greengrass essayaient d'avoir un deuxième. Bref, la naissance de nos grands-parents respectifs.  
Le truc avec le contrat, c'est qu'il a des critères avant qu'il ne lie les deux parties  
En petit 1 : les Greengrass doivent avoir une ou plusieurs filles. Les Potter eux doivent avoir deux enfants minimum.  
Petit 2 : le deuxième enfant est un garçon. Et ouaip c'est toi qu'il concerne Brian.  
Petit 3 : le contrat n'est valable que si le cadet Potter et la fille Greengrass s'aiment vraiment à leur majorité. Les deux parties doivent donc être consentantes pour la cérémonie de mariage ainsi qu'être au courant du contrat à leur majorité.  
-C'est…..c'est…..  
-Le seul contrat de mariage avec le nom des Potter. Moi, je vous ai mis au courant en tant que futur chef de la famille Potter. Notre père à garder seulement celui-là car il laisse le libre arbitre aux deux partie concerné.

-Harry, mes parents sont-ils au courant ? Me posa comme question la blonde de Serpentard.

-S'ils ont fouillé un peu dans les papiers de votre famille, oui. Tu pourras mettre ta sœur au courant durant les vacances, je tends remercie.  
-Comment tu es au courant du contrat si tu n'es pas concerné ? Demanda Rose  
-Je suis concerné en tant que futur chef de famille. J'ai pu avoir accès à toutes les informations concernant de près comme de loin le nom des Potter. Le seul truc, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher au coffre de mère et celui de la Famille.  
D'autre question ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne nous parles pas ? demanda la rousse.  
-On est entrait de le faire.  
-Non, je te parle en dehors des cours et de ces réunions de famille. Dit la sœur d'Harry  
-Quoi tu veux apprendre plus sur quelqu'un que tu ne savais même pas qu'il existait avant la répartition ? Moi, je sais déjà presque tout de vous donc pas besoin de parler.  
-Prouve-le que tu sais des choses sur nous ! Dit Brian qui sortait du choc de mon annonce précédente  
-Ok. Vous avez été élevé par Dumbledore même si ce sont ses elfes de maison qui ont fait le gros du travail. Vous passiez votre temps entre chez lui, chez les Weasley et ici pour les vacances d'été. Le directeur et la plupart des profs ont fait votre éducation en plus des cours en avance. Tous les ans pour notre anniversaire, vous allez sur le chemin de traverse choisir vos cadeaux. Pour les noëls s'est à Pré-au-Lard.  
Brian aime la tarte à la mélasse, le Quidditch, sa Maison, et jouez avec Weasley et autre ami. Toi Rose, tu aimes l'odeur des livres et du parchemin neuf. Tu adores les pâtisseries et autre dessert de la cuisine française. Tu as toujours eu du mal à parler avec les autres. Ta première vraie amie est Hermione avec qui tu partages les mêmes goûts.  
Et je le sais, car j'ai pris le temps de me renseigner avant devenir.  
-Comment tu peux savoir que Rose aime la cuisine française ? Demanda Daphnée  
-C'est moi qui ai demandé aux elfes de Poudlard de changer un peu de la cuisine anglaise et sorcière.  
-Cool, ça veut dire que tu peux nous dire où sont les cuisines. Dit Brian avec un grand sourire  
-Il y a une règle tacite depuis la création de l'école : l'accès aux cuisines est libre pour ceux qui savent où chercher. Expliquais-je, et le rouge et or perd son sourire.  
-hum…Bon Harry peux-tu faire un effort pour nous parler en dehors des cours. Parce que moi et Brian ont veux apprendre à te connaitre.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, on a sept ans pour le faire. Je ferais quand même un petit effort. Maintenant, vous permettez, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Luna.  
-C'est qui Luna ? Demanda Daphnée  
-Sa guitare » lui dit Rose pendant que je sors en courant pour aller à mon dis rendez-vous.

…..

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que cette conversation a eue lieu. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial car…

« Salut à tous, je suis Lee Jordan et je vais commenter ce match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle avec mon collègue Harry Potter. Salut Harry.  
-Bonjour Lee. Et en effet, c'est l'heure du fun, c'est l'heure du sport, c'est l'heure duuuuuuu QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH. J'espère sincèrement que les deux équipes vont nous montrer un beau spectacle.  
-Moi aussi, Harry. Surtout que l'on m'a dit que le match a failli ne pas avoir.  
-en effet Lee. Je peux vous le dire maintenant, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle s'est pris un méchant cognard au dernier entrainement.  
-Et il va jouer quand même le match ?  
-Non, il a le bras en écharpe. C'est son remplaçant qui va aller sur le terrain.  
-Attends votre équipe à des remplaçants !  
-Bien sûr. Mais la question est lequel va être choisi par le Capitaine Lewis. Car oui, il n'y a pas un, mais bien deux remplaçants pour le poste d'attrapeur.  
-Et tu peux nous dire leurs noms ?  
-Je te propose de présenter l'équipe des Poufsouffles, je m'occupe des Aigles.  
-D'accord Harry. Commençons avec pour protéger leurs anneaux au poste de gardien Herbert Fit. Ensuite, les poursuiveurs sont : Nancy Applebee, Eddy McAvoy et leur capitaine Malcom Priss. Les deux batteurs sont Anthony Richer et Nymphadora Tonks.  
-je me permets de te prévenir Lee court après le match, elle déteste que l'on appelle par son prénom.  
-Merci du conseil, Harry. Il me reste plus qu'à vous présenter leur jeune attrapeur Céééééééééédrriiiiiic DIiiiiiiiggoooryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
-Je vois que cette équipe est plutôt jeune et n'est pas dirigée par leur ainé.  
-Et oui Mlle Tonks voulait plus de temps pour ses aspics, elle a donc gentiment laissé le poste à son jeune camarade.  
-Nous aurons donc un match qui oppose la toute jeune équipe des blaireaux face aux Aigles du Capitaine et Gardien Lewis. Et oui Lee. A part l'attrapeur qui est remplaçant, nous avons ici la même équipe que l'année dernière. Celle qui a 10pts près, à un petit but a vu le trophée lui échappé. Je peux vous dire que cette année, ils la veulent encore plus. Et pour cela, on peut compter sur le trio de poursuiveurs : Bradley, Chambers et Davis. Pour les protéger, ils peuvent compter sur notre couple de batteurs : Ackerley et Beauclaire. Pour l'attrapeur ça sera une surprise même pour moi.  
Le Capitaine Lewis a le choix entre une fille et un garçon. Tous les deux ont leurs propres caractérise. Il a le bras long et n'hésite ne pas apprendre des risques. Elle est petite, rapide et futée.  
-On va savoir ça toute suite Harry, je vois que les équipes sortent. Oh, ils ont mis un sort de brume pour pas que l'on voit le visage de leur attrapeur.  
-C'était une de mes idées, Lee. La surprise sera encore plus grande, car les deux remplaçant, on subit le sort et on été guidé par d'autre élèves de notre Maison.  
-Tu veux dire qu'ils ne savent même pas s'ils vont jouer ?  
-Exacts, nos remplaçants doivent, peu importe le poste, être prêt pour le match. Et avant que tu poses ta question Lee, oui, nous avons des remplaçants pour chaque poste et tous subissent un entraînement personnalisé. Ah voilà, il enlève la brume et ça sera Baggling notre attrapeur pour le match.  
-Merci pour ces informations. Les deux capitaines se serrent la main. Mme Bibine relâche le vif et les cognards, elle prend le souafle, s'élève un peu dans les airs. Les joueurs se préparent à décoller. Le souafle est lancé  
-Le match peut commencer. McAvoy est la première sur la balle. Davis la lui prend, passe rapide à Chambers qui fonce vers les anneaux.  
-la jeune Applebee essaye de lui chiper la balle, mais il esquive passe derrière les anneaux  
-Passe a Bradley qui ouvre le score. 10 pts pour Serdaigle.  
\- Fit relance le jeu en passant à… Et non, c'est Davis qui reprend le souafle et marque. 20 pts à zéro.  
-Les jaunes devront faire à leurs relances s'ils ne veulent pas s'en reprendre un.  
\- Chambers reste près des anneaux avec Beauclair tandis que le reste des aigles retourne dans leur côté.  
-J'explique pour tout le monde que l'équipe de Serdaigle utilise une formation 2-3-2

-on s'en fous. Les jaunes s'enfonsent dans les défenses de l'équipe adverse. Priss devant les anneaux, mais arrête son tir à cause d'un cognard d'Ackerley. Davis se saisit de la balle perdue et l'envoie rapidement à Bradley. McAvoy et Applebee tentent de revenir, mais l'attrapeur des aigles les ralentit.  
Bradley avec Chambers font tourner en bourrique Fit qui ne sait plus quels anneaux défendre. Final Chambers marque. 30 pts pour Serdaigle. Mais s'était quoi ça ?  
-Une formation 2-3-2 mais tu t'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche donc pas d'explication. Le jeune Priss repart avec ces coéquipières plus une Tonks qui a l'air énervé pour les protégés. Elle envoie d'ailleurs un cognard sur Davis qui l'esquive. Ackerley lui fait un retour à l'envoyeur.  
-Outch ! Tonks se l'est pris en plein dans le ventre et est tomber de son balai.  
-Le Capitaine Lewis demande à son batteur d'aller la voir. C'est bien ce que je me disais, fin de parti pour l'ainé des blaireaux.  
-Que fait Ackerley ?  
-Il pose pied à terre, car les aigles veulent jouer à arme égale face à chaque équipe. Le Capitaine de notre Maison met un point d'honneur à jouer fair-play.  
-Très sportif de sa part. Mais ça ne va pas pénaliser votre équipe ?  
-Non regarde Davis vient de marquer. 40 à zéro. Les jeunes Poufsouffles devraient ce réveil pour nous montrer leurs talents sinon ça va être un match à sens unique en faveur des Aigles.  
-Le trio fonce en formation d'attaque en faucon. Les jaunes ne peuvent rien faire et encaissent le but. 50pts à zéro. Oh regarde, on dirait que l'attrapeur des bleue a trouvez le vif d'or.  
-En effet, il fonce en piquet vers le sol. Il est vite suivi par son adversaire.  
-Diggory le dépasse et…  
-Et rien du tout car s'était une feinte pour tester les capacités du jeune attrapeur de Poufsouffles. Tiens regarde Lee, on peut voir que les deux batteurs restant se sont mis d'accord pour défendre tous les joueur en prenant chacun un cognard. Et je dois dire qu'avec un peu plus d'expérience Richer pourrait devenir un bon batteur  
-Seul l'avenir le nous le dira Harry. Regarde plutôt les poursuiveurs jaunes tentent une attaque en équipe.  
-Oh oui ils essayent de tiré une multitude de fois. Un bon entrainement que nos gardiens subissent depuis leurs premiers entrainements. En plus, c'est très dangereux, car le gardien peut stopper leur élan et leur équipe sera sans défense si on fait pareil.  
-Ils ont dû t'entendre, car ils passent à la contre-attaque. Davis tir, dévier par Fit mais Chambers récupère le souafle et tir direct. Fit la dévier encore.  
-Cette fois, les aigles sont passés en mode entrainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Harry ?  
-L'équipe de Poufsouffles est jeune et non expérimenter. Serdaigle a donc décidé de l'entraîner un peu durant ce match. On leur a enlever leur seul vrai joueur et là, on leur apprend à parfaire les compétences de chaque joueur pour leur prochain match.  
Par exemple, leur Batteur apprend à regarder à la fois le jeu, mais aussi ou sont les cognards.  
Le gardien, on la mise dans une situation de stress où il doit obligatoirement stopper un maximum de but.  
Les poursuiveurs, eux doivent sens arrêts passé de l'attaque à la défense et on leur fait faire des petits tirs de temps à autre. Tiens but de Bradley. 60 pts pour Serdaigle.  
Pour l'instant, on ne touche pas trop à leur attrapeur. Déjà, car même s'il est bon le nôtre doit faire aussi ces preuves et puis un attrapeur dois avoir se petit truc qui fait qu'il ou elle soit attrapeur.  
-T'ES PAS SERIEUX LA ?  
-Tu te rassois déjà Lee. Ensuite, tu ne me cries pas dans les oreilles. Et enfin si. Ce match est pour l'équipe qu'une formalité après l'entraînement qu'ils ont subi depuis deux mois. But de Chambers au passage avec une très belle frappe de Dionysos. 70 pts à zéro en faveur des bleu. Pour finir on fait le match non pas pour humilier les Poufsouffles mais pour les rendre meilleurs pour les prochains.  
Nos joueurs ont tous reçu des ordres très clair. Poussée, l'équipe adverse a donné le meilleur d'elle-même. But de Davis. 80pts pour les Aigles.  
-mais ….mais  
-On aurait bien voulu le faire en match amical malheureusement notre attrapeur s'est blessé et notre équipe n'avait pas le moral à jouer à ce moment-là. Maintenant, tu commentes ce match avec moi, car il n'y aura pas d'autre explication. But de Chambers. 90pts d'écart faut vous sortir les balais du cul les blaireaux.  
-POTTER langage.  
-Il a un peu raison Professeur McGonagall.  
ALLEZ POUFSOUFFLES JUSQU'À VOTRE DERNIERS SOUFFLE !  
-un peu extrême, mais ils réagissent. McAvoy s'élance avec Applebee à ses côtés, Priss reste en soutien derrière elle.  
-Bradley tente de lui prendre la balle, mais les deux jeunes poursuiveuses font des passes rapides. Elles passent Chambers.  
-Richer envoi enfin son cognards sûr Davis ça ouvre la voie pour les miss.  
-Elles sont seul face au gardien. Applebee avec le souafle prend l'anneau extérieur droit  
-Et McAvoy l'opposé. Applebee passe, non, elle tire et marque. Le match se termine Car Baggling vient d'attraper le vif. Score final 240-10 pour Serdaigle. »


	11. Chapter 10 : vacances d'un business-man

C'est les vacances !

Elles vont être bien chargées. On va en profiter. On va bien s'éclater. On ne va peut-être pas skier, mais promis, on va s'amuser.

Terry, Théo et Rose restent pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Rose surtout pour faire des recherches sur les cerbères. Ouai, un groupe de Gryffons, Brian et compagnie, ont eu la brillante idée d'aller voir pourquoi l'accès au troisième étage était interdits.

Hermione, Daphnée et Blaise vont allez faire du ski dans les Alpes. Padma et sa sœur vont voir de la famille en Inde, et Neville retourne chez sa grand-mère.  
Tout ce petit monde plus Susan Bones et moi dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne enfants. En même temps, on en est.  
Je vous passe nos parties cartes et le reste du voyage.

Arrivé au quai 9 ¾ de Kings Cross, on rencontre toutes les familles. Mme Zabini ne fait pas du tout son âge, le terme femme fatal a été créer pour elle. Mme Greengrass est pas mal non plus, mais dans un autre style. Daphnée deviendra assurément une belle femme, sa sœur aussi. Les Grangers sont un couple qui respire le bonheur. Et enfin la beauté de la mode sorcière, Augusta Longdubat et son chapeau avec un véritable vautour empaillé dessus.

Les deux familles de sang pur partir en portoloins. Amélia Bones transplana pour venir chercher sa nièce et repartie de la même manière. Les Grangers eux repartir par le mur.

Il ne restait sur le quai que Nev, sa grand-mère et moi.

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vue Mr Potter.  
-Un peu plus de trois ans.  
-Ça ne compte pas, je ne vous avais pas reconnue.  
-Euh grand-mère, tu avais déjà vu Harry avant ?  
-Bien sûr et toi aussi. Vous aviez quelque mois, mais vous jouez déjà ensemble.  
-Je ne t'ai rien dit Neville car on avait toujours du monde au tour de nous. Dis-je à mon ami.  
-Me dire quoi ?  
-Ta mère est sa marraine ainsi qu'à Brian et Rose. Leur mère était la tienne. Dit Augusta

-Je voulais attendre que ta grand-mère soit là pour te le dire…  
-tu sais depuis longtemps ? me demanda Nev  
-Première visite à Gringotts.  
-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
-Je cherchais le bon moment. Ta grand-mère me la donnée.  
-Ce n'était pas bien compliqué jeune homme, me dit la vielle sorcière.  
-Un peu. Car je voulais aussi vous demander l'autorisation d'aller les voir. Je sais déjà pour leurs... conditions.  
-Neville je te laisse décider si ton ami peut…  
-Bien sûr qu'il peut, mais a une condition, Harry, je t'autorise à voir mes parents, j'aimerais juste pouvoir faire de même.  
-temps que l'on respecte les morts, tout le monde peut allez dans un cimetière, Nev. Cimetière de Godric Hollow, tombe des Potter. Ça leur fera plaisir. On est plus que trois à venir les voir.  
-Excuse-nous jeune homme, nous n'y allons plus.  
-Vous êtes tout excusé Mme Longdubat, les vivants sont plus importants que les morts. De plus, la famille passe avant tout. Mais parlons de chose plus joyeuse. Accepterez-vous que Neville et moi-même passions quelque après-midi dans le Londres moldu ?  
-Pourquoi pas. Tu as un programme en tête.  
-Oui, muséum, jardins, films et quelques activités moldu de notre âge. Je vous écrirais pour plus de détails, mes tuteurs n'aiment pas les Hiboux. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller moi. Je vous dis à la prochaine. »

Après avoir dit au revoir aux Longdubat, je suis allé au Chaudron pour utiliser le réseau de Cheminette. Ensuite direction les entrepôts que j'ai dans Little Whinging. Bien Moony les a bien sécurisé avec des sorts repousse moldu. Alors voyons si j'arrive à faire fonctionner la pierre de Mr Flamel sur le fer que j'ai fait entreposer par Remus. Cool, ça marche. Je passe dans les autres entrepôts pour répéter mon action.

Une fois fini, je rentre aux 4 Privet Drive. Pas de voiture devant, Oncle Vernon doit être encore au travail. Je vais dans le salon ou je trouve le cousin devant la télé.

« Salut Dudley, luis dis-je en m'installant à côté de lui.  
-Oh, salut Harry. Ça fait longtemps que t'es rentré.  
-à l' instant. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme. Ça va ?  
-Bof, je m'ennuie. Pierce n'a pas le droit de sortir, il a eu un bulletin pourri. Et toi ça se passe comment ton école spéciale.  
-Me suis fait des potes. Sinon pas grand-chose. À si nos petits entrainement ont bien servi.  
-Au raconte, me demanda mon cousin avec un regard très intéresser  
-Un de mes potes se faisait racketter par une bande. Je les ai explosé.  
-Et tu n'as rien eu. Je veux dire avec les profs.  
-si retenu jusqu'aux vacances, retiré de l'équipe de leur genre de foot et obligé de commenter des matchs minables.  
-T'avais quelle poste ?  
-L'équivalent de milieu défensif. J'étais dans l'équipe remplaçante. Et toi t'avais un tournoi récemment ?  
-Perdu en demi-final. Je suis passé dans la caté au-dessus. J'avais deux cent grammes en trop pour la mienne.  
-dur. Mais vois le bon côté.  
-Lesquels. Les trois semaines à l'hôpital.  
-Non. Le fait que face à des gars plus vieux t'est arrivé en demi et pas eux. Bref, tu les as humiliés en étant meilleur qu'eux.  
-Humpf. Merci. Je crois que j'avais besoin de tes paroles.  
-De rien. C'est normal t'es mon cousin. »  
On a regardé le reste de l'aprèms la télé. Tante Pétunia et moi avons fait le dîner tout en parlant du jardin. Je lui donnais des idées pour continuer à l'améliorer. Après avoir débarrassé, je suis monté dans ma chambre pour retrouver ma Luna, je commence à être vraiment bon en toute modestie. Je me couche-tôt, car demain, je retourne à Londres.

….

J'ai dit au Dursley que j'allais passer mes vacances chez des amis. En vérité, je vais les passer au Chaudron Baveur mais ils s'enfichent un peu temps que je ne fais pas remarquer. Je leur ai quand même donné des cadeaux pour Noël. Pour le cousin, des films de baston qu'il n'a pas encore vue. Pour la tante des livres de recettes ainsi qu'une plante pour le jardin. Pour l'oncle, j'ai eu du mal, des places pour aller voir son groupe de musique préféré. Bref, j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille et suis partie au cœur de Londres.

Après avoir taillé une bavette avec Tom, le gérant du Chaudron qui est super sympa, je suis allé à mon rendez-vous à la banque des sorciers. Le Grand Argentier gobelin m'a reçu comme à son habitude dans son bureau privé avec un délicieux thé de fleur de jasmin.

« Alors jeune Mt Potter, pourquoi vouloir me voir 10 minutes avant notre rendez-vous avec Mr Lupin ?  
-Pour des affaires plus privées. Je sors de ma besace diverse feuilles que je lui tends. Tenez. Comme vous le voyer sur la première feuille se sont les adresses de mes entrepôts. Vous y trouverez une certaine quantité d'or que j'ai obtenue dernièrement et je souhaite les transformer en Galions.  
-J'en verrais donc une équipe pour la récupérer. Je vous préviens que la banque prend 3% des galions créé comme payement.  
-normale. 37% iront à Mr Lupin, il a participé sans le savoir. Je souhaite que 10% aillent aux œuvres caritatives sorcières aux qu'elles la famille Potter participe habituellement mais pas sous forme d'argent, plus en nourritures, couvertures, etc. Je vous laisse gérer en fonction de la situation.  
-Je comprends. L'autre moitié, je suppose que c'est la vôtre. Je la mets sur quel compte ?  
-Sur le Compte de Mr Chaos. Je crains par contre que je l'utilise dans mes autres demandes sur les autres feuilles.  
-Des plans ? Vous voulez que des gobelins fabriquent les objets indiqués selon vos indications ?  
-Oui. Et ça risque de me coûter cher connaissant mes demandes et la renommer des artisans gobelins.  
-Vous venez de nous fournir les plans donc le prix baisse, mais vos demandes sont…spéciales.  
-il n'y a que la deuxième que j'aimerais courant avril si possible. Les autres, peu importe, tant qu'elles sont parfaites.  
-On devrait même vous la fournir avant vu ça taille et sa simplicité. Que puis-je faire d'autre avant que Mr Lupin arrive ?  
-Je souhaite que Mr Sirius Black puisse avoir un procès et je souhaite participer à sa défense avec un avocat gobelin pour m'assister.  
-Bien, je ferais les démarches nécessaires pour satisfaire vos demandes. Mr Lupin vient d'arriver.  
-Je vais l'accueillir si vous voulez ça vous laisse le temps pour envoyer ou ranger mes petites affaires. »

Je suis donc parti chercher Moony, en l'emmenant bien lentement jusqu'au bureau de Grukor qui était parti pour régler mes requêtes. Quand il est revenu, nous avons commencé notre réunion.

« Bien faisons comme la dernière fois parlons d'abord des affaires du côté magique.  
-Les bénéfices de vos actions n'ont pas changé. On suit toujours la même procédure, celle de vos parents. Nos demandes au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ont été refusées.  
-dommage  
-Mais ça m'a permis de savoir qu'il y a des projets de nouveau balai. Un va sortir si tous se passent bien pour l'été prochain. L'autre est encore en phase de prototype.  
-Vous avez le nom de ces balais ?

-celui qui va sortir en premier est le Nimbus 2001 de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus et l'autre est un projet de Mr Spudmore de la Compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore.  
-hum…je…. Pouvez-vous vous renseigner sur le projet de ce monsieur ?  
-Bien sûr. Des questions en particulier ?  
-Oui. Les aptitudes qu'il veut donner à son balai. Type de matériaux utilisé et pourquoi. S'il veut mettre des fonctions novatrices ou spécifiques dessus. Pour quelle clientèle, il le destine. Bref voir si son projet est plus sérieux que les créations faites par leurs compagnies avant. Si c'est le cas Mr Chaos et la famille Potter seront ravis de lui fournir une aide financière à condition qu'il fasse tester son prototype par un ou plusieurs joueurs professionnels consentant.  
-Bien, je me renseignerais. J'ai profité pour voir si d'autres opportunités d'affaires pouvaient vous intéresser. Voici une petite liste.  
-Le magasin de Mm Guipure, intéressant. Faite lui une proposition avec la condition d'accepter de proposer des modèles issus des catalogues de mode moldu que nous lui enverrons. Remus, tu pourras surement voir pour des parts dans certain grand nom des magazines pour femmes.  
-Vogue, Elle, Fashion, Grazia.  
\- Whoua je ne te savais pas aussi caler niveau magazine de mode, Moony  
-On s'ennuie vite dans les aéroports.  
-Désolé de te faire voyager. Au sinon, c'est quoi, ses noms en bas de liste.  
-Des équipes de Quidditch Britanniques qui vont rechercher des financements d'ici la fin de saison.  
-Je ne suis pas ce tournoi, quelle équipe tu supportes toi Remus ?  
-Les Harpies d'Holyhead car Lily ma tellement fait les encourager que c'est devenu automatique et Les Tornades de Tutshill car j'aime bien leur jeu très dynamique.  
-Et bien les deux sont sur la liste. Donc les Potter vont financer les Harpies en souvenir de maman et Mr Chaos va se déchaîner pour les tornades.  
-Je ferais comme vous le souhaiterez Mr Potter.  
-Grukor je vous ai déjà dit appeler-moi Harry. Je pense qu'il nous reste plus que le projet d'auberge comme sujet pour le côté magique.  
-Et bien Mr P….Harry, je dois dire que pour les immeubles, c'est déjà bon. Pour le personnel, nous cherchons toujours avec Mr Lupin.  
-Les travaux d'aménagement ont-ils déjà commencé ?  
-non Harry je souhaite le faire avec les employés afin d'avoir leurs avis. me précisa Remus  
-Bonne idée. C'est eux les plus concernés. Vous avez quand même des pistes ?  
-Oui pour les serveurs, j'ai retrouvé un jeune couple de loup- garou que j'avais rencontré quand j'étais en France. Pour l'instant, je leur ai donné ma bergerie, mais ils sont prêts à bouger.  
-Si ton loup intérieur leur fait confiance, tu peux leur parler du temple. Tu leur expliqueras les règles des moines.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à passer toutes les étapes.  
-ils accepteront mieux leurs loups ça sera déjà ça de gagner pour eux. Prépare-les s'il le faut.  
-D'accords. Grukor, votre peuple va-t-il donner une réponse positive pour notre projet ? Demanda Remus

-Si vous réunissez votre équipe pour faire tournez l'établissement, que deux des salons privés nous sont réserver, alors la nation de mon peuple fournira la protection. Pour les enchantements, nous sommes près affaires une petite ristourne, mais ce sera tout, nous dis le grand argentier du peuple gobelin  
-Reste plus qu'à trouver d'autre personne. Vous pourriez chercher vers les demi-vampires, même des centaures, les vélanes. Oh et si vous trouver un ou deux elfes de Maison ça sera parfait. Ceux de la famille Potter ne seront là que pour le début. Et j'ai eu l'idée pour le nom.  
-On t'écoute Harry, dit Moony  
-Le Refuge. Un lieu confortable où les personnes se sentent acceptées. Un endroit où ils pourront se préserver des persécutions.  
-Vous avez trouvé là un nom qui convient parfaitement, Mr Harry. Me sourit Grukor. Je pense pouvoir, vous trouvez de jeunes elfes, mais vous devrez les former.  
-Je pense qu'Alfred sera content que tu lui donnes cette tâche Harry. me fit Moony en souriant.  
-D'accord avec toi, Remus. On règle déjà un problème. Pu que deux ou trois personnes et on sera bon. Fini de parler du Refuge. Je conterais sur vous pour m'écrire s'il y a des avancées. Remus comment ça s'est passé côté moldu ?  
-j'ai réussi à faire mieux que prévue. On n'a donc pas des parts dans un casino, mais dans plusieurs. Ils font tous partie d'un groupe qui s'occupent de centre de vacances, loisir et autres.  
-Genre les hôtels à côté ?  
-Oui et des parcs d'attractions, des restaurants. Tout pour penser à s'amuser a profité de la vie.  
-Vous n'êtes pas dans tous leurs business ? demanda le gobelin.  
-Non-juste dans certains. On ne met pas nos œufs dans le même panier pour éviter tous les risques.  
-Et tu as le temps de gérer tout ça ? Le temple, les différentes entreprises, les recherches pour le Refuge ?  
\- ne temps fait pas. Je gère correctement mon emploi du temps. J'arrive même à avoir du temps pour moi.  
-cool alors. Oh à partir de l'année prochaine, on pourra louer les entrepôts que l'on a.  
-Et les marchandises que tu m'as fait acheter.  
-J'ai réussi à trouver un vendeur, et même à faire des bénéfices et de fil en aiguille, j'ai pu avoir une certaine quantité d'or que nos amis gobelins vont transformer en pièce sonnante et trébuchante. Tout le monde aura ça part et sera content. Sur ce cher partenaire et associés, je pense que l'on a fini pour notre réunion de fins d'année.  
-Quand voulez-vous fixez la prochaine Mr Harry ?  
-S'il n'y a pas de problème disons premières quinzaine de juillet. N'hésitez pas à me contacter à travers les lettres de Remus. Elles sont cryptées seules moi pourrait comprendre le contenu. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour la rentrée. »

Bon, on s'est correctement dit en revoir, Remus est venu avec moi au Chaudron pour que je lui parle de mes aventures. Je lui ai parlé des jumeaux qu'il ira voir à la prochaine sortit à Pré-au-Lard. L'épisode du troll ne l'a pas fait rire, mais il est content que j'aide Nev. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'ai envoyé les serpentards à l'infirmerie. Il apprécie mes petites blagues, mais il me conseille de le faire à plusieurs choses que j'avais déjà prévues. Je lui ai demandé aussi d'inscrire les maraudeurs au registre des animagus du Ministère Britanniques sauf lui. Il le fera, mais il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, j'ai dû lui dire que s'était pour être en ordre avec la loi.

Lui m'a raconté qu'il avait fini au temple, ça change quoi ? Pas déjà maintenant, il peut ne pas se transformer les soirs de pleine lune et s'il veut le faire, il contrôle totalement son loup et peut même un peu parler par contre durant cette période il est un peu comme une fille durant sa "période". En plus, il maitrise mieux sa forme Animagi qui est presque complète. Bref Moony est devenu un Lycan.

Il viendra au Chaudron pour noël pour pas que l'on soit seul tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas marié. Ce gars est génial. Puis depuis que je lui ai refait faire sa garde-robe, il a une certaine classe. Oh, il m'a donné un petit cadeau en avance. Des photos de mes parents avec certain de leurs amis, comme les Longdubat. C'est Nev qui sera content quand je les lui montrerais dans la semaine. Il m'a donné une copie de celle avec tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le groupe qui se battait contre Voldychounet.

Ça m'a fait bizarre quand Moony est rentré chez lui. Commence un pincement au cœur. J'aurais presque eu envie qu'il m'emmène avec lui. Mais bon demain, je commence mes sorties avec Nev donc tous ira bien.

Allez à demain mes petits lapins à corne. Si si ça existe. Mais comme le ronflax cornu vous pouvez pas les voir.


	12. Chapter 11 : rencontres multiples

Sniff les vacances sont finies.

Chouette, on va revoir les potes dans le Poudlard Express. D'ailleurs Neville et moi-même sommes un peu en avance pour réserver un compartiment. Hermione nous a vite rejoints. Blaise et Daphnée sont venus dans la grâce et l'élégance qui caractérise les sang-pur. Nous reste plus que les sœurs Parvati et peut être Susan et on sera complet. Tiens voilà Padma justement qui entre dans le compartiment.

« Salut à tous et bonne année.  
-À toi aussi, on lui répond tous à l'unisson.  
-Ta sœur ne vient pas avec nous, demanda Daphnée.  
-Ah non, je l'ai supporté durant tout notre voyage. Heureusement que c'est ma sœur sinon j'aurais fait un meurtre.  
-On peut savoir pourquoi ? Questionna Blaise  
-Elle n'a pas arrêté avec Brian par là le Survivant par ici. Et pendant tout le séjour chez notre famille. Une vraie groupie en manque. Nous dit-elle en faisant des grimaces.  
-Tes vacances… commença Hermione  
-Commencent maintenant. Bon et vous s'était comment ?  
-Comme d'habitude pour moi voyage avec mes parents au ski. S'était sympa d'avoir Daphnée et sa famille.  
-Ouai s'était pas mal. Dit la blonde en gardant son masque de froid sur le visage qui la caractérise tant.  
-Reconnaît le Daphnée on s'est marré, surtout avec les cadeaux qu'Harry nous a envoyés.  
-Oh vous aussi, il vous a envoyé quelque chose ? Demanda Padma  
\- Eh oh il est là. et pour info, j'ai offerts un cadeau à toutes les personnes que je considère comme des amis. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien au monde moldu, s'était des jeux ou des livres pour Theo. Pour les autres des livres sur le monde magique.  
-T'as eu quoi comme jeux Neville ? Voulu savoir le garçon a la peau mate de Serpentard  
-Harry m'a fait visiter le Londres Moldu. On a été voir un film, jouer à des jeux vidéo, faire du bowling.  
-Ouaip on a passé la plupart des vacances ensemble, on s'est bien amusé. Oh salut Neko tu veux des grattouille, mais oui, c'est un bon chachat. Dis-je en prenant la boule de poil blanche qui sort du sac de Neville.  
-Au fait Harry grand-mère m'a dit que tu avais un truc à me proposer.  
-hum… ah oui Augusta m'a demandé de te proposer des cours de self défense. Proposition que je vous fais à tous.  
-Pour faire ce que tu as fait à la bande à Malfoy ? Me questiona Hermione avec un regard sévère.  
-Non, pour apprendre à se défendre sans vos baguettes. Ce que Malfoy et son groupe ont subi était… J'ai été trop loin. La violence n'est pas la solution.  
-Ça peut être utile, euh les cours, pas la violence. se rattra pa Blaise en voyant le regard d'Hermione.

Tu acceptes les filles ? Me demanda Padma.  
-Bien sûr. Tout le monde peut apprendre. Perso, je m'entraîne tous les matins. On peut surement trouvez un horaire qui arrange tout le monde. »

Après ça, on s'est raconté plus en détail nos vacances. On a pu apprendre que nos deux serpentards ont rencontré Hermione sur les pistes de ski côté français des Alpes. Padma a rendu visite à sa famille et ils ont fait des pique-nique sur tes tapis volants. On a joué à des jeux de cartes que j'avais offerts aux sang-pur. Neville et moi, on les a surpris avec nos repas quand on a décidé de manger. On avait acheté un assortiment de plat de diverses cultures : des samossas, des naans aux chèvres, des fajitas que l'on réchauffe avec un petit sort, et en dessert des tiramisus. On s'est plus que régalés.

…..

Un mois que les cours ont reprit. Un mois que le matin j'entraîne Daphnée, Padma, Neville, Blaise et Terry. Les autres non pas voulut. Un mois ou les profs ont l'air de me surveiller. Un mois que je cache encore plus mes réelles capacités. Bref, la routine a repris sa course.

Bon, il y a eu un petit changement aux programmes. L'équipe de Serpentards s'est curieusement blessé donc notre match est reporté. À la place, on a eu un Gryffondor/Poufsouffles. Un match très rapide. L'attrapeur des rouges et ors, Brian, à attraper en cinq minute le vif. Résultat 170 à 20 pour les Gryffons. Perso, je remarque que l'équipe de Poufsouffles a réussi à marquer deux but en se court laps de temps, j'ai hâtes de voir leur match face aux serpents.

Par contre la Maison de Godric ne s'est plus sentie pétée pendant aux moins deux coup, j'ai fait une boulette résultat, je suis collé avec tous les directeurs de Maison.

Du coup, j'ai fait une boulette résultat, je suis collé avec tous les directeurs de Maison. Le pire s'est que je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fait. Je soupçonne Harry d'avoir repris le contrôle.

Bon mes retenu sont plutôt légères donc ça ne doit pas être trop grave. Bah ouai pour McGo je dois nettoyer les salles de classe, pour Flitwick, aidé à la bibliothèque, c'est cool je passe du temps avec Terry qui s'est fait choper pour une blague des jumeaux. Pour Mme Chourave entretient des serres, là, je suis avec Nev qui est là en volontaire. Ensuite, on va tous les deux récurer les chaudrons pour Rogue. Neville a encore eu son chaudron explosé. Il est aussi bon que les autres élèves grâce au cours que l'on lui donne, le problème, c'est que des serpentards lui pourrissent ses potions pour que Rogue lui enlève des points et le martyrise.

Mes retenues me prennent toutes mes soirées. Du coup, je ne peux pas ni préparer des blagues ni jouer avec ma Luna. Et là, je me retrouve à aller chercher des ingrédients de potion, car j'ai peut-être un peu légèrement insulté le professeur Rogue qui avait osé enlever des points injustement. Terry et Nev sont de la partie, car s'est eux qui perdaient les points. On est donc tous les trois à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite pour ramasser des fleurs durant la pleine Lune. Bon, c'est cool certains doivent chercher une licorne blessé en plein cœur de la Forêts.

« Ok les gars, il nous reste plus que les russules phosphorescentes et les épines de dragon à ramasser, nous prévient Terry.  
-T'as trouvé suffisamment de Polygonum ? Je ne veux pas revenir demain soir, dit Neville.  
-t'inquiète pas Nev j'ai pris plus que nécessaire.  
\- Harry, tu peux barrer l'épine, il y en a juste au pied de ce buisson. »  
Le Gryffondor, tout en disant, ces parole, se dirigea vers le dit buisson. C'est à ce moment que je les ai vu. Deux yeux rouge pâle dans un amas d'écailles blanches.  
« §Sssssstop ! § Recule Nev ! C'est dangereux.  
-Il a raison, on dirait qu'un serpent est coincé dans les épines. T'as du bol Neville.  
-Merci les gars. Harry tu….tu a dit quoi avant de me prévenir ?  
-Stop en fourchelang.  
-C'est quoi le Fourchelang ? demanda Terry.  
-La langue des serpents.  
-Cool. Tu peux nous l'apprendre ?  
-Ouai si tu veux. Pour l'instant voyons déjà si on peut prendre notre plante. §Ssssalut, ça va ?§  
-§Sssoir jeune parleur. §  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Terry tout excité  
-Je l'ai salué, il m'a répondu. Je vais m'approcher pour l'enlever de la plante. Oh pétard. Dis-je en tombant sur mes fesses.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?  
-C'est pas un serpent. C'est…c'est un jeune dragon.  
-Un dragon est plus grand Harry. Dit Neville. Puis ils ont des ailes.  
-Pas les Asiatiques.  
-Comme les dragons chinois ? Demanda Terry.  
\- Oui. Je vais lui poser la question. §Tu es bien un dragon ?§  
-§Bah oui petit parleur. Maintenant, tu veux bien m'aider ? Je suis coincé à cause des épines. §  
-§D'accord. Voilà. Doucement. Ok jeune dragon, on arrive à la partie où tu es blessé. §  
-§ attention, tu me fais plus mal, je te mords. §  
-§Compris. Oulla ! Tu ne t'es pas loupé avec ses épines. Tu es coupé de partout. §  
-§…..Mer…Merci. Dit. Je peux venir avec toi ? Je m'ennuie ici. §  
-§Pourquoi pas. Tu pourras te soigner en contre parti, tu m'aideras à apprendre ta langue à mes amis. §  
-§ ça marche parleur. Je commençais à m'ennuyer dans cette forêt§  
-Alors vous vous êtes dit quoi ?  
-Il rentre avec nous pour se soigner et nous aidera pour le fourchelang.  
-Félicitation. Tu as maintenant un dragon comme animal de compagnie Harry. » Me dit Nev avec un grand sourire.

On ne traîna pas trop longtemps dans la Forêt, car on trouva rapidement le dernier ingrédient.

On nettoya la blessure du Dragon avec de l'eau pris cher Hagrid, qui était partit avec les pas chanceux trouver la licorne. Terry à trouver un pot de crème, le garde-chasse l'utilise pour les animaux blessés, on applique sur les coupures, ça peut que lui faire du bien. A partir de là on put observer le Dragon.  
Un corps de serpent blanc avec des reflets violet et gris surtout au niveau des petits pics le long de son dos. Deux fines paires de pattes d'aigle. Des yeux rouges sur une tête qui prouve bien que c'est un dragon au vu de sa forme et des deux cornes qui poussent sur le dessus ainsi des dents qui commence à peine à pousser.  
Après l'avoir soigné, il s'est caché sous mon écharpe et nous sommes rentrés donner le fruit de notre retenu. C'était la dernière pour nous trois. On retrouve nos heures libres. Pour l'instant, on avait tous qu'une envie….. Allez dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'ai proposé au reste du groupe de leur apprendre le Fourchelang. Avec l'aide de Padma qui leurs à expliquer qu'en Inde cela se fait, mais est réservé à une élite de garçon, à part Rose, tous on accepter.

Là, je suis à la recherche d'une salle de classe pour faire cours et nous entraîner pour la pratique des sortilèges ainsi que des art-martiaux.  
Je me suis souvenu de l'ancien couloir de métamorphose que j'avais dû nettoyer durant mes retenues. Un couloir ou personne ne va sauf punition. Une zone parfaite pour nous.

Voyons la première. Nan trop petite. Les deux suivantes, il fait trop froid et humide, bienvenue en écosse.  
Oh ! Oh ! Celle-ci est fermée avec des sorts. Voyons-les quelles. Hum facile à enlever. Hop un petit sort de silence pour ne pas faire de bruit et on entre.  
Et là, je vois un spectacle de son et lumière que me fait une élève de Poufsouffle. Elle a l'air de s'entraîner sur des mannequins, surement des meubles que l'on m'a fait nettoyer qui sont métamorphosé. Elle ne m'a toujours pas remarqué et enchaine les sorts d'attaque, d'immobilisation, lévitation d'objets qu'elle lance sur les mannequins qui évitent les deux tiers des projectiles. Bon, ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'elle s'excite à jeter des sort à tout va. Elle est fatiguée et les cibles sont enfin détruites.

« Heureusement que les mannequins n'envoient pas de sort sinon tu aurais perdu. N'es-tu pas d'accord Tonks ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur une table collée au mur et en posant ma besace.  
-Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fou là Potter? Puis comment t'es rentré ?  
-Je te regarde agiter bêtement ta baguette et je suis rentré par la porte, comme toute personne bien élevée.  
-J'avais mis des sorts pour être tranquille.  
-Je les ai passés. T'as dû oublier de mettre un sort d'alerte.  
-Non je suis sûr de l'avoir mis. Dit-elle en vérifiant sur un parchemin quelle a sorti de sa poche. Ouai je les ai mis.  
-Alors je l'ai passé aussi.  
-Ce sont des sorts de…  
-… Cinquième année. Je sais. Sinon tu t'entraînes pourquoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-Mon groupe d'amis et moi voulons nous entrainé, on a besoin d'une salle, c'est le meilleur endroit, tu es déjà là. Donc si tu me dis pourquoi tu t'entraines, moi et les autres on pourrait d'aider.  
-Sérieux des premières années pensent pouvoir me battre en duel magique. Dit-elle en riant la Poufsouffle.  
-Stupéfix. Lui dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle. Tu vois, je suis peut-être en première année, mais tu es à ma merci. Oh et sache que m'on groupe réuni que les meilleurs de ma promotion. Finite incantatem. Bon, tu me dis les raison de ton entraînement maintenant.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu boudes.  
-Rho c'est bon Potter. Je m'entraîne pour être Auror.  
-Bah il y a du boulot. Tu viens juste de te faire avoir par un première année puis tu n'es pas précise dans tes sorts, tu t'essouffles trop vite. Tu dois travail ton esquive et tes sorts de protection aussi.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Mon père était Auror. Un de ces amis m'a parlé des capacités à avoir. Lui mentis-je en pensant aux histoires de Remus. Bon, je te propose de t'aider avec mes amis, en échange, on se partage la pièce.  
-Comment tu veux m'aider ?  
-Simple. Pour ta précision, c'est nous qui faisons l'éviter les cibles pendant que d'autre t'envoie des petits maléfices pendant que nous ont te lancera ceux de première année, ça t'obligera à travailler ton esquive et tes sorts de protection. Pour ton endurance, tu viens courir avec nous le matin. De 5h à 6h45. D'autre question ?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans cette pièce ?  
-S'entraîner, faire nos devoirs, aider ceux du groupe dans leurs points faibles.  
-Qui est dans votre groupe ?  
-Le top 10 de la promo. Ma sœur, Granger, Nott, Boot, Zabini, Greengrass, Davis, Patil et Longdubat.  
-Whoua Nev est dans le top 10  
-Il est 12ème au classement en réalité. À cause de Rogue qui l'utilise pour que Serpentard gagne la Coupe. Avec notre aide, il est passé de dernier à ce stade. Alors tu penses quoi de ma proposition.  
-Hum…okay. Demain vient avec les autres ici à la même heure. On en parlera tous ensemble. Tu peux réparer quelque meuble, je suis trop fatigué et…  
-Ok, va te doucher et repose-toi.  
-Dis aussi que je pue.  
-Tu pues Tonks.  
-Espèce de véracrasse. Bon allez à demain Potter. »  
Une fois qu'elle est partie, j'ai réparé tous les meubles, sécurisé la pièce.  
« Alfred, appelais-je mon elfe de maison qui apparut dans un pop sonore.  
-Bonjour jeune maître Harry. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Salut Alfred, j'aurais besoin que tu remettras en main propre se colis a Mr Nicolas Flamel avec cette lettre, dis-je en sortant de ma besace une boite ou j'ai mis la pierre ainsi qu'une enveloppe, c'est très important Alfred. Seul Mr Flamel doit les avoir.  
-Bien Mr Harry. Autre chose ?  
-Euh ...n'importe quel elfe de maison peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?  
-Oui monsieur. Par contre si on emmène quelqu'un avec nous les alarmes s'activeront.  
-C'est bon à savoir. Vous avez fait les autres tâches que je vous ai demandées durant les vacances ?  
-La forêt du manoir accueil maintenant les espèces protégées que Mr Lupin nous a transmit. Je prends personnellement soin de nettoyer la tombe familiale comme demandée. Vos ancêtres seraient fiers de la voir aussi fleurie.  
-Mme Longdubat m'a dit qu'elle ramènerait de très belles compositions de son jardin. Pouvez-vous en faire autant pour eux ? Tu peux y aller, passe le bonjour aux trois autres de ma part  
-Comme vous le souhaitez Maitre Harry. » A ces mots le vieil elfe disparu comme il est arrivé.

Bon voilà de bonne chose de faite. 17h45. Si je me dépêche, je pourrai jouer avec ma Luna. VIIIIIIIIIIIIITE.

Tien le dragon aime bien quand je joue avec ma petite Luna. Il ou elle reste la plupart du temps cachée dans mes chemises ou autour de mon corps. Dans le dernier cas, je dois me lancer des sorts pour le camoufler.

Bon allons manger. J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous ont préparé les elfes de maison pour ce soir.


	13. Chapter 12 : week-end de folie

Raaaaaaaaah. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ?

Simple, je viens, okay Harry vient de passer deux semaines de folie. Je vous remets dans le contexte.

On est en mars 1992 à Poudlard. Le match prévu en janvier pour la Coupe de Quidditch a eu lieu, mais cette fois encore les Serpentard étaient blessez. Du coup les aigles ont écrasé les Gryffons 260 à 150, Brian a sauvé leur honneur en attrapant le vif. Nan, je rigole, l'équipe de Serdaigle leur a laissé attraper, notre attrapeur avait ordre d'aider nos poursuiveurs et de faire le plus de figures possible. Bref Martin s'est amusé comme un gosse à noël et Serdaigle est sûr de gagner les deux Coupes.

En février et début mars, tout notre groupe a appris les bases du Fourchelang, Rose nous a rejoints finalement. On sait tout améliorer en sortilège, métamorphose et DCFM en aidant Tonks. Terry a même eu l'idée de parfaire ses talents d'enquêtrice.  
L'idée : un du groupe va commettre un « crime » dans la semaine, elle doit l'empêcher. Évidemment, on choisit au hasard qui va le faire. Dès fois, on peut être en groupe. Si elle n'arrive pas à temps, elle a un gage.

Et c'est là où ça a dérapé. Littéralement. On devait préparer une blague avec Blaise et Neville. Un truc simple. Quelque chose facile, rapide à faire. On a eu énormément d'idée.

Déjà, on avait réussi à nous sortir de la liste des suspects en envoyant à Tonks un message codé. Un code simple, remplacé les lettres de l'alphabet par des chiffres. On lui disait que Rose avec l'aide de Brian et sa bande allaient rentrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Je pense que l'un de nous trois est un putain de devin. Tonks les a arrêtés avec McGo. Résultat les fraudeurs sont collés. Nous, on a pu faire notre « crime » ni vu ni connu. On a fait quoi ? Tu veux le savoir ?

Simple, on a trafiqué la Grande Horloge pour que le vendredi, on est passé de 7h59 du matin à 5h00 du matin. Et ça se passe en boucle. On n'arrive jamais à 8h00 donc pas de cours. Et vu que toutes les sonneries sont calées sur la Grande Horloge, bah, on a eu un week-end de trois jours.

On peut penser que c'est cool. Pour les autres oui. Nous, on a réclamé notre gage à Nymphadora. Vous l'aurez compris, on a le droit de l'appeler par son prénom qu'elle adore. Par contre, on là un peu énervé a force de l'appeller par son prénom, ce qui fait que la Poufsouffle a voulu s'entrainer sans prévenir en nous coursant dans les couloirs. Rose, le Survivant et sa clique l'aident, car c'est à cause de nous qu'ils sont en retenue. Les profs leurs cours après pour les empêcher de nous avoir. La plupart des élèves nous suivent pour savoir comment ça va finir.

Et c'est là ou Blaise et moi, on a tous fait déraper. Blaise à lancer un Aguamenti pour éteindre sa robe que Seamus Finnigan, un gars de la bande à Brian, avait brûlé avec un Expéliarmus. Je ne sais pas si c'est le stress ou son pouvoir, mais le Serpentard à inonder le couloir où on était. Moi, j'ai lancé un sort de glace pour paralyser un grand nombre de personnes. Mon sort a touché l'eau.

Nous avons, pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, une magnifique cascade gelée à la place des célèbres escaliers de Poudlard. Perso, je trouve que ça éclaircit naturellement la pièce.

Évidemment, on a dû réparer les dégâts causés. Seule punition que mes compagnons de « crime » ont eue, après tout, on n'a pas répliqué directement sur des élèves. Au total, il y a eu une trentaine de personnes prisonnières de l'accident. Okay j'avoue que voir des gens bloqués dans la glace, c'est marrant. Surtout quand Daphnée, qui a profitée de l'occasion pour faire du patinage, leur a refait le portrait avec sa trousse à maquillage. Drago Malfoy avec des couettes était choupinet comme tout dixit Parkinson.

* * *

Le mois de mai est arrivé à une vitesse folle. Nymphadora est presque prête pour le test, lui manque plus que les potions. Notre groupe a bien progressé aussi. Ils doivent avoir maintenant un niveau de troisième année tant au niveau théorique que pratique.  
Pour le fourchelang ça dépend des personnes. On a trois groupes. Ceux pour qui c'est très facile avec Terry, Daphnée et Padma. Ceux qui travaillent super dur pour réussir avec Hermione, Rose et Théodore. Et enfin ceux qui ont un peu du mal mais qui se défend : Tracey, Blaise et Neville.  
Bon pour Neville je le coach avec le dragon qui ne me quitte plus. Obliger de lui mettre un sort de désillusion en permanence. Pour les Serpentards ont à trouver le meilleur des profs, le tableau qui leur sert de passage pour leur salle comme, Salazar Serpentard en personne. Eh ouaip les petits loups, le tableau ne parle qu'en fourchelang. Le pire, c'est qui est super content de pouvoir parler avec d'autre personne, même si les histoires de Tracey l'ennuient un peu.

Mais franchement là, on doit parler de quelque chose de super méga important.

LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH

POUFSOUFFLE/SERPENTARD

Ce match a été une vraie tuerie, littéralement. Je m'en vais-vous le narrer.  
Le ciel était bleu avec quelque nuage. Un léger vent soufflait. Bref, le temps parfait pour le sport préféré des sorciers.  
Les deux équipes étaient en forme. Les Poufsouffles avaient été spécialement entrainé par les deux autres Maison dans le plus grand secret.  
Serpentard rentra sur le terrain avec son équipe de troll. Lee Jordan présenta les joueurs.

Poufsouffle fit son entrée. Je présente l'équipe. Bibine vient avec les balles. Libère-les cognards et la petite d'orée. Lance le souafle et… La guerre est ouverte.  
Ouai carrément la guerre. Flint a pris la balle et s'en est servi comme arme sur les poursuiveurs adversaires. Ses batteurs ont éliminé le gardien des jaunes. Tonks est rentrée en mode furie. Résultat plus de gardiens des deux côtés. Le plus grand festival de buts et de triche en un seul match.

Les poursuiveurs des blaireaux essayaient de jouer proprement, de nous montrer un beau Quidditch. Les serpentards eux n'hésitaient pas pour les frapper à la première occasion.

Alors oui Poufsouffles a perdu le match, mais ils ont gagné la guerre. Car eux, ils ont eu que leur gardien qui est juste inconscient. La furie Tonks, que l'on a surnommé Maman Blaireau, avec l'aide d'Anthony Richer, l'autre Batteur, ont envoyé la totalité de l'équipe des serpents à l'infirmerie. Même l'attrapeur des verts qui avait pris le vif a eu son nez cassé par un cognard que Maman Blaireau n'a pu contrôler.

Donc victoire pour Serpentard avec 220 pts contre 120 pour Poufsouffle. Et on applaudit Mme Pomfresh pour son travail. Pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard l'infirmière de l'école a eu une ovation générale. Un grand jour. Elle en a eu la larme à l'œil.

Mais là au moment où je vous parle, on est fin mai. Les examens de fin d'année sont pour bientôt. Il nous reste plus qu'une chose pour décompresser. Vous vous demandez : qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux qu'un match de Quidditch ?  
Bah un autre match de Quidditch bien sûr !

« Le dernier de la saison.  
Celui qui décide des Champions.  
Après avoir donné leurs meilleurs  
Jusqu'à mouiller les maillots de sueur.  
Allant presque à l'épuisement  
Voilà enfin le dénouement  
Le match temps attendu  
Le Stade choisira ses élus  
Serpentard sera-t-il déchu ?  
Bordel, il me manque une rime en u  
Ça me fait vraiment mal au…..  
-Potter ! Langage. Cria la prof de métamorphose en me tapant l'arrière du crâne.  
-Si non, c'est un bien bel Hymne à notre sport que tu nous as fait Harry.  
-La passion m'a emporté mon cher Lee. Mais sinon qui penses-tu qui va gagner ?  
-Bien ça Harry, ça va dépendre de comment va jouer les Serpentards.  
-Tu fais sans aucun doute référence à leur dernière rencontre. Tu penses qu'ils se sont remis de leurs blessures faites par Maman Blaireau ?

-Oui grâce aux excellents soins de notre infirmière toute leur équipe est suffisamment en forme pour jouer un dernier match.  
-Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas faire de transfert de joueur comme chez les moldu  
-Pourquoi ça Harry ?  
-J'aurais directement demandé à Mlle Tonks devenir finir son travail.  
-AHAHaHah ! Très drôle Harry. Mais trêve de rigolade. Les deux équipes rentrent sur le terrain.  
-Certain plus en forme que d'autre. Oh je vois que notre attrapeur sera en réalité une attrapeuse. Je vous demande des encouragements pour la jeune remplace Cho Chang !  
-Le capitaine Lewis n'a pas peur de prendre un risque…  
-Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te prévenir mon cher Lee. Aujourd'hui Serdaigle va donner une leçon de Quidditch aux serpents. On va leur montrer comment écraser une équipe avec un Quidditch propre et sportif. Bref, on va avoir du beau spectacle.  
-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Tu peux nous en dire plus Harry ?  
-Bien sûr. Mme Bibine lance le souafle, le cour peut commencer. Déjà pour être sûr de gagner un maximum de point nos deux excellents batteurs éliminant l'attrapeur des verts et argents.  
-Le match se terminera de cette façon que quand la jeune et mignonne Mlle Chang attrapera le vif d'or.  
-Je vois que tu comprends vite mon petit Lee. Mais il faut savoir qu'elle a reçu ordre d'aider le reste de l'équipe à marquer au minimum 100 points avant d'aller à la recherche de la balle d'orée.  
-Oh, je vois qu'elle gène les passes entre les poursuiveurs de Serpentard….  
-….ce qui permet à Davis de récupérer le souafle. Le passe a Chambers.  
-Chang gène le gardien des Verts. Et permets à Chambers d'avoir le temps de marquer. 10 Pts pour Serdaigle. » Commenta Lee. « Whoua les aigles ne laissent même pas le temps aux poursuiveurs adverses d'avoir la balle et marque leur deuxième but. 20 pts pour Serdaigle.  
-Ce n'est que le début jeune Gryffon. Regarde Flint essaye de jouer des coudes sur Bradley qui effectue une Tremblante de Woollongong suivi par une Feinte de Porskoff  
-Qui permet à Davis de marquer. 30 pts pour Serdaigle. Votre équipe est vraiment en forme et nous montre une très belle prestation.  
-Regarde plutôt. Nos batteurs viennent d'effectuer une défense en double batte. Flint va refaire une petite visite à l'infirmerie après le coup qui l'a reçu au visage.  
-Ils sont fair-play en plus. Ils viennent l'aider à atterrir en douceur.  
-Mon Cher Lee, je te l'ai dit en début d'année, le Capitaine Lewis veut jouer Fair-play durant la saison. Alors même si personnes chez les aigles n'a aimer la façon de jouer des serpents au dernier match, nous sommes tous d'accord pour leur donnée une bonne leçon tout en respectant les règles.  
-Et tout le monde, c'est que le Quidditch est un sport violent.  
-D'ailleurs avec la Fourberie de Finbourgh de Chambers leur gardien vient de perde quelques dents.  
-Et ça fait surtout 40 pts à zéro pour ta Maison. Les verts viennent de perdent trois de leurs joueurs.  
-Et nous ne sommes que dans les cinq premières minutes de cette leçon….je veux dire match.  
-Je pense que tu peux le dire Harry. Les Serpentards vont prendre une sacrée déculotté. Tien but de Bradley. 50 pts pour Serdaigle.  
-Mais Davis la récupère directement derrière les anneaux et la passe a Chambers qui marque. 60 pts à zéro.  
-Les batteurs se livrent à une véritable bataille aérienne pour avoir le contrôle des cognards. Purée Chang n'a pas froid aux yeux pour foncer comme ça sur les batteurs des verts.  
-Tu as raison, elle se fait enguirlander par Lewis pour son action, car elle ne doit pas être blessée sinon…  
-Sinon quoi ?  
-Eh bien une rumeur court comme quoi tout le reste de l'équipe aura une punition de la part de quelque élève de notre Maison et peut être même certain gars d'autres Maisons.  
-C'est vrai que ça serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage. Et tu ne sais pas, c'est quoi la dite punition ?  
-Nop. Mais je peux t'assurer que toute l'équipe prend la menace très au sérieux. Lewis arrête une tentative de tir. Et Bradley part avec Davis Chambers et Chang en formation pour une attaque en Faucon.  
-ça représente bien votre Maison. Quand vous foncer, vous le faites tous ensemble.  
-Normalement, ils vont faire la technique du Carnaval.  
-Je ne la connais pas celle-là.  
-On l'a créé pour l'occasion. Faut éliminer deux joueurs adverses, de préférence un gardien dans le lot. Faire une attaque en Faucon. Puis chaque joueur marque un but ou deux en utilisant toute les figures qui leur passent par la tête.  
-Par le string léopard de Salazar !  
-Jordan ! cria la directrice des rouges et ors.  
-ça ne se pas mon cher Lee. Dis-je  
-Exactement Mr Potter. Dit McGo. Prenez un peu exemple sur..  
-Ah non, vous vous trompez Professeur, par les bas en dentelle de Rowena ça ne se fait pas de me piquer mes expressions Lee.  
-POTTER.  
-Vous avez raison professeur 80pts à zéro pour les Aigles. Une belle Pince de Parkin de la part de ces derniers.  
-Le pauvre serpentard vient d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Et Davis marque son cinquième but. Suivi directement par Chambers. 100pts pour les Aigles.  
-Comme promis, vous pouvez voir Miss Chang partir chercher le vif d'or.  
-On dirait qu'elle l'a trouvé.  
-Il serait plus correct de dire qu'elle ne l'a jamais perdu de vue. Entrainement spécial Serdaigle.  
-Elle plonge. Se met debout sur son balai.  
-Elle nous fait un magnifique plongeon pour l'attraper et revenir sur son balai.  
-C'était une branlé magnifique que vient de se prendre Serpentard avec un score de 250 à zéro.  
-Tout à fait Lee. Le Capitaine Lewis félicite sa jeune recrue et voilà, ils nous font un tour d'honneur du stade.  
-Avec cette victoire, la Coupe de Quidditch revient à Serdaigle. Félicitation à eux. » Dit le directeur en nous prenant nos micros à Lee et à moi.

Je peux vous dire que l'on a fait la fête dans notre tour. Avec les septièmes années de l'équipe, on est allez aux cuisines pour ramener de la bière-au- beurre. Quand ils ont voulut mettre de la musique je les ai arrêté directement pour que m'a Luna puisse participer un peu. Concert improvisé jusqu'à 2h du matin. Toutes les chansons que je connaissais son passé, c'était ROCK.

Personne n'a remarquer que j'ai reçu un hibou de Gringotts en pleine nuit. Les jumeaux m'on laisser la Carte pour nous faciliter notre soirée. J'en profite donc pour faire une petite excursion nocturne.  
Opération C.A.R peut débuter. Le dragon m'accompagne, car s'a l'amuse. Je prends donc mon colis que j'ai reçu ainsi que la Carte. Un petit sort d'invisibilité et de discrétion.

Et c'est parti pour la Chasse Au Rat.

Voyons sur la Carte ou est la cible. Dortoir des Gryffondor, non. Cool parce que je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Ah le voilà, en train de se faire poursuivre par Miss Teigne. Le Dragon s'est bien qu'il ne doit pas tuer la cible juste l'attraper sans trop l'amocher.  
On l'attend dans un couloir. Bien le dragon l'a chopé d'un coup. J'ouvre mon colis, une cage a rongeurs spécialement créé pour lui. Je le mets dedans.

« Bonsoir Mr Pettigrow, bienvenu dans votre nouvelle maison. » Lui dis-je en souriant.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est l'éclairage ou autre chose, mais le rat flippe à max. Il essaye même de se transformer en humain.  
« Tut tut. Vous avez choisi d'être un rat pendant 10 ans, alors vous allez rester comme ça. Oh et cette cage annule tous vos pouvoirs. Fabrication Gobeline rien que pour vous. Allez bonne nuits maintenant » et je lui lance un sort de sommeil avant de recouvrir la boite de son emballage.  
Je retourne discrètement dans mon dortoir. Le hibou est encore là, je lui rends le colis, il s'envole dans la nuit noire. Bon 2h18 du matin. Okay on ne fera qu'une petite sieste. Bonne nuit.

À la prochaine. C'était Lee Chaos en direct de la tête d'Harry Potter.


	14. Chapter 13 : Début de l'été

Le réveil de Terry sonne. Je me lève en même temps que lui. Par habitude plus qu'autre chose. On descend pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Et c'est parti pour courir.

« Salut Terry, Harry, nous dit Blaise tout sourire.  
-Grn bjhsdj, marmonnais-je  
-Houla, vous avez de petites mines tous les deux. Commença Neville.  
-Padma ne vient pas ? Demanda Daphnée.  
-Désolé, on a fêté notre victoire un peu tard, j'explique d'une voix enrouée  
\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Harry. 3h de sommeil. Dit mon collègue de chambre.  
-Habitude. Bon allez, on s'échauffe puis on court jusqu'à la forêt. »  
On a fait notre petit parcours habituel. Arrivé à la cour de Métamorphose Padma qui s'est finalement réveillé nous a rejoints pour la pratique des arts martiaux. Le dragon est venu nous voir, avec plusieurs souris qui me déposèrent à mes pieds.  
« §Au fait Harry tu devrais donner un nom au dragon§ Dit la blonde de Serpentard en fourchelang  
-§Elle a raison, je veux un nom, Dragon c'est nul§  
-§Je… j'ai un peu peur de la réaction que ça fera§ fis je.

-§Pourquoi, Ry ?§ demanda mon ami de Gryffondor  
-§Donner un nom a un animal ou créature magique le lie à la perssssssonne qui le nomme§  
-§ bien expliquer Blaise, et si tu veux un nom, je préfère que tu choissssis la personne avec qui tu vas le faire Dragon§  
-§Je veux que tu me donne un nom.§ m'ordonna-t-il en s'enroulant sur moi.  
-§Bien. Garçon ou Fille ?§ demanda  
-§Les deux. Mon espèce à trouver cette solution vu notre petit nombre§  
-§Ok. Un prénom qui vient d'Asie te va ?§  
-§Tu as déjà une idée alors dit là. § Me dit Terry en souriant comme tous mes autre amis.  
-§C'est bon, j'ai compris. §je pose la créature écaille pour que l'on soit tous les deux bien en face l'un de l'autre. Je me baisse à son niveau § euh... voilà que penses-tu de Haku ?§  
J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser ma question qu'il/elle me saute dessus, me faisant tomber sur le dos et rire mes amis présent. Haku mangea une souris que j'avais pour lui/elle avant de venir se loger sous mes vêtements. Avec Padma et Terry, on rentra à notre dortoir pour prendre une douche avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.  
C'est en allant à la douche après Terry que j'eus une surprise. Haku était toujours sous mes vêtements. Non en fait, on peut dire que je l'avais littéralement sous la peau. Il/elle était devenu une sorte de tatouage qui pouvait bouger sur tout le haut de mon corps. C'est magnifique, car les reflets gris et violet restaient aussi.  
Je savais déjà que les familiers de grande pouvait être réduit pour plus de facilité, mais de là à avoir ce résultat. J'ai pris ma douche tous en parlant avec Haku. Qui maintenant réagit quand je lui parle normalement.  
Évidemment quand j'ai annoncé les nouvelles, d'abord du nom puis du tatouage, le groupe fut surprit, sauf Théo qui expliqua que j'avais maintenant un familier, chose qui est plus qu'un animale de compagnie. Et ouai la mort d'Haku veut dire qu'une partie de moi mourrait. Par chance plus il/elle grandira plus son corps sera résistant aux sorts, même aux impardonnable.  
Par contre, il y a un léger contre coup à notre lien, surtout quand il est sous ma peau, Haku se nourrit de mon énergie magique et peut aussi rester longtemps en moi, car il/elle mangera une partie de ce que je mangerais. Bref, je dois maintenant manger pour deux car j'ai un autre être vivant en moi. Non, je ne suis pas enceinte.

Bon après ces annonces, il est temps de commencer le mois de juin. Mois qui à Poudlard rime avec examen ainsi qu'avec examen ou encore examen sans oublier aussi les examens. Vous l'aurez compris pour moi, c'est des vacances. Pour Hermione, Rose et Théo c'est méga stress. Blaise, Terry et Nev y sont allez avec le sourire. Les trois autre filles ont un peu stressé, mais étaient sereines dans l'ensemble.  
Vu que l'on a plus de cours, on a organisé nos vacances d'été. Déjà tout le monde deux semaines chez soi pour voir la famille. Suivie par deux semaines de camping sous la surveillance de Mme Zabini. Ensuite retour deux semaines familles sauf Hermione et Neville qui rentreront avec Rose. On se retrouvera tous pour les achats de rentrer. Un sacré programme.

…

Et voilà, c'est fini.

Je parle de l'année scolaire. Bien entendu, notre petit groupe est premier au classement. Serdaigle aurait dû avoir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons mais Dumby a donné des points de dernière minute à Brian et sa bande. Juste assez pour qu'il nous la vole.

Ouai parce que donner des pts pour violer le règlement, c'est franchement le monde à l' envers.

Pourquoi ils ont eu des pts. Simple, ils ont voulu stopper Rogue dans le vol de la pierre philosophale. Pour le cerbère, ils l'ont endormi. Le filet du diable, Seamus Finnigan l'a cramé. La porte, ils ont fait un travail d'équipe pour attraper la bonne clé. Weasmoche a fait une partie d'échec géant, sérieux des pts pour jouer à un jeu. Les cours particuliers avec Bubus ont dû servir, car Brian a pu passer un test de logique du professeur de potion.

Et la surprise le voleur, c'était Quirrel, avec Voldychounet sur la tête. Petite bagarre résultat un prof mort, le truc qui reste de Tommy échapper. Mais surtout…. Surtout, il a cassé ma fausse pierre. Oh comment je sais tout ça. Rose m'a forcé allez le voir à l'infirmerie et lui a tout raconté à son grand frère. Le pire, c'est que Dumby pense que c'est la vraie pierre qui a été détruite. Si seulement il savait.

* * *

Bon là, je dors un peu dans le Poudlard Express car j'ai un gros truc de prévue pour la fin d'après-midi. Voulez savoir quoi ? Comme les autres, vous attendrez que l'on soit arrivé à destination et lirez les journaux demain matin si tout se passe bien.

À nous voilà arrivés à King Cross. Je salue mes amis et leurs parents. Moony est là aussi. Il sait qu'il doit me faire transplaner au Ministère de Magie mais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, lui aussi à une affaire là-bas. Je déteste la sensation des transports magiques exceptés les balais, tapis et dragon.

On passe l'a sécurité à l'accueil. Remus m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle ou j'ai rendez-vous puis part dans la salle d'audience numéro 10 situé au dixième niveau pour le sien. Je me trouve donc dans une petite pièce avec un jeune avocat gobelin pour préparer le truc. En réalité tout est déjà prêt depuis longtemps grâce aux courriers que l'on s'échange depuis les vacances de Noël. Je suivis le gobelin dans la salle d'audience pour notre affaire.

La salle est pleine, une salle au mur noir avec des colonnes recouverte finement d'or. Au fond près de l'entrée des journalistes et des gens venus assisté au spectacle, et crois moi, je pense bien leur en donnez.

Au plus près du Magenmagot au grand complet se trouve une chaise vide avec des chaînes sur les accoudoirs. Un peu en retrait, une table avec deux petites chaises, la table de la défense suivi juste derrière par un banc ou je retrouve mon cher Remus à côté d'un jeune homme roux et de Dumby. D'ailleurs, ils sont un peu choqués que je sois là. Je m'installe à côté de mon Lycan préféré qui veut me poser une question, mais est stoppé par le Ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge qui préside l'assemblée en face de moi vu que Bubus est du côté des témoins

.

« S'il vous plaît, je vous demande le silence à fin que nous puissions finir aux plus vite cette affaire. Juge Bones pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi nous sommes tous ici réuni.  
-Mr Ministre nous sommes là suite à une demande d'un de nos concitoyens.  
-Et quelle est cette demande ?  
-Le procès de Sirius Orion Black. »  
Et le spectacle commence par des acclamations. La foule en délire balance des cacahuètes. Nan, sérieusement des murmures ont vite parcourut toute l'assistance. Fudge a demandé le silence puis posa la question :  
« Peut-on savoir qui demande un nouveau procès pour ce criminel ?  
-La défense de Mr Black ici présente.  
-Un gobelin, dit une petite femme qui ressemble à un crapaud à la droite de Fudge.  
-En réalité membre du Magenmagot je ne suis là que pour assisté la personne qui a fait cette demande. Expliqua le plus calmement du monde le jeune avocat de Gringotts.  
-La personne que vous assisté peut-elle, si elle est là, se présenter à vos côtés.  
-Bien sûr que je le peux Mr le Ministre, dis-je en me levant du banc et en allant m'asseoir près du gobelin.  
-Un enfant et un gobelin pour défendre un criminel.  
-En réalité Mme nous sommes là pour le procès de Mr Black vu qu'il n'en a pas eu. Je vous demanderai de ne plus l'appeler le criminel, mais l'accusé.  
-Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais vous ne pouvez pas défendre l'accusé au…, commença Fudge  
-vu de mon âge peut-être ? En réalité si d'après nos lois, Mr Ministre, si je suis sain de corps et d'esprit, je peux défendre n'importe qui. Pour faire gagnez du temps à cette assemblée et à moi-même, je demande l'autorisation de pouvoir faire un serment magique qui le prouvera, ça m'évitera d'aller faire les tests à St Mangouste.  
-Fait jeune homme. m'autorisa la Tante de Susan.  
-Merci Juge Bones." Je me lève, sors ma baguette avec la Trace et la pointe sur mon poignet gauche en disant. "Moi, Harry James Potter, Héritier de la Noble et très ancienne Famille Potter, déclare et jure sur ma magie être sain de corps et d'esprit. »  
Un petit filament doré sorti de ma baguette et s'enroula au tour de mon poignet. Un petit Lumos et Nox pour montrer que j'ai encore ma magie.  
« Voilà avec ça, je prouve avec ce Magenmagot que je peux défendre Mr Black. Maintenant si le Juge Bones veut bien énoncer les chefs d'accusation qu'il y a envers mon client.  
-Mr Sirius Orion Black est accusé de meurtre de douze Moldu ainsi que celui de Peter Pettigrow dont il ne resta plus qu'un doigt. D'utilisation de magie devant des Moldu. Et pour finir d'être un Mangemort au service de.  
-de Voldemort. Dis-je en finissant la phrase, chose qui fit un gros blanc dans la salle. Oh, c'est bon ce n'est qu'un pseudonyme, même pas son vrai nom. Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. Peut-on faire venir Mr Black pour l'interroger ?  
-C'est... C'est qu'il faut allez le chercher… Commença le Ministre  
-Aurors allez chercher l'accuser dans la pièce d'à côté, ordonna la Juge Bones. »  
Deux sorciers allèrent le chercher. Ils revenaient avec un homme aux cheveux noir ondulé arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, mal rasé, maigre. Azkaban fait honneur à sa réputation. Les deux sorciers l'aidèrent à l'installer sur la chaise et lui mirent les chaînes aux bras ainsi qu'aux pieds.

« Bien avant de commencer à poser vos questions, j'aimerais que mon client y réponde sous véritasérum. Nous en avions fait la demande au Ministère. Une dose ainsi qu'une Langue de plombs pour la faire avaler devraient déjà êtes ici.  
-En effet Mr Potter.  
-Potter ? Demanda Black qui regarda dans tous les coins, mais je me trouvais derrière la chaise dans son angle mort.  
-Mr Black acceptez-vous de répondre sous véritasérum a des questions sur la nuit d'Halloween 1981 ? Demanda Fudge  
-Euh oui. Le sorcier qui devait être une langue de plombs lui fit avaler le contenu d'une petite fiole puis fit signe à Fudge et Bones.  
-Bien Mr pouvez-vous nous dire votre nom complet ?  
-Sirius Orion Black  
-Nom des Parents ?  
-Orion Black et Walburga Black, je suis le frère de Regulus Black.  
-Date de naissance  
-16 octobre 1959.  
\- Excusez-moi  
-Oui, Mr Potter.  
\- Vous avez posé les questions de routine alors puis-je poser mes questions ?  
-Vous en avez le droit en tant défenseur. Dit la juge Bones  
-Merci Mme la juge. Je passe devant la chaise pour me mettre face à l'accusé. Bonjours Mr Black. Êtes-vous le parrain des triplés Potter ?  
-Oui  
-Alors cher parrain dit moi, le soir du 31octobre 1981, la maison de la famille Potter était-elle sous un sort protection.  
-oui  
-Lequel ? Et fait par qui ?  
-celui de Fédélitas fait par Albus Dumbledore en personne  
-si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai lut dans un livre, il faut un gardien pour ce sort. L'étiez-vous ce soir-là ?  
-Non. J'avais proposé à Lily et James un autre gardien, car ma personne était trop évidente.  
-Qui avez-vous proposé ?  
-Peter Pettigrow.  
-L'avez-vous tuer ce même soir ?  
-NON, ce lâche s'est couper un doit et …  
-Et c'est transformé en son Animagi, un rat.  
-Oui  
-Je tiens à signaler au Magenmagot que Mr Pettigrow ainsi que mon père ont été enregistrés à titre posthume au registre. J'ai demandé aussi l'enregistrement de Mr Black ici présent. Dernière question de ma part avez-vous tué les moldu dans cette rue ou Mr Pettigrow a disparu ?  
-Non ! c'est…  
-Pas d'autre question pour l'instant Mme la juge.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un du Magenmagot a une question ? Non. Vous pouvez donc passer à vos témoins Mr Potter.  
-D'accord Juge Bones. Je demanderais juste à Mr Albus Dumbledore ici présent de confirmé que la maison Potter à Godric 'Hollow était bien sous un Fidelitas fait par lui.  
-Et je confirme Harry.  
-Merci Directeur. Je demanderais maintenant à Mr Remus Lupin de confirmer que Mr Pettigrow était bien un Animagi de forme de rat.

-Mr Lupin pouvez-vous confirmé les dires de Mr Black ?  
-excusez-moi, je suis un peu sous le choc des révélations faites par Mr Black. Mais oui, Peter était bien un Animagi rat.  
-Merci Mr Lupin. D'autre question Mr Potter ?  
-Oui, mais avant j'aimerais apporter une pièce à conviction. Une preuve si vous préférez. Maître gobelin pouvez-vous l'apporter ? Merci. Voilà dans cette cage, nous avons, roulement de tambours. » Fais, je en battant la mesure sur la table ou trône une cage recouverte d'un tissu violet. « Que de suspense, l'attention est à son comble, le public retient son souffle….

-Mr Potter arrêté votre cirque et enlevez le tissu que nous en finissons aux plus vite.  
-Comme vous voulez Madame Bones. Et Ta dada, nous avons un rat.  
-Croutard ! Fit le roux sur le banc des témoins.  
-Et oui pas n'importe quel rat comme l'a remarqué Mr Weasley que j'aimerais interroger maintenant.  
-Mr Weasley si vous voulez bien.  
-Oh oui, mais j'aimerais bien savoir que fait le rat de ma famille ici.  
-Laisser moi finir ma plaidoirie et je vous enlève votre souci, lui dis-je avec sourire. Pouvez-vous présenter à cette assemblée.  
-William Arthur Wesley, mais les gens m'appellent Bill.  
-Vous êtes bien le fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley ? Demandais-je.  
-Oui  
-Bien. Le rat que vous appelez Croutard est dans votre famille depuis quand ?  
-Quelle que mois après la naissance de ma jeune sœur. Environ depuis novembre 1981.  
-Ce rat a une caractéristique physique non ?  
-Oui il lui manque un doigt à une de ces pattes avant.  
-Merci Mr Weasley je n'ai plus de question. Je prends la cage et la dépose devant Fudge. Comme vous pouvez le voir Mr le Ministre, ce rat a un doigt en moins.  
-Qu'est-ce que tout ça à voir avec Black ? question une petite femme qui ressemble à un crapau  
-Nous avons donc un sorcier Animagi dont on a retrouvé qu'un doigt et un rat qui est dans une famille de sorcier depuis la même époque que la disparition du même sorcier, étrange.  
-Ce n'est pas étrange que des rats soit blessé.  
\- C'est tout à fait vrai monsieur ?  
-Malfoy  
-Passerez le bonjour à votre fils de ma part. Mais avant tout sachez que la vie d'un rat, même magique, ne dépasse pas les trois-quatre ans. Alors comment celui-ci, que Mr Weasley a très rapidement reconnu comme étant celui que ça famille, a-t-il pu vivre 10 ans ?  
-Je comprends votre raisonnement Mr Potter. Commença la juge. Auror stupéfier ce rat puis lancez le lui sort pour savoir si c'est un animagus.  
-Le deuxième en le sortant de la boite, elle annule toute transformation. Précisa mon assistant gobelin. »

Un auror fit ce qui était demandé et à la surprise de tout le rat laissa la place à Peter Pettigrow. Mon parrain commença à le traiter de traitre envers mes parents, tout en lui crachant dessus avant d'être arrêté par un Stupéfix.

« Je crois que l'on peut enlever un des chefs d'accusation. Dit Dumbledore.  
-Et moi, je demande que Mr Peter Pettigrow soit interrogé sous véritasérum sur les faits dont on accuse Mr Black.  
-Mr Pettigrow est …  
-Un homme qui s'est terré comme un rat, et se littéralement pendant 10 ans. Alors désoler Mr Ministre, mais seul les personnes qui ont des choses à se reprocher agissent de cette manière. »

On déposa l'homme-rat sur une chaise, lui fit boire la même potion qu'à mon parrain. Lui posa les mêmes questions. Ce connard de lâche a avoué le meurtre des douze Moldu, que c'est lui qui a donné l'adresse des Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres car s'était un Mangemort. Que Sirius Black n'avait jamais rien fait de ce que l'on accuse. Avec ça, ce dernier fut libéré. Le traître a tenté de s'enfuir en repassant en rat s'était sans compter Dumbledore, Lupin, Bones, les Aurors qu'ils lui lancèrent des sorts pour l'immobiliser.

Il eut le baiser du Détraqueur dans la minute après que Fudge lui enleva son Ordre de Merlin. La créature m'a fait froid dans le dos malgré le sort de Patronus des Aurors.

Le gobelin s'est chargé que notre client retrouve ses biens et titre immédiatement, en plus d'une compensation pour avoir été à Azkaban pour des crimes non commis, mais surtout sans procès.  
Il pourra demander la garde des enfants Potter après visite à St Mangouste.

L'Eté démarre bien.

* * *

Salut mes apprentis du CHAOS, c'est moi le grand Pope du CHAOS, Guibe. bon l'auteur si vous voulez.

Encore merci pour vos reviews.

Je vais commencer par les mauvaises nouvelles. Déjà on va passer à un voir deux chapitres par semaines. Je vous ai un peu trop gâter.

C'est pour me laisser le temps de finir l'année 2 et commencer la 3.

Ensuite on risque de changer le rating à partir de la troisième année mais pas encore sur. Je risque de manquer de blagues.

Pour les bonnes nouvelles : j'ai presque fini le passage de la Chambre des Secrets. Je reste toujours à votre écoute pour diverse remarques.

Luffynette risque de devenir grande prêtresse du CHAOS ( je lui en parlerais en priver)

Merci. merci et à bientôt.

Guibe serviteur du CHAOS.


	15. LC et CS chap 1 : vacances d'été 1992

**Voili voilou les LC et CS (Lee Chaos et la chambre des secrets). Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je change certaines choses. Par contre je dois surement vous signalez que Brian, le frère est bien le Survivant. C'est lui qui élimine Quirell et lui qui est marqué. Harry est une erreur. Qui me permet d'avoir Lee.**

 **Je vous remercie tous, pour les reviews, suivre notre petit Lee. N'hésitez pas sur les commentaires, même un peu méchant (je suis ouvert au critique).**

 **Je viens de corriger ce chapitre car une mauvaise manipe avait supprimer une partie description. Désoler.**

 **Au fait l'univers appartient a une certaine J. , perso connais pas, le reste est de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Salut à tous fan du CHAOS, fan de moi. Et oui, c'est Lee, toujours en direct du poste de pilotage de notre cher Harry Potter. On va repartir pour une deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir ce que l'on a fait des vacances. Okay pourquoi pas.  
Bon déjà, on a fait libérer Sirius Black d'Azkaban. Le véritable criminel, Peter Pettigrow eu le tendre baiser d'un Détraqueur. On n'a pas trop aimé la sensation d'être dans la même pièce que la créature, mais il fallait bien vérifier que le travail soit fait. Sirius est parti pour St Mangouste afin de récupérer de son « voyage ».

Ensuite, Remus m'a ramené chez les Dursley en faisant la gueule, car il n'était pas dans le coup. Il est toujours sous le choc d'ailleurs des dernières révélations. Mais le connaissant, notre petit Moony va tout mettre en œuvre pour se faire pardonner par mon parrain.  
J'ai passé les deux premières semaines de juillet chez mon oncle et ma tante. En gros, j'ai dû faire quelque corvée pour eux. Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, je ne serai plus avec eux. Ils ont été plutôt corrects avec moi, après tout, ils m'ont logé, nourrie, blanchie et j'étais libre de tous. Ouaip, je pense les récompenser plus tard.

À partir de là, ça a été les vacances d'Harry, moi, je lui ai laissé le contrôle. On est parti, comme on l'avait prévu, avec toute la bande faire du camping. Mme Zabini nous accompagna, car on a que douze ans. Daphnée ramena la tente de sa famille. Tous les autres emmenèrent une participation pour la nourriture et les activités.  
Déjà, on prit un portoloins pour aller dans le sud de la France, là, on dit merci au papa de Tracey. Nous nous installons dans un champ pour faire du camping sauvage. Bon Rose et Hermione ont été demandées l'autorisation au fermier. Il a même accepté de nous vendre directement un peu de sa production.

Évidemment, Terry et Hermione ont été surpris quand la tente fut montée. L'intérieur est aussi grand que notre salle commune. Il y a un salon central entouré par cinq alcôves. Une pour la cuisine, trois autres pour les chambres et la dernière, c'est une salle de bains. Les filles se sont mises par trois, Daphnée-Tracey-Padma et Rose-Hermione-Mme Zabini. Nous les gars, on est peut-être cinq, mais le canapé du salon se change en lit donc chacun son tour dormit sur le canapé.

Les matins commençaient comme à Poudlard. Jogging avec l'équipe habituelle, un peu d'art martiaux, puis douche. Pour les repas, on s'en occupe à tout de rôle. Tracey a réussi à cramer les pâtes un jour, Daphnée ne cuit pas assez, Théo et Blaise on…. Je préfère ne pas en parler. Neville sans sort un peu, le reste, c'est normal. Sauf Terry qui arrive à faire des supers petits plats avec pas-grand-chose. Perso Harry a réussi à faire des repas un peu mieux que la normale, les corvées chez les Dursley sont un peu bénéfiques.

En début d'après-midi Mme Zabini nous obligea à faire nos devoirs de vacances. En quatre jours s'était boucler. Le reste des vacances, elle nous a emmenés dans des musées, jardins, magasins. Bref des lieux qu'aux moins deux d'entre nous aimons. En fin de journée, c'est plage. On a dû apprendre à Neville a nagé. Maintenant, il se débrouille bien. Le soir, je reprenais le contrôle pour les cours de Fourchelang avec Haku. Mme Zabini nous a rejoints par curiosité, elle nous a vite rattrapés.

Le reste du temps, notre petite bande jouait aux cartes, magazine de mode pour les filles. Elles ont même réussi à coiffé les cheveux d'Hermione. Avec les gars, on parla de Quidditch, de blague. Oh oui, j'ai trouvé des personnes pour CHAOS : Neville, Blaise et Terry. Théo est au courant, mais ne dira rien si de temps à autre, on l'inclut dans les blagues.

Pour ces premières vacances Harry fut super méga content. Haku s'est bien amusé aussi, surtout quand on nageait, il/elle s'amusait à partir de mon dos et a effleurer les jambes des gens. La panique qu'il y a eue une fois. Le dernier soir quand je leur expliquai les filles nous, on super gronder. Surtout Mme Zabini car elle était sa cible préférée.

Toutes les bonnes choses se terminent. Après deux semaines de bonheur, on se sépara. Nev-Mione-Rose rentra chez cette dernière pour l'anniversaire de Brian le Survivant. Padma retourna chez ses parents. Les deux filles de serpentards allèrent chez les Greengrass. Théo lui resta avec les Zabini. Et moi…. Théoriquement je devais aller cher les Dursley mais finalement Moony est venu me chercher pour que l'on aille voir Sirius à l'hôpital.

Après un mois sous les bons soins des médecins et surtout en compagnie de belles infirmières notre cher Mr Black semblait avoir retrouvé en parti sa santé physique. Le niveau mental sera après quelques mois, Noël normalement. Il a eu le droit de sortir, on en profita pour aller voir les Longdubat. Augusta avait emmené Nev voir ses parents comme à chaque anniversaire. Sirius raconta à mon ami comment son père lui avait sauvé la vie durant certaine de leurs missions d'Aurors. Le jeune Gryffondor fut encore plus fier d'être un Longdubat. Je lui dis que l'on continuera nos entraînements comme avec Nymphadora.

Le reste des vacances se passa avec Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Dudley alla avec des amis je ne sais plus où. Donc retour aux corvées. Ma tante me donnait toujours mon après-midi de libre comme ça elle pouvait inviter des amies pour le thé. Je profitais pour retrouver mes deux Maraudeurs à la bibliothèque. On parla de tout, aussi bien de leur souvenir de jeunesse que de nos business en cours. Patmol avait déjà commencé les démarches administratives pour retrouver ses droits en tant que parrain. Il lui manque plus que deux choses : sa santé mentale validée par un psychomage et une maison ou vivre.

Pour la première le médecin nous a déjà dit que si tout se passe bien en début 1993 il sera comme avant son séjour à la prison pour sorciers et créature magiques d'Azkaban. Et pour la deuxième, il a bien un appartement mais il est pour un couple avec un seul enfant. On a du faire un saut à Gringotts pour voir Grukor et que notre gobelin préféré nous renseigne sur les biens de Sirius. Il fut surpris. Très surpris. Pour lui sa mère l'avait déshérité mais comme son frère, Regulus Black, est mort, il est la dernière personne à avoir le nom et sang des Black. Ses cousines sont sois marié soit en prison. Donc par se fait mon parrain est le Lord Black et a donc tous les biens de la famille Black. Comprenant en plus de la fortune des différents coffres, des parts dans des entreprises, du siège à vie au Magenmagot, la maison de famille : le 12 Square Grimmaurd à Londres. Oh et une « cabane » dans les îles des Caraïbes.

Sirius fut plus qu'enchanter d'avoir cette maison. Il pouvait enfin la détruire. Remus et moi-même avons dû le résonner. Okay il ne l'aime pas cette maison, on allait donc la rénover pour qu'il apprécie un minimum. Bon là ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.  
Déjà Sirius qui boudait comme un gosse ou pire passait en mode sale gosse en nous criant des « Veux pas aller. ». Finalement aujourd'hui, après un Stupéfix et un Silencio de la part de Remus, on a pu y aller dans le quartier. Petit truc avant, cherché pas sur un plan de ville l'adresse, on passe du 10 au 14 directement, la maison est incartable.

Bon on est rentré, Moony à enlever ses sorts et là on pût entendre la douce voix de Sirius puis celle du portrait d'une femme ayant la quarantaine qui est dans le vestibule juste à côté des escaliers. Sérieusement, j'ai un mal de crâne a les entendent s'insulter de tous les noms. Ah oui, Patmol nous a très vite oubliés dès qu'il a entendu le portrait.

« Bon Sirius si tu nous présentais, que l'on puisse entrer. Demanda Moony  
-Humpf. Oh oui les amis voici ma mère, Walburga Black, enfin son portrait.  
-Bonjour Mme Black, commença Remus.  
-Ravie de faire votre connaissance Lady Black, dis- je en faisant une petite révérence  
\- Fils indigne. Tu ne me les présentes pas. Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça. Hurla le portrait  
-Mère, voici Remus Lupin, un ami depuis Poudlard…  
-Ah, c'est le sale loup-garou que tu avais comme ami ? Cracha madame Black.  
-Oui, Mère, sauf qu'il est un Lycan maintenant. Précisa l'ancien prisonnier.  
-Hum reste un Hybride. Vous êtes déjà allé dans une noble Maison ? Demanda-t-elle à Remus.  
-Non madame. Je...  
-Bien, au moins la Maison Black a le privilège d'accueillir le premier Lycan européen. Et qui es-tu jeune homme ?  
-Harry Potter, Héritier de la Famille Potter, Mme Black. informais -je d'un ton poli.  
-Et que font un traître à son sang, un Lycan et un sang-mêlé dans ma maison ? D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu étais à Azkaban.  
-Nan j'ai été libéré et innocenté par mon filleul. Le véritable traître a eu le baiser des Détraqueur. Et je suis là pour rentre cette maison vivable. Dit Sirius qui commençait à s'énerver.  
-tu n'as rien à faire ici depuis que je t'ai renié. S'égossia le portrait.  
-Oh on, vous là pas dit. Sirius est devenu le chef de la famille Black. De se…  
-Quoi ! Mais c'est mon petit Regulus qui…  
-Regulus est mort mère. dit Patmol d'un ton triste.  
-Kreattur, cria le portrait, un vieil elfe de maison apparut dans un ploc sonore, il est chauve, avec un nez semblable à un groin et des poils sortent de ses oreilles. L'ensemble est assez repoussant.  
-Kreattur est là Maitresse. Que peut faire Kreattur ?  
-Va voir le nom de mon Regulus sur la tapisserie et dit-moi s'il y a une deuxième date.  
-Je... désoler Maitresse. Kreattur ne voulait pas rendre triste la Maitresse.  
-Quand ? Ordonna d'une voix seiche le portrait  
-1979 Maitresse  
-13 ans que tu me caches la mort de mon fils ! Tu…  
-Kreattur va se punir Maitresse.  
-Toutes mes condoléances Mme Black, commençais-je, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour apaiser votre perte.  
-Harry, elle va juste…  
-Sirius, t'a mère viens d'apprendre la mort de son fils, alors soit un peu compatissant même si tu ne les apprécies pas.  
-Merci jeune Potter. Vous pourriez fermer les rideaux de mon tableau et me laisser seul. Je…je vous autorise à aller dans le reste de la maison, mais ne fait pas de bruits.  
-Bien Mme Black. » Dit Remus qui ferma les rideaux après avoir dit ses condoléances.

On visita la maison avec un Sirius comme guide. En tout il y a sept niveaux.  
Le sous-sol avec la cuisine, une petite salle a mangé qui fait peur et un canapé près d'une cheminée. En plus de la chambre de Kreattur.

Le rez-de-chaussée avec le hall d'entrée qui est un grand couloir où il y a les escaliers, le portrait de Mme Black et surtout, le pied de troll qui sert de pose parapluie qui est juste après la porte d'entrée. À ce niveau, il y a surtout la salle de réception pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personnes. Séparé par un petit couloir, on a une petite pièce qui servait de salon et de bureau pour Orion Black, le père de mon parrain. On a aussi des cabinets de toilette pour les invités.

Le premier étage est constitué de trois pièces. Des toilettes. Une chambre simple avec deux lits. Mais surtout du Salon Black où on trouve la tapisserie ainsi que la bibliothèque familiale.

Le second est occupé par la chambre du chef de famille, d'une très belle salle de bains et d'une chambre avec deux lits.

Au troisième, on a une troisième chambre équipée de deux lits. À côté, une chambre un peu mieux décorée avec un lit pour une personne et demie. Une salle de bains classique. Ainsi qu'une chambre avec un lit deux places.

Le quatrième étage, on trouve deux chambres et une salle de bains. La première chambre était celle de Regulus Black, toute de vert et d'argent. Une chambre qui crie Serpentard. La deuxième est celle de Sirius. Là aussi ça crie, mais c'est plus l'idiot de Patmol qui veut montrer sa chambre à un ami comme si c'est la première fois qui y invite un. Ah bah, c'est la première fois.

Bon, je laisse Remus avec le gosse et monte dans le seul escalier en colimaçon de la maison qui monte au grenier. Ce dernier est rempli de bric et de broc. Je redescends jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« Euh, vous avez une très jolie maison Lady Black.  
-Normal, je suis une Black. Que veux-tu sang mêlé ?  
-Parler franchement avec vous.  
-Fait  
-Bien. On peut dire que vous n'aimez pas votre fils par les choix qu'il a fait.  
-C'est peu dire. Il est la honte de la famille Black. Heureusement que Narcissa s'est marié à la famille Malfoy…  
-Je vois. Si votre fils devenait quelqu'un de respecter, vous l'accepterez mieux ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Sirius est mon parrain, de ce fait, il doit avoir ma garde et celle de ma sœur et mon frère, dès que les psychomages lui donnent le feu vert. Il doit avoir une maison ou nous élever nous, mais pourquoi pas ses propres enfants.  
-Donc je le verrais souvent et si je ne lui crie pas dessus, c'est mieux, est cela ?  
-Tout à fait Madame. Néanmoins, je dois déjà faire de Sirius un homme respectable.  
-Ce n'est pas gagné, j'ai passé 17 ans a musé à la tâche. Comment comptez vous faire ?  
\- Déjà en lui faisant gérer les finances des Potter ainsi que celle des Black. Pour les miennes Mr Lupin s'en occupe depuis quatre ans avec l'aide des gobelins. Il aura donc un soutien de ce côté.  
-hum... C'est un bon début.  
-Il devra aussi prendre son siège au Magenmagot en plus de ceux de la famille Potter.  
-Il sera donc à la place de son père. À la fois en politique et en finance.  
-Pour l'instant, oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais être franc. Nous savons que Sirius n'est pas sérieux très longtemps.  
-J'ai eu un mal fou à le faire se tenir pendant ses leçons.  
-Il a aussi un côté… disons… de fêtard. D'après les dires de Remus.  
-… .Lady Black me lance un regard noir.  
-J'ai le projet de créer une auberge pour un certain type de clientèle, un endroit pour que les créatures et être magique puissent se rencontrer. J'ai déjà le lieu, il me manque juste deux ou trois salariés pour que l'on puisse commencer les travaux. Je souhaite aussi créer une boite de nuit, un endroit où l'on danse, boit, fait des rencontres. Mais je suis mineur.  
-Et vous voulez que Sirius gère ses activités.  
-Surtout la partie fête. Remus m'a dit qu'il organisait des soirées avec mon père quand ils étaient à Poudlard et ils ne se sont jamais fait prendre.  
-Vous avez donc besoin qu'il se sente plus chez lui. Même s'il l'est déjà.  
-Oui. Nous souhaitons faire des travaux pour…rendre sa splendeur à la maison de la noble famille Black.  
-Quoi comme travaux ?

-Changer la tapisserie qui doit être pleine de doxis. Mettre de la peinture. L'azurer les meubles et les escaliers. Réparer ce qui est encore utilisable, vendre le reste. On ne touche ni à la tapisserie du salon, on garde la vaisselle, on vous laisse choisir les couleurs pour votre couloirs. Oh et on ne touche pas à votre chambre.  
-C'est la chambre du chef de Famille, Sirius devra dormir dedans.  
-Sérieusement, vous vous voyez dormir dans la chambre de vos parents ?  
Regard noir. Puis soupir de Lady Black  
-Soit. Et avant de vendre des meubles, je dois donner mon avis. Certains sont des héritages des révolutions Gobeline.  
-Naturellement. Commençons par ce pied de Troll qui sert de porte-parapluie.  
-Jeter le loin. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une horreur. »

Et c'est comme ça que tous les après-midi, on nettoya avec l'aide de Kreattur plus d'Alfred, Riri, Fifi, Loulou que j'ai appelé en renfort. Sirius a eu une grande conversation avec sa mère pendant que Remus et moi chassaient les Doxis au troisième.  
On a repeint le couloir de l'entrée en gris pour la partie haute et noir pour celle du bas, que lady Black a choisi. Le parquet, on l'a mis dans un blanc cassé. L'ensemble est harmonieux, sobre et surtout éclairci l'entrée. On a fait pareil pour l'autre couloir de ce niveau.

Pour la salle de réception et le petit salon, on a choisis des couleurs claires : beige clair pour les murs et blanc pour les encadrements des portes. La grande table et les chaises, Kreattur et Alfred les ont assortie à la pièce. Cinq des chaises étaient trop abîmé donc on les a cassés et on s'en sert pour le feu. Les meubles ont été poncés par les trois autres elfes. On a mis juste une couche de peinture de protection pour garder leurs couleurs naturelles de bois clairs. Sirius n'a pas voulu changer sa chambre. Remus dort souvent dans une chambre du troisième étage, celle avec le lit une place et demi.

Et moi, je retourne chez les Dursley. Cool du courrier. Lettre Poudlard donc course de rentrée demain.


	16. LC et CS chap 2 : achat de rentrée

**Avertissement de l'auteur: j'ai mis à jour le chapitre précédent car il manquait une partie. désoler. sinon l'univers est J. et l'histoire de Guibe. Bah c'est Moi! je suis trop. Un peu comme Lee.**

 **Encore merci pour les commentaires. N'hésitez pas à lire mon autre fic (auto-pub :p).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ah, sentez-moi ce parfum, cette odeur de vieux livres, d'animaux, de vêtements et j'en passe. Pas de doutes possibles. Bienvenue sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis votre guide Lee…. Euh... Harry Potter.

Alors pour bien commencer cette journée de shopping direction la banque des sorciers : Gringotts.

Tien lisez ce petit message, ça vous dit long sur la politique des gobelins :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Et ouaip, ils ne rigolent pas avec la sécurité. Après tout, c'est les meilleurs pour protégé tout et n'importe quoi. Bon, moi, je vais voir mon conseiller personnel, vous vous pouvez changer votre argent a un des guichets. Un Gallion égal 5 £. Oh, vous voulez voir mon coffre, d'accord. Un petit tour de montagne russe. J'adore venir à la banque rien que pour ça. Voilà coffre 687.

On prend un peu de chaque pièce. L'argent des sorciers est composé de trois types de pièces : les Gallions d'or, les Mornilles d'argent et les Noises de bronze. 1 Gallion = 17 Mornilles = 493 Noises. Donc 1 Mornille = 29 Noises. Facile et simple. Système inchangé depuis sa création.

Vous avez rempli votre bourse, bien, on va pouvoir la vidé avec du shopping.  
Déjà, les vêtements chez Mme Guipure. La mode sorcière est en retard, mais ils font des efforts. Perso, je fais une demande précise à Betty, ma styliste personnel. Quoi ! Je peux me là pèté un peu. Bon alors on prend une nouvelle garde-robe, l'autre est devenue trop petite donc donnée à une œuvre de charité. Je précise à Betty que Mr Lupin et Mr Black viendront aussi pour leurs achats.

Voilà une bonne chose de faites, on récupérera notre commande en fin de journée. Maintenant, on passe aux malles et sac magique. Ça sera plus facile pour la suite. Moi, j'ai déjà ma besace, mais j'aimerais une ceinture, un peu comme celle de Batman. Cool, elle existe en version sorcier. Oh purée 43 Gallions. Elle n'était pas donnée. Oui, oui, elle est à moi. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'elle s'adapte à son porteur, très résistante, protection, blablabla. Vous avez votre achat, hum, pas mal. Sortons.

Alors déjà, on va prendre tout le nécessaire de potion. Tout le monde fait l'erreur d'aller chercher les livres en premier. Alors qu'il faut choisir les ingrédients, on pourra avoir ceux de meilleure qualité et donc évité les accidents en cours. Un chaudron peut vite exploser.

Bon là, on a le choix allé voir les livres alors qu'il y a une sacrée cohue ou prendre le temps en allant voir les animaux tous en prenant une glace chez Mr Fortarome. On va même passer voir Mr Ollivanders. Vous êtes partant pour une glace. Super, c'est moi qui régale. Faite pas attention au parfum proposer.  
Rien de neuf à l'animalerie. Tien, je vous laisse, j'ai vu des amis. Passer prendre votre baguette avant de rentrer dans la foule chez Fleury et Bott.

« Salut Nev. Ça va ?  
-Eh Harry, bien et toi.  
-Bof, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre mes livres, mais…  
-j'te comprends, j'ai laissé Grand-mère s'occuper de ça. J'ai pris le reste.  
-T'es ici pour quoi ?  
-Neko s'est blessé dans une de nos serres quand on était au camping. Je viens le récupérer et prendre plus de nourriture pour lui.  
-Pourquoi tu ne le laisserais pas chasser dans le château ? Haku pourrait surement l'aider.  
-Hum, plus pour qu'il bouge alors. Il va devenir un gros matou tout gras sinon. Me dit mon ami en riant. Oh, j'allais oublier, bon anniversaire mon vieux.  
-Merci à toi aussi, t'as reçu notre cadeau ?  
-Ouais, grand-mère a envoyé des lettres de remerciement à Sirius et Remus. Comment ils ont fait pour trouver cette beauté.  
-On l'a trouvé dans le grenier de Sirius. Elle dépérissait et comme je savais qu'elle te ferait plaisir.  
-Tu as joint l'utile à l'agréable. Merci encore. Et toi, tu as eu quoi ?  
-Nos semaines à campé. Le plus beau et seul cadeau que m'ont fait les Dursley.  
-T'as jamais eu de cadeau autrement ?  
-Nop. Ah si le droit de pouvoir allé dès que je peux à la bibliothèque de notre ville.  
-C'est un peu triste.  
-Je me rattrape avec le monde sorcier Nev. Regarde, je me suis offert une ceinture avec des petites poches agrandies magiquement.  
-Cool. Comme ta besace ?  
-Yep.  
-Elle me fait penser à celle de ta bd la…euh…Batman  
-J'ai pensé pareil.  
-Tu vas mettre quoi dedans ?  
-Les affaires scolaires pour la plus part. J'en garde une pour la nourriture. La dernière pour le vrac.  
-On te verra plus avec ta besace. Ça sera bizarre.  
-T'inquiète, je la garde toujours pour les tu sais quoi avec les tu sais qui.  
\- D'ailleurs, deux des tu sais qui n'ont pas arrêté de m'envoyer des idées pour les tu sais quoi. Certaine sont plutôt drôle. Me dit le Gryffondor en sortant de la boutique avec sa boule de poil blanche  
-On en parlera une fois sur place. Garde une trace dans un carnet, ils risquent d'oublier. Sinon tu sais pourquoi il y a que des sorcières pour les livres ?  
-Gilderoy Lockhart. Il dédicace ses livres.  
-À tous les coûts, on va l'avoir comme prof de dcfm.  
-Terry m'a dit la même chose quand il a vu la liste de livres. On continuera les entraînements comme avec Dora ?  
-Dora ? Oh Tonks. Perso oui. Pour les autres, Blaises et Terry surement.  
-Padma et Tracey aussi. Daphnée voudra surement continué à s'entraîner pour les sorts de soins.  
-Bref l'équipe du matin. »

On se fraye un passage dans la boutique de livres. Je propose à Nev d'aller au rayon sur la botanique, vu qu'il regarde toujours dans cette direction dès qu'il passe près de la librairie. Je trouve Mme Longdubat en compagnie de Mme Zabini que je salue. Blaise est avec Théo à l'étage à chercher nos ouvrages pour cette année. Je l'ai rejoint vite suivi par Neville.  
On a commencé a discuté de chose et d'autre. Quand on a vu Rose et Hermione entrée avec les Granger et la tribu Weasley. Oh et mon frère. Si vous savez, un petit gars qui me ressemble sauf que lui a une paire de lunette hideuse pour des yeux noisette alors que les miens sont verts émeraude. Ses cheveux sont mal coiffés, moi, je mets du gel plus un petit sort pour leur donner un effet décoiffé.

Et surtout moi, j'ai une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Lui a un énorme V sur le front, symbole de sa victoire sur Voldychounet. Bref, le Survivant est dans la place. Lockhart l'a vu et le cirque à commencer. A part les jumeaux et le père, tous les autres Weasley paradent à ses côtés. Brian lui-même est comme un paon et fait le beau. Je plains Rose et Nev qui subissent ça depuis tout petit. La presse a voulu qu'il pose avec Lockhart. Il dédicaça des livres qui parlent de lui. D'ailleurs, je devrais demander un pourcentage, car ils parlent de notre sœur, mais pas de moi.

Malfoy père et fils ont profité pour cracher leur haine sur les née-moldu et la famille Weasley. Le patriarche de ces derniers a fait démolir sa face à blondinet senior, mais s'est retenu, surement la foule, pour lui sortir une phrase bateau.  
Après avoir acheté les livres, j'ai laissé mes amis pour aller voir les magasins dans l'allée des embrumes.

Putain que c'est flippant dans certains coins. Je crois avoir vu un mec vendre des organes « encore frais » selon lui. Finalement, je trouve l'endroit ou prochainement sera « le Refuge ». On aura du travail sur les façades et l'éclairage. Voyons si on peut voir l'intérieur. Super des squatteurs. Petit sort de désillusion avec ma deuxième baguette accompagné d'un autre pour ne pas faire de bruits. Comme m'a dit Grukor, il y a du potentiel. Certains murs sont pourris, mais on veut les détruire donc no soucis.

Je récupère mes vêtements avec Betty puis profite d'être à Londres pour aller à St Mangouste. Coup de bol. Mme Augusta et Nev y vont aussi. Ses parents n'ont réagi que pour donner leur emballage de bonbon à leur fils. Je sais qu'il les garde comme un trésor. Tiens voilà leur médecin. Il parle un peu avec Augusta. Je me lève pour que mon ami est son moment d'intimité avec ses parents et en profite pour aller voir les deux autres adultes.

« Bonjour Docteur. Excusez-moi mon indiscrétion Mme Longdubat. Puis-je poser des questions sur l'état des parents de mon ami?  
-Si ce n'est pas trop gênant, tu peux Harry. accepta la grand-mère de Nev  
-Merci Madame. Alors voilà docteur, est-il possible qu'un sorcier adulte soit protégé accidentellement par sa propre magie suite à un choc violent ? interrogeais-je le doc  
-Tu veux savoir si leurs magies les à protéger ? Me demanda le médicomage  
-Oui  
-Et bien théoriquement, on pense que c'est possible.  
-Pourquoi ne pas leur faire passer un scanner ? Vous pourrez de ce fait voir si toutes leurs activités cérébrales sont encore intactes.  
-Et si c'est le cas avec l'accord de Mme Longdubat, nous pourrions faire appel à un Légimancien reconnu de sonder leur esprit.  
-Et vu qu'ils ont encore des réactions…continuais-je.  
-On pourrait les stimuler pour que leur magie enlève progressivement la protection. C'est brillant. Mais comment...  
-Beaucoup de lecture dans les bibliothèques et je suis en contact avec certain de vos donneurs.  
-Messieurs, vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez, je crois vous avoir perdu. se renseigna la grand-mère  
-Chère Madame, votre jeune ami a peut-être trouvé une solution pour guérir votre fils et sa femme. indiqua le médecin sorcier.  
-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant ?  
-Car ils n'avaient pas les outils pour. Des personnes leur ont fait don que l'année dernière des outils qui permettront, on insiste sur le peut-être, de passer à une étape qui permettrait de les faire mieux réagir. Le test que je parle est inoffensif. Lui expliquais-je  
-Mais.  
-C'est la deuxième partie qui est plus complexe. Si comme on pense leur magie a… Comment dire. commençais je en voulant expliquer  
-Voyez notre esprit comme un puits. Leur magie les a emmenés au plus profond du puits afin de les protégés. fit par dire l'homme médecin à nos côté.  
-Hum. fit la vieil dame en réflechissant.  
-Avec le test, on vérifie que le « puits » est intact. Après il faut aller les chercher doucement. continua le médicomage  
-Pour les remonter comme avant, fini la matriarche Longdubat d'un air pensif. Ce test, vous pouvez le faire quand ?  
-Dans la semaine avec votre autorisation.  
-Et s'il est bon, il vous faut un Légimancien ? Et un bon. Je peux vous donnez des noms. J'ai rien contre les vôtres, c'est...  
-Si vous en avez un en-tête, il devra les suivre durant un long moment. S'il était proche d'eux ça serait évidemment un plus. précisa le docteur.  
-j'ai deux personnes, je leur en parlerais. Vous avez mon accord pour le test. » Nous dit-elle.

Le doc est parti pour parler de l'idée à ses collègues. J'ai dû le suivre pour expliquer comment j'avais eu l'idée. J'en ai donné d'autre au passage, si ça peut sauver des vies. Un truc que l'on ne peut pas reprocher au vieux snocks qui m'a élevé en tant que Lee, il se souciait de sauver un max de vie, même si s'était pour agrandir ses partisans. J'ai dit en revoir à tout le monde avant de repartir chez les Dursley pour surement les dernières semaines.

Arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, je suis monté dans ma chambre. Voyons comment on va ranger mes affaires. Ah oui voilà, les livres dans les deux premières pochettes de la ceinture, dans la suivante les feuilles et stylos. Dans la dernière, un bézoard en plus que d'autre truc d'urgence, on ne s'est jamais. Mes vêtements sont déjà dans ma besace ainsi que le nécessaire de potion. Qu'est-ce qui me reste dans la chambre ? Les plantes ? Prenons quelque bout, c'est utile pour certaines préparations magiques. Oh bonne idée Haku, on peut emmener pour la salle commune qui manque de touche florale.

Bon dernier coup d'œil avant d'aller préparer le dîner. Hum une lettre. Parchemin, donc, monde magique. Demande de rendez-vous pour prendre le thé le jour de la rentrée. Qui ça peut-être ? Mr et Mme Flamel. Intéressant. Pour répondre écrire directement au dos du parchemin. On dit oui gare de King Cross 10h. Cool, le papier vient juste de disparaitre.

Allez, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai un dîner à préparer. Surtout que l'oncle Vernon veut passer un contrat durant ce dernier. Alors pour six personnes….


	17. LC et CS chap 3 : Avant le train

**Salut mes petits disciples du CHAOS. Aujourd'hui 2 chap au lieu d'un car les deux sont un peu court. Sinon l'univers n'est toujours pas à moi (pourtant j'ai essayer), Lee et d'autre perso par contre son à moi ( j'autorise leur utilisation dans d'autre fics si on me demande).**

 **Euh point négatif... j'ai trouver un travail donc peut être que ça va retarder l'écriture de l'année trois. vous en faites pas pour la 2, elle est finie et corrigé avec un site (désoler pour les fautes restantes, je corrige le maximum).**

 **Je vous êtes une bonne lecture et à la prochaine (n'oubliez pas une review pour votre avis)**

* * *

C'est la rentrée. Fait place au grand, au magnifique, au sublime, au généralissime moi, Lee Chaos.

Vous savez déjà comment je démarre mes journées, un petit jogging suivi par des exercices d'art-martiaux pour avoir un corps en forme. Ensuite préparation du petit-déjeuner pour les Dursley.

Moi, je suis parti tôt à la gare de King's Cross. Je prends le mien dans un café. Je finissais de lire un article de mon journal quand je vis un couple s'avancer vers moi.

L'homme, chauve avec une barbe grisonnante autour de la bouche, le reste de son visage montre les traces du temps. Elle a des longs cheveux blancs avec des reflets argentés. Malgré leurs âges flagrants, ils sont habillés comme… des jeunes qui suivent la mode. Lui un tee-shirt des The Doors avec veste en cuir, jeans délavés et basket. Elle des bottes de combat, jeans, tee-shirt blanc avec une chemise a carreau rouge et bleu trop grande pour elle, sans oublier le sac à main.

« Salut Harry ! On peut t'appeler Harry ? Me dit l'homme tout en s'installant à ma table avec un grand sourire  
-Ça dépend de qui vous êtes. Et si moi-même, je m'appelle Harry.  
-Le sort de pointe au nord… Commença la femme.  
-Peut pointer autre chose que le nord, je sais, madame. Donc vous savez qui je suis. Pouvez-vous prouver que vous êtes des personnes que j'attendais ?  
-Méfiant et intelligent comme nous la signaler Grukor. Dit le vieux en face de moi toujours avec son sourire.  
-Oui chéri. Tenez. Me dit la femme en me tenant un parchemin. Vous le reconnaissez ?  
-Hum la lettre que j'ai reçue. Vous pouvez l'avoir volé à ses pauvres propriétaires.  
-Sérieusement, tu crois que je ne me serais pas servi de ma pierre pour faire comme tu as fait. Et oui, je suis déjà au courant. Le truc, c'est que le taux de pureté…  
-Est plus élevé que la normale. Je sais, j'ai fait faire des tests.  
-Que les gobelins, on refait. Hors mon mari est le seul à leur fournir de l'or de cette qualité. Ils ont comme nous fait vite le rapprochement à la pierre. Donc Harry peut-on prendre le thé ? fit la femme en souriant.  
-Après que vous utilisez le sort de pointe au nord pour que vous prouviez que…  
-Tu la déjà fais avec ta deuxième baguette. Et ouaip, Garrick est un vieil ami à nous.

-Tu le connais sous le nom d'Ollivanders. Me précisa la femme.  
-Je le sais Mme Flamel. Je me pose juste la question sur le nombre de personnes qui à cette information.  
-Quatre. Nous trois et lui. Les dernières sur-mesure étaient pour nous deux. Dit Mr Flamel.  
-Et vous n'avez pas peur que les personnes autour de nous le sachent.  
-Car ma chère femme a déjà lancé les sorts de protections autour de nous avant que l'on s'installe. Donc on peut parler librement. Et appel nous Nicholas et Pernelle. Bon déjà, on voulait te dire merci pour la pierre.  
-D'ailleurs bravo pour avoir passé les défenses d'Albus. Me félicita Pernelle  
-Oh oui ! Raconte comment tu as fait. Demanda l'homme en faisant des petits sauts sur ça chaise.  
-Du calme Nicholas. Désolé, mais malgré son âge, il est toujours un gamin de cinq dans sa tête.  
-Mais euh ne s'est pas vrai. Nous fit le « gamin » en boudant  
-Je vois ça. Bon alors déjà, il y avait une défense par profs ou personne de confiance de Bubus.  
-Ahah Bubus Ahahaha. Trop drôle. Bubus.  
-Continue s'il te plaît Harry. Dit Pernelle en ignorant son mari.  
-Il avait interdit l'accès au troisième étage. Alors moi, j'y suis allé, car je suis trop curieux.  
-Serdaigle ? Voulu savoir la femme.  
-Oui. Une porte fermée à clef passée avec un alohomora caché l'entré « secrète ». Par contre derrière il y avait un cerbère qui gardait une trappe.  
-Comment tu l'as passé ? Questionna Mr Flamel  
-Je l'ai nourri. Il reste un chien, certes avec trois têtes, mais il n'a pas dit non à des bons gros morceaux de viande. J'ai pu tranquillement ouvrir la trappe. Un filet du diable a gentiment amorti ma chute.  
-Sort de lumière ou flamme ?  
-J'ai toujours aimé jouer avec le feu. dis-je en souriant. Donc après la plante de Mme Chourave s'est au tour des clés volantes du Professeur Flitwick.  
-Laisse-moi deviné. Porte fermer. Impossible de l'ouvrir avec des sorts. Obligation d'attraper la bonne. Balai à disposition. Fit Pernelle.  
-Correct. Et elle sourit toute contente.  
-Tu dois être doué sur un balai alors. En déduisis Nicholas  
-Oui, mais j'ai passé la porte en voleur moldu.  
-… Le couple me regarde avec des grands yeux.  
-j'ai crocheté la porte avec mon matériel prévu pour. En moins d'une minute, elle avait cédé. Après ça devait être le tour de McGo mais se n'était pas fini.  
-Elle avait prévu quoi ?  
-Jeu échec sorcier géant. Après j'ai eu le droit à deux salles vide. Mon frère, dont on a dû vous dire a détruit la pierre pour pas que Voldy là, a eu un troll mort et un test de logique avec des potions.  
-Et on a su directement que s'était un faux vu que l'on a la vraie. Tu avais mis quoi à la place ? Demanda le « gamin » qui est redevenu sérieux.  
-Une simple pierre que j'ai changée de forme et couleur et remplacer dans l'emballage.  
-Quand as-tu fait tout ça ? Me questionna Pernelle.  
\- Début octobre si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
-Utilisé aux vacances de Noël et rendu peu de temps après ces dernières. Oh comment vous avez fait pour que votre elfe porte des vêtements ? Ma chérie a essayé, mais sans succès. Voulu savoir Mr Flamel  
-Tous les elfes de la famille Potter portent un uniforme, non des vêtements, afin de faire honneur à la famille qu'ils servent. Les renseignais-je.  
-Et pour son nom ?  
-J'arrivais pas à retenir les leurs donc pour qu'ils puissent servir la famille, il faut que l'on retienne facilement leurs prénoms. Ils gardent les noms que leurs parents leurs a donnés.  
-dans tous les cas s'ils sont tous comme celui que l'on a vu, vous devez bien les traiter.  
-évidemment. Si on traite bien quelqu'un, il vous traite bien en retour. »

On continua de parler de choses et d'autres. Pernelle est branchée botanique, cuisine et art. Autant musique que sculpture ou peinture. Nico lui s'est alchimie, invention en tous genre et rock. On va s'écrire durant cette année. Après tout pour Bubus et le monde entier, ils vont mourir, pour eux, c'est une chance pour se faire des super longues vacances.  
Ils ont même déjà choisi un nouveau nom : Stark. Nico adore les comics, il veut même se créer son armure de combat. J'ai donc devant moi Nicolas et Perle Stark. Un vieux couple d'américains super riche. Ils ont trois enfants et douze petits-enfants. Ils ne m'ont pas dit le nombre de petit-petit-enfants mais il doit être élevé. Et aucun n'a le nom Flammel.

J'ai dû les quitter, car le train pour Poudlard ne va pas tarder à partir. Je rejoins en vitesse mon groupe d'amis. Oh une petite nouvelle. C'est la sœur de Daphnée, Astoria Greengrass. Elles ont le même visage, mais l'ainée est blonde tandis que sa cadette est brune. Le voyage se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les premières années vont avec le garde-chasse, nous, on suit les autres pour arriver devant des diligences tirées par des magnifique sombrals. Évidemment, je suis le seul à les voir, rectification Théo aussi.

Évidemment, je suis le seul à les voir, rectification Théo aussi. Nos regards se sont croisés et on a tous les deux comprit.  
Bon, c'est plutôt sympa de se faire bousiller les fesses dans ce moyen de transport moyenâgeux, mais là tous les ventres près de moi sont d'accord avec le mien : ils ont faim. Du coup, je n'ai pas écouté la chanson d'Aldo, ni la répartition. Je sais juste qu'un petit avec un appareil photo est content d'être chez les rouges et ors. Qu'une fille qui s'appelle Luna a l'air de bien représenter l'esprit de sa nouvelle Maison, bienvenu chez les Serdaigles, ou on mêle intelligence et bizarrerie. Oh la petite Astoria est avec nous aussi.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit. Haku et moi, on est un peu fatigué car trop manger.


	18. LC et CS chap 4:First Leçon, First Merde

Bonjour mes petits Scrouts à pétard ! C'est Lee enfin, c'est Harry. Bon, vous m'avez compris. Alors bien dormi. Oui. Bah pas moi. J'ai oublié mes deux ronfleurs. Heureusement que j'ai la baquette rapide sinon je pense que Terry et moi faisions deux meurtres. Bon, il est 5h30, on a prévu d'aller courir dans une petite demi-heure. On a large le temps. On referme les yeux.

5h58. Pu que deux petites minutes. Pas habillé. Pas descendu. On a large….okay on est à la bourre. On réveille Terry d'un petit jet d'eau. On sort des fringues pour lui et moi. On fait la même taille, pratique. On se change en vitesse. On descend à toute allure.

Et Haku se marre. Quoi ?! il/elle s'est amusé à changer l'heure du réveil. Hum. Ouaip c'est bien jouer. Et c'est une blague à faire. CHAOS a déjà retard le temps, il pourra rattraper le temps perdu.

Finalement, le reste du groupe arrive. Je leur dis le programme que j'ai prévu pour cette année. Tous d'accord, bien. Alors on court comme d'habitude. On s'échauffe. Puis on revoit les mouvements vus l'année dernière. On voit qu'ils se sont tous entraînés, même durant les vacances. Bon, on finit avec des petits combats, légers, c'est la reprise. Je les libère pour une bonne douche avant le petit déj.

Ce dernier était plutôt bien. On a tous reçu du courrier. On retient tous que Weasmoche a reçu une beuglante de sa mère. Comment bien pourrir la réputation de son fils pour l'année. Nul pour lui, drôle pour les autres. Nev a bien rit. Alors voyons de qui j'ai des lettres. Remus et Sirius. Blablas passe une bonne année, fait plein de blagues. Parler de Sirius au frangin(e)s. okay facile. Deuxième lettre. Oh les Stark. Ils sont partis à Las Vegas. Perle me donne des idées pour des plantes. Dernière lettre de ... Grukor. Il a trouvé deux employés pour Le Refuge. Envoyer un en formation à Pré-au-Lard. L'autre dans le monde moldu. Manque plus que les elfes de maison. Mes commandes de noël dernier avancent bien. Je les aurais pour les vacances.

Flitwick nous passe nos emplois du temps. Alors voyons le programme.  
Lundi : histoire et sortilège 2h repas 3h de potion puis étude obligatoire.  
Mardi : 1h30 avec les plantes 2h de Métamorphose repas 1h sorti 1h rien 1h de DCFM.  
Waouh. Mercredi : 3h de sorti repas 3 DCFM suivi par 1h de botanique.  
Jeudi : 2h de botanique une de DCFM repas deux heures de digestion en Histoire puis réveil avec la Métamorphose.  
Vendredi 3h de potion le matin et deux d'étude obligatoire en plein aprèm midi.

En cinq mots. On va bosser encore plus. Le bon point, c'est que l'on n'a plus ni vol ni astronomie cette année. L'année dernière s'était une erreur. Bon, on est Mardi alors on file direction la serre N°3 pour la première heure de cour.  
Je m'installe avec Terry. Rose et Hermione toujours ensemble. Padma avec une autre élève de notre Maison qu'il s'appelle… Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Trop de trucs à retenir. Puis perso, c'est comme les deux ronfleurs, Anthony et Michael, on en a un peu rien à faire.

Bon, le professeur Chourave nous explique qu'à partir de cette année ou va étudier les plantes magiques. Nev va êtes ravie. Je vous passe le reste du cours, car bien qu'intéressant la plupart des serdaigles l'avait déjà lu dans un livre.  
Le cours avec la vielle McGo était une révision de l'année passée, certain en avait besoin. Puis elle nous a expliqué le programme prévu pour cette année. J'ai tout noté dans mon nouveau cahier rouge. Et oui, je suis toujours dissident, j'utilise feuille, cahier et stylo moldu.

Tiens Terry et Hermione ont choisit de faire comme moi. Même système de couleurs. Rouge méta, jaune botanique, bleu sortilège, vert potion, noir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), une autre pour l'histoire, perso, c'est marron. Terry a un dessin de chouette sur le rouge, une plante sur le jaune, chaudron sur le vert, des têtes-de-morts sur le noir. Le bleu ? Il ne veut pas me le montrer. Pas de bol, il devra bien le sortir cet aprèms.

Le repas, on l'a pris à la table des rouges et ors qu'ils ont gueulé pour la forme quand ils ont vu les quatre vert et argent. Ils se sont vite calmé quand les Jumeaux et Lee Jordan ont pris leurs défenses.

Vu que l'on a tous une heure de libre avant le dîner, on a prévu de faire nos devoirs tous ensembles comme l'année dernière. Par contre, seul Blaise, Nev et Terry veulent continuer à s'entraîner comme on le faisait avec Tonks. C'est dommage et pratique. Pas ouais, il ne faut pas oublier que le CHAOS recrutait et il a déjà trouvé ses membres. On aura une excuse pour s'éclipser.

Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais on a cours et notre demi-gobelin qui nous sert de prof déteste les retardataires. Cool, on est avec les serpents cet aprèms. Prenons une place au fond. Terry s'est mis entre moi et Blaise. Les filles devant nous. On a sorti nos affaires. On a rigolé.

Pourquoi ? Le cahier de Terry. C'est sa petite cousine qui lui a personnalisé ses cahiers, selon, c'est dire. Une vielle chouette pour McGo. Des plantes pour la botanique. Bref, vous avez compris. Alors on se marre, car il a dit à sa cousine que s'était sa matière préférée. Il s'est retrouvé avec un cahier recouvert de cœur rose fluo entouré de strass et paillettes.  
N'empêche toutes les filles ont trouvé ça mignon de s'occuper de sa petite cousine. Du coup, notre petit aiglon d'ami à la côte auprès des filles et il ne le voit même pas.

Après cette bonne tranche de rigolade, notre directeur de maison à commencer son cours en nous faisant une interro oral de ce que l'on a vu en première années. Quinze points en plus pour nous. 8 pour serpentard. Toutes les réponses données par notre groupe d'ami. Fin du cours, j'allais partir quand le prof veut que je reste.

« Mr Potter, je suppose que vous alliez postuler pour un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ? Commença mon directeur de Maison.  
-Oui, ou du moins faire partir de l'équipe de réserve.  
-Vous vous souvenez de votre punition de l'année dernière ?  
-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, professeur.  
-Certains professeurs, qui ont trouvé que vous ne respectiez pas les professeurs, ont souhaité qu'elle continue.  
-Mais ce n'est pas juste. M'exclamais-je.  
-Je le sais bien Mr Potter. C'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à vous enlever les heures de colle comme l'année dernière.

-Super. Merci. Donc je suppose qu'à la place, on me sucre le Quidditch.  
-Oui. Enfin sur le balai. Ils ne sont pas au courant de la partie staff.  
-Maigre consolation.  
-Vous pouvez continuer ou non les commentaires avec Mr Jordan.  
-Hum. Je pense voir ça directement avec lui. Autre chose professeur ?  
-Oui. Cette fois, ça concerne votre famille et Mr Black.  
-Légalement parlant, il sera notre tuteur légal dès qu'il a le feu vert des psychomages ainsi qu'une maison pouvant nous accueillir nous quatre. Pour l'instant, il fait des va-et-vient entre l'hôpital et chez Mr Lupin, son ami.  
-Je vois. Je vous remercie Mr Potter. Vous pouvez y aller.  
-Merci Professeur et bonne après-midi. » Dis-je en sortant. Oui, j'ai menti à un prof sans sourciller. Mais sérieusement ce n'est du ressort d'une école donc il n'avait pas à mettre ça sur le tapis. Perso, je direct que Bubus n'est pas trop content de perdre le droit de tuteur du Survivant. Nan, je dois être un peu trop paranoïaque.

Pendant le reste de l'heure de pause, on a joué avec les gars de la chambrer. On en a profité pour chambrer Terry. Il a répondu par un tirage de langue d'une classe d'un gamin de 4ans. On a parlé vacances, Quidditch, carte de chocogrenouilles. Bref, une heure que nous avons aimée avec Harry.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était...Bluuurg. Comment le dire avec des mots. Le mieux, c'est de vous le décrire.  
Déjà, la pièce. La même que celle de Quirrel sans l'odeur d'ail. Il partait sur de meilleures bases.  
La salle est mieux éclairer. Encore mieux. La déco a été revue et… c'est là où ça commençait déjà à faire Bluuurg. Je n'ai rien contre les portraits sorciers. Certains ont même mieux que des vivants, prenez la peine de leurs parler, vous verrez.

Mais avoir une dizaine de portraits de soi-même, c'est bizarre. Les exposés à ses élèves encore plus. Soit ce prof à un problème d'ego et le compense en nous faisant acheter tous ses livres, qui sont inutiles aux passages, et nous exposent ses trop nombreux portraits à mon goût.

Il veut nous faire un test écrit. Bien, je pensais qu'il voulait connaitre notre niveau dans sa matière. Nan. Lui, le prof, la pub pour shampoing et dentifrice, nous donne un questionnaire sur lui, ses livres, sur la vie passionnante de Gilderoy Lockhart. Là, je pense que ce n'est pas que l'égo qu'il compense mais plutôt un truc dans le pantalon. C'est vrai que chez les gars, c'est presque pareil. Plus c'est grand moins il compense plus c'est petit… plus ils font comme lui.

Harry,merci est mieux bâtie que la moyenne, enfin pour un gosse de 12 ans.

Bref, ce cours fut pourri, mais le pire, c'est que trois personnes ont répondu correctement a toutes les questions et donne 10 points à leurs Maison : Hermione Granger, Rose Potter et Harry Potter.


	19. LC et CS Chap 5 : mois de Septembre

Salut, c'est Harry James Lee Potter Chaos. Ouaip trop mélangé. Pas assez classe. Lee Chaos c'est classe. Cour, rapide à dire, parfait. Un peu comme moi quand Modestie n'est pas dans le coin.

Mais c'est vrai, vous vous en tamponnez l'oreille avec une babouche. Vous voulez la petite vie d'Harry. Normal. Elle déchire. Eh même Harry confirme. Bon okay la dernière fois, on a eu un peu la honte.

On a répondu par automatisme à ce questionnaire. Connerie de mémoire eidétique due a l'occlumancie. Malheureusement pour nous, on connaissait les réponses vues que l'on a lu tous les bouquins de ce qui nous sert de prof. La rumeur comme quoi je serais amoureux du dis prof s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre.

Certains ont essayés de se moquer de moi. Le mot-clé de la phrase est : essayer. Ces personne ont, comme par magie, drôle quand on y pense, eu des petits accidents. Rien de graves. Et je n'étais jamais présent. Sauf pour Malfoy et la bande de Brian. Eux, ils ont morflé sévère. Mme Pomfresh a eu du boulot dès les premiers jours de cours. Personne ne vient me faire chier maintenant.

Vous voulez savoir les accidents. Bien imaginez-vous en tutu rose durant une journée avec le message « je ne dois pas me moquer de mes camarades » sur le front. Ou encore devoir chanter dès que vous voulez parler. Être atteint du syndrome de Jil de la Tourrettes, pas cool d'insulter notre bien-aimé professeur de potion.

Et pour ceux dont je me suis occupé personnellement ? Tous les matins, ils nous ont offerts, en partenariat avec CHAOS Production, des petits spectacles. Ils nous jouer des scènes de théâtre. La population de Poudlard a très apprécié Roméo et Juliette. Malfoy en Juliette et Weasmoche en Roméo. Baiser torride. On a un peu trop forcé sur les dosages.

Oh, j'ai adoré quand ils étaient en super sentai. Malfoy force verte, Brian force rouge, Weasmoche force rose, Dean Thomas force bleu et en force jaune Seamus Finnigan. Ils ont même fait une petite chorégraphie. Vu que s'était le week-end, ils ont couru dans tout le château pour chercher l'infâme docteur voleur de perruque : professeur Lockhart.

On s'est bien marée. Par contre, le stock de blagues que l'on avait prévu avec les autres est parti très vite. Évidemment, j'étais le suspect n°1, mais sans preuve réel, je suis toujours innocent.

Bon là, je ne peux pas trop vous parler, car je suis en cours avec de DCFM et cet idiot de prof vient de nous lâcher une trentaine de lutins de Cornouaille. Des créatures d'une vingtaine de centimètres, d'une couleur bleu électrique. Le hic, c'est qu'elles adorent tout casser, sont un peu trop malicieuse.

Les Poufsouffles ont évacué la salle, la majorité de ma maison aussi. À notre tour de nous amuser.

La contre-attaque commence. Les filles d'abord. Padma ouvre donc le bal suivi par Hermione et Rose. Elles se sont mises dos à dos directement pour se protéger mutuellement. Terry et moi, on s'éclate à lancer plein de petits sorts aux lutins, on commence même à faire une partie de balle au prisonnier avec eux. Hourra ! On a gagné. Les filles les remettent dans la cage. Je crois que mon camarade a lancé un discret alohomora quand on est sortie de la salle.  
Ah ce cours n'était pas trop mal. Bon, on n'a rien appris mais on c'est bien amusé. Pour une deuxième semaine, ce n'est pas trop mal, je pense.

* * *

Ce soir on se donne une petite mission : Faire voler Haku

On va aussi en profité pour voler. pour cela on à besoin d'un balai que l'on va "emprunter" à Mme Bibine.

On sort le matos de la CHAOS-ceinture. Quoi ? Bon okay la Potter-ceinture. C'est bien pour te faire plaisir Harry. Et… un tour à droite… quatre à gauche et…Clic. Le casier est ouvert. Et j'ai un balai.  
Je file en direction la tour d'astronomie. Je vais pour pousser la dernière porte. Merde, on n'est pas seul. Oh, mais c'est…  
« Bonsoir jeune Potter. Vous venez aussi admirer les étoiles ?  
-Bonsoir Lady Serdaigle. Et…  
-S'il te plaît appel moi la dame grise ou Helena. Lady Serdaigle s'était ma mère.  
-D'accord Helena, mais vous m'appelez Harry dans ce cas.  
-Merci Harry. Alors dis-moi ce que fait un jeune aiglon ici avec un balai.  
\- Je suis venu pour jouer avec deux personnes.  
-Dommage pour toi. Nous sommes seuls.  
-Et pourtant, ils sont déjà là.  
-Oh une devinette. J'aime bien.  
-le premier sans voix, il crie. Sans aile, il voltige. Sans dents, il mord. Sans bouche, il murmure.  
-Hum. Facile, le vent. Pas de chance pour toi, je l'avais déjà entendu. Donc, je suppose que tu vas voler. Mais qui est la deuxième personne ?  
\- Elle est mâle et femelle. Porte une armure naturelle. Hum. Légendaire, elle l'est. Même si elle est encore au stade de boire du lait.  
-… Tu l'as créé petit à petit où c'est fini ?  
-Je la crée dans le feu de l'action. Mais là, je manque d'imagination.  
-C'est déjà pas mal pour ton jeune âge. Bon est-ce que je peux la voir ?  
-vous le voyez sans la voir réellement.  
-Elle est donc cacher. C'est un animal ? Me posa comme question le fantôme de ma Maison avec un petit sourire  
-Les sorciers les rangent dans la catégorie créatures et monstre.  
-Dans ta poche, tu la dans ta poche. Dit-t-elle toute contente en sautant comme une gamine.  
-Non.  
-mais tu la sur toi.  
-Oui.  
-Donc elle est dans tes vêtements.  
-Non.  
-….. .elle réfléchit en croisant les bras. Bon dit moi la réponse, je préfère regarder les étoiles. C'est plus intéressant.  
\- Vous ne préférez pas que je vous la montre ?  
-Comment ça. ? »  
Pour toute explication, j'enlève mon pull et mon tee-shirt. Et là, je peux vous dire que Helena fut choquée. Déjà car je me suis dévêtu devant elle, mais surtout qu'elle a vu Haku faire plusieurs fois le tour de mon torse avant de sortir de mon corps.  
« Tu…tu…tu as familier ! Nan. Pas Possible. Tu as déjà un familier à ton âge ! Le directeur avait raison, tu es un drôle de garçon. Tu l'as depuis quand ?  
-Depuis Juin dernier en fait.  
-C'est…c'est  
-Cool. Je sais. Helena, je vous présente Haku. Haku voici Helena Serdaigle. Mais bon, tu la connais déjà.  
-Comment tu as pu…  
-Je me suis occupé d'Haku quand elle/ il était blessé avec d'autres élèves, mais il/elle restait toujours avec moi. On lui a trouvé un nom et le lendemain matin, j'avais un familier.  
-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Je le protège, Haku me protège. C'est notre accord. Oh et là, on allait faire sa première leçon de vol.  
-Il peut voler ?  
-Bah oui, c'est un dragon.  
-Les dragons ont des ailes. Précisa le fantôme.  
-Pas ceux-là. Ils sont originaires d'Asie. Ni mâle ni femelle. Dépourvu d'ailes. Peuvent nager à des profondeurs extrêmes.  
-Pour le feu ?  
-Normalement, ils y résistent, mais ne le crachent pas. Plus rapide et aussi puissant que ceux d'Europe pour le reste. Lui expliquais-je tout en me rhabillant.  
-Et il ne sait pas voler. Bizarre. Normalement, c'est la première chose après marchée pour les dragons.  
-Haku était blessé gravement quand on l'a trouvé. Elle/il venait de tomber de son premier essai. Le temps de guérir. Et nous voilà près pour retenter la chance.  
-Qui d'autre est au courant ?  
-Pour notre leçon ou pour Haku ?  
-Pour ton familier.  
-seulement mes amis et vous maintenant.  
-je vois. Je garde donc votre secret.  
-Merci beaucoup Helena. On vous laisse avec les étoiles, nous, on va chevaucher le vent. Tu viens Haku. »

Sur ces paroles, Haku s'enroula autour du manche du balai que j'enfourchai et le fis décoller. On a volé un peu doucement au début. Pour que mon petit dragon se réhabitue à la sensation. Ce fut rapide. Maintenant Haku se tient sur toute la longueur du balai. Lâche une patte. Puis une autre. Il est le roi du monde. Tente de lâcher les deux autres et…. Je dois foncer en piquer vers le sol pour le récupérer.

Bon, on recommence directement, car ça fait rire le dragon. Finalement après une trentaine d'échec Haku peu plané. Pour une première fois, on est, tous les deux, plutôt satisfait. On est rentré à la tour avec Helena, presque bras dessus bras dessous. Cette femme a des sujets de conversations très intéressantes. On ne sait même pas fait avoir par le concierge. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit et suis partie dans mon dortoir. 1h30 du matin. Ouaip, on jouera avec Luna demain. Trop fatiguer. Une douche et au lit.

Je sens le corps d'Haku chauffer de bonheur sous ma peau.

* * *

Réveil matinal ce week-end. Comme d'habitude je fais ma routine puis exploration du château. Arriver dans un couloir que pu personne n'utilise, j'allais comme les autres passer mon chemin quand je vis une forme : Théodore Nott Junior. Je lui donne rapidement les premiers soins magiques avec deux-trois sorts.

« Ça va mieux ? M'informais-je une fois le dernier sort lancer.  
-Mouai. Me répondit-il en se relevant.  
-Tu me racontes comment tu t'es fait ça. Lui dis-je en l'aidant à se relever  
-j'ai glissé. Je suis tombé.  
-Ouai et moi je suis une chocogrenouille. Sérieux Théo. Si t'as un problème, tu peux compter sur moi.  
-Merci Harry. C'est gentil, mais là, tu peux rien faire.  
-On peut toujours en parler.  
-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire.  
-tu me connais. Aller accouche mon pote.  
-Okay. Allons dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'oreille.  
-on y est déjà. Personne ne vient dans ce couloir sauf pour faire des choses interdites. Je lance un sort de silence autour de nous si tu veux ?  
-Fait s'il te plait.  
-voilà. » Fais-je après avoir lancé le dit sort qui nous mets dans une bulle de protection ou seul les personne dedans entende la conversation.  
-« Bon, je ne sais pas comment vous faites dans votre Maison, mais chez nous il y a des règles. On doit être unis face aux autres Maison.  
-Nous, on a interdiction d'avoir un livre à table sous peine de le faire confisquer par les plus grands et on ne chante pas l'hymne de Poudlard en début d'année.  
-Nos règles sont pour nous préparer pour plutart, on a donc un système de leader. Chaque année, on se bat pour choisir qui dirige la Maison. Le chef des septièmes années dirigeant les autres chefs et ainsi de suite. Les premières années sont dirigées par celui des deuxièmes années.  
-Et t'as voulu être un chef ?  
-Non, pas intéressé par leurs petits jeux de pouvoir. J'ai voulu sortir du système. J'avais réussi à battre Malfoy qui est le chef de notre promo. Les ainés avec qui il avait passé des accords n'ont pas aimé ma rébellion.  
-D'où le résultat de te trouver dans ce couloir.  
-Mouai. Je crains pour mes affaires.  
-Tu seras le bienvenu dans notre tour si tu as besoin d'un refuge. Helena sera surement contente de pouvoir discuter avec toi. Elle t'aime bien, tu sais, comme Daphnée.  
-Elle a de bonnes discussions. Par contre, tu ne parles pas de ça à personne, Harry.  
-Ton secret est bien garder. Mais là, on a plus important à faire. Aller viens, on va rejoindre les autres dehors pour notre petit cours de parleurs. »

Avec ces mots le serpentard me sourit. Il est très fier de pouvoir parler la langue des serpents. Il est celui qui s'est le plus entraîné durant les vacances. Il le parle couramment maintenant. Blaise m'a même dit l'avoir vu rester une soirée parlée avec le portrait de Salazar.

Le reste du groupe se débrouille aussi bien. Nos deux miss-j' adore-les-bouquins, Rose et Hermione, ont encore un peu de mal. Nev par contre a le même niveau que moi. Il a trouvé un nid de vipères dans une vielle serre du manoir Longdubat. Il a passé un accord avec eux. Ils le débarrassent des nuisible en échange, il les laisse tranquille lui et sa grand-mère. Augusta est un peu réticente quand on lui parle des fourchelang, elle est de la vielle école.

Après cette journée, j'ai remarqué que nos quatre vert et argent avaient de temps à autre des marques de coup camouflé souvent par le maquillage des filles. Heureusement, leur directeur de Maison a fait arrêter les agressions physiques.

Ce week-end a eu lieu les sélections pour le Quidditch. Voici les résultats mis dans la tour des Serdaigles

 **Equipe titulaire** :

Poste de gardien : Grant Page 5ème années

Poste de poursuiveur : Roger Davis 4ème année

Jerry Stretton 6ème année

Randolph Burrow 6ème année

Poste de batteur : Duncan Inglebee et Jason Samuel 6ème année

Poste s'attrapeur : Cho Chang 3ème année

 **Equipe de réserve** (remplaçant)

Gardien : Goldstein

Poursuiveur : Turpin, Bradley et Chambers

Batteur : Corner

Attrapeur Baggling

 **Equipe du Staff technique** :

Coach : Potter Harry et Filius Flitwick

Stratégie : Carmichael, Boot, Ouvert aux propositions d'idée sérieuse.

Physique : Deauclaire, Potter Rose, Granger ainsi que la participation de Mme Pomfresh.

Avec Roger Davis et le directeur de Maison, nous avons décidé qu'il y est moins de monde. Certains n'arrivant pas à gérer leur emploi du temps. Pour la stratégie, on a choisi des personnes qui aiment le sport sorcier et qui ont un bon esprit pour la stratégie. La partie physique était plus dure. Flitwick ayant fait un speech comme quoi s'était une bonne expérience sur le CV après les études, surtout pour les futurs médicomages. On a eu énormément de demande. Rose et Hermione ont été prises, car elles connaissent déjà des sorts de soins. Deauclaire, une fille plus âgée, aide son père tous les étés à St Mangouste. Les autres candidatures n'étaient pas sérieuses. Davis en tant que Capitaine dus expliquer ses choix.

Moi, je n'en ai rien à faire, je joue avec ma Luna dans la Salle commune, sous le regard d'Astoria et Luna. Cette dernière fut surprise, comme beaucoup, quand un soir, j'ai dit que j'allais jouer avec ma petite Luna dans ma chambre. Ces pervers et perverses ont cru que j'allais faire des trucs de grands avec la nouvelle élève de Serdaigle.

Bon, c'est vrai que je m'entends bien avec elle. Hier encore, on est parti à la recherche du ronflax Cornu. Manque de chance, il a réussi a effacé ses traces. Je pense que c'est intelligent un ronflax cornu. Pour les novices en créatures magiques, imaginer un cochon vert avec une corne comme les rhinocéros. Luna, elle y voit un complot des Joncheruines. Elle a surement raison. Ces petites bêtes nous brouillent nos pensées en entrant par nos oreilles. Heureusement, on a mis des plantes dans la salle commune pour que nos camarades puissent étudier sereinement. Puis Helena trouve que c'est plus joli.

Bon allons à table dîner. Je sais déjà que les elfes nous on réserver des surprises.


	20. LC et CS Chap 6 : Halloween

Passons à une nouvelle plus sympa. Notre petite bande ne participera pas au dîner d'Halloweens. Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ? Ce repas est obligatoire. Sauf que nous sommes invités à une autre soirée. Celle de l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, plus connu sous le surnom de Nick-Quasi sans tête.  
En réalité, seul Helena et Neville étaient invités. Les filles ont remarqué notre fantôme préféré brouillait du noir depuis son invitation. Pour la faire redevenir comme on la préfère, toute souriante et joueuse comme une gamine, nous avons demandé à Sir Nicholas si nous pouvions venir à sa fête. Notre Gryffondor en fut ravi, car seul avec que des fantômes, il aurait eu un peu les chocottes.

Dès que l'on a eu le feu vert. Les filles ont voulu trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Ma Chère Petite sœur ainsi que sa meilleure amie qui aime autant qu'elle les livres n'avaient rien à se mettre. J'ai donc appelé Alfred pour qu'il prenne les mesures de tout le monde afin de commander des tenues de soirée, il verrait avec Patmol et Moony pour le payement. J'ai dû faire les présentations entre Rose et notre elfe de maison. Je remarque qu'il a plus de muscle que ceux de Poudlard. J'en profite pour leur parler de notre futur visite à Godric' Hollow et demande un petit truc en plus à mon majordome.

Trois jours plus tard, le mercredi matin, au moment où tout le monde reçoit son courrier, nous ont reçu nos tenues. Les filles sont plus que contente, Blaise a failli devenir sourd après le cri de joie de Tracey. J'ai compris après pourquoi en lisant mon courrier. Sirius s'est chargé de choisir les matières et les coupes en fonction des mesures prises par Alfred. Il a y pas à dire, il sait comment mettre les choses en valeur. On est magnifique. Moi, j'ai eu un costume de clown rempli de poil à gratter, mais je suis beau dedans. Sérieusement, j'ai déjà mes costumes dans ma besace. Sir Nicholas est ravie que nous venions dans ces tenues, pas le clown, les robes et costumes de soirée.

Certain se moque de nous vu que nous allions a une fête de fantôme. Ils ne savent pas qu'avec Terry ont a prévu de mettre de l'ambiance s'il y en n'a pas. Nos deux amis de serpentards ont pour l'heure invité leurs comparses pour la soirée. Nev a suivi en invitant ma sœur, Terry le fit à sa manière avec Hermione, je le fis donc avec Padma.

Le week-end arriva. J'avais annulé en avance tous les entrainements, même celui du matin. Théo vient manger avec moi et Rose. On est tous les trois habillés en tenue noire et sobre sans aucun signe distinctif de nos Maison. On alla dans le hall du château ou nous attendait déjà le professeur Rogue. On attendu une bonne dizaine de minute avant que Brian arrivât dans une tenue complète du parfait Gryffondor. Il s'est fait en gueuler par Rose. J'ai dû lui lancer des sorts pour que ses vêtements fassent moins tache.

« Bien maintenant suivez-moi en silence, on va prendre un portoloins au portail du château. Nous dit de sa voix caractéristique notre prof.  
\- Pourquoi on ne le prend pas ici ? Demanda Brian  
-On ne peut ni transplaner ni utiliser les portoloins dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ses protections nous en empêchent.  
-5 Points pour Serpentards pour votre explication Mr Nott. »

Je hais les portoloins. J'arrive toujours allonger sur le sol à l'arriver. À bah seul Rogue est debout. Il est sympa et nous lance des sorts pour nous nettoyer. On est arrivé devant un cimetière. On va voir la tombe de Mme Nott. Théo se recueil, j'ai discrètement appelé Alfred pour qu'il nous passe la composition florale pour la tombe. Notre ami serpentard nous remercie chaleureusement d'un câlin Rose et moi, un simple hochement de tête pour les deux autres. Rogue fait transplaner Théo et Brian, il laisse Rose et moi au soin de notre elfe.

Arriver à Godric' Hollow on est accueilli par Augusta Longdubat, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Je présente tout le petit monde.

Brian passa avant notre sœur, il parla de tout et de rien. Rose leur parla de nos amis et qu'elle fera ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les rendre fiers.  
« Ils sont déjà fière de toi petite sœur, me permis-je de rectifier. Tu es leur petite fleur, leur princesse. Demande à Remus et Sirius, papa était complètement gaga avec toi.  
-On confirme, toi dans ses bras, il devenait l'homme le plus heureux et le plus stupide, dire les deux maraudeur. confirma Sirius d'un ton mélancolique.  
-Dur sachant qu'il l'était déjà.  
-Mr Rogue ! fit Mme Longdubat.  
-Je parle de l'heureux. Avec Lily.  
-Vous auriez dû voir la tête de James quand Lily jolie lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Dit Remus  
-Oh oui. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire à tout le monde qu'il allait être papa. Il le disait même au gars que l'on arrêtait pour le boulot. Mais le mieux c'est quand il s'est évanoui à l'annonce que vous étiez trois. Fit Patmol tout sourire. On sourit tous.  
-désoler de cassé l'ambiance, dis-je, les bougies vont s'éteindre. Je dois finir le rituel avant. Ecarter vous un peu, s'il vou plaît. Alfred sert un verre à tout le monde ». Demandais-je à l'elfe qui fit apparaitre une bouteille d'alcool et un verre pour tous. Je lève mon verre et dit :  
« En ce jour des morts et par ce rituel, j'honore la mémoire de mes ancêtres. Ensemble, gardons en mémoire notre passé afin de mieux préparer l'avenir. » Je bois cul sec mon verre et vide le fond sur la tombe.  
Augusta, Sirius et Remus font de même suivi par Severus Rogue. Les trois restants firent comme nous avant de tousser.  
« Kof Kof Kof. Nom d'un petit balai, Harry. S'était quoi ça ? demanda Théo  
-De l'alcool fait maison de la famille Potter. Obliger pour finir correctement le rituel.  
-Parlons-en de ce rituel, Mr Potter. Commença le professeur de potion avant d'être arrêté par une explosion de magie venant de la tombe, qui est entouré par des flammes bleues qui disparaissent très vite.  
-Bien, ils ont accepté. Fit Mme Longdubat. La prochaine fois n'oublie pas la nourriture.  
-Nous en avions cachés dans les fleurs, dit Alfred, maître Harry ne voulais pas choquer les plus jeunes.  
-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous avez fait, Mr Potter ? demanda Rogue qui semblait perdu.  
-C'est un vieux rituel que l'on fait tous les ans, normalement, afin d'honorer nos ancêtres et qu'ils nous protègent ainsi qu'acceptent nos décisions pour l'année avenir. Explique la grand-mère de Neville.

Seul le chef de famille peut le faire. Les morts de la famille Potter reconnaissent donc Harry comme tel.  
-Maitre Harry, tenez, mangez. C'est du chocolat. Vous avez trop forcé par rapport à la dernière fois.  
-Merci Alfred. Fis-je tout en commençant à manger une tablette de chocolat noir.  
-Tu l'avais déjà fait ? C'est dangereux ? Me questionna Rose.  
-On l'a fait cet été avec moins de monde. Juste Remus, Mme Longdubat et Neville. Dangereux, oui si on ne me reconnaît plus comme chef de famille. Rien avoir avec les lords. Précisais je pour Théo. Après on prévoit toujours de quoi boire et manger pour les morts. On a moins prévu cette fois-ci, car le dernière rituel date de cet été.  
-Exactement normalement, il faut l'équivalent d'un repas pour une personne. À boire, quelque chose de fort, souvent de l'alcool. Il faut de la viande crue, une part de pain et des légumes et enfin quelque chose de familiale.  
-Et pour les bougies et le faite que tu t'es coupé ? Demanda Théo.  
-Le support a les runes pour le rituel. Les bougies fabriquées spécialement pour l'occasion pour communiquer avec les plus proches parents, pour moi mon père et ma mère. Le sang est pour prouver que je suis qui je suis. Donnez volontairement de ma propre main sans être forcé par un sort ou potion.  
-Magie de sang, runique, rituel chamanique. Vous allez avoir des problèmes, Mr Potter.  
-Vous pensez surement ça, car je suis un enfant de douze ans, n'est-ce pas professeur ?  
-Oui.  
-Bah, je vous rassure alors. Je suis dans mes droits. Temps qu'un adulte venu en ami est à mes côtés. Merci Remus et Sirius. De plus, ce rituel n'apparaît pas sur le radar du Ministère. Vous imaginez sinon avec toutes les familles qui le font aujourd'hui, ils péteraient un câble.  
-C'est la première fois que je le vois et entends parler de ce rituel. Fit Théo.  
-Normal, ça fait plus d'un siècle que seule quelque famille le fait. Les Potter, les Longdubat, les Zabini sont les seuls au Royaume Unis. Dit d'une voix rempli de fierté Augusta. Vous devriez penser à rentrer, il est bientôt midi. Passe le bonjour à Neville, Harry.  
-D'accord Mme Augusta. Merci d'être venue, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. »

On a dit en revoir aux deux autres adultes. Notre parrain nous a parlé un peu avant de nous quitter. Rems m'écrira pour les affaires et l'avancement des travaux chez Patmol. Alfred nous salua et disparu. Rogue suivi son exemple et nous ramena à Poudlard.

Je suis crevé, je vais faire une sieste. À ce soir pour la fête.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : travaillant en 2/8 mon temps d'écriture est un peu chamboulé. Du coup, pour vous rien ne change pour l'instant mais la troisième année sera un peu plus longue a venir.**

 **Merci de laisser un commentaire (même méchant, tant qu'il y a des bisous a la fin) ça me motive grave.**

 **A plus et plein de bisous mes détraqueurs chéris.**


	21. LCetCS Chap 7: Soirée et Quidditch

Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ! J'ai super bien dormi. Ma fait du bien, cette petite sieste. Bon, il est quelle heure ? Quoi ! Déjà 17h00. J'ai dormi toute l'après-midi. Le bon côté, c'est que je suis en forme maintenant.  
Tien salut toi. Oui, toi qui lis ces mots, qui font des phrases, qui raconte ma super, généralissime histoire de ma personne. Moi, Lee Chaos enfermer par erreur dans Harry Potter, te salues. Pétard comment je sais que quelqu'un lit ce à quoi je pense ? Bon, on verra ça plutart.

Je sors de mon dortoir pour aller aux cuisines. C'était sans compter sur Rose, qui veut savoir comment je vais ainsi qu'énormément de question. J'ai à peine eu le temps de commencer une réponse qu'Hermione si est mise aussi suivi par Padma et Helena. Terry me sauve en me créant une diversion. J'en profite pour sortir de notre salle commune en courant. J'ai faim. Toi aussi Haku ?

Dans les cuisines du château, les elfes de maison me préparent un goûter, chocolat chaud et tartine. Voilà Alfred. J'aurais dû me douter que Brian l'utilise. Bon par contre, c'est la vingtième fois qui lui demande quelque chose. Je demande à l'elfe de la famille Potter de ne répondre que s'il n'est pas déjà occupé, si la demande n'est pas dangereuse. Brian n'a pas le droit de le punir. Pas plus de quatre demandes par mois à partir de ce soir. Interdiction de lui parler des autres elfes.

Alfred est bien d'accord avec moi. Il a bien vu que mon cadet n'est pas aussi mature que moi ou encore ma sœur. Il reste manger avec moi en me parlant de l'avancée des travaux. Avec Kreattur, ils ont nettoyé toute la maison des Black. Plus de poussière ni de doxis. Les trois autres elfes ont débarrassé le grenier. Riri a même trouvé une zone de duel dans ce dernier. Remus y entraîne régulièrement Sirius, pour que celui-ci retrouve ses reflex d'antan. Après tout, il était un auror reconnue.

Lady Black me passe le bonjour. Et je sais le nom des deux recrues pour le Refuge. Vladimir, un demi -vampire, et Maëlis. Alfred ne veut pas me dire ça particularité.

Après ce repas qui me fit le plus grand bien, j'étais en état pour répondre aux questions de mes amis. Ouaip, les filles ont choisis d'en parler aux autres. Je me suis pris un sacré savon de la part d'Helena. Je retiens la leçon, ne pas l'énerver. Blaise lui aurait aimé être là, car il adore ce rituel puis il trouve ça cool de pouvoir parler au mort. Nev a réussi à couper les filles en le disant qui l'était temps pour elle d'aller se préparer. Ça a plus que marcher.

Elles ont parti en courants dans notre tour. Exceptionnellement, nos deux amies serpentardes peuvent venir se changer chez les filles. Les gars se changent chacun dans son dortoir. J'aide Terry pour son nœud papillon, j'ai lu vraiment tout et n'importe quoi comme bouquins dans cette bibliothèque municipale.

Quand on descend, on ouvre la porte pour que nos trois amis rentrent. Pas de tableau ni de mot de passe pour notre Maison. Nous, on a une porte avec un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui pose des devinettes qui changent toutes les heures. Cette seule protection nous protège des intrusions. Le pire, c'est que ça marche. Si tu n'es pas de Serdaigle, la devinette est plus dure.  
En attend, on est là, cinq gamins en tenue de soirée à parler Quidditch, certains mecs se foutent de nous. Il est 20h00. J'ai Luna, la guitare, dans sa house à mes côtés quand la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvre. Silence. Gros silence.

Cinq jeunes filles s'avancent vers nous. Elles sont sublimes dans leurs tenues. Daphnée ouvre la marche, se déplaçant avec grâce, le visage neutre sans émotion, sauf si tu regardes au fond de ses yeux. Tu vois qu'elle veut hurler de joie. Elle est suivie et par Padma et Tracey qui elles aussi ont une certaine élégance dans leur démarche. Pas de masque aristocratique, elles sourient. Ma petite sœur, Rose est jolie. Elle n'a pas la grâce naturelle dans ses déplacements comme les trois précédentes, mais fait un effort. Derrière elle, on remarque une fille timide. Une Hermione Granger méconnaissable. Les filles l'ont coiffé. Plus de tignasses brunes. Son visage est mis en valeur. A part ses deux dents de devant elle est super jolie.

En gentleman, nous les invitons à descendre prendre le repas. On tend nos bras, qu'elles prennent. Notre arrivée dans la Grande Salle fut accompagnée par le même silence que dans la tour. Le seul qui hausse l'arrêté, c'est le professeur Rogue qui donne 40 points à Serpentard pour montrer ce qu'est le style, la classe à la Serpentard. Le petit professeur de sortilège fit de même ainsi que celle de métamorphose pour Nev. Dans un commun accord, on s'est mis chez les Poufsouffles. Chourave en profite pour donner discrètement une dizaine de points sans réel motif à sa propre Maison.

Le repas est succulent. Les elfes de maison se sont surpassés. Après tout les deux meilleurs repas de Poudlard sont celui de la rentrée et celui d'Halloween. Terry a réussi à se faire une tache que Cédric Diggory à côté de lui enleva rapidement d'un sort. Notre groupe quitte la table avant les autres pour pouvoir rejoindre la fête de Sir Nicholas. Padma ma quand même posé discrètement la question du pourquoi j'avais emmené Luna. A part ceux de ma Maison, personne ne sait ce que c'est. Et ils gardent tous le secret.

Nous sommes accueillis par l'hôte de la soirée. Nous lui souhaitons un lugubre anniversaire de mort. Tous les fantômes de Poudlard sont présents, Peeve s'est même habillé pour l'occasion d'un ensemble multicolore avec des grelots. On trouve aussi certain fantômes qui viennent de tout le pays. On salue le groupe de nones, seul groupe de fantômes qui font un effort pour ne pas traverser les vivants. Mimi geignarde est presque en bonne forme ce soir. Le Directeur a fait venir un orchestre de squelette. Leurs musiques sont…macabres. Un rapide coup d'œil, et Sir Nicholas nous donne le feu vert à moi et mon camarade de Maison. On abandonne donc nos cavalières pour aller voir l'orchestre. Terry demandant s'il peut jouer du piano. Il en joue depuis qu'il a cinq ans pour faire plaisir à son père.

Il continue donc la marche funèbre que jouait l'orchestre. Suivi ensuite par la bagatelle n°25 de Beethoven : Fur Elise.  
Le changement de registre attire l'attention de tout l'assemblé. C'est le moment pour Luna de faire son entrée. J'accompagne donc mon ami. On enchaîne d'autre morceau, les squelettes suivent toujours. On fait une petite pause pour boire des jus de fruit que Bubus a fait venir rien que pour nous. J'entends notre hôte se faire complimenter par un groupe de ses amis « ça change tellement de nos soirées. ». Et encore, ils n'ont rien vu et entendu.

Aller, on repart avec du Vivaldi. Bien, il aime voyons s'ils aiment le rock. On passe avec Thundershuck d'AC DC, puis Highway to Hell. Le tout chanter pas Terry. Nos amis squelettes ont compris le message et on part sur des musiques plus rock. Ils ont interpréter Jump de Van Halen. Hermione a choisi Smoke on the water ainsi que Hôtel California en duo avec Terry. On a continué le concert jusqu'à 23 heures. On a vu Le Baron Sanglant danser avec Helena. Le Moine Gras nous a fait une « danse ». Bref, une soirée d'enfer pour Sir Nicholas. Il déçut de ne pas être accepté par les chasseurs sans tête, mais ces derniers, on fait de lui un membre à mi-temps. Leurs cadeaux en quelque sorte.

Oh et nous, on voulait rester encore plus longtemps, mais le reste de la population du château a retrouver miss teigne pétrifier devant un message écrit en lettre de sang « La Chambre des secrets est ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. »  
Le groupe de CHAOS trouve ça dans le thème de la soirée. Par contre, il a valu que Brian et Compagnie soit les premiers sur les lieux. Du coup, ils sont des suspects. Mais là, on s'en fout un peu, car on doit tous aller dans nos pieux.

Allez au lit, petit lecteur de mon cœur. Je crois que je deviens un peu fou. Hum nan. Juste ce qui faut pour être Lee Chaos.

…..

Les jours qui suivirent, la population ne parla que de deux choses. Les élèves de la Chambre des Secrets. Tableaux, armures, fantômes et enseignants de la fête de mort.

Tous les fantômes venaient nous voir, même durant nos cours, pour nous remercier pour la soirée. Alors évidemment certains ont commencé à se posé des questions. Les questions, c'est surtout les filles de notre groupe qui les ont posés. Comment Terry et Harry savent jouer d'instrument ? Comme je les déjà expliquer pour vous public, Terry a eu des cours de piano. Pour le registre, classique avec les cours, rock par sa mère, comptable le jour, véritable fan la nuit. Pareil pour Hermione. Ses parents passent de la musique dans leurs cabinet de dentiste. C'est très rock and roll chez les Granger. Complètement différent de la jeune fille studieuse que l'on voit tous les jours. Blaise a chanté tous les morceaux, car Mme Zabini en plus d'avoir une réputation de veuve noire est surtout une sacrée groupie, une fan incontesté de certains groupes. Elle a même plusieurs tatouages à l'effigie de ces derniers. Ça a bien fait rire Théo.

Bien que nous étions sur nos petits nuages. On sentait bien la tension. Certains élèves posèrent des questions aux profs par rapport à la Chambre. Notre bande demanda directement aux Tableaux de Salazar.

Seul un fourchelang peut l'ouvrir. Garder par une créature. À nous de trouver l'accès. Il nous le dira que s'il y a un mort. On réduit le nombre de suspect possible. On a tous juré sur notre magie que ce n'était pas nous et que l'on ne connaissait pas l'Héritier. On a donc un autre fourchelang dans la place.

Une semaine que tous les élèves évitent ceux qui n'aiment comme si s'était eux l'Héritier. Heureusement, tout le stress a disparu ce matin pour une raison : 1er match de Quidditch.

« Bonjour à tous  
-Bonjour à tous, Lee Jordan à votre service accompagner par Harry Potter.  
-En effet Lee et aujourd'hui, ça va être dément  
-On l'espère tous.  
-Alors rangez vos baguettes. Annulez vos incantations. Éteignez vos chaudrons, en ce jour il y a plus important à faire.  
-REGARDER LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH !  
-Calmer vous un peu Jordan.  
-Désoler professeur McGonagall mais on l'attendait tous avec impatience.  
-D'accords avec toi, Lee. Bienvenu à tous pour cette rencontre commenter par vos dévoués serviteurs.  
-Installez-vous confortablement, car on risque d'avoir du spectacle avec nos deux équipes rivales.  
-La composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne change pas cette année, n'est-ce pas Lee ?  
-Pourquoi changer une bonne équipe Harry.  
-Je te rappelle et signale aux nouveaux que c'est Serdaigle qui a gagné l'année dernière. Mais il est vrai que l'équipe du Capitaine Dubois a fini deuxième.  
-Et ceux grâce à ses splendides poursuiveuses, Katy Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet.  
-Protéger par vos deux cognards humains les jumeaux Wesley, Fred et George.  
-Tu oublies notre attrapeur vedette : Brian Potter, Le Survivant.  
-Une bonne équipe menée par le capitaine et gardien Olivier Dubois. Sauf que cette année, nous avons une équipe se Serpentard équiper entièrement par les tout derniers Nimbus 2001. Gentiment offert par Mr Lucius Malfoy d'après une de mes sources.  
-À ton avis, Harry, ça quelque chose avoir avec l'arrivée de son fils au poste d'attrapeur ?  
-Personnellement, je pense qu'il veut que les débuts de son fils soient marqués du signe de la victoire, mais j'attends de voir les performances sportives du jeune attrapeur avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
-Voici l'équipe du capitaine et Poursuiveur Marcus Flint.  
\- à ses côtés, les deux autres poursuiveurs : Adrian Pucey et Cassius Warrington. Ainsi que le jeune Malfoy dont nous parlions.  
-Derrière eux, on voit leurs deux batteurs : Lucians Boles et Pérégrine Derrick.  
-N'oublie pas le gardien Miles Bletchley.  
-Et voilà celle que l'on attend tous. (petit regard entre Lee et moi)  
-La grande  
-La magnifique.  
-Et surtout impartial.  
-Arbitre Mme Renée Bibine. (Lee et moi à l'unisson). Elle relâche le vif d'or.  
-Qui précisons-le, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas notre noble sport, vaut 150 points et signe la fin du match. Les deux balles noires sont des cognards, ils sont là pour gêner les joueurs. Les batteurs ont la pour les diriger vers l'équipe adverse.  
-Et le souafle, la balle rouge que tien Mme Bibine, vaut dix points. Il faut quelle est passé dans les anneaux qui servent de but. Les capitaines se serrent la main. Les deux équipes enfourchent leurs balais. Bibine lance le souafle. Le match est lancé.  
-Flint récupère le souafle. Passe à Pucey qui esquive Spinnet.  
-Il s'approche des anneaux de Dubois. Et il repasse à Flint qui marque. Serpentard ouvre le score.  
-Johnson repart avec le souafle mais elle le perd rapidement à cause de Flint.  
-Warrington en profite pour foncer vers le côté des Gryffondors.  
-Bell tente de l'intercepter avant.  
-C'était sans compter sur la défense des batteurs de Serpentard, Lee. Et Warrington marque. 20 pts à zéro pour Serpentard.

-…

-Boudes pas Lee le match n'est pas fini.  
-Tu as raison Harry.  
-J'ai toujours raison. Mais les Gryffondors devraient se réveiller, car l'équipe en face est solide cette année. Leur jeu très physique allié à la rapidité de leur balai leur donnent un sacré avantage.  
-Oui, mais nous avons une équipe avec de bon élément tien regarde un excellent arrêt de Dubois qui permet à ses poursuiveuses de relancer l'attaque.  
-C'est vrai que votre équipe a des joueurs talentueux. Néanmoins, si tu prends l'ensemble des données : joueurs, capacités, condition physique, les balais utilisés, la météo. Le tous donne Serpentard gagnant et pour prouver mes dires tes amies viennent encore de perdre le souafle. Flint en un contre un, face au gardien. Et voilà 30 pts à zéro. Donc comme je disais, la seule chance que peut avoir Gryffondors de gagner ce match, c'est que Potter attrape le vif avant que Serpentard creuse l'écart.  
-On dirait que les poursuiveuses n'ont pas aimé tes paroles, car elles lancent une attaque groupée.  
-Enfin. Je commençais à me demander quand elles allaient prendre la mouche. Elles ont un très beau jeu de passe qu'elles utilisent à merveille pour passer la défense des verts.  
-Bien sûr qu'elles sont géniales. Et Spinnet marque le premier but pour Gryffondors.  
-30 à 10 en faveur de Serpentard. Je vois que les deux attrapeurs ont commencé aussi a chercher le vif en effectuant des cercles au-dessus du stade.  
-C'est une technique basique pour eux. Whoua esquive de Potter. Il ferait mieux de filer, car ce cognard à l'air d'avoir des compte à régler avec lui.  
-Oui Lee. La rumeur veut que l'un ais mangé le nez de l'autre.  
-Un cognard n'a pas de nez Harry.  
-Normal, c'est Brian qui l'a mangé.  
-T'es taré toi.  
-Merci. Revenant au cœur de l'action avec Flint et Warrington qui part vers les anneaux. Outch. Johnson a dû le sentir ce coup de pied.  
-Mais c'est de la triche. C'est scandaleux.  
-Pas vu pas pris. Innocent sans preuve du contraire. Et Flint profite pour marquer. 40 à 10 pour les serpents. Si ça continue, on va les entendre siffler toute la soirée.  
-Nan regarde notre belle lionne Katy Bell part sur l'extérieur, évite un cognard avec une feinte du paresseux.  
-Elle feinte Bletchley en passant à Spinnet qui marque. 40 à 20. Avantage Serpentard. Et purée de petit-pois carotte. Le cognard sans nez retour emmerdé le petit pote Potter.  
-Ton frère a de bons réflexes.  
-Normal s'est un Potter. Et le cognard revient à la charge en brisant le haut du manche du balai de Dubois qui perd le contrôle.  
-Et les fourbes serpentards en profitent pour marquer. 50 à 20.  
-C'est le jeu mon pauvre Lee. Malfoy a l'air de dire deux mots à Potter. Il ferait mieux de se retourner pour choper le vif.  
-Le survivant, la vue. Et fonce dessus. Suivi par Malfoy. Sérieux. Comment Harry, tu as fait pour voir le vif à cette distance ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Mais on dirait que le cognard veut l'attraper aussi et s'élance à sa poursuite.  
-Zut ils sont dans la fosse. On ne voit plus rien.  
-En tout cas il y aura des réparations à faire vu tous les morceaux de bois que l'on voit volé.  
-Un attrapeur sort en vole planer.  
-Joli salto, mais la réception est à travailler. Malfoy est out. Et son capitaine marque son troisième but. 60 à 20. Net avantage pour Serpentard.  
-Regarde Potter ton frère sort de la fosse. Il …  
-Il surfe sur son balai pour attraper le vif.  
-Il saute et … Il l'attrape. Victoire de Gryffondor 170 à 60 face à Serpentard.  
-Cool pour vous, mais le cognard est toujours là et s'acharne sur mon petit frère si un prof peut maîtriser ou détruire le dit cognard ça sera sympa. Nan personne ? »

Je sors ma baguette et lance un de mes sorts de feu personnel. Et boom le vilain cognard. À trente mètres. Je suis génial. Appelle-moi Lucky Luck. Houla que fait Lockhart. Il veut soigner le bras blessé de Brian ? Je préférerais me couper le bras avec une petite cuillère. Hein quoi ? Ah 15 pts pour avoir réussi un sort sur objets en mouvement à plus de trente mètres et accessoirement sauver un élève. Okay. Je prends et vous rends le micro. Je vais voir comment va le dit élève.

Il emmène tous les blesser à l'infirmerie. Malfoy fait son cinéma. Les gens se pressent pour voir Brian. J'utilise un sonorus pour dire la famille et amis proche d'abords. Un petit avec un appareil photo râle. Je lui hurle dessus que c'est comme à l'hôpital. Avec le sort le message passe vite et bien.  
Le temps que l'infirmière fasse son travail, on est, l'équipe de Gryffondors, la bande a Brian, Rose, Lord Malfoy et moi-même dans le couloir. Je profite pour entamer une conversation polie avec Mr Malfoy.

Suspense jusqu'au chapitre suivant.

* * *

Coucou les lapinous, j'espère que la suite vous plait toujours autant. Dans tous les cas je m'amuse à l'écrire.

Encore merci de me suivre (dans ma folie). Une petite review a défaut des pouces bleu.


	22. LCetCS Chap 8 : Club de Duel

Salut, c'est Harry Potter, avec Lee Chaos dans ma tête. Je viens devoir un super match de Quidditch. Là, je suis devant l'infirmerie, car mon frère s'est cassé un bras et le prof de DCFM lui a enlevé ses os.

C'est plutôt cool la magie. Bon, je laisse Lee contrôler mon corps, car je m'amuse bien avec ses idées. Par contre, il parle pour l'instant à un dénommé Lucius Malfoy. Un Lord dans le monde magique. Il parle d'un bal ou un truc du genre. Je n'ai pas trop , on peut voir Brian.

Ah, on peut voir Brian. Il va bien, mais reste ici jusqu'à demain pour faire repousser ses os. Lee m'informe qu'il va douiller. Il me remercie. C'est normal entre frères de se protéger, non ?

Même si je trouve qu'il se la pète un peu trop. Bon, c'est vrai. Je suis d'accord avec toi Lee. Le survivant a une tête aussi grosse qu'une citrouille. Brian peut, dans de rare moment, être un gentil petit garçon de douze ans.

Quoi encore ? Oh, tu aimerais reprendre le poste de pilotage. Euh nan. Je le garde pour la journée. On va bien se marrer avec les copains. D'ailleurs merci Lee. Ils sont super.

Tu me demandes ce que j'ai prévu ? Devoir, c'est fait. Quidditch, on vient de voir un match. On va quand même le commenter et charrier Blaise sur la défaite. Surement quelques parties de batailles explosives. Manger un peu de friandises. Oui, je me laverais bien les dents, maman. On croirait entendre Hermione.

Dis Lee, je peux faire une blague au nom du CHAOS ? Nan, je ne te dis pas, je veux garder la surprise.  
Okay j'attends que Blaise fasse la sienne avant. Tu crois que Haku voudras participer ? il/elle est plus que volontaire.

C'est parti pour une bonne fin de journée.

* * *

Good Morning ! It's me, Lee. Je vous retrouve que maintenant. J'ai laissé le pilotage à Harry. Comment ça, ils sont déjà au courant ? Merci de prévenir la prochaine fois.  
Bon comme je disais, je laisserais de plus en plus de moments à Ryry. Quoi ? C'est bien comme surnom. Tien tu entends, Haku confirme. Donc Ryry aura plus de temps, car c'est son corps avant tout. Nous, on est que deux super colocataires qui déchirent. Tom ne bouge toujours pas.

En fait pour nous quand on est que observateur. On voit le monde comme sur un grand écran devant « le poste de pilotage ». Derrière nous, tous nos souvenirs classés comme dans une bibliothèque. Tom lui est enfermé dans une pièce ultra sécurisée avec rayon laser et tout. Il ne peut pas sortir, on ne peut pas ouvrir. Bref, on sait qu'il est là, mais on s'en fout un peu. Ses souvenirs sont trop tristes donc on les a mis avec lui dans la pièce avant qu'elle soit sécurisée.

On juste prit sa capacité de fourchelang. C'est cool. Puis ça nous a permis de rencontrer Haku. En passant, il/elle veut signaler qu'elle/il peut planer tout seul maintenant. Puis sa peau de dragon a la résistance aux sorts. On le sait, car durant un de nos entraînements, Haku et Neko jouaient dans la salle ou on s'entraînait. Nev a raté de peu Blaise avec un sort d'immobilisation. Le rayon est venu frapper ses écailles avant de toucher le serpentard dans le dos. Oui Neko arrive à se nourrir seul aussi. Oui, il est doux. Oui s'était drôle quand il a bu la potion que préparaient les jumeaux Weasley.

Le pauvre petit chat changeait de couleurs toutes les dix minutes. Il a eu très peur quand il a vu un miroir.

Mais moi ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Alors Harry, Haku. Chut ! Merci. Non moi, je voulais parler du jeune Gryffondors avec l'appareil photo, celui qui suit toujours Le Survivant. Colin Crivey.  
Il a même réussi à rejoindre Brian à l'infirmerie. Bon en étant pétrifié par quelque chose, mais réussi quand même.  
Ça s'était pour la grande nouvelle de Poudlard. Pour les petites nouvelles, on a… Voyons voir.

Ah oui. Brian croit que c'est Malfoy l'héritier de Serpentard. Raison : c'est un serpentard et il s'appelle Drago Malfoy ainsi que… nan c'est les seules raisons. Rose veut prouver que tous les serpentard ne sont pas méchant. Du coup, elle prépare, avec l'aide d'Hermione et e Théo, du Polynectar. En réalité, je sais qu'elle cherchait juste une excuse pour essayer de faire cette potion, tout comme les deux autres.

Harry en gentil grand frère leur a donné les ingrédients. Là aussi en réalité, je les ai piqués dans la réserve de Rogue avec la bande du CHAOS et les jumeaux Weasley car on avait un besoin urgent de certains ingrédients.  
Nous s'étions pour la blague de Blaise qui avance à grand pas. On l'idée, les moyens, manque plus que le moment. Forge et Gred veulent préparer une surprise pour ceux qui reste à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ils s'inspirent d'une blague que les Maraudeurs ont faite à leur époque. Je sais que Sirius les encourage en leur envoyant des idées voir même les recettes des potions qu'ils utilisaient à l'époque.

Partie info, c'est fait. Blague, évènement drôle aussi. Ah non, j'ai oublié un. Pas n'importe lequel.

Avant toute chose, on n'est pas le lendemain du match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Nan ça fait deux semaines qu'il a eues lieu.  
Le truc que je veux partager avec vous s'est le souvenir du club de duel.  
Les gens avaient peur vu que Colin s'est fait pétrifier comme la chatte de Rusard. Notre professeur de Défense contre les forces de l'ennui, le grand, l'unique Gilderoy Lockhart, lui-même, en personne a voulu nous apprendre à nous défendre en nous apprenant les bases des duels magiques.

Déjà là, je me suis dit, c'est débile. Croyez-vous sérieusement qu'un monstre va être gentil et respecter les règles de duel ? En plus, le professeur Flitwick ne serait-il pas un meilleur candidat vu que c'est un ancien champion de cette discipline ?

Bon au moins, on avait le directeur de la maison Serpentard pour « l'assister ». Il lui a mis une dérouillée. Tous les gars ont encouragés Rogue durant leur démonstration. Un seul et unique sort a suffi à envoyer le guignol de blondinet volé à quelque mètre.  
Après Lockhart à voulut que deux élèves fasse une démonstration à leur tour. Des profs sérieux auraient choisi des septièmes années ou au moins des élèves doués. Nan, ils ont choisi Brian et Malfoy. Les deux symboles de leurs Maisons respectifs, deux gars qui ne peuvent pas se voir.  
On a appris que Malfoy ne sait pas compter jusqu'à trois. Que Le Survivant a bien des cours spéciaux avec le Directeur Dumbledore.

Oh et Brian est un Fourchelang. Ouais Malfoy lui a lancé un Serpensortia. Un sort qui fait apparaitre un serpent. Ce dernier a voulu attaquer un Poufsouffle. S'aurait pu être la seule surprise, mais Rose et Hermione ont vite compris qu'avec l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, Brian allait devenir le suspect n°1. Elles ont donc parlé au serpent aussi. Padma, Terry et moi avons suivi. Résultat six Fourchelang dans Poudlard et aucun n'est apparenté au grand Salazar Serpentard. Oh un pauvre serpent qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Terry l'a relâché dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ensuite que le choc fut passé. Rogue nous mis deux par deux pour que la séance d'entraînement commence vraiment. Tout notre groupe d'amis alla avec des quatrièmes années, car on a poutrer méchamment les deuxième et troisième années. Les Quatre du CHAOS, on aime bien ce nom, on a réussi les battre. Comme quoi nos petits entrainement secret paye.

Ne pas trop énervé Daphnée Greengrass. Sinon elle vous lancera un regard qui vous glace le sang, littéralement. Elle a gelé une troisième année qui l'avait insulté. Toute l'école la surnomme maintenant la Reine de Glace. À la fois pour ça mais performance au duel mais aussi car elle garde comme un masque de froideur sur son visage quand elle n'est pas avec nous. Et là encore, c'est que des petits sourires que l'on a le droit.  
On a hâte au prochain entrainement de duel. Flitwick viendra en plus pour parler de son expérience.

* * *

« Mademoiselle, Messieurs, écoutez bien, on ne va pas se répéter. On a un temps pourri dehors. Alors on a décidé de lancer plusieurs sorts sur vos tenues. Chaleurs, imperméabilité. De plus, vous mettrez tous des lunettes de protection. Grâce à elles, vous devriez y voir mieux que nos adversaires.  
-Merci Harry et au staff pour cette aide. Un dernier mot en tant que coach ?  
-Pourquoi pas, Davis. Bien, je sais, vous le savez, toute notre Maison le sait. Vous êtes bon. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même pour ce match, mais n'oublier pas le plus important….. Amusez-vous, jouez fair-play et au passage gagnez.  
-Okay, Potter tu viens de me piquer mon discours d'avant match.  
-C'est toi qui lui à proposer aussi Roger.  
-Merci du soutien Stretton. Bon sérieusement. Poufsouffles a la même équipe que l'année dernière. Ils se sont entraînés d'arrache-pied. Diggory est un jeune capitaine, mais sait mener son équipe. Les poursuiveurs, on marque un maximum de points, Page, tu fais comme à l'entraînement. Inglebee, Samuel, vous protégez en priorité Chang et Page. Si vous avez le temps gêné, l'équipe adverse.  
Sinon comme le Coach la dit amusons-nous un maximum. »

J'ai laissé le reste de l'équipe au soin du staff pour l'échauffement pour prendre la direction de la loge des profs et accessoirement celle des commentateurs  
Vous l'avez compris, nous sommes fin novembre, le week-end du match Poufsouffle/Serdaigle.  
Je prends place à côté de mon collègue Lee Jordan. McGonagall se met de l'autre côté du Gryffondor. En même temps, il risque de sortir des conneries. Oh, c'est bon Harry, je n'en sors pas autant que lui. Allez, on s'échauffe la voix. On prend un peu d'eau.

« Salut à tous ici Lee Jordan en compagnie d'Harry Potter pour commenter cette rencontre.  
-On vous remercie tous d'être venue en cette magnifique journée pour…  
-Harry, je te signale qui pleut comme vache qui pisse.  
-Jordan vocabulaire !  
-Et alors il y a un peu d'eau qui tombe du ciel, ne s'est pas ça qui va arrêter un match de Quidditch. On a des joueurs, des balais, une balle. On peut faire un match qu'importe le temps. Après tout le final de la coupe du monde opposant l'Australie à la Norvège se fit bien malgré la tempête de neige.  
-Ce n'est pas celle où on perdit un cognard ?  
-Oui celle là-même.  
-Et un joueur perdit un membre surpris par l'autre ?  
-Nan en réalité s'était un morceau de glace de la tempête qui lui broya le bras. Il le perdit, car ce fervent supporter, non-joueur, resta dans son état pour supporter son équipe.  
-et cette finale dura deux jour et demi.  
-Exactement. Lee. Je vois que tu connais t'es classique. Alors tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que cette petite bourrasque d'Écosse n'est rien du tout.  
-Mouai. Ça risque de gêner les joueurs quand même.  
-Sauf si leur Capitaine apprit des mesures pour.  
-Parlons en des équipes d'ailleurs. Elles n'ont pas trop changé depuis l'année dernière.  
-Nan les blaireaux non pus Nymphadora Tonk, que nous avions surnommé Maman Blaireau.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle les défendait comme une mère. Tu es resté en contact avec elle non ?  
-Oui, elle passe d'ailleurs le bonjour à toute sa Maison et aux professeurs. Et dit au Capitaine de son équipe qui a intérêt à faire mieux sinon elle revient lui faire tâter de sa batte.  
-Cédric Diggory, tu as entendu le message alors à toi de jouer. Et le capitaine et attrapeur de Poufsouffle sera aider dans cette tâche par le gardien Herbert Fit. Ensuite, les poursuiveurs sont : Nancy Applebee, Eddy McAvoy et Malcom Priss. Les deux batteurs sont Anthony Richer et Ernie MacMillan.  
-En face, ils auront les aigles de Serdaigle. Equipe qui a largement gagné la coupe l'an passé.  
-Vous avez une toute autre équipe pour celle-là, Harry.  
-C'est vrai Lee. Tu remarqueras que nous avons très peu de changement cette année. Notre gardien, Grant Page, n'a jamais fait un match officiel, mais était le remplaçant du titulaire l'année dernière.  
-C'est vrai que vous avez cette particularité chez les Serdaigles d'avoir deux équipes. Une titulaire et les remplaçants.  
\- Sinon les batteurs sont Duncan Inglebee et Jason Samuel. Là encore pareil que pour notre gardien. Leur prédécesseurs leurs ont laissé pas mal de techniques. L'attrapeuse est Cho Chang.  
-Elle, on l'a vu, durant un match.  
-Elle s'est bien améliorer depuis. Les poursuiveurs sont Jerry Stretton, Randolph Burrow et seront menez par le Capitaine de cette année, Roger Davis.  
Pour revenir sur ce que tu disais, Lee, j'ai entendu que certaines Maison ont testé de copier notre système, mais sont vite revenu à leur base.  
-euh…ouai… c'est….  
-Ne soit pas gêné Lee. En réalité, toutes les Maisons ont essayé. Alors que toi, tu te sois ramassé avec une équipe de bras cassé.  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
-J'en savais strictement rien. Merci d'avoir confirmé.  
-C'est….  
-Fourbe ? Malin ? Ingénieux ? Tu peux le dire Lee, tu m'adores.  
-Potter ! Jordan ! Vous êtes là pour le match.  
-Vous en faites pas professeur McGonagall. Mme Bibine est en train de regarder si elle autorise le match à la vue des nuages noirs qui approche. Mais il aura lieu, car on a un vent d'est qui nous vient de la côte. Du coup, ces nuages vont juste passer à l'horizon.  
-Whoua tu m'impressionnes Harry comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Tu vois les fanions au-dessus des loges du stade ?  
-Avec la direction qui prennent.  
-Nan  
-alors comment ?  
-En lisant le bulletin météo du Daily-Prophet. Même si celui du Chicaneur est plus sympa.  
-Tu veux vraiment me faire passer pour un con aujourd'hui, Harry.  
-Jordan ! Langage.  
-Désolé vieux. Rien de personnel. Un pari avec les jumeaux Weasley. Tu viens de me faire gagner trois noises pour l'instant.  
-Je veux ma part vue que c'est sur moi que l'on joue.  
\- le match va commencer. Les deux équipes se positionnent. Mm Bibine libère les cognards et le vif. Elle lance le souafle.  
-Et Davis s'en saisi. Passe rapide à Stretton.  
-qui l'envoi a Burrow.  
\- Ce dernier esquive un cognard et tir…Dévier par Fit  
-Davis récupère et marque. Ouverture du score en moins d'une minute. Une noise en plus pour Harry.  
-T'as fait combien de paris sur le match.  
-Une cinquantaine. Chacun a une noise. Chaque fois avec différentes personnes. Fit relancer la balle à Priss. Qui passe à McAvoy.  
-Non, interception de Stretton qui se sert du souafle pour frapper un batteur adverse.  
-C'est autoriser dans le règlement si certain se pose la question. Il est seul face au gardien tente de tiré et réussi. 20 pts à zéro. Une autre noise pour moi au passage.  
-Toute à l'heure s'était pour le but en moins d'une minute. Là, c'est pourquoi ?  
-Que Stretton marquerait le deuxième but. Fit remet la balle rouge en jeu. Passe ratée. Et oui, la balle commence déjà à être glissante.  
-Davis n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problème lui. Il vient de la récupéré et passé facilement deux poursuiveurs. Je rêve ou toute votre équipe a des lunettes de protection.  
-Autoriser si l'arbitre est prévenu à l' avance. Tiens Burrow marque avec l'arrière de son balai. Je perds une noise, j'en gagne trois autres.  
-C'est quoi cette foi ?  
-Serdaigle mène 30 à zéro. On marque avec utilisation du balai. Et les Poufsouffles viennent de perdre un joueur par cognard. Je crois que c'est leur nouveau batteur qui n'a pas vu un cognard venir.  
-En même temps, nous aussi, on ne voit pas grand-chose.  
-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas des multiplette comme moi ? Tiens, je te prête une paire.  
\- tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, spèce de limace cornu.  
-Merci pour ces deux nouvelles noises, Lee. Je t'en donne deux autres. Moitié, moitié ?  
-Limace cornue ?  
-Yep. Je te les files à la fin du match.  
-D'ailleurs, il va surement durer longtemps, car les attrapeurs ne doivent pas voir le vif.  
-Tu oublies que notre équipe est équipée de lunette. On a lancé des sorts de chasse pluie dessus. Et pour le reste des tenues des sorts de chaleurs et d'imperméabilité.  
-Mais c'est de la triche.  
-On a juste les lunettes en plus. On ne voulait pas qu'un joueur attrape un rhume avant les vacances. On a donc partagé l'info et les talents pour les tenues.  
-Vous avez quand même l'avantage des lunettes.  
-Quand on prévient l'arbitre pour ce genre de demande. Ce dernier demande l'autorisation de l'autre équipe. Ils sont donc au courant. Seul Diggory est équipé de ses lunettes. Oh passage. Je gagne une noise en plus grâce à la passe-a –dix que Serdaigle vient d'effectuer.  
-Déjà, dix noises en moins de cinq minutes. Comment tu fais ?  
-Sérieux cinq minutes ?  
-Oui.  
-Vlan Blaise, tu me devras cinq autres noises. Et Burrow passe à Davis qui nous fait une Charge de Chelmondisto. Et marque. 40 à zéro.  
-Pas de pari là ? Bon parce que les blaireaux ont décidé de lancer une contre-attaque en groupe. Leur batteur se joint a eu. Ainsi que Diggory. Ils arrivent devant les anneaux. Premier tir.  
-Magnifiquement dévier par le gardien.  
-mais ils tentent un deuxième. Le gardien défend son anneau en se mettant en défense étoile de mer.  
-Davis en profite pour reprendre le souafle. Longue passe pour Stretton.  
-Qui feint une passe et marque. 50 à zéro.  
-Je tiens à te préciser, Lee, qui a failli le louper son tir. La balle doit être bien mouillée.  
-C'est vrai que les passes sont moins précises.  
-Heureusement que notre équipe s'est entraîner dans ses conditions.  
-Genre, ils ont déjà joué avec le souafle tremper ?  
-Nan, mais tu viens de nous faire gagner une noise chacun, petit naïf. Et Serdaigle vient de gagner le match. 200pts à zéro. 16 noises pour moi »

Je pars chercher mais petites pièces. Bon je ne crois pas qu'ils referont un pari avec moi. Faut que j'en parle d'en ma prochaine lettre au Stark. Nicholas va bien rire.


	23. LCetCS Chap 9 : discusion sous la pluie

Coucou mes petits strangulots chéris.  
C'est Harry et Lee. On espère que vous vous allez bien. Nous, on profite des vacances de fin d'année. Personnellement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Lee par contre à plein de trucs à raconter alors je lui laisse le stylo et vous fait pleins de bisous baveux.

Salut. Salut. Quand je vous ai quitté Serdaigle venait de gagner 200pts à 0 face à Poufsouffle. J'avais accessoirement gagné quelque pari. Bref tout allait bien. Poudlard était en joie. Les vacances approchaient à grand pas.

C'est là ou l'Héritier choisi de refaire parler de lui. On l'avait tous oublié celui-là. Un soir, il pétrifia une née-moldu et Sir Nicholas. Notre Maison fut très touché, car la fille vient de chez nous, Pénélope Deauclaire, préfet, bonne élève, un peu à cheval sur le règlement, mais très gentil. Rose et Hermione l'aiment bien. D'après une rumeur, elle sortait avec Perceval Weasley. Mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire. Weasley ne veut pas que ses frères se moquent de lui.

Je peux vous dire que le soir de l'entraînement au duel, il eut du monde. Professeur Flitwick nous a fait une belle démonstration avec le professeur Rogue. La pub pour shampoing et dentifrice s'est faite petite. Nev nous a bien surpris ce soir-là. Il a réussi à battre deux élèves de quatrième année. Bon, il a eu une blessure à son bras gauche, au niveau de l'épaule. Il l'a gardé. Déjà pour se rappeler de son erreur, mais surtout, car elle a une forme de feuille de chêne, symbole de la famille Longdubat.

Beaucoup de monde quitta le château pour les fêtes, dont Blaise, Padma, Tracey, Terry et Théo. Rose et Hermione sont restées juste pour la potion de polynectar. Nev aurait aimé voir s'est parent, mais ils passent de nouveaux examens. D'après Augusta, ils réagissent bien à mon idée de traitement. Bon, ils ne font que tourner la tête et cligner des yeux pour dire oui ou non mais c'est une grande avancée pour le monde magique. Le nom de la légimencienne qui s'occupe d'eux est Emmeline Vance, une amie des familles Longdubat et Potter.

On profite des vacances pour resserrer les liens d'amitié avec les copains. Rose a bien essayé de faire pareil pour Brian et moi. J'y ai mis toute la meilleure volonté du monde pour Ryry. Le problème est que dès qu'il y a une autre personne avec nous, il devient un abruti qui se la pète. Sinon on arrive à avoir des discussions. Ce n'est pas encore une relation fraternelle, mais on se dit bonjour, parle du temps et du Quidditch. on l'aide un peu pour ses devoirs.

Par contre monsieur n'est pas content qu'Alfred ne lui obéisse pas qu'à lui. Je ne vous parle pas de l'annonce comme quoi on va vivre avec Sirius Black dès que le Square Grimmaurd est complètement redécorer. Notre Parrain n'ayant pas franchement besoin de travailler pour subvenir à nos besoins et les psychomages ont donnés le feu vert.  
Les avis sont partagés pour les deux.

Déjà, ils apprécient que Patmol leur écrive pour prendre de leur nouvelle et parler des avancements des travaux. Remus et moi-même trouvons que c'est mieux qu'ils créer une relation avant que l'on arrive directement chez lui. Ça s'était le point positif.

Le côté négatif que m'a présenté ma sœur, est les Weasley.

Bien que sur le papier, c'est Bubus qui a leur garde, ils ont tout les deux passé énormément de temps chez la famille de roux au point de voir Mme Weasley comme une deuxième maman. Rose ne veut donc pas la quitter du jour au lendemain. Et Brian ne veut carrément pas quitter son meilleur ami, Ronald. En plus, il a les cours privés avec le directeur.

Pour Rose, je lui ai proposé que pour cet été, elle passe un peu de temps chez notre parrain, chez les Weasley puis chez Hermione. Ouaip, elle l'a invité pour la fin août. J'ai réitéré la même proposition à mon frère. Monsieur ne vient que si Weasmoche vient. Il pensait surement me clouer vu qu'il sait que tous mes amis seront là. Pas de bol. On a plein de lits.

Quoi d'autre sinon ? Hum. Ah si Haku arrive à voler quand on le jette de la bonne hauteur. On a bien rit avec Harry. Le décollage par contre ce n'est pas encore au point. Faut vraiment le lâcher à plus de trente-trois mètres. On a mesuré. Haku est quand même fier de sa performance. J'espère qu'il/elle arrivera avant la fin d'année scolaire.

Oh, on a failli mourir…. De rire en voyant la transformation de Brian et Ron quand ils ont bu le polynectar. Peeve a réussi, on ne sait comment à changer les cheveux qu'ils avaient pris à Crabble et Goyle. À la place, on a eu de fille de septième année dans des uniformes trop petits pour eux. Une heure pendant laquelle Nev et moi n'arrivions plus à nous arrêter de rire. Heureusement que les filles et Théo sont bons en potion sinon ils, enfin, elles pouvaient rester comme ça à vie. Brienne et Ronchounette. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bon, je vous laisse, car je viens de voir Daphnée et elle n'a pas l'air en forme. Allez bisous à vous.

Harry et Lee.

…..

Voilà fini d'écrire la lettre. Attends ! Elle est pour qui cette fichue lettre ? Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Allons voir mademoiselle Greengrass.

« Eh Daph ! Tu vas te promener dehors ? Je peux venir ? Lui demandais-je en courant vers elle.  
-Mouai. Si tu me dis ce que tu me veux.  
-Rien. Juste me promener avec toi. Répondis-je en marchant à ses côtés.  
-Harry. À chaque fois que tu m'appelles Daph s'est pour me demander quelque chose. Me dit-elle.  
-Sérieux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué.  
-La dernière fois s'était pour utiliser ma chouette. La fois encore avant s'était pour que je te soigne après vos entraînements secrets.  
-Encore merci d'ailleurs. Pour les deux. Mais cette fois si c'est juste pour te prêter oreille.  
-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ?  
-Ce qui te tracasse.  
-Je vais bien merci.  
-Allez Daphnée. Je te connais un peu et je vois bien qu'un truc ne va pas.

-Je prends ce silence comme une affirmation à mes paroles. Donc miss Greengrass je vous écoute.  
-Humpf. Bien soit, Mr Potter. Je vous dis mes soucis si vous m'accompagnez dans le Parc.  
-Tu penses qu'une ballade sous le vent glacé de l'hiver écossais va me faire marche arrière, tu me connais mal.  
-Nan, je sais que tu vas nous lancer des sorts et j'en profite.  
-Une vraie Serpentarde.  
-Et fière de l'être. Dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.  
-S'était un compliment. Ne bouge pas pour que je puisse te lancer correctement les protections. Ça serait dommage que tu frises.  
-Eh s'est méchant. me dit-elle en me donnant une petite frappe sur l'épaule.  
-Hop. Voilà. »  
Elle me remercia. Puis on marcha un peu dans le parc qui entoure le château. Une fois dehors, elle allait commencer à parler quand je l'arrêtai en lui faisant un signe.  
« On est suivi, lui murmurais-je remarquer en pointant des traces de pas autre que les autres dans la boue.  
-Viens, on va dans la Forêt. » Me dit-elle en me prenant la main et courant dans la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Les traces nous suivent avant de laisser place à une belle trainée dans la terre. Et oui, la boue sa glisse. Moi-même, j'ai failli tomber, heureusement mon amie à contrôler notre glissade. Je jette un regard malicieux vers elle. Elle me le retourne. On jette tous les deux des sorts dans la direction approximative du mal autrui qui voulait espionner la conversation.

Et là surprise ! On découvre que… La suite après la page de pub. Nan, je rigole vous attendrez que je voie qui se cache sous la boue, car là, on voit ni la maison ni le visage. Saleté de boue.  
Allez ! On lance les paris. Rho ! Bah zut les personnes, ouai y il en a deux, sont déjà debout et nettoyer. Dommage pour les paris. Je vous tiens toujours en suspenses.

Déjà, c'est des élèves.  
Ensuite, ils sont de la même promotion que Daphnée, Harry et moi.  
Ces personnes sont de là même Maison.  
C'est… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'aime vous voir trépignez d'impatience face à la découverte. Harry aime bien aussi, mais je pense qui l'est un peu sadique sur les bords. Et il confirme en plus. Comment ça s'est de ma faute ? Ah oui, c'est moi qui lui suis fait lire des romans très sombre très tôt et il les a adorés.

Bon, je mets fin à votre attente. Les deux personnes qui nous suivaient sont… Roulement de tambours… Hermione et Rose sous une cape d'invisibilité. Pour une surprise s'en est une bonne. D'ailleurs, Daphnée vient juste de dire cette dernière phrase.  
« On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous suivez en cachette ? Leur demanda-t-elle avec un visage de glace.  
-Moi, j'aimerais surtout savoir ou vous vous êtes procurer une cape d'invisibilité.  
-T'as raison Harry.  
-J'ai toujours raison.  
\- Ne - Pousse pas trop non plus. Me dit-elle toujours avec son masque de glace et une lueur dans les yeux.  
-Euh, commença Rose avant d'imiter Hermione qui regardait ses pieds  
-Mais encore. Fit la blonde à mes côtés.  
-Onvousl'aisavoirsivousallezàunrendezvousgalanttouslesdeux. Déclara très vite Hermione en tirant sur ses boucles brunes comme une enfant de 5 ans.

-… . Blocage de la part de Daphnée.  
-tu peux répéter plus calmement, je n'ai rien compris. demandais je. Et pourquoi tu rougis Daphnée ?  
-Le sort de chauffage surement. Mais non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensiez les filles.  
-Oh. Dommage. Dit la brune et la rousse en chœur.  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez. Je comprends rien moi. insistais-je.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. C'est rien qui te concerne. Dit la blonde des vert et argent.  
-Un peu quand même. La corrigea ma jolie rousse de sœur.  
-Vous voulez bien éclairer ma lanterne, car là, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.  
-Rose et moi, on pensait que…tzhfoaojahi. Commença Hermione avant que Daphnée lui saute dessus pour plaquer sa main sur la bouche.  
-Petite sœur, tu m'expliques, car ça a l'air très intéressant.  
-On croyait que vous aviez un rendez-vous charmant.  
-Genre moi et Daphnée. Comme un couple ?  
-Oui.  
-Laisser moi deviner. Vous lissez La belle du seigneur ou Orgueils et préjugés en ce moment ?  
-Comment tu le sais ? me répondit ma cadette.  
-Vous lisez trop mes pauvres filles. Daphnée et moi, on est amis. On ne se connaît pas encore assez puis perso, je pense être trop jeune pour une relation. J'espère que je ne te vexe pas Daphnée ?  
-Du tout, je pense comme toi.  
-N'empêche, tu ne voulais pas que Harry sache que tu as le béguin pour lui. Dit, tous sourire une Hermione qui avait réussi à enlever la main de notre ami blonde de sa bouche.  
-Oui…euh…non. Bégaya la dite blonde pendant que ses joues rosirent. Bon d'accord. Je trouve qu'Harry est beau.  
-Vous êtes ravissante aussi mademoiselle Greengrass.  
-Oui bon Hermione arrête te rire de moi toi, tu flash sur Blaise. lâcha la serpantarde.  
-C'est pas vrai.  
-Ne mens pas, Tracey et moi, on vous a entendu dans les toilettes.  
-C'est super ! Vous en avez d'autre commença. Leurs dis-je. Non-bon, vous expliquez pour la cape alors.  
-Merde, je pensais que tu avais oublié.  
-Et non, sœurette.  
-Bon s'était celle de notre père. Brian l'eu à Noël dernier. Il me la prête de temps à autre.  
-Quand tu veux aller fouiller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, je suppose ?  
-euh...okay. Vous ne dîtes rien d'accord ?  
-J'y gagne quoi ? Demanda la Serpentarde.  
-Sérieux Daphnée ! C'est ton amie. Dis-je.  
-Bon d'accord, mais vous dîtes rien à propos d'Harry. Je ne dis rien pour la cape et Blaise.  
-ça marche ! Répondirent les deux autres.  
-Bon, cette discussion fut très intéressante les filles, mais Daphnée et moi allons faire une balade et…  
-C'est bon Harry. Je vais leurs dire aussi pourquoi on était, tous les deux, seul.  
-Comme tu voudras, Reine de glace.  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? me fit la dite reine avec un regard qui cri "Décapitation".  
-C'est ton surnom. Quand tu n'es pas avec nous, tu portes comme un masque. Les gens ne voyant pas tes expressions. Trouve ton visage de glace. Puis tes prestations au club de duel sont souvent en liens avec la glace. Expliqua Rose.  
-Pour le titre de Reine, c'est parce que les autres élèves ont trouvé que chaque Maison avait ses Leaders. Toi, tu es la Reine de Serpentard, Malfoy le Prince. Les Poufsouffles ont pour l'instant Diggory. Gryffondor a Brian avec le titre de Survivant, ainsi que Neville le chevalier servant. Continua l'explication Hermione  
-Nev en chevalier servant ? Fis-je étonner. Nan, c'est vrai ça lui va bien. Mais pourquoi ce titre pour lui ?  
\- Quoi tu ne sais pas ? Toi son meilleur ami. dit Rose étonné.  
-Savoir quoi ?  
-Neville aide souvent les plus faibles, les gens seuls. Comme Luna Lovegood dans notre maison. Il a même arrêté certaines quatrièmes années qui martyrisaient trois filles de Poufsouffles.  
-il aide aussi les profs ou les élèves qui ont du mal avec leurs devoirs.  
-On parle bien du même gars ? Neville Longdubat ? Le gars qui en début d'année dernière était troisième en partant de la fin au classement ?  
-Oui. Tu as l'air étonné ?  
-Et comment. Je savais qu'il aidait Mme Chourave, mais tout le reste il me la jamais dit le petit cachotier.  
-Il est aimé pour ça aussi. Il reste humble et discret malgré tout. Pas comme Brian qui raconte plein d'histoire avec sa bande de toutous qui le suit sans arrêt. Finit d'expliquer Daphnée  
-Tu n'aimes carrément pas notre frère toi. Dit Rose.  
-Rien de personnel. Il a juste pris la grosse tête.  
-Je te rejoins là-dessus. approuvais je.  
-Merci Harry.  
-C'est vrai qu'il… okay il en fait des tonnes pour pas-grand-chose. Dit en soupirant ma petite sœur.  
-Et chez nous il y a qui ? Voulut savoir Hermione.  
-C'est un peu spécial pour la vôtre. Il y a Deauclaire et Davis en premiers. Elle, car même pétrifier, les gens l'aiment bien, elle aidait beaucoup de monde temps pour les devoirs que pour le moral. Votre Capitaine, car il est plutôt joli et car il est capitaine. Ensuite, on a le quatuor inapprochable. Vous trois plus Terry.  
-Il est nul comme surnom. Dis-je. Puis pourquoi inapprochable?  
-Car à part notre petite bande d'amis, ma sœur et les grands rassemblements on peut pas vous approchez.  
-C'est débile.  
-D'accord avec toi, Rose. On peut nous approcher quand on est à la bibliothèque... Commença Hermione.

-Je commence à comprendre. Susurrais-je. Et non les filles quand vous êtes dans un livre ou à étudier, vous devenez en mode studieux et on a pas envie de vous déranger.  
-Surtout depuis que vous avez envoyé bouler Brian et sa bande. Précisa Daphnée.

-Mais ils faisaient trop de bruits dans la bibliothèque. Objecta Rose.  
-Moi s'est pour Harry et Terry que je ne comprends pas. Dit Hermione.  
-Ils restent toujours avec Blaise et Neville ou dans votre salle commune. Mais le surnom est aussi pour vos résultats scolaires.

-Oui on est dans le top. mais... Harry, t'es toujourd derrière le top 10 ? demanda la rousse.

-Yep, c'est dur d'ailleurs. Revenons à nos dragons plutôt. Tu allais nous dire un truc Reine de glace.  
-Ah ouai. tu a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien et il voulait que je lui dise pourquoi.  
-Et ? Demanda Rose  
-Et c'est pour ça que l'on est sorti.  
-je crois que Rose voulait aussi savoir pourquoi tu avais le moral dans les chaussettes. Dis-je en faisant un petit sourire à mon amie.  
-Oh. Bon, vous allez trouver surement ça débile. Alors voilà tous les ans depuis que je suis petite pour les vacances de fin d'année avec mes parents, on va à la neige.  
-Et cette année, cette tradition familiale n'a pas lieu donc tu es triste. spécula Hermione.  
-Ouaip. Exactement. Pa… Père a toujours réussit à se dégager une semaine pour nous d'habitude. Mais là non. Mère est partie voir une amie qui est malade. Et Astoria a pu aller chez une amie tandis que moi, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller chez Tracey. Je sais que c'est gamin de ma part, mais je trouve ça injuste. Surtout que l'année prochaine, on ne pourra pas non plus.  
-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Hermione.  
-À cause du bal du solstice d'hiver. Dis-je. Normalement, les Potter y seront aussi.  
-Comment ça, on y sera ? Me questionna Rose.  
-C'est une très vielles traditions qu'ont les nobles et anciennes familles sorcières. Les parents présentent leurs enfants l'année de leurs treizièmes anniversaires devant les autres familles durant une soirée. Normalement, c'est le soir du solstice, mais le ministère l'organise durant la fête du nouvel an depuis une centaine d'années. Expliquais-je.

-Et pourquoi on y participera ?  
-Les Potter sont une des plus vieilles familles sorcières du Royaume unis. On descend directement des Peverell. De plus durant cette même soirée, je recevrais mon titre de Lord. J'espère donc que tu seras à mes côtés en tant que petite sœur.  
-Je suppose que Brian aussi sera là.  
-Comme Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle, Parkinson, Abbott, MacMillan, Weasley, énuméra la blonde  
-Et tous les copains : Tracey, Padma et sa sœur, Daphnée, Théo, Blaise et Neville.  
-Nan pas tous Terry et moi, on ne sera pas là.  
-Mais si en tant que cavalier et cavalière, je pense pouvoir, même vous faire, présenter.  
-Harry, c'est des nés-moldu, sans vouloir t'offenser Hermione, ils ne voudront jamais…  
-Tut-tut-tut, notre parrain et tuteur sera à ce moment le Lord Black. Je deviens Lord Potter dans la soirée…  
-Et vous allez les parrainer. Brillant. Par contre, il va falloir leur apprendre les règles des sangs purs.  
-On aura un été pour ça. Tu pourras même jouer le rôle de l'enseignante, même si je pense avoir déjà quelqu'un en tête.  
-De quoi ils parlent Rose ? Questionna Hermione.  
-Je t'expliquerais même si je suis un peu rouillé. Harry, prévois des cours pour Brian et Ron. Ils n'ont jamais suivi les cours de Molly, je veux dire Mme Weasley.  
-Je sais qui elle est. Je peux même dire qu'elle est née Prewett. Et oui Daphné, Weasmoche est un sang pur de chez pur.  
-Je le savais Harry. J'ai eu des cours comme tous les sang-pur. Je me demande juste comment toi, tu sais tout ça.  
-Le gobelin en charge de mes comptes m'a conseillé pas mal de bouquins, et Mr Lupin, un ami de la famille, m'a expliqué le reste. Lui-même s'est mon père et mon parrain qui lui avait appris.  
-Okay. Bon, on rentre, car Rose et Hermione commencent à être trempées. Allez-le(a)dernier(e) arriver au château offre des chocogrenouilles aux autres. »

Sur ces mots, les filles coururent en riant. Je les rattrape rapidement, mais perds en bon gentleman.

Allez ! On va se réchauffer devant une cheminée. Je vous dis à la prochaine.


	24. LCetCS Chap 10:bien commencer l'année

Bienvenue en 1993. Je suis Lee Chaos en compagnie du jeune Harry Potter. En fin dans sa tête. Harry vous passe le coucou. Il voulait vous dire quelques mots, mais il boude, car les vacances sont finies. Snif.

On est content, on a eu plein de cadeaux et on en a fait plein aux amis. Sirius et Remus ont envoyé leur carnet de blagues, que le CHAOS partage avec Forge et Gred. J'ai reçu mes commandes de la part des gobelins en plus de leurs meilleurs vœux. J'ai renvoyé leur aigle avec une lettre de réponse pour être poli. Oui, Gringotts utilise des aigles pour les clients importants, c'est plus classe et ça flatte l'ego. Sinon on a eu des bonbons en général de la part des copains. Terry m'a offert un recueil de partition pour ma Luna.

Hermione, un livre moldu sur le coaching. Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch mais adore quand on gagne. Avec Nev ont à parler de ses parents et Sirius m'a demandé de lui donner des photos d'eux. Dont celle de l'ordre du Phénix. Un groupe de gens qui luttaient contre Voldemort et sa bande de masquer.

Rose et moi avons parlé de notre enfance respective. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi je préfère allez chez notre parrain, un adulte qui se souci de moi, plutôt que j'ai notre famille moldu.  
Sérieusement qui laisse un gosse de 6 ans aller seul à plus d'une bonne heure de chez soi ? Bon, moi ça me prenait une demi-heure pour aller à la bibliothèque, car je suis génial, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai quand même offert un livre de métamorphose à ma sœur.

Oh le plus beau cadeau que l'on a fait avec Ryry, il était pour Daphnée. Elle adore les sports d'hiver. Alors on a réussi, avec l'aide de certains enseignants, a gelé une partie du lac de Poudlard. On a passé le reste des vacances à faire du patinage. La Reine de glace porte bien son titre. Sans patins, elle glissait tout sourire alors que nous, on se vautrait. Encore mal à mes sublimes petites fesses.

Les derniers cadeaux que nous avons eus nous ont surpris. De Luna, on a eu un objet farfelu dont je ne connais pas l'utilité. J'ai dû acheter en vitesse un livre sur les créatures magique d'autre fois. Selon elle, il manque des pages. Il ne parle ni de Nargoles, ni des Joncheruines. Après tout, c'est normal, vu que ne s'est pas des créatures d'autrefois.  
Le deuxième cadeau surpris fut envoyé par Moly Weasley. Un magnifique pull gris avec un grand H bleu au milieu. J'ai dû prier Remus de lui offrit des livres de cuisine moldu, d'après Rose, elle adore la cuisine.

Les cours ont repris. Les devoirs et contrôles surprises aussi. Notre groupe toujours en tête. Brian derrière nous suivi de près par Su Li, une élève de Serdaigle, fille de l'ambassadeur du ministère chinois.

On a avancé aussi avec ceux qui font des art-martiaux. Maintenant, on a intégré le maniement des armes. Les filles préfèrent le bâton ou la lance. J'ai vu une armure du château leur donné des conseils. Les gars sont plus épée. Sa donne des bons combats d'entraînement durant nos sessions entre nous. L'alliance épée-baguette est très bonne. Blaise est plus pour une lame courte tandis que Neville est pour une lame un peu plus longue que la moyenne. Terry est fait pour le katana.  
Et moi ? La masse ou la hache. Plus de chaos. Parfaitement en accord avec moi-même.

Avant que je n'oublie. Blaise a fait sa blague du CHAOS le jour où les élèves revenaient des vacances.  
C'est un artiste incompris. Son humour est spécial aussi. Parce que transformer différent membres des gens en partie d'animal, c'est… du grand art, ça a mis bien la pagaille.  
Les parties animales devaient refléter nos pensées enfouis. Je pense, au vu du nombre de tentacules qui tripotait les filles, que Poudlard est un nid de pervers. Leur roi est surement Rogue car il a eu les deux bras changé. On a vu un Malfoy et un Survivant avec des plumes de paon aux niveaux des fesses, comme Lockhart. Bref, lui aussi a réussi sa Mission au nom du CHAOS. Une journée de vacances en plus le prouve. Les profs ne pouvant faire cours à cause des transformations.

On commence bien la nouvelle année, je trouve.  
Au niveau du business aussi. Sirius avec l'aide de Remus, le portrait de sa mère et Grukor, est devenu un véritable homme d'affaires. Il a repris aussi son siège au Magenmagot. Il y va une fois par semaine.  
Bon, son travail d'auror lui manque un peu. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le reprendre. À cause de ses autres fonctions et surtout, car il devra s'occuper du Refuge et de ses filleuls. D'ailleurs, c'est officiel, il a notre garde. Le Square Grimmaurd étant rénové entièrement, sauf sa chambre qui est toujours aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Même s'il dort maintenant dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents qu'il a rénovée à son goût.

Perso, j'aurais l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Kreattur a insisté apparemment. Rose aura la plus grande chambre du troisième étage. Remus s'est installé dans celle d'à côté, celle avec le lit une place et demi. Toutes chambres ont eu un coup de peinture et les meubles ont été changés. Chacune ayant ses couleurs. Généralement partant d'une base blanche ou crème. Deux des chambres doubles sont maintenant triples. Sirius ayant trouvé des lits superposés très stylés.  
Je sais tout ça, car ils m'ont écrit une lettre pour la nouvelle année. Qui au passage, a passé avec la famille Tonks. La mère de Nymphadora étant la cousine de Sirius, ce fut une fête en famille.  
Remus lui là passé avec le couple de loups-garous qui va travailler au Refuge. Le stage se passe bien pour eux. Moony a peut-être trouvé un cuisinier en plus. On aurait déjà une équipe. Plus de nouvelles la prochaine fois.

Oh et pour les équipes que l'on sponsorise, elles s'en sortent tous les deux biens dans le tournoi. Et le projet de balai « éclair de feu », avance bien grâce a, c'est dernier et un jeune attrapeur en Bulgarie.

J'ai aussi eu des nouvelles des Stark. Nico a enfin créé son armure. Le problème, c'est que Perle l'a utilisé contre lui, car il a détruit une de ses plantes qui avait 249 ans. Il m'a laissé imaginer le savon qu'il s'est pris.

Perle m'a donné des idées pour améliorer la décoration florale que j'avais faite dans notre salle commune. Sinon ils vont partir voir une exposition d'art en Californie. Ils me souhaitent bonne chance avec le Refuge, viendront y boire un coup quand ils seront de passage.

Hein quoi ? La cour d'histoire est finie ? Bon désoler, je dois aller en méta. Pour les nuls aux fonds, c'est métamorphose. Si vous voulez vous pouvez venir.  
Cette année, on travaille sur les lois de Gamp et a changé des petits animaux en objets. La dernière fois, on a appris les gestes pour transformer des limaces en couvert.  
Bon voilà, on y est. Merde, je suis le dernier à rentrer et j'ai oublié de fermer la porte. Et bim l'interrogation est pour RyRy.  
On donne le nom de la formule et montre le geste comme un bon élève. Même pas de points à la clé. Soit disant que je suis trop dans la lune. Disons plutôt qu'elle veut la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année encore.  
Le cour derniers, elle a enlevé à Michael et Anthony 10pts car ce n'était pas complet selon elle. Sauf que Weasmoche a eu 5pts pour un truc encore plus nul.

C'est vrai que Rogue fait depuis des années cette pratique pour avantager sa Maison. Mais la même, la gentille professeure Chourave le fait aussi. Ce matin, elle a donné à Hanna Abbott et Susan Bones 20pts pour s'être occupé parfaitement de leur mandragore.

Harry et moi, on aimerait donner plus de points aux aigles. Mais on sait que les profs nous surveillent depuis l'année dernière. Ils nous poussent discrètement à faire mieux que les autres. Obliger de louper des sorts, en changeant de couleur des animaux à la place de les changer en objets. Ou en n'arrivant pas affaire le sort malgré la bonne intonation de formule et le bon geste de baguette.

En parlant baguette, j'ai enfin trouvé un moment pour m'entraîner avec ma deuxième. Je suis donc maintenant presque parfaitement ambidextre. Le plus souvent, elle est rangée dans ma Potter-ceinture. Par contre, l'autre est toujours dans mon Hoster sur mon poignet droit.

On prend bien soin des deux. La principale le nous le rend bien durant le club de duel. L'autre, je l'utilise pour des sorts que je crée. Genre le Ventusectis, qui lance un vent qui coupe en fonction de la puissance donnée. Ou encore le Pilaqua, mon missile d'eau. Dans mes bons jours, j'arrive à en faire l'équivalent d'une gatling. Les petits Fotias, des petits sorts de feu un peu moins puissant que l'Incendio. Et l'Ignis. C'est entre l'Incendio et le Feudeymon. J'utilise rarement ceux de feu avec ma première baguette, car j'ai du mal a dosé la puissance. Une petite flamme avec la deuxième devient un grand feu avec la première. Surement le sang de dragon qui joue dans cette différence.

Dans tous les cas, mon testeur d'efficacité est Haku. Elle/il est volontaire. Sa peau étant résistante au feu et à la grande pression d'eau. Mon familier a eu des petits bobos au début, mais je l'ai soigné très rapidement. Je ne suis pas monstre sans cœur. Puis ça me fait mal quand Haku se blesse, le lien des familiers surement.  
Faut que je l'emmener chasser dans le château avec Neko.  
Je vous laisse à la prochaine.

…

 **Date Jeudi 09 janvier 1992.  
Heure : 0234  
Lieu : couloir de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ecosse. Grande-Bretagne  
Objectif Principal : la Réserve  
Objectifs Secondaires : installation de futures blagues  
Échec de Mission : si on est capturé par les ennemis**  
Nom de code de l'opération : pourquoi j'ai deux fucking âme qui cohabitent dans ma tête ?

Je t'emmerde Lee. Il est très bien ce nom d'opération. Puis c'est moi le commandant alors tu obéit. Prend exemple sûr… ah non Haku ! Ne commence pas non plus.  
Bon, on avance mauvaise troupe. Ah oui, on est tous dans le même corps, désolé. Sergent Haku monter la garde, pendant que le Lieutenant Lee inspecte cette porte.

Alors ? Quoi il te faut plus de temps ? D'habitude, tu fais ça plus vite. Tu perds la main mon petit Lee.  
Fermée à clé. Bah, on crochète. Et une alarme magique. Tu peux la désactiver ? Bien. On entre. Haku revient. Lee referme nous cette porte. Ne faudrait pas éveiller les soupçons de l'ennemi. C'est qu'un cramol mais il arrive à choppé régulièrement les jumeaux.

Inspectons la Réserve. Haku tu cherches les livres sur les familiers. Lee, cherchons à comprendre pourquoi tu es dans ma tête. Quoi ? Tu sais déjà. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt. Bon alors. Explique.

Tu as fait une connerie involontaire. Vieux fou te mets dans un pentacle de runes. Il a foiré une rune. Et tada. Te voilà.  
Mouai. Un peu courte ton explication. Cherchons quand même s'il y aura des conséquences. Pareil, on cherche aussi sur pourquoi Tom/Voldy est avec nous, mais ne bouge pas.

Arh ! Purée de courgette ! Haku ne me fait pas peur comme ça. Oh t'as trouvé plusieurs livres. C'est bien. Tu peux les mettre sur une table. Merci. Tu déchires mon pote.

Tien un livre écrit en fourchelang. Comment utiliser votre don sur votre partenaire sexuelle. Ça reste ici pour l'instant. On n'en parle pas à Blaise. Il risque de draguer des filles en couple sinon. Oui, Lee, on le lira dans quelques années.  
Au fait, Lee, c'est vu comme de la magie noire ou pas le rituel de ton vieux fou de tuteur ?  
Plus magie grise. Spécialité asiatique. Magie de scellement ? C'est quoi comme type de magie ?  
Je ne suis pas con, je me doute que ce soit pour enfermer des trucs. Mais comment ça marche ? Je suppose qu'il faut utiliser les runes, mais quoi d'autre ? Magie de sang. Arithmancie et utilisations d'objet pour servir de réceptacle. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Ah s'était aléatoire. Et si le vieux ne s'était pas trompé, tu aurais été que spectateur.  
Merci Merlin. Il s'est gouré. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais grandi sans ton aide. Les Dursley m'auraient peut-être laissé dans le placard. Tu penses qu'ils m'auraient maltraité. Possible. On s'en fout, tu es là et c'est bien.

Essayons de voir s'il y a un truc dans ce livre. Ça parle de magie noire. Un truc sur les Horcruxe. Ça te dit un truc. Génial, c'est peut être une piste.  
Arrête tes léchouille, Haku. T'as gagné. On commence par tes livres. Alors, les familières preuves que le sorcier est puissant. Blablabla. Changement de taille, on avait remarqué. Lien sur les sentiments et la douleur. Un sur deux pour l'instant. Blabla. Le sorcier peut « gagner » des caractéristiques de son familier : style vison accrue, sensibilité a des plantes, etc. Blablablablabla. Quand les deux sont en parfaite harmonie, ils peuvent fusionner. Genre, je deviens un homme-dragon. …. Cool.  
Tu voudras tester quand on sera plus grand ? Je me doutais. On testera sur des petites parties. Et qu'avec Helena qui nous surveille, d'accord ? Ou Remus, t'a raison.

S'était quoi ce bruit ?

Merde il y a de la lumière sous la porte. Rangeons en silence les livres. Lee relance les sorts de dissimulations et silence. On va essayer de l'éviter. S'il est là, on va pouvoir mettre en place les blagues. C'est bon, Haku ? Alors revient en tatoo.  
On esquive le concierge. Il va au fond de la bibliothèque. On l'enferme dedans. Un petit sort de Collaporta. Et le château est à nous.

Commençons par les salles de classe. Une petite fiole que l'on ouvre dans chaque, ne respire pas durant l'opération et on part. Il faudra une dizaine de minutes de plus avant le début des cours pour que ça soit parfait, alors on place une petite surprise sur toutes les chaises et les bancs de la Grande Salle.

Allez au dodo. Pour être en forme demain matin. On va en avoir besoin.

* * *

Notes de L'auteur : Salut à tous! Toujours pleins de bisous pour vous remercier de vos commentaires et toujours désolé pour les fautes (promis je corrige un max déjà mais je vais essayer encore plus)

Normalement j'ai fini d'écrire l'année ( reste une ou deux corrections) et la trois est bien entamer même si je galère au niveau des blagues.

Certains me signale que des mots disparaissent mais de mon côté tous est ok mais au pire je ferais une mise à jours des fichiers quand j'aurais un moment (pas avant un moment malheureusement)

Je préfère vous dire direct que les chapitres de mes prochains tomes seront plus courts car je trouve que c'est plus mon style (je compare avec mon autre fics).

Vous pouvez toujours laissez un petit commentaire (ça fait plaisir puis c'est un peu mon carburant, ma drogue)

Je vous dit à bientôt mes petits du CHAOS.


	25. LCetCS Chap 11: match et St Valentin

« Bienvenu à toutes et à tous à ce troisième match de la saison. Une rencontre qui opposera Serpentard face à Serdaigle.  
-Bonjour Lee.  
-Salut Harry.  
-Je sais de source sûre, que les deux équipes ont le même objectif...  
-Gagner le match comme toujours.  
-Oui, mais avec le plus grand écart de point pour prendre la tête de la compétition.  
-Qui va donc gagner ? Les rapides et physiques Serpents ? Ou les agiles Aigles avec leurs techniques ? Que disent les Chiffre, Harry ?  
-Bien mon Cher Lee, sur le papier, nous avons deux équipes ; chacune ayant leurs forces et faiblesses. Les pronostics donnent un match serré, mais on ne peut rien prédire avec le Quidditch.  
-C'est là toute la beauté de ce sport. J'espère quand même que les chiffres auront raison.  
-Moi aussi, Lee. Juste pour la beauté du spectacle.  
-Voilà madame Bibine. Oh, elle a un nouveau balai.  
-Oui, un Brossdur 7, dit B7. Un bon balai. Un peu moins que les deux derniers sortis de chez Nimbus mais très bon quand même.  
-Beaucoup de ceux de ta Maison en ont.  
-C'est exact Lee. On a un mixte entre des B7 et des Comète 260.  
-L'équipe adverse aura normalement l'avantage de la vitesse avec leurs Nimbus 2001 flambant neuf.  
-T'as Maison à gagner sans de trop bon balai...  
-Ton frère a quand même un Nimbus 2000.  
-Comme le dit le proverbe : ce n'est pas à la fumée que l'on juge le dragon derrière les flammes.  
-T'as raison Harry...  
-Comme toujours Lee. Comme toujours.  
-Modestie est demandé en loge des commentateurs. Modestie, tu veux bien venir ?  
-Tu ferais mieux de présenter l'équipe de Serpentard.  
-Une équipe très masculine.  
-Attention aux savonnettes dans la douche. Désolé, Lee. Je t'ai coupé.  
-Nous avons donc en poursuiveur Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington et le Capitaine Flint. Les Batteurs sont Lucians Boles et Pérégrine Derrick. Le gardien Miles Bletchley et pour finir leur attrapeur Drago Malfoy.  
-Une équipe très...  
-Physique ?  
-J'allais dire d'homo refoulé. Mais oui. Physique ça marche aussi.  
-Potter! Un peu de respect pour...  
-Je respect totalement les personnes qui aiment d'autre du même sexe. J'ai l'esprit ouvert Professeur McGonagall. Je préfère juste ce qui assume totalement leur disons... eux intérieur. L'année dernière, on avait un très joli couple de batteurs.  
-Allez Harry présente plutôt ton équipe.  
-Comment tu sais que je suis le coach ?  
-Tu ne m'auras pas avec un de tes paris.  
-S'était la vérité. Alors en Poursuiveur nous avons Jerry Stretton, Randolph Burrow, et le Capitaine Roger Davis. Pour défendre nos anneaux, Grant Page. Notre attrapeuse est la jeune Cho Chang. Les protégeant de leurs ailes, mais surtout de leurs battes, Duncan Inglebee et Jason Samuel nos deux batteurs.

-Mme Bibine prend le souafle et relâche les autres balles. Elle prend de la hauteur.  
-Elle lance la balle rouge. C'est parti. Le match est lancé.  
-Flint récupère le souafle. Passe rapide à Pucey.  
-Qui lui repasse rapidement. Le Capitaine des verts utilise la balle pour frapper Inglebee.  
-Il est devant les anneaux. Feint le tir, mais passe à Pucey qui marque. Ouverture du score par les Serpentard.

-Les aigles repartent rapidement en faisant des passes rapides.  
-Davis évite un cognard envoyé par Derrick. Saute par-dessus Flint qui lui fonce dessus.  
-il en profite pour faire une jolie passe à Stretton qui égalise facilement.  
\- Bletchley relance le jeu en passant la balle à son capitaine qui n'a pas aimé le geste technique de Davis.  
-Il part avec la balle rouge sur les extérieurs. Effectue une Fourberie de Finbourgh que Page dévie d'une main.  
-Un bel arrêt qui renvoie la balle directement sur Pucey qui smash.  
-Le souafle ne rencontre que la défense de Page.

-Dans tous les cas, votre équipe lance une attaque groupée. C'est une attaque du Faucon.  
-Presque Lee. Elle est un peu différente. Là, les batteurs y participent aussi.  
\- En parlant d'eux, Samuel à renvoyer un cognard en plein sur Derrick.  
-Stretton monte en chandelle poursuivit par Pucey et Warrington.  
-Il fait la passe à Davis qui était en dessous.  
-Quel style ! Quelle finesse d'en le geste !  
-Une jolie Feinte de Porskoff qui permet à Davis de marquer. 20pts à 10 pour Serdaigle.  
-Bletchley passe à Warrington et  
-Outch ! Le gardien des verts vient de se prendre un violent cognard.  
-Oui, Lee. C'est vraiment du beau spectacle ! Il ne se relève pas ?  
-Avec ce qui s'est pris, Harry, je pense qu'il va faire un petit séjour à l'infirmerie.  
-Dans tous les cas, ça laisse le champ libre pour les aigles de marquer un troisième but. 30pts à 10 pour les bleus.  
-Flint pas content prend la batte d'un de ses batteurs et lance la boule noire en direction de Chang qui l'esquive en toute grâce.  
-Warrington profite de cette distraction pour foncer avec le souafle.  
-Enfin un qui réfléchit et nous montre leur jeu.  
-C'est vite dit, mon petit Lee, Page a vite compris. Et Burrow lance une contre-attaque.  
-La vache ! Randolph Burrow vient de marquer un boulet de canon du milieu de terrain.  
-Les tirs puissants, c'est ça grande spécialité. Alors sans gardien, s'est encore plus facile.  
-Les attrapeurs ont l'air d'avoir trouvé le vif. Mais Boles et Inglebee ont eu l'a même idée.  
-Les deux cognards foncent sur les pauvres attrapeurs qui perdent de vue le vif.  
-Stretton se met derrière les anneaux des verts. Burrow lance un tir canon. Marque et.  
-Boom ! Boom ! Boom ! Boom ! Deux buts en plu. 50pts à 10 pour Serdaigle.  
-Les serpentards tentent une attaque en faucon. Pucey tir…  
-Il a dû oublier d'enlever ses moufles, car c'est très loin des anneaux.  
-Davis récupère le souafle. Fait la passe à Burrow.  
-MAGNIFIQUE PLONGEON de DYONISOS !  
-On se calme mon petit Lee, on se calme.  
-Ta vue se but comme moi !  
-Oui. Ce qui fait 60 à 10 pour Serdaigle. Le seul moyen de gagner pour les verts est d'attraper le vif avant notre équipe.  
-D'ailleurs, Cho s'élance en piquer vers le sol. Malfoy la suit, nan, il décroche dans les 20 derniers mètres.  
-Il a vu que s'était une feinte de Wronski. Warrington passe à Flint qui… Mais s'était quoi ça ?  
-Une passe Harry.  
-Une passe d'un troll bourré alors ! Nan, mais sérieux. On voit ce que ça donne de donner des balais à des amateurs.  
-Oui un splash.  
-Hein ?  
-Pucey vient de dire bonjour au plancher des vaches avec l'aide d'un cognard d'Inglebee.  
-Dieu merci le balai n'a pas l'air d'être abîmé.  
-Potter !  
-Quoi ? Le balai coûte plus cher que les soins du bonhomme. Pas ma faute s'ils ont nul pour pas savoir éviter un misérable petit cognard.  
-Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ton commentaire, Harry.  
-Désoler. Je m'excuse. Après tout, les cognards sont tout fait de la même façon.  
-Je parlais de Pucey.  
-Ah. Bah ça, Lee, il peut se mettre son balai là où je pense.  
-POTTER ! Langage.  
-Je pensais au vestiaire. Vous avez l'esprit mal placé Professeur McGonagall.  
-Arrête ton blabla, Harry. Chang vient e voir le vif et part a ça poursuite.  
-Je le sais bien, Lee. Je n'en parlais pas exprès. Je ne voulais pas que Malfoy ai l'info.  
-Oh, je vois, grâce à la rapidité de son Nimbus 2001, il arrive déjà au côté de Chang.  
-Puff. Il essaye de jouer des coudes. Sérieux. Il a un balai plus puissant et elle avec un Comète 260… Vient de signer la fin du match. 110pts à 10. Victoire de Serdaigle.  
-ça vous fait trois cent points au compteur. Vous êtes presque sûr de gagner la coupe cette année.  
-Sauf si Gryffondor gagne avec plus de 290 point d'écart face à Poufsouffle. N'empêche, je suis déçu par ce match.  
-Je te comprends, Harry. J'en attendais plus de la part d'une équipe équipée avec les meilleurs balais sur le marché.  
-Comme quoi, le balai ne fait pas tout. Le joueur dessus y est pour beaucoup.  
-Même s'ils ont un avantage clair avec leur équipement, l'équipe du Capitaine Flint devra améliorer leurs entrainements sinon…  
-Les blaireaux vont les éclater méchamment ! C'était Harry Potter avec Lee Jordan. Je vous laisse, je dois aller féliciter mon équipe. »

On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Les doigts dans le… Mais c'est dégueulasse Harry ! Aux lieux de dire des trucs débiles, allons leurs dires bravo en vitesse. Je te rappelle que l'on est chargé de la fête de victoire.  
Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Ah oui les blagues que l'on a mises en place durant notre excursion dans la réserve. T'es sûr que je n'en ai pas parlé ? Ah oui, tu as raison. On a parlé de la mise en place pas des effets.

Bon voilà. Une blague toute bête. Connaissez-vous l'hélium ? Les sorciers ont une potion qui y ressemble. Facile à faire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle met du temps pour faire effet. Pour gagner quelques précieuses minutes, j'ai utilisé deux sorts. Un sort de glue.

Et l'autre ? Vous vous rappelez du livre dont je vous avais parlé en début de l'année dernière ? Nan. Tant pis. C'est celui qui fait parler vos meubles. Imaginez maintenant tous les élèves « scotché » aux bancs de la Grande Salle. Pareil pour les Profs. Sauf que leurs chaises ont décidé de faire une course dans les couloirs. Au passage, c'est Hagrid qui a gagné la course. Rogue était dégoûtée de sa deuxième place.

Une fois en classe, je crois que c'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les profs ont commencé a parlé avec une voie suraiguë. Gros fou rire obligatoire. Les Gryffondors ont perdu une cinquantaine de points, car ils ont ri quand le pauvre professeur essayait de gronder Nev. Comment voulez-vous être sérieux quand le prof a la réputation de tyran, chauve-souris des cachots, ancien Mangemort, vous gronde pour une erreur avec une toute petite voie suraiguë.

Comme d'habitude, le week-end fut un peu plus long. Merci le CHAOS. Certains ont pu éviter le cours de DCFM de la pub de produit de beauté. Alors ils nous ont vraiment remerciés. Terry a trouvé des mots de soutien à notre groupe dans les toilettes, juste à côté d'une demande pour des choses pour les grandes personnes.  
Voilà l'équipe. Bravo tout le monde. Blabla. On prend Terry et le Capitaine pour ramener des trucs à manger et boire de cuisines.

* * *

Argh ! Ma tête. J'ai mal.  
Oh s'est bon Harry. Si tu ne voulais pas avoir la gueule de bois, t'avais juste à reprendre le contrôle.  
La ferme Lee ! Merde, je ne peux même pas crier dans mon esprit.  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bien fais pour toi. N'empêche-t-on s'est bien amusé, non ?  
Ouai. La dessus, il y a rien à dire. Tu sais organiser des soirées d'enfer. Puis voir Davis torse nu nous faire une danse du ventre, c'est plutôt marrant. D'ailleurs, je me souviens plus pourquoi il le faisait.  
C'est Padma qui lui a lancé le défi. Il était trop ivre pour refuser. Par contre, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de couples se formaient.  
Normal, Lee. C'est bientôt la St Valentin.  
Mais ta raison !  
Comme souvent monsieur le squatteur.  
Ne pousse pas trop non plus. Faut que l'on fasse une blague pour l'occasion.  
Tu penses as quoi ?  
Tu verras. On a encore un bon mois. Tu ferais mieux de préparer ta blague.

Je serais un super père. Quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous marrez ? Je suis sérieux moi. Regarder mon travail sur Harry. Il est super ce gosse. Intellectuellement, il est au-dessus de la moyenne. Il est physiquement en pleine forme.  
Nan, je ne dis pas tout ça, car il me menace de me laisser en mode spectateur pendant cinq ans. Nan. Ça n'a aucun rapport et ça n'influence pas mon jugement.

C'est bon Ryry ! J'y arrive. Laisse-moi broder mon histoire. C'est très bien comme passe-temps la broderie.  
Alors voilà mon colocataire, bon d'accord, le proprio chez qui je squatte une grande partie de son magnifique, que dis-je, sublime corps, a fait ça blague.

Le principe est tout simple. Vous dites un nom d'objet, animal, créature et vous vous changez en ce mot.  
Le petit hic qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte… Et que je ne lui ai pas signalé, c'est que vu que l'on est touché aussi, afin de ne pas être suspect, on s'est retrouvé dans plusieurs situations disons délicate. Rien comparer à d'autre. Genre McGo transformer en tasse. Rogue en mouche. Chourave en petite pelle. Flitwick en plume. Bubus en horloge. Lockhart en…. Je ne sais pas si on peut le dire. Si. C'est vrai que s'était le plus marrant. Notre cher inutile professeur de DCFM s'est transformé en pétard qui a explosé en une multitude de couleurs.

Toutes ses transformations ne duraient qu'un quart d'heure. Juste suffisant pour ne pas avoir cours.  
C'est bien le fils d'un maraudeur élevé par moi, Lee.  
Il a bien sur sa place dans le CHAOS.

* * *

…  
« Joyeuse St Valentin »  
C'est ce que l'on devait vous dire avec Harry et Haku. Mais là ce n'est pas possible. Comment vous expliquer l'horreur face à laquelle la population de Poudlard se trouve ?  
ROSE.  
Pas ma sœur. Non. La couleur rose. Des fleurs roses. Des banderoles roses. Des pétales de rose rose. Du rose partout. Des petits cœurs roses flottent dans tout le château. Trop de rose. Je fais une overdose de rose.

Quoi ? C'est la pub de Shampoing qui a fait ça. Mais c'est moche. Comment ça, ce ne s'est pas tout ?  
Nan sérieusement. On ne pas manger le petit-déjeuner tranquillement sans que quelqu'un fasse un truc farfelu. Oui, nous ont le fait bien, mais nous s'est drôle puis ça dure pas toute la journée. Ah si dès fois.

Des angelots. Ça des angelots ? Mais il n'a jamais vu d'ange de sa vie cette ordure de prof.  
On sort la baguette et on les arrange. Voilà après une vingtaine de coups de baguette. Les nains bourrés ailé finit à la bave de limace sont devenus des magnifiques petits cupidons.  
Merlin, merci. Blaise et Terry se sont chargés de la décoration. Un peu de rouge ou blanc par ici ou par-là, c'est mieux pour les yeux et pour l'esthétique. Puis on gagne des points pour le bon goût.

Attends mes cupidons ne vont pas chanter des déclarations d'amour dans tout le château. Et merde ça commence.

« Ses yeux marron sont vraiment trop mignons  
Ses cheveux noirs corbeau, hum, il est trop  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues »

Vu le style, c'est du Weaslette. La sœur des jumeaux et de Weasmoche. Bingo, elle rougit. Et une bonne trentaine de poème suivirent pour mon frère, le Survivant. Pourquoi il me suit celui-là ?  
Coure Harry ! Coure ! Mais coure ! Il va chanter. Nan, on ne peut pas faire la bulle de silence sinon je, on sera grillé par Bubus.

« Je tenais à profiter de l'occasion  
Pour te redire, Cher Petit glaçon  
Un grand merci  
T'es vraiment un ami »

Ouf ce n'est pas une déclaration. Vu le surnom, c'est Daphnée qui me remercie pour le cadeau de Noël. C'est fou comme ça lui a fait plaisir. Et oui, elle m'appelle petit glaçon en privé. Moi, je la charrie avec Reine de Glace.  
Bon allez. Il bouge le cupidon. Nan. Quel autre poème ? Elle n'a pas haussé ?

« Je ressens une drôle de sensation,  
D'abord de l'admiration,  
Tu as littéralement changé ma vie,  
Grâce à toi, elle s'est embellie.

Tu es tellement doux avec moi,  
Que je fonds quand tu es là.  
Tu me rends si heureuse,  
Que je ne peux être qu'amoureuse.

Inondé par tant de bonheur,  
Je t'offrirais bien mon cœur  
Mais je sais que tu en as peur.  
Pour t'éviter cette frayeur,  
Je te propose une amie,  
Sur qui faire des rêves la nuit. »

Heu. Harry ? T'es-là ? CHAOS appelle ECLAIR. ECLAIR répondez ! C'est trop tard docteur. On l'a perdu.  
Lee. Oui Harry. Il y a une fille amoureuse de moi. Yep petit mec. Un vrai tombeur. Bravo mon Ryry. Le hic, c'est que tu ne sais pas qui. Pas grave. Je suis super trop content. Ok. Je vais prendre le contrôle, car là, tu dois avoir un visage d'imbécile heureux.

« Qu'importe de quelle Maison  
Viennent ces mots pleins de passion.  
Je vous remercie,  
De devenir une amie. »

Voilà. On reste poli. Court. Concis. Passons à autre chose. Tiens le courrier est pile là pour nous changer les idées. Sirius. Blabla habituel. À fait, une blague pour réveiller Remus. Ce dernier s'est vengé en le collant au plafond toute la soirée. Les travaux ont commencé pour Le Refuge. Tous les futurs employés sont venus pour aider. En plus d'une meute de loups-garous qui travaille dans le bâtiment et que Moony a rencontré près de sa maison.

Les cuisines sont installées. Tout le sol du rez-de-chaussée est en mousse, pour faciliter la venue de certains futurs clients. Grukor a fait les plans pour la partie qui leurs est réserver.  
L'établissement a trois caves. Une pour le stockage. Les deux autres pour une salle de taverne plus « sombre » et les chambres pour les créatures nocturnes. Une seule partie des étages a été aménagée pour l'instant. Nous avons donc trois pièces pour lycanthrope, deux simples et une pour meute, six chambres basiques (décoré avec goût, Black y tient) et deux chambres dites familiales.

Oh et Patmol c'est encore prit un râteau avec Maëlis. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer cette miss. Elle renvoie tous les gars. Les seuls qui continuent son Sirius et Vladimir le demi-vampire.

Alors que mettre en réponse. Oui Harry. C'est bien ça. N'argons l'en disant que l'on reçoit des poèmes pour la St Valentin. Racontons quelques blagues et le Match. Demandons aussi de fournir l'école en filtre de mandragore. Les pauvres victimes vont perdre une année scolaire sinon.

Quoi ? On pense aussi à l'avenir. Finissant en mettant un sort qui fera que l'enveloppe fera des bisous qui prout à notre Cher parrain.

Harry, Haku et moi on va en cour.

On fait plein de bisous qui clac et à la prochaine

.


	26. LCetCS Chap 12 Entrons dans la Chambre

Coucou mes petites Banshee qui hurlent aux vents. Comment ça va ? Nous, s'est super. On part en mission avec les copains du CHAOS.

Je dois peut-être vous expliquer pourquoi on a une mission.

Alors voilà. Tout commença par un week-end de fin février. Il faisait beau, quelques rares nuages, un léger vent frais, mais que voulez-vous on est en Ecosse.

Ce week-end était spécial. Enfin pour la population de l'école magique. Vous avez deviné ? Oui, s'était le week-end de la rencontre du match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor.

Rencontre, qui a notre grand malheur fut annulé. Avec Haku, Lee, Harry et moi, l'autre Lee, ont avaient prévu pleins de trucs pour les commentaires. Mais non ! Il a fallu que cet enf…. D'héritier fasse une autre apparition. Résultat trois nouvelles personnes pétrifier.

Que le match soit annulé, je m'en fous royalement. Mais là l'héritier vient de devenir l'ennemi numéro un du CHAOS.  
Cette petite merde a haussé s'attaquer à mes amis et surtout à ma petite sœur. Car oui, les victimes de l'attaque sont Hermione Granger, Padma Patil et Rose Potter. Je savais qu'elles n'allaient pas voir le match pour faire des recherches sur la Chambres des Secrets.

Recherche qu'avec les gars du CHAOS ont à repris. On a avancé très vite grâce aux indices qu'elles avaient déjà collectés.  
Merlin merci, Sirius venait justement ce week-end avec des filtres de mandragore pour les victimes, plus un stock au cas où. Il voulait en profiter pour voir Brian les potions, dans trois jours, les victimes de pétrifications seront réveillées.

Je suis resté au chevet de Rose avec Brian et Sirius. Parvati Patil est resté à celui de sa sœur. Elle a su directement qu'un truc n'allait pas avec sa moitié, surement le lien des jumeaux et jumelles. Les copains sont restés au prêt d'Hermione.

Le soir même, on s'est mis d'accord pour continuer l'enquête. Les filles avaient trouvé quelle créature garde la Chambre des Secrets. On a eu confirmation avec le portrait de Salazar : un Basilic du nom de Sally.

Oui. Ce monstre a un nom, car s'était le familier du fondateur avant d'être le gardien de la Chambre. Mais il n'est pas content que sa petite Sally attaque les élèves, encore plus quand s'est certains qu'il apprécie. Il adore parler avec nous.  
Le basilic se déplace dans la tuyauterie du château. C'est pour ça que l'on a aucune trace d'elle. Puis l'héritier avait prévu son coup, car Hagrid n'a plus ni coq, ni poulet. C'est là où je remercie Luna Lovegood d'avoir demandé un coc à mon parrain en plus des potions de soins. Terry l'a changé en objet que j'ai rangé dans ma besace.  
Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire avec ce pauvre coq ? Le faire chanter pour tuer le gardien de la Chambre. C'est l'une des seules façons de tuer un Basilic. On n'est pas con n'ont plus. On se prépare pour une expédition. On vide toutes les affaires de la besace dans l'armoire du dortoir, on aura plus de place pour d'autre chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Pareil pour notre super ceinture. Plus de livres, ni de feuilles... réflexion faite, on en garde quelques une au cas ou. À la place des potions diverses. Surtout de soins ou de glace. Ces dernières sont une idée de Terry. Tu lances la fiole et ça gèle l'endroit. On prend celles qui peuvent geler une personne. On range ma baguette sans Trace dans la ceinture. L'autre dans le Hoster sur mon avant-bras droit. Le deuxième Hoster pour Terry. Avant de descendre, on prend les objets fabriqués par les gobelins. On prend ma Luna en mode destruction.

Mon camarade de Maison va chercher notre ami Gryffon pour l'étape deux. Moi, je vais chercher Blaise.

Je pensais sincèrement que tout allait se passer tranquillement avant l'étape suivante. J'avais oublié de prendre en compte certaines données externes.

Vous vous souvenez du dernier match face à Serpentard ? Bah les joueurs verts n'ont pas aimé mes commentaires. Mais pas du tout. Je le sais, car ils sont en train de m'encercler. Tiens voilà mes deux amis serpents qui viennent dans notre direction.

« Eh ! Théo ! Blaise ! Vous tombez bien. J'allais montrer un tour de magie à vos camarades.  
-Tu vas surtout apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule Potter, me cracha Flint.  
-Attention. Observez bien. Voyez. Ceci est un crayon gris moldu. Je vais le faire disparaitre. Mais pas de mouvement de baguette. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin d'assistants.  
-Bole, Warrington. Tenez-le, on va l'exploser.  
-Merci de désigner des volontaires »  
Les deux verts tentent de me saisir, mais je prends leurs bras et plante le crayon dans leurs mains que j'ai superposé sur le mur prêt de moi. Ils gueulent énormément.  
« Tada ! Plus de crayons. Il a disparu ! Ne suis-je pas un putain de sorcier ?  
\- Frappez-moi ce mioche, ordonna Flint à ses autres coéquipiers.  
-Oui venez ! Je dois avoir d'autres crayons. Sinon on passera à la règle dans le c.. . »

Je me défends face à leur coup. Blaise m'aide un peu, car il se fait attaquer directement par le Capitaine des Serpentard. Mauvaise pioche pour lui, il finira à l'infirmerie avec ses copains. Bon Théo a été sympa et nous a soigner. On est peut-être fort, mais on a pris quelques coups.

Pas de punition, mais un petit tour chez le Directeur. Bubus ne nous punit pas, car le Baron Sanglant a tout vu et dit bien que nous avons fait que nous défendre face à un ennemi en supériorité numérique, plus grand, plus fort, plus à être en besoin de soin.

Je dois quand même faire un discours sur le fait que je n'ai rien face à la population homosexuelle.  
Je peux vous dire qu'à l'heure du dîner, j'ai déchiré. L'imite, je pourrais devenir le plus jeune ministre de la magie tellement s'était d'enfer. Beaucoup d'élèves en ont profité pour faire officiellement leur coming-out. C'est fou le nombre qu'il y en a dans notre communauté.

Finalement, notre petit tour chez le dirlo a eu du bon. On a le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau. Nev trouve que c'est mieux de partir à l'aventure avec un artéfact magique et un représentant de l'école. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour emmener Aldo le Choixpeau.

Théo veut faire aussi partie de l'expédition. On l'a vite accepté en médecin du groupe. Terry avec Aldo sur la tête est notre stratège et soutient. Neville armé de sa baguette et de l'épée de Gryffondor… Quoi ? J'ai oublié de dire qu'en prenant Aldo, on a reçu l'épée de Godric et le poignard de Salazar.  
Donc Nev a pris l'épée, car seul rouge et or du groupe. Blaise a pris le poignard et est notre arrière-garde. Moi, j'ai ma Luna en mode destruction. Elle est l'équivalant d'une masse. J'ai prêté les deux objets gobelins aux deux autres. À Terry, une épée dont la lame se déploie, un peu comme un sabre laser. Et pour Théo un bouclier magique. Il s'attache au poignet. On dirait une protection pour l'avant-bras, mais quand on l'active, il se déploie devant le porteur. A part le sort de mort, il arrête tout.

Une fois équipé, on prit la direction de l'entrée secrète de la Chambre. Entrée qui se trouve…dans les toilettes des filles. Bon Salazar nous a dit que normalement s'était celle des garçons qui était prévue à l'origine. Oui, Godric Gryffondor avait une drôle de manière d'humilier son rival et ami.  
On salue Mimi Geignarde. Elle nous informe que quelqu'un est déjà venu dans les toilettes ce soir, mais a disparu après des sifflements.

Héritier, on te tient mon cochon.

« Bon, cherchons un lavabo avec une marque digne d'un Serpentard. Nous dit Terry en chef d'équipe.  
-Chef ! Oui chef ! On lui répond à l'unisson e en faisant un salut militaire.  
-Chef, j'en ai un avec un serpent gravé dessus.  
-Bien jouer soldat Longdubat. Pour cette trouvaille, je vous fais passer au grade de sergent.  
-Mais ce n'est pas juste.  
-Quelque chose à dire soldat Zabini ? Non. Alors ouvrez La Chambre plutôt que de râler.  
-Toute suite Capitaine Boot. §ouvre-toi§. » et l'accès s'ouvrit.  
« C'est profond. Fit le Capitaine  
-Et ça pue, dit notre doc en se pinçant le nez.  
-Comment on descend ? Demanda le soldat Zabini.  
-On a le choix. Corde, avec l'aide de la magie. Ou avec des balais emprunter illégalement. Les renseignais-je.  
-On prend les Balais, dit notre brave Capitaine.  
-Fury tu peux sortir avec tes copains. »

À mon appel, cinq vieux balais sortent du couloir. Nous les enfourchons et descendons le tunnel. On aurait pu sauter. C'est comme un grand toboggan. En bas, on est accueilli par un tas de cadavres…de rats.

« Vous pensez que c'est dur d'avoir un basilic comme animal de compagnie ? Nous posa la question Blaise.  
-C'est un grand serpent. Faut donc un grand endroit pour le garder, lui répondit Terry.  
-Tu dois trouver une grande source de nourriture aussi. Compléta Neville.  
-Pas forcément, ils peuvent gêner sur de longues périodes selon Salazar. Rectifia Théo.  
-Tu veux avoir un basilic comme animal, Blaise ? Demandais-je.  
-C'est pour la conversation. Mais en effet, je pense à prendre un animal de compagnie. Nev a Neko. Harry a Haku. Théo, Nox.  
-Nox ? On demande tous.  
-C'est mon Hibou. Il est noir comme la nuit. Répondit Théo à notre interrogation  
\- On ne savait pas que tu avais un animal, dit Nev  
-C'est mon bien le plus précieux. Dernier cadeau de ma mère. Peu de personne sont au courant. Blaise le sait, car on partage la même chambre.  
-On garde le secret si tu veux. » Lui dis-je et il me répond d'un hochement de tête. « Sinon, Blaise, tu as des idées pour ton futur animal ? »  
-Surtout pas de rat ni de crapaud. J'hésite encore entre un animal magique ou un des petits qu'a temps une des louves de maman.  
-Vous avez des loups chez vous ? Demanda étonné Terry.  
-Oui dans un des domaines de ma famille. C'est un cadeau que ma mère a eu d'un de ses époux. Toute la meute a grandi en nous connaissant. Du coup, ils nous protègent. Par exemple, l'été avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, des gars ont réussi passé les défenses de la propriété. Ils ont vite rebroussé chemin quand la meute les a pris en chasse.  
-Euh les gars, vous n'avez pas remarqué sur quoi on marche depuis toute à l'heure ? Questionna Neville.  
-Ben dans un couloir, répondit Blaise rapidement.  
-Bien vu Einstein ! Tu ferais mieux de regarder les parois, Blaise. On est dans une mue de Basilic. Le corrigea Théo.  
-Et vu la taille, Sally doit bien mesurer dans les vingt mètres de long.  
-Bon, les gars, utilisez des sorts de découpe sur cette magnifique mue. Dis-je. On mettra nos morceaux dans la besace et on les vendra plus tard. On partagera en cinq  
-Six. Dit une voix aux dessus de la tête de Terry. Je suis là pour représenter Poudlard. Alors oui, vous avez le droit de conquête sur une partie, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis là.  
-ça marche Aldo. Dit Blaise tout sourire.  
-Bordel ! Potter ! Tu es le seul à avoir le droit de m'appeler comme ça.  
-C'est plus facile pour notre quête. » Dis-je.  
Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à découper la vieille peau de Sally en morceau de même taille et de bien les ranger dans la besace. On reprit notre route. On arriva rapidement devant une porte en pierre avec deux serpents qui s'entre croise. Blaise s'avança et dit :  
« §Héritier soit préparer, on va tout déchirer§  
-Sérieux, c'est le mot de passe que le grand Salazar Serpentard a choisi ? Demanda notre petit Gryffon.  
-Ah non. Fallait juste parler en fourchelang. » Lui répondit Blaise.  
On avança en formation. Neville et moi devant. Terry et Théo deux mètres derrière suivi par Blaise qui ferme la marche. Nos deux T, comme les appelles Blaise, discutaient sur les derniers cours que nous avons eues. Moi, je voulus savoir un truc super important que seul Neville puisse savoir.

« Dit moi Nev. Tu pourras demander à ta grand-mère la recette de ses muffins ? Elle en a envoyer a Rose, mais Sirius a reconnu le paquet et nous en a donner un a Brian et moi.

-Je peux te la dire si tu veux. J'en fais avec elle tous les ans pour noël. Tu sais quand on va voir mes parents.

-Oh je vois.

-C'est lesquels qu'elle a envoyé ? Framboise ou Chocolat ?

-Les deux. Mais Sirius a mangé tous ceux au chocolat.

-Il doit les connaitre vu que Papa et Maman en emmenaient au travail. Alors pour les chocolats il te faut : 120 g de farine avec levure incorporée (ou ajoutez 1/2 sachet de levure chimique)  
\- 60 g de sucre en poudre  
\- 4 cuillères à soupe de lait écrémé  
\- 1 œuf entier + un blanc d'œuf  
\- 50 g de beurre  
\- 60 g de chocolat pour la pâte  
\- 100 g de chocolat pour les pépites

-Attend, je prends des notes, ah voilà, je savais que j'avais garder un carnet de ma besace. Alors, Farine 120, sucre 60, 4 de lait écrémé, deux œufs…  
-Dont un que l'on utilise que le blanc. Ensuite 50 de beurre et 160 de chocolat. Que tu séparas en deux. La première, les 60g, tu la feras fondre avec le beurre.  
-C'est pour l'incorporer à la pâte ?  
-Exactement. Tu y rajoutes le lait. Mélange bien pour ne pas avoir de morceau. À côté, tu mettras dans un saladier : la farine, le sucre et la levure si tu n'en a pas déjà dans ta farine. Tu mélanges le tout. Puis tu rajoutes la préparation à base de chocolat.  
-Là, je dois mélanger. La pâte solide ou plus tôt liquide ?  
-Nous, on la fait un peu plus solide. Grand-mère fais généralement les blancs en neige. Moi, je suis trop nul pour ça. Petite pincée de sel. Puis elle les incorpore délicatement à la pâte. Pendant ce temps, moi, je coupe le reste de chocolat en petits morceaux. Tu les mélanges au reste. Tu beurres bien les moules pour pas que ça accroche. Rempli les à la moitié.  
-Pourquoi pas à fond ? Demanda Blaise en arrière  
-ça va monter avec la levure. Lui expliquais-je. Continue Neville.  
-Tu les mets au four. Tu dois le préchauffer durant la préparation.  
-Qu'elle température ?  
-200°c. Et le temps de cuisson est de 15 minutes environ. En fonction du four. Tu laisses bien refroidir après. Je me souviens qu'une fois, j'ai voulu manger directement. Me suis brûlé la langue. Ne rigole pas, j'étais petit.  
\- Je ne rigole pas pour ça. Je m'imagine un petit Neville faire de la cuisine.  
-Je sais faire que les gâteaux. Mais grand-mère veut absolument que je sache cuisiner car…  
-tout sang pur doit pouvoir s'occuper de soi même sans elfes de maisons. Finir en chœur les deux serpentard.  
-Bah d'après ce que l'on a vu de cet été, vous avez encore du boulot tous les deux. Fit Terry en désignant les deux de la Maison des verts et argents.  
\- Bon, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ! Sérieusement ! Vous êtes dans la Chambre des Secrets et vous parlez cuisines comme si tout est normal ! S'égosilla Aldo. Puis je vous signale que nous ne sommes pas tous seuls.  
-Exact vieux bout de tissu plein de mites. » Dit une petite voix aigüe.

Vous voulez savoir qui s'est, pas vrai ?

Bah faudra attendre un peu, car notre cher auteur écrit la suite.

Il vous met le gwak.


	27. LCetCS Chap 13: Chambre suite

\- Bon, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ! Sérieusement ! Vous êtes dans la Chambre des Secrets et vous parlez cuisines comme si tout est normal ! S'égosilla Aldo. Puis je vous signale que nous ne sommes pas tous seuls.  
-Exact vieux bout de tissu plein de mites. » Dit une petite voix aigüe.  
-Oh une petite fille rousse ! C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Demanda Blaise.  
-C'est la sœur de Weasmoche. Lui dis-je.  
-Ah oui la Weaslette. Se souviens mon ami a la peau mate.  
-En réalité, c'est Ginevra Weasley mais elle préfère Ginny. Nous explique Nev.  
-Vous pensez que l'héritier la capturer ? Demanda Terry.  
-Non. Elle est plus du genre possédé. On dit en chœur Théo et moi-même.  
-Comment ça ? Voulu savoir le Serdaigle né-moldu.  
-Regard vide, sans expression. Commença Nott.  
-Elle a changé depuis le début de l'année selon Luna.  
-Genre ta guitare te parle.  
-T'es con Blaise. Je parle de Luna Lovegood. Sa seule amie. Les jumeaux l'ont remarqué aussi.  
-C'est quoi qui a pu là changer comme ça ? Questionna Nev.  
-Surement un objet comme le livre qu'elle tient, signala Théo.  
-élémentaire, mon cher Nott. Dit Terry. Maintenant, la question est de savoir qui la contrôle et pourquoi ?  
-Je vois que vous êtes aussi malin que ce que m'a dit la petite Ginny. Dit le possesseur du corps de la jeune Gryffondor.  
-Tu pourrais te présenter. C'est plus poli. Cria Aldo du sommet de la tête de Terry  
-Je n'ai pas à obéir à un vieux chapeau chanteur. » Dit la personne par la bouche de la rousse en face de nous.  
Je profite de cet échange pour balayer d'un regard rapide la pièce. Il s'agit d'une longue salle humide et faiblement éclairée par une lumière verdâtre. D'immenses piliers de pierre autour desquels sont sculptés des serpents s'élevant vers un plafond obscur. On découvre au fond de la salle une immense statue représentant Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la Chambre.  
-Laissez-nous deviner. » Fit Terry en tendant la main paume tendu en face de la jeune Gryffondor. « Déjà, vous étiez un élève de Poudlard pour savoir que le choixpeau pousse tous les ans la chansonnette.  
-Ensuite, vous devez surement être l'héritier de Serpentard. Poursuivi, Théo.  
-Ce qui nous donne la date de la dernière ouverture. En tant qu'élève, vous avez dû penser à couvrir vos arrières et faire accuser un autre. Continuais-je.  
-D'ailleurs s'était qui la dernière fois ? Demanda Théo  
-C'est Rubeus Hagrid, l'actuel garde de chasse, qui fut envoyer à Azkaban. Le renseigna Nev. Mais il fut innocenté avec l'aide du directeur Dumbledore.  
-Ce gros balourd d'Hagrid a toujours été un des protégés du vieux fou. Cracha une Weaslette possédée.  
-C'est bon Tom pas la peine de penser au passé. Souriais-je.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'écria la petite rousse.  
-Bravo Harry. Tu l'as énervé. Déclara Neville.  
-N'empêche que l'on sait maintenant que c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor qui est en possession de la petite Weasley.  
-Ne m'appelez pas par le nom de mon Moldu de Père.  
-Tu préfères que l'on t'appelle Tommy. Proposa Blaise  
-Il est dans une fille donc Tommychou. Corrigea Neville.  
-Pas encore exact, mon petit Nev. Tommychounette serait plus approprié.  
-C'est trop long Harry. Me signala Théo.  
-Hum, c'est vrai. Terry une idée ?  
-Chipie.  
-Chipie ?  
-Oui, Chipie. Il a choisi de faire sa chipie en nous embêtant toute l'année. Aldo t'es d'accord ? Demanda Terry.  
-Pour nous faire chiez, il nous fait chier. Donc va pour Chipie. Approuva la relique parlante.  
-Pour ça que l'entrée secrète est dans les toilettes. Blagua Théo.  
-Vous allez trembler dès que vous connaîtriez le nom que je me suis choisi. »  
Pour souligner ses propos, la petite Ginny sortie, sa baguette et écrivit dans les airs, en lettre de feu, le nom complet que j'avais énoncé avant. Chipie fit changer les lettres de place et tada.

« JE SUIS VOLDEMORT. Oulla. Super surprise. Dis-je.  
\- Oh, je ne suis pas le seul à me faire chier en Histoire. Ça vous a pris combien de temps pour le trouver ? Demanda Neville.  
-Bonne question Nev. C'est vrai que je suis aussi curieux. Surtout que vous n'avez lancé le basilic que durant vos dernières années d'études. Déclara Théo.  
-À tous les coups Chipie n'avait pas prévue que Mimi soit dans les toilettes durant l'ouverture. Bref un amateur. Nota Terry.  
-Vous m'énervez tous. J'en ai assez de vous. Vous allez comprendre qu'il ne faut pas énerver l'héritier de Serpentard. §Viens à moi, Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard!§ »  
On attend un moment avant de voir la bouche de la statue s'ouvrir et voir un énorme serpent, nan un basilic y sortir. Il fait bien une bonne vingtaine de mètres.  
Je prends mes fioles de gel que je lance devant nous, ce qui a pour effet de créer un mur de glace entre le monstre, Ginny/Chipie et notre groupe.  
« En formation » ordonna Terry.  
On ferme tous les yeux. Nev et moi pointons baguettes et préparons nos armes, prêt à frapper.  
Théo active le bouclier et couvre Terry qui se prépare en pointant sa baguette sur un réveil. Blaise derrière lui baguette pointé en direction de la posséder et commença à parler au Basilic.  
§Salut Sally. §  
« Le fourchelang ne vous saura d'aucune aide. Je suis le seul Héritier de Serpentard. Cria Voldy par la bouche de la rousse. § Tu les tous §  
§ dis-moi Sally, quel était les ordres de Salazar § demanda en sifflant Blaise.  
§Protéger la pièce du Maitre, tuez ceux qui ne sont pas digne§ lui répondit le basilic.  
§Exact ! Mais n'as-tu pas outrepassé des ordres de gardien ?§ questionna encore une fois le Serpentard.  
§J'ai faim. Et je dois tuer pour mon nouveau Maitre§ dit Sally en avançant.  
« Terry, maintenant ! » Cria notre arrière-garde.

Le concerner rendit sa vraie forme au réveil qui laissa la place à un coq. Ce dernier chanta, content d'être libre. Le basilic mourut sur le coup. Au bruit sourd du corps massif de la créature, nous ouvrons les yeux et lançons nos sorts de paralysie sur la Gryffondor.  
Théo équipé de gant en peau de dragon prit le dit livre et le détruit en utilisant un crochet de Sally. La Weaslette retrouva le contrôle.  
Quoi ? D'où ça te donne des idées, Harry ? Ouai car sinon on risque de mourir tous les deux mon petit Ryry.  
Bon, on découpe parfaitement le basilic selon les instructions d'Aldo et Théo. J'ai appelé mes elfes de Maison pour qu'ils aillent vendre le tout avec l'aide de Remus mais c'est notre bande qui doit avoir tout le fruit de la récolte. On a passé aussi la mue.  
Notre joyeuse bande de mariole, selon Aldo, garda le crane de Sally en preuve. Nous nous dirigeons donc tranquillement avec Ginevra jusqu'à la sortie ou attendent le directeur ainsi que les directeurs de Maisons.

« Bonsoir mes chers élèves.  
-Salut directeur. Ça baigne ? Commençais-je  
-ça baigne ? Répéta étonner McGonagall.  
-Nous génial. Et vous la famille ? La santé? Demanda Terry  
-On est tous inquiet de ne pas vous trouvez dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Et encore plus quand Mimi nous dit que vous êtes descendu dans la Chambre armée et avec le Choixpeau. Déclara Pomona Chourave.  
-C'est vrai mes petits. Continua Bubus. Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé plus loin.  
-Veni, Vidi, Vici. Répondit Théo.  
-En plus détailler. Exigea le directeur des Serpentard.  
-On s'est équipé. On est descendu… commença Nev.  
-Comment vous avez ouvert le passage ? Voulut savoir le vieux fou de bubus.  
-On est tous fourchelang, sauf la petite Weasley qui était possédé par Chipie.  
-Chipie ? interrogea Flitwick.  
-Voldy. Le roi des masquer. Le seigneur des gars qui n'ont pas payé la facture d'électricité. Tom Jedusor. L'Héritier de Serpentard. Bref, on a résolu l'affaire. » Déclarais-je d'une traite.

…..

Je vous passe le reste du passage de l'interrogatoire. On sait pris une en gueulade par Helena puis par le reste des filles le lendemain matin. Pire qu'une beuglante. On est quand même heureux de voir les paralyser plus déparalyser.  
Un médicomage est venu pour vérifier l'état de la petite Weaslette.  
La plaque pour service rendu de Chipie fut remplacée par une en l'honneur du CHAOS. Aldo a réussi on ne sait comment à déguiser les inscriptions. Si un membre du groupe passe sa baguette dessus ça affiche notre emblème. Plutôt douer pour un bout de tissu.

Salazar est content pour nous. Déçu pour le cas de Sally, mais nous a dit que l'on a fait le bon choix. Il nous a même dit l'un des secrets de la Chambre. L'accès à un bureau caché. Il laisse son poignard à Blaise et donne l'accès à son laboratoire secret à Théo. Labo situé près de leur dortoir, trois armures plus loin.

Notre petite bande fut assaillie de question. Quelle est la taille du Basilic. Qui était l'héritier ? Pourquoi Weaslette était avec nous ? Est que le ronflax cornu est le secret de la Chambre ? Est-ce que l'on veut sortir avec telle fille ou garçon ? Comment on a eu les armes ? La saison de Quidditch va telle reprendre ?  
Je leur répondis très vite

« 19m65. Voldemort. Posséder. Pas encore vu. Je suis trop jeune. Le choixpeau et personnel. Bien sûr. »

La presse s'empara rapidement du scoop. On prit une super pose pour la photo. Tous alignés avec nos armes et Aldo.  
Dans les interviews, nos réponses sur pourquoi on l'a fait fut diverse. Théo et Nev pour l'honneur de leur famille. Terry, car il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la fameuse Chambre. Blaise, car ça avait l'air marrant. Et moi ? On n'attaque pas la famille Potter et ses amis sans en subir les conséquences.

J'en profitai pour faire de la pub au fabricant gobelin et du magasin où j'ai acheté ma ceinture et ma besace. Petite lettre de remerciement des deux. Les gobelins encore plus, car avec la vente de la carcasse du Monstre Sally, on s'en met plein les poches.

Comme promis, chacun a eu sa part. On a de quoi finir notre scolarité sans soucis financiers. Les enseignants de Poudlard furent ravis de cette rentrée d'argent qui servira en grande partie à améliorer leur salaire. Le reste pour les travaux du château. Il en a besoin.

La vie reprit tranquillement sa routine à l'école. Les cours, les devoirs, les heures de colle pour les jumeaux.  
Ils ont fait une blague pas mal. Une mise en scène de notre aventure. Le toute grâce à des feux d'artifice. Très réussis comme tour de magie. Encore des petits réglages pour le contrôle, car leur basilic ne voulait pas mourir. Oh et dans leur version, on l'a tué avec le son de ma Luna. Ils trouvaient ça beaucoup plus rock.  
Et j'ai dit coller, car pour une fois personne ne leur enleva des points. Rogue a bien essayer, mais quand Flitwick demanda comment ils ont fait. Et qu'ils répondent qu'ils utilisent toutes leurs matières pour. Ça force le respect.

* * *

« Hum, j'adore cette sensation. Les cris de la foule. Le bruit des balais qui vrombissent dans l'air.  
-On l'a compris Harry, tu adores le Quidditch.  
-Exact, mon cher Lee.  
-Bah t'as de la chance car grâce à un gentil groupe de personne le tournoi de Poudlard reprend.  
-Tu remercieras ces personnes pour moi Lee. Et bienvenue à tous pour cette rencontre Poufsouffle/Gryffondor.  
-Pas de changement de dernières minutes pour les équipes. On retrouve bien pour les Jaune et Noir le gardien Herbert Fit. Ensuite, les poursuiveurs : Nancy Applebee, Eddy McAvoy et Malcom Priss. Les deux batteurs Anthony Richer et Ernie MacMillan. Ainsi que l'attrapeur et Capitaine Cédric Diggory.

-Du côté des Rouge et Or toujours Olivier Dubois le capitaine et gardien. Vos trois miss poursuiveuses, de possibles futurs Harpies, Alicia Spinnet, Katy Bell et Angelina Johnson. Au poste d'attrapeur Brian Potter. Nos deux amis farceur les batteurs Weasley et Weasley.  
-Punaise, tu imagines une équipe qu'avec des Weasley. Ça doit être marrant pour la présentation.  
-Les jumeaux en Batteur. Je suppose le fabuleux Charlie en attrapeur. Pour les plus jeunes, il n'a jamais perdu un vif d'or de toute sa scolarité.  
-Quel dommage qu'il préfère les dragons au Quidditch. Il aurait surement eu une grande carrière.  
-Merci pour cette remarque Professeur McGonagall.  
-De rien Mr Potter. Continuer avec les pronostics.  
-Bien, Lee, professeurs, Cher Public adoré, d'après les diverses simulations faites par le staff de Serdaigle ainsi que le club d'échec et les divers fans de notre sport, la Maison des Gryffons devrait gagner.  
-Normal. On a une équipe qui a plus d'expérience.  
-Je t'arrête de suite Lee. D'après mes propres données, le match sera très disputé.  
-Harry qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
-Moi, simple deuxième année, rien.  
-Et le coach de Serdaigle ?  
-Bonne question Mr Jordan. Dites-nous tous Mr Potter.  
-Bon d'accord. On les a peut-être, éventuellement, légèrement, quelque soir, depuis notre dernière rencontre…  
-Accouche Harry !  
-Rho pas drôle Lee. Bon, on s'entraîne souvent avec eux.  
-Quoi ! Mais c'est de la triche pure et simple !  
-Bien sûr que non. C'est même fortement conseillé de faire des matchs d'entraînement avec d'autre équipe pour connaitre son niveau. D'ailleurs, encore merci pour ce livre Hermione.  
-Il a raison Mr Jordan. C'est le rôle des Capitaines de s'entendent pour mettre en place ses matchs. Maintenant reprenez les commentaires, car Madame Bibine rentre sur le terrain.  
-Toute suite Professeur. Tiens au fait Harry, j'ai demandé son avis à notre arbitre sûr l'équipe qu'elle verrait gagner la coupe cette année.  
-Et elle a dû professionnellement te dire que chacunes ont leurs chances mais que comme l'année dernière Gryffons et Aigles ont plus de possibilités.  
-Punaise Harry ! Tu m'étonnes toujours. Comment tu le sais ?  
-J'ai moi-même posé la question. Reste plus concentrer Lee. Les deux équipes sont sur le terrain.  
-Mme Bibine prend la balle rouge et relâche les autres. Monte sur son B7. Donne les consignes pour le match.  
-Elle nous a prévenus qu'elle sera plus stricte sur les cas de blessures, car cette saison Mme Pomfresh a vu défiler presque tous les joueurs dans son infirmerie.  
-C'est les risques de ce sport.  
-Correct Lee, néanmoins, c'est rare de voir ses résultats au niveau scolaire et amateur.  
-Ah, je comprends mieux. Les joueurs se positionnent. Le souafle est lancé, le match peut commencer.  
-Avec Bell qui le récupère. Qui fait la passe à Spinnet.  
-Qui passe à sa gauche. Priss tente de s'emparer de la balle, mais Johnson arrive à la garder.  
-Elle tente de tirer… mais Fit défend ses anneaux.  
-Il sait bien améliorer depuis la dernière fois. Il relance à McAvoy qui fait une passe longue à Applebee seul dans la partie des Rouges.  
-Un des jumeaux la vue et lui lance une attaque de cognard.  
-Que MacMillan renvoi sur Bell qui l'évite d'une roulade.  
-Applebee face à Dubois. Tir puissant et précis, mais le capitaine des Gryffons ne va pas se laisser faire.  
-Tout à fait d'accord Harry. Spinnet récupère le souafle et part avec ses coéquipières.  
-Nous assistons ici à des passes magnifiques. Très efficace et intuitive.  
-Passe qui leur donne l'occasion d'arriver devant les anneaux. Johnson tir.  
-Et but ! Ouverture du score pour les rouges et ors.  
-Waouh ! Que j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça.  
-Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, tu y arriveras mon petit Lee. Diggory donne des instructions à ses poursuiveurs qui repartent à l'attaque.  
-Bell s'empare du souafle et le renvoie au loin. Spinnet le récupère passe...  
-Non! interception de Priss qui longe les tribunes à sa droite.  
-Johnson a sa poursuite. Qui décroche à cause d'un cognard de Richer.  
-Priss arrive près des anneaux. Arme son bras pour tirer.  
-À la surprise générale, il fait une passe arrière à McAvoy qui marque. 10 pts par tout.  
-Une jolie passe pour un joli but.  
-Spinnet contre-attaque avec Johnson. Toujours aussi magnifique, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
-Si tu parles du jeu de passe, Johnson vient d'en louper une. Que Applebee récupère et dégage vers McAvoy.  
-Qui tente une fourberie de Finbourgh mais Dubois dévie in extrémiste la balle avec une défense en étoile.  
-Priss plonge pour récupérer la balle et fait une passe millimétrée à Applebee qui marque. 20 à 10 pour les jaune et noir.  
-Leurs entraînements portent leurs fruits. Oh Potter monte en chandelle.  
-Il a repéré le vif d'or. Diggory le suit de près. La course est lancée.  
-Pendant ce temps McAvoy marque un autre but. 30pt a 10 pour Poufsouffle.  
-Diggory passe devant Potter. Il tend le bras.  
-Il esquive un Cognard de…

-S'était George. Potter en profite pour reprendre la tête de la course. Spinnet tente un tir, mais Fit le renvoi à Priss qui enchaîne les passes rapides avec Applebee.  
\- Qui tente de tirer. Ça passe.  
-McAvoy renvoi le souafle a Priss qui marque un autre but directement. 40 à 10 pour les Poufsouffle.  
-Ils sont en forme aujourd'hui. Mais cela va surement vite se terminer, car l'attrapeur Potter tend la main pour attraper le vif…  
-Argh ! Il l'avait au bout des doigts, mais Diggory est revenu pile à ce moment.  
-Au niveau des poursuiveurs, les passes se font plus rare, car les deux équipes interceptent la moindre tentative de passe. Dès qu'ils l'ont, c'est devenu une course vers les anneaux adversaires.  
-Le tout en évitant les Poursuiveurs adverses, les cognards et les deux attrapeurs qui foncent à toute allure après le vif.  
-Potter évite de peu Bell qui arrive à marquer après trois tirs dévié par Fit. 40 à 20 pour la Maison des Blaireaux.  
-Applebee nous fait un dégagement puissant qui permet à Priss qui était en arrière d'être seul face à Dubois. Il plonge vers l'anneau de droite et Marque dans celui de gauche. 50 à 20 pour les jaunes.  
-Pendant ce temps Harry. Diggory et Potter sont toujours au coude-à-coude. Ils plongent en piquer.  
-Ce vif adore nous monter des attrapeurs suicidaires. Aucun des deux ne décroche. On commence avoir le Nimbus de Potter poussé à fond.  
-Oui Harry. C'est avantage lui permet de toucher du bout du doigt la balle dorée. Et…  
-Il saute de son balai pour être sûr de bien l'attraper. Victoire de Gryffondor 170 à 50 face à Poufsouffle.  
-Heureusement que Diggory le ramène sur son balai sinon Potter aurait encore fini à l'infirmerie.  
-Même s'il va surement y faire un tour.  
-Pourquoi ça Harry ?  
-Parce qu'il avait promis à Rose de ne rien faire de trop stupide. Bref, elle va lui passer un sacré savon à la Potter. »


	28. LCetCS Chap 14:fin d'année scolaire

Salutation mes petites licornes arc-en-ciel ! Comment ça va ty ? Lee va plutôt bien. Et oui comme vous le voyez mes canards en sucre, s'est Ryry à la barre.

Désoler de vous le dire, mais l'année scolaire est finie. Je sais vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis le match Rouge Versus Jaune.  
Par quoi commencer ? Hum. Nan plus pour après. Pas ça non plus. Ah ! Non. Bon, nous n'embêtons pas trop faisons ça chronologiquement.

Alors direct après le match, mon frère s'est pris une baffe qui à raisonner dans tout le stade. Lee avait prévenu que Brian avait fait une promesse à Rose. Du coup, il l'a mérité. Ça a refroidie direct l'ambiance chez les Gryffons.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ma petite sœur boudée, même si elle est mignonne quand elle le fait. J'ai dû faire l'intermédiaire pour la famille. Je connais un peu mieux mon petit frère maintenant. Je vous rassure en public, il est toujours le con de Survivant. En privé, il est… différent. On arrive à parler un peu de tout. Il a un peu hâte de rencontrer Sirius.

En parlant de lui, il a fait une petite. Okay Lee, une énorme boulette. Il a ramené une fille à la maison.

Il était bourré, elle aussi. Heureusement que Lady Black la fait fuir sinon il allait se marier avec une inconnue. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Mon Cher Parrain a, dans un éclair de génie que seul lui peut avoir, eue la sublime idée de faire une course géante de balai avec ses copains de beuverie.  
Je vous laisse imaginer une soixantaine de personnes saoulent sur des balais, essayant de faire une course de Londres, en passant par Paris, Madrid, Rome, Berne, Luxembourg, Bruxelles, Amsterdam puis retour à Londres.  
Le pire dans tout ça s'est qu'ils avaient tous parié une Mornille chacun et qu'un pauvre type a réussi à faire sans tricher tout le trajet. Une sacrée pagaille pour les différents Ministères de la Magie.

Remus a passé deux jours pour décuiter Sirius. Un autre pour le rendre présentable au Monde et trois autres pour réparer toutes ses conneries. Dans la dernière lettre de mon parrain, ce dernier nous disait d'éviter de boire de l'alcool, car ça donne très mal aux fesses.  
A part ça le Lord Black est un véritable modèle. D'après Remus, il faut juste lui donner des moments récréation régulièrement. Un vrai gosse.  
Un gosse qui a une sacrée fortune, obligations et un certain charisme. Il a réussi à faire qu'aucun dossier ne soit créé sur cette histoire. Que les amendes soient minimes. Qu'un évènement de ce type soit créé. C'est encore qu'en préparation par le département des jeux et sports magique, mais préparation quand même.

Oh et la grande nouvelle qui a chamboulé entièrement la société magique, c'est l'ouverture prochaine du Refuge.  
Ça y est. Il est opérationnel. Voici la description donnée par Remus.

Alors déjà tout le rez-de-chaussée à un sol recouvert d'une sorte de mousse des forêts. C'est très résistant, même aux sabots des centaures.  
Quand on rentre, on trouve à gauche les cuisines, fermé au public mais visible. Tout le reste de la pièce est plein de sortes d'alcôves, chacune ayant des tailles différentes et un style différents. Au fond à droite, les toilettes adaptées à chaque race, créature, espèce.

En face de l'entrée, on a quatre choix, quatre ouvertures. La première mène à une véranda couverte ou se trouve une sorte de petit jardin avec des bancs. La deuxième est l'escalier pour l'accès aux chambres. Les deux autres sont fermés par des portes. Ce sont les bureaux pour les affaires avec les gobelins.  
Le premier étage est coupé en deux. Une partie pour les employés, sauf notre chef cuisinier qui est un centaure et donc à sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Il a un accès direct à son poste ainsi qu'à la véranda qui laisse voir les étoiles. Le reste de l'étage est réservé au petit peuple. Les farfadets, Fée, korrigans, gobelins, Nain, gnome, etc. Le mobilier étant adapté à leur morphologie.

Le deuxième étage se trouve des chambres dites normales, comme dans un hôtel basique.  
Le troisième étage lui est consacré en partie en aux lycanthropes. Des salles pour se transformer soit seule soit en meute. Merci la magie pour les sorts d'agrandissements. On y trouve des chambres pour d'autre créature aussi.

Les vampires ont une partie du sous-sol. On avait trois caves à l'origine. On a gardé une pour notre stock. Une autre pour faire une salle un peu plus stylé pour les créatures dites de la nuit. La troisième est pour les chambres les dites créatures.  
On a encore le grenier et un autre bâtiment que l'on n'utilise pas pour l'instant. On attend de voir sur le long terme.

Oh et pour finir sur l'extérieur de Poudlard, le projet de balai avance plus que bien. Les Harpies de Holyhead ont fini troisièmes au classement et les Tornades de Tutshill ont gagné cette année, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas gagné le championnat selon le fan Moony. Perso, je surveille les avancées de l'équipe de Bulgarie, ils ont de bons éléments.

Sinon les Stark vont bien. Perle s'occupe de faire pousser une plante disparue et Nicholas essaye de rattraper son retard de lecture de comics DC.

Pour revenir sur la vie de Poudlard, ben…euh…j'ai voulu savoir… qui est la fille qui m'a envoyé un cupidon. Ouf ! Pas facile à dire. C'est ça marre toi Lee. Je te rappelle que je n'ai que 12 ans. Alors oui, j'ai accès à tous tes souvenirs cochons ou dégueulasses, mais non merci. Déjà, le passage du Troll était un peu trop. Bah oui ! Idiot ! J'ai failli vomir.

Excuse acceptée. Mouai la chanson était pas mal. Manquais un peu de rifts de guitare.  
Merde, Lee ! À cause de toi, on a changé de sujet. Tu fais chier ! Dort le squatteur !  
Alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Résultat … Je ne suis pas un bon détective. Je sais que ce n'est pas Hermione ni Daphnée. J'ai pensé à Tracey ou Padma mais j'ai surpris la Serpentarde en train de mater les fesses d'une quatrième année et Padma… c'est bizarre, mais ce n'est pas elle.  
Les autres filles ne m'approchent pas donc je ne les considère pas comme des amies.  
Il y a bien Luna et Astoria mais avec la première, on passe plus de temps à trouver des pistes du ronflax cornu qu'autre chose, et la deuxième me parle que quand une autre fille est avec nous. Donc pour l'instant s'est au point mort.  
Nos petits entrainements ont accueilli de temps à autre Théo, Hermione et Rose. Environ toutes les trois semaines. Ils souhaitent surtout avoir une certaine forme physique. Pas savoir se défendre.

Neville a dû changer de baguette. Celle qu'il avait est à son père. Il lui a rendu, car les médicomages ont test avec sa mère et cette dernière réagit encore mieux au traitement. Ça nouvelle est en bois de cerisier et crin de licorne. Il arrive mieux ses sorts maintenant. Il en est très content, mais encore plus d'avoir vu ses deux parents lui sourire franchement quand il a été les voir durant cette sortie.

Je peux vous dire que durant les sessions du club de Duel, oui, il est resté, il ne fallait pas être contre lui, car il est bien le fils de deux aurors.  
Bon il ne faut pas être face aux autres gars du CHAOS n'ont plus sinon, c'est direct infirmerie. Du coup, on finissait souvent entre nous.

En parlant infirmerie, nos apprentis médicomages se sont fait remarquer par Mme Pomfresh pour leurs talents. Elle donne même des cours à des volontaires le week-end. Cour qui a un succès fou.  
On y apprend des petits sorts pour les bosses ou petites coupures. Savoir faire un diagnostic. Ou les gestes de premiers secours. Un peu comme les stages de secourisme chez les moldus. Pour certains qu'elle trouve doué, elle a fait une lettre de recommandation pour St Mangouste.

Avec les cours, le club de duel, mon enquête, ma Luna, les séances de vol avec Haku et le reste, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. On a quand même réussi à faire deux trois blagues pour la gloire du CHAOS.

La meilleure a été la semaine spéciale conte moldu. On a pu voir le jeu d'acteur d'Hagrid en Géant, Grand Méchant Loup et en petit poucet. Quoi ? C'est drôle d'imaginer un petit poucet de plus de deux mètres. Le garde de chasse a adoré ça. On en a profité avec les gars pour le connaitre mieux et je vous le dit Hagrid est un chouette type fort sympathique.  
La semaine d'après on faisait les fables de La Fontaine. McGo a donné 50 points au CHAOS pour la culture générale. Comme d'habitude, toutes les Maisons ont eu les points. Comment on fait ? Simple. Le deuxième membre du CHAOS n'est pas un élève. C'est notre cher Aldo.

Lee a oublié de vous dire que nous avons été convoqués chez le directeur en première année pour une de mes bêtises. J'ai légèrement suivi le chevalier de Catogan dans une quête et fait exploser une plante dangereuse que le corps enseignant n'était pas au courant.  
Étant seul avec Aldo ont à passer un accord. Le CHAOS peut faire toute les blagues qu'il veut tant que ce n'est rien de grave, permanent ou trop dangereux. Bah ouai. On trouve ça con de demander une autorisation parentale pour faire les boutiques dans le village d'à côté, mais pas pour le Quidditch, le sport le plus dangereux au monde.

On arrive début mai et cette période de l'année est spéciale. Nan ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Hein ? Vous savez que c'est le match de Quidditch Serpentard/Poufsouffle. Pas dit donc vous êtes doué (ou juste un grand fan).

On ne va pas vous raconter le match, car il ne fut pas très passionnant. Les Serpents ayant des balais largement plus rapides que les Blaireaux. Ils se sont quand même bien défendu. Surtout en envoyant un double cognard sur Flint qui trichait un peu trop. Résultat final 180 à 70 en faveur de Serpentard.

Le mois passe rapidement et avant de commencer les examens de fin d'année, on a le dernier match de la saison. Celui qui décide de l'équipe gagnante du trophée. Une rencontre opposant les Gryffons aux Aigles.  
Sauf que les vils serpents ne voulaient pas que l'on gagne et ont attaqué ouvertement Cho Chang et Baggling le remplaçant. Normalement dans cette situation, on aurait dû abandonner et la victoire reviendrait aux rouges et ors.  
Mais notre directeur de Maison, bien que triste de l'état de nos camarades, décida d'un remplaçant de dernière minute.  
Je n'ai pas entendu les commentaires de Lee Jordan ce jour-là.

Exceptionnellement, je suis devenu l'attrapeur remplaçant. Un duel Potter/Potter pour le vif d'or. Cool non ?

En tant qu'ancien coach, j'ai aidé mes poursuiveurs et gêner les filles de la Maison de Godric. Le tout sans quitter le vif des yeux. J'avais quoi comme balai ? Bonne question. On m'a proposé celui de miss Chang mais j'ai refusé poliment. On a sorti du placard le Fury. J'ai senti la joie du vieux balai. Il a tout donné. A telle point qu'il ne volera plus jamais, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Brian est vraiment doué. Il a essayé de me faire des feintes à plusieurs reprises. Manque de peau pour lui, Lee s'entraînait avec des dragons durant leur saison des amours et moi, je suis aussi un Potter. Le seul avantage qu'il a eu, c'est son balai.  
Fury lui a voulu tout donner pour la dernière ligne droite et m'a permis de prendre le vif juste sous le nez de mon frère. J'étais juste suspendu par mes jambes au manche et tendu les bras la tête en bas. Ça l'a suffisamment étonné pour lui faire perdre son attention et moi à attraper la petite balle d'orée.  
Le résultat : un stade qui a le souffle coupé puis une explosion de cris. Ah, c'est le score que vous vouliez. Bah 320 à 140, victoire de Serdaigle. On est les rois des cieux!

J'ai eu énormément de question après le match. Pourquoi je ne jouais pas titulaire ? Ou même remplaçant ? Pourquoi mon balai a littéralement explosé ? Pourquoi Rose ne m'a pas giflé ? Est-ce que Fury est un cadeau du ronflax cornu ? Comment j'ai dressé les nargoles pour qu'elles embêtent les joueurs adverses ? Est-ce que je ferais partie de l'équipe l'année prochaine ? Suis-je toujours célibataire ? Est-ce que je veux être seul avec ma Luna ? Quand viendras le prochain chapitre ? Est-ce que je deviens un peu fou ? Lee arrêtera-t-il de m'embrouiller dans mon récit ?

Nan, mais sérieux ! Allez-en boule dans un coin Lee. C'est mon tour alors tu te tais. Non mais. C'est moi le chef ou pas. Bien. Alors chut.  
Désoler. Il est un peu excité d'aller voir le Refuge cet été. Il veut surtout rencontrer la fabuleuse Maëlis qui rembarre tous les gars.  
Nous, on a prévu le programme des vacances avec les concernés. La bande ne sera réunie qu'une seule semaine de l'été. Et on passe toutes les vacances au Square Grimmaurd.

Mais on n'est pas encore là, on a encore une petite semaine à rester à Poudlard. Nos tests sont terminés. Même classement que l'année dernière, notre groupe dans le top 10 suivit par Brian puis moi suivit par Neville.

D'après Peeve, qui continue à espionner pour moi en échange de marchandise, les profs m'ont toujours à l'œil. Selon le vieux Bubus je ne montre pas toutes mes capacités. S'il savait ce que Lee vient de m'apprendre. Je peux maintenant enfermer des choses dans des parchemins que j'ai fabriqués spécialement pour. C'est long à faire et fatiguant, mais super utile pour les blagues.

Avec le CHAOS ont à déjà prévue des choses pour la rentrée prochaine. Surprise ! Surprise ! Surprise !  
Bon, je vous laisse, on va faire un trou-du-cul avec les copains. À la prochaine. Et vive le CHAOS !

* * *

voilà pour ce tome deux. j'espère trouver du temps pour corriger les chapitres du tome trois dans la semaine.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews.


	29. LCetLpA Chap 1: Le 12 Square Grimmaurd

Salutation mes petites groupies ! Pas la peine de jeter vos sous-vêtements, je n'emporte te pas. Je rigole. Bon, moi, c'est Larry ou le mélange entre Lee et Harry. On aime bien Larry et vous aussi sinon vous ne seriez pas là.  
Bon alors mes Loulou, s'étaient sympas, moi, je vous laisse, car je vais en vacances. Et oui déjà l'été. Hein ? Comment ça chez vous, il est déjà terminé ? Vous êtes bizarre les gens ?

Moi, je suis content. Ben ouai, car je ne vais pas chez les Dursley mais chez Mr Black, mon parrain. En plus pendant les deux premières semaines Brian et Rose viennent aussi avant de partir chez des amis pour revenir fin août.  
Harry est en train de faire le fou dans sa tête. Haku court le long de notre corps. Et moi, Lee, j'essaie de faire que l'on ne sourit pas comme un idiot. Par la fausse moustache de Flitwick, que c'est dur.

Que j'aime mes expressions. Les jumeaux ont essayé de vérifier si s'était une fausse. Que l'on a rigolé avec le groupe du CHAOS.  
Sans grande surprise, Serdaigle a gagné les deux trophées des compétitions de Poudlard. On est trop fort. Le CHAOS a déjà prévu et mis en place des blagues pour l'année prochaine. Les jumeaux aussi. C'est gars sont des génies de la farce et du rire. Je sens qu'ils ont un grand avenir s'ils ouvrent leur commerce plus tard.

Là, je suis dans le train avec mes copains. Les filles dans le compartiment d'à côté et Brian et sa bande l'autre côté. Ça nous évitera de courir dans tous les sens pour se trouver sur le quai. Plus facile pour Sirius aussi.  
Cette année pas de camping avec les copains. Nos familles, parents, tuteurs veulent nous préparer pour un évènement cet hiver ainsi que pour plus tard.  
Les Potter et Black s'occupent de nos deux née-moldu. Hermione, car c'est la meilleure amie de Rose. Moi de Terry, car il est un super pote sur qui on peut compter.

Que je trouve long le voyage en train. Sérieux, on pourrait rentrer en prenant le réseau de cheminette ou les portoloins voire même le transplanage. Je comprends le truc du « voyage initiatique » pour la rentrée, mais pas pour partir.  
Je suis d'accord, on passe un bon moment avec les copains et on ne les quitte pas comme ses sauvages. Mais par Merlin que c'est long.  
Donc après une demi-journée de voyage, on arriva à la gare de King'sCross à Londres. On ne sort pas tout de suite du train pour ne pas être bousculé par la foule. Encore un coup à être bousculé de partout.  
Puis Moony m'a signalé dans sa dernière lettre que Patmol est toujours en retard. Il a quand même trouvé la solution. Tu lui donnes rendez-vous une bonne demi-heure en avance et donc notre Sirius arrive presque à l'heure.

En parlant du chien, on en voit le museau. Sortons du train avec les autres et on s'approche de notre tuteur.  
Harry y va un peu trop vite à mon goût. Ouaip, il reprend souvent le contrôle pour des moments. Brian nous suit, car il connaît physiquement notre parrain. Pour Rose, c'est plus à petit pas, toute timide.

« Salut les Kids ! Comment vous allez ?

-Salut Sirius et pour ta question, bien avant que tu nous donnes un surnom débile. Répondis-je un peu sèchement

-Désoler. Je suis juste trop content de vous voir.

-Bonjour Mr Black. Salua Brian.

-Tututut. Appelez-moi Sirius, s'il vous plait. Mr Black sa me vieilli trop.

-Euh bonjour Sirius. Fit timidement Rose.

-Okay, bien euh avez-vous fait du transplanage d'escorte ?

-Oui avec Grand-père Albus et l'année dernière avec Rogue.

-Brian ! On dit avec Le Professeur Rogue. Le sermonna notre petite sœur.

-Ah ah ah ! Vous aussi vous ne l'appréciez pas trop. Bien on a au moins un point commun. Dit en rigolant notre parrain. Bon. Tenez bien vos affaires et accrochez-vous à mes bras. »

On lui obéit. Je me sentis comme tiré par le nombril puis retour sur la terre ferme. On est pile devant la maison.

« Nous y voilà. Bienvenu devant notre chez nous ! déclara tout fier l'adulte. Allons y ne restons pas ici. Entrons. »

De l'extérieur ça ne paye pas de mine mais l'intérieur, rénové selon mes consignes, est vraiment classe. Ça montre un peu la richesse et le rend du proprio sans trop forcer non plus.

« Salutation Lady Black

-Oh. Harry dieu merci tu es de retour. Tu peux gifler mon stupide fils de ma part pour sa dernière bêtise ?

-Mère !

Clac.

-Aie. Purée Harry ! ça fait mal. Puis Remus m'en avait déjà donné une.

-Merci Harry. Et toi fils, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ces enfants.

-C'est ce que j'avais prévue mère.

-Euh… bonjour ! Salua toute penaude Rose.

-J'en oublie la politesse. Lady Black voici Rose et Brian Potter. Rose, Brian voici Lady Walburga Black.

-Ouai, un portrait quoi.

-Pas que mon frère. Lady Black est la gardienne de cette demeure. Si elle veut elle peut expulser n'importe quel occupant de sa demeure. En plus elle sera notre professeur pour notre éducation sorcière.

-Ah non pas ça. Soupira le Survivant. Molly nous a donné des cours et s'est barbant.

-Et pourtant jeune homme vous viendrez à mes leçons quand même. Déclara le portrait. Kreattur occupe-toi des bagages de ses jeunes gens. Sirius tu leurs fait visité. »

D'un ploc, le vieil elfe de maison apparut, nous salua et repartit tout aussi vite avec nos affaires.  
Notre tuteur nous fit visiter sa demeure. La salle de réception sera utile quand on aura nos amis. On a interdiction de venir dans le bureau de Sirius. On peut toujours frapper à la porte si on veut parler.

Le sous-sol à bien changer depuis la dernière fois. Les cuisines sont plus modernes. La partie salle à manger est plus confortable et accueillante. On a deux canapés en plus pour se détendre.

Le premier étage n'a pas trop changé par contre. Je sens que j'y trouverais régulièrement ma sœur, la plus grande pièce à ce niveau est la bibliothèque. En plus, je sais que Remus la mise à jour avec l'accord de Lady Black.

Toutes les chambres ont été rénovées, modernisées. Finis, les murs de tapisserie infectée de Doxis. Bienvenue les murs peinturlurés de couleur neutre. Généralement, du beige, blanc, crème.  
Le nouveau Lord Black dort au deuxième dans la chambre du chef de maison. Il l'a entièrement refaite à son goût. Je la trouve plutôt sobre comparer à son ancienne.  
Rose a choisi la plus grande du troisième étage. Je devrais 3 noises à Remus pour notre petit pari. Le lit ne fut pas changé, mais la literie et matelas oui. Les murs sont beiges. Le plafond blanc. Le sol est toujours en parquets, Sirius l'a juste éclaircie. Avec les lampes électriques, c'est une belle chambre.  
Oh oui ! Grande nouveauté dans la demeure Black, l'électricité. Lady Black a pas mal hurlé au meurtre au début, mais finalement, elle voit le bon côté des choses.

Pour cette avancée, Sirius a dû faire appel à une équipe spécialisée du Ministère pour que la technologie fonctionne dans un environnement saturé en magie.  
Brian et moi avons pris les deux chambres du quatrième. Mon frère, l'ancienne de Sirius qui ne fut pas rénové. Elle est donc une chambre de pur Gryffondor, rouge et or avec des lions et Gryffons qui courent sur la tapisserie.

Moi, j'ai l'ancienne de Regulus. Par contre, je l'ai fait changer par Remus. Les murs sont donc d'un bleu nuit, avec pour le plafond des petites étoiles dorées qui sont à la vraie place des étoiles dans le ciel. Je me suis inspiré du plafond de la Grande Salle pour ça. Le sol est gris. Mes meubles presque noirs, ce sont les anciens de Regulus. Seul mon lit et ma literie sont blanc et bleu claire.

Le grenier est aménagé pour l'entraînement et la détente. On y trouve donc une zone d'entraînement au sort de combat, avec mannequins et terrain pour duel. L'autre moitié de la pièce est pourvue de pouf, billard, baby-foot et un jeu de fléchettes ainsi qu'une télévision.  
Sirius nous laissa nous installer et découvrir un peu seule la maison. Le soir Remus est passé. Après tout, il vit ici aussi, dans la chambre avec le lit une place et demi, au même étage que Rose.

Les premiers jours, notre tuteur nous laissa tranquille. Histoire que l'on s'installe, que l'on découvre la maison, que l'on se sente à notre aise. La seule règle est de prendre les repas du midi et du soir ensemble.

Après on a eu une petite discussion très sérieuse sur différents sujets. Le thème principal est notre enfance.  
Pourquoi je n'ai pas grandi avec Brian et Rose ? Réponse parce que trois enfants s'étaient trop pour Dumbledore. Il a donc décidé de me laisser chez notre famille moldu pour me protéger des représailles des mangemorts selon ce qui la dit à Sirius qui lui a posé la question.

La Rose a posé une question que je me suis souvent posée. Pourquoi pas à Remus ?  
C'est vrai quoi. Il est intelligent, gentil, pédagogue, juste sévère quand il faut. Bref, un tuteur parfait. Sauf qu'à l'époque, il était un loup-garou sans le moindre sous.  
Après que l'on se soit rencontré, Merlin que nous voulions partir avec lui. Son loup voulait aussi nous emmener, mais l'homme de raison savait que ça passerait comme un kidnapping. Du coup, il préféra veiller sur moi à distance rapproché. Je pensai comme lui. Même si moi, c'est le côté Harry qui voulait partir avec lui et le côté Lee qui réfléchit.

On parla du choc que ça nous a fait de savoir que l'on avait une famille. Chose bizarre, Rose et Brian l'ont comme sentie, le manque de quelque chose dans leur vie. Harry le senti aussi, mais encore moins qu'eux à cause de moi, Lee.  
Évidemment, se fut dire à dire de la part de tout le monde. Comme ce fut dur pour Remus de pardonner à Sirius.  
Ça s'est Moony qui nous en parla pendant que Patmol bouda. La première chose qu'il lui dit se fut son poing dans la face du Lord Black puis il l'en gueula sur l'abandons des triplés.

Après deux, trois bouteilles de whisky, moldu il est plus fort, ils s'étaient dit toute leur vérités et sont redevenus copains comme loup et chien.  
Tous les soirs de la fin de la première semaine de juillet, on discuta de chose et d'autre. Sirius est triste que je sois le seul à rester durant les vacances, mais il comprend que ce n'est pas facile pour Rose et Brian.

Ils l'on quand même accepter comme une sorte d'oncle, au même titre que Remus. Brian préfère Sirius avec qui il passe souvent du temps à jouer ou parler Quidditch. Les gamins furent étonnés quand Moony leur dit que la famille à des parts dans deux équipes professionnels.  
Rose est contente que ça soit les Harpies, déjà, car elle les supporte secrètement et surtout, car c'est la seule équipe féminine. Bref comme notre mère. Cette remarque des deux Maraudeurs, le rendu très heureux. Ma petite sœur préfère Remus à Sirius car il prend plus le temps de l'écouter par rapport à nos études.  
À eux deux, ils forçaient tout le monde à faire le travail scolaire de vacances en trois matinées.

On en profita pour choisir nos options pour la troisième année.  
Brian prit Soins aux créatures magiques et divination. Rose pris comme moi, étude des Runes, arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques (SCM).Moony nous à passer ses cours, à part SCM, car ses matières sont difficiles au début.  
La deuxième semaine fut plus tendue. Et pour cause, on commença les cours de bonne conduite des Sang-pur.

Sirius étant d'accord pour nous présenter pour le bal du nouvel an de nos 13 ans selon la tradition sorcière.  
Brian a plus que rechigner. Notre parrain trouva un compromis. Je ne sais pas encore quoi. Rose et moi-même écoutons calmement les cours de Lady Black.  
C'est compliqué pour ma petite sœur. Moi le vieil homme fou qui m'a enfermé dans Harry m'avait déjà donné le même genre de leçon.  
La troisième semaine du septième mois de l'année, les deux autres Potter partir chez les Weasley. On les accompagna. Molly Weasley est vraiment une mère poule, même avec les adultes. J'en profitai pour parler un peu avec les jumeaux.

Après cette visite j'ai voulu, ainsi qu'Harry, passer du temps au Refuge. Sirius essaya de refuser étant trop dangereux selon lui malgré la protection des gobelins. Mais j'utilisai ma technique ultime : le regard de petit chiot triste.  
Vous la connaissez aussi cette petite tête qui vous regarde avec des yeux prêts à pleurer. Personne ne peut y résister. Je le sais, je l'ai testé sur le vieux fou plusieurs fois et à chaque fois la punition fut plus légère.

Finalement après 10 bonnes minutes de ma petite comédie, Sirius craqua et accepta en soupirant sous les rires de Remus qui me dit que mon père faisait pareil avec ma mère. Comme quoi, c'est de famille. Harry approuve.

Cette semaine fut riche en rencontres, évènements, en galions.  
Pour commencer, j'ai rencontré le personnel. J'ai pu mettre des noms sur le couple de loup-garou que Moony parraine. L'homme s'appelle Jean et sa femme Lisa. Lui n'est pas bavard, mais sa femme parle facilement pour deux. Elle est très joviale, gentille et à l'écoute des clients, parfaite pour le service en salle. Lui est plus discret, mais un excellent jardinier, il préfère donc s'occuper des chambres et du jardinage dans certaines.  
Notre chef cuisinier centaure est…un centaure. Il aime parler des astres, de la divination et autre sujet qu'adore sa race. Il en reste pas moins un excellent chef qui propose des plats très variés.  
Il est aidé par un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby. Ce malheureux fut autrefois au service des Malfoy mais fut libéré par une erreur du Père. Du coup, on l'emploie.

On trouve aussi dans l'établissement Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Ils s'éclatent à travailler ici donc temps qu'ils aident un peu Alfred pour les autres tâches, je leur permets de rester travailler.

Il y a aussi Vladimir Tepes septième du nom. Moi, je l'appelle Vlady ou Vlad. C'est un demi-vampire de la grande famille du célèbre Dracula. Il s'occupe principalement de ceux de son espèce et des créatures de la nuit. Il a un juste petit défaut. Il drague beaucoup. Faut dire qu'il est bien bâti et que les pouvoirs de vampires aident un peu.  
Et enfin pour terminer, la fameuse Maëlis. J'ai très vite compris pourquoi Sirius lui fait au moins trois à sept demandes par mois. C'est une très belle Veela.  
Une femme a l'allure gracieuse qui fait flotter ses longs cheveux d'or. Si vous regarder dans ses yeux, vous vous perdez dans un océan turquoise. Une bouche légèrement pulpeuse qui sourit constamment. Je dirais que du haut de ses 1m75 elle peut avoir n'importe qu'elle homme a ses pieds.  
Et là encore elle n'utilise pas le charme des Veela. Parce qu'elle nous a fait une démonstration en privé. Heureusement que Remus a paralyser mon cher parrain et Vlad sinon ils continueraient à se battre pour elle.

Oui, les loups-garous sont immunisés naturellement à tous les types de contrôle de l'esprit. Moi, je dois mon salut à mes barrières d'occlumencie et à Haku.  
N'empêche, j'ai quand même réussi lui faire un baiser. Sur la joue, mais c'est plus que les deux paralysés n'ont jamais fait.  
On a commencé le travail après cette présentation.  
J'ai pu rencontrer la clientèle. Les vampires qui me proposent de devenir leurs calices. Les harpies qui veulent savoir si elles pourront manger mon cœur à ma mort. La délégation des lamias qui oublient souvent de ranger un peu leurs bas-serpents. Les nains qui sont grognons quand on ne les servent pas assez vite. Les farfadets qui tentent toujours de payer avec leurs ors. Les fées qui laissent de la poudre partout.  
En parlant d'elles, j'ai su comment elles font pour gagner de l'argent. Elles collectent des ingrédients qu'elles vendent au gobelin. Les autres races font pareil avec leur création ou spécialité.

Moi ça me permet de rencontrer plein de monde. Tien comme Luffynette et ses enfants. C'est une fée aux cheveux noirs, coupé cours et souvent cacher par une sorte de chapeau de paille. Ses vêtements ressemblent à un pantacourt, bleu généralement, et un petit haut à manche courte rouge.  
Pourquoi je parle d'elle ? Car c'est une habituée puis elle me fait rire. Elle parle très vite avec faisant de grands gestes. Elle court souvent après les cinq petites fées qui l'accompagnent. Une seule est ça fille. Ça donne souvent lieu à des courses poursuite de fée dans la salle principale. C'est drôle à voir.  
Perso, on a trouvé un truc pour les calmer un peu, les petites pas Luffynette, on relâche Haku qui va jouer avec elles.  
Ça a surprit la toute première fois notre clientèle mais maintenant c'est plus tôt normale. On évite juste quand il y a des sorciers.

Hep, on a de rares sorciers en clients. Généralement se sont des hybrides. On a Hagrid qui passe de temps à autre prendre un verre et parler avec diverses races.  
Bref, une semaine très riche comme je l'ai dit. Bon, j'ai bien failli mourir à cause d'un vampire qui a cru être malin en m'attaquant pour boire mon sang. Surprise ! Je l'ai envoyé voler avec une technique d'art martial. Il est revenu à la charge pas content. Il a vite reculé quand j'ai sorti mon épée Gobeline et que les gardes gobelins ont pointé leurs hallebardes magiques.

Le message est vite passé pour notre clientèle. Les vampires ont puni légèrement le fautif et mon assuré que cela n'arrivera plus dans notre établissement. Le grand-père de Vlad est très impressionnant en leader des vampires d'Europe de l'Ouest.

Bon, je vous laisse pour préparer l'anniversaire des triplés Potter. J'ai une surprise pour les trois. Oui même Harry.  
Bisous baveux qui clac et fait pouet  
Votre Lee préféré.


	30. LCetLpA Chap 2: suite des vacances d'été

A l'aide ! Aidez vos Lee et Ryry préférer ! Par pitié ! On veut pas allez à l'école !

Et oui mes petites goules chéries, les vacances sont finis pour Ryry et Lee.

Comment ça on vous a quitté pendant les préparations de l'anniversaires Potter ?

Harry ! Quoi ? Monsieur Harry a oublié. Bah Monsieur Harry va se rattraper. Et allez plus vite ! Surveille un peu ton langage jeune homme ! Non mais. Ce n'est pas un petit cul qui va faire la loi dans notre tête.  
Hein ?! Oui, tu as un joli petit cul… euh ça fait bizarre de dire cette phrase. Ouai, t'es d'accord avec moi.  
Oh ! Toujours là ? Merde. Harry, ils ont tout entendu sur tes petites fesses toutes mignonnes. Pas grave ? Bon pas, je continue.

Alors, on a fêté notre anniversaire le jour de notre anniversaire, logique. Le matin petit déjeuner à la française pour tous. Une des petites attentions particulières que j'ai pour Rose.  
L'après-midi, on alla avec Sirius et Remus acheter nos cadeaux. Oui, notre parrain n'a pas eue le temps d'en acheter alors il nous donne un budget et on choisit.  
Brian prit un nécessaire d'entretien pour balai de Quidditch, quelques livres ainsi que des friandises.  
Rose choisit sans surprise un grand nombre d'ouvrages sur des sujets variés, de l'étude de runes en passant par comment prendre soin de vos cheveux ou encore métamorphose et sortilège avancés. Elle nous planta devant une boutique. Celle de lingerie. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pris. Et non bande de pervers, je n'irais pas voir.

Moi ? J'hésite à vous le dire. Après tout, je n'ai pas touché à mon budget. Je vous fais la surprise comme à tout le monde.  
Le soir, on a eu notre cadeau commun. Une soirée avec nos amis. La bande de Brian au complet et la nôtre aussi plus Fred et George.  
Terry et Théo sont restés dormir ainsi qu'Hermione, Padma, Parvati et les quatre Weasley (les jumeaux, Weasmoche et Weaslette).  
Les Maraudeurs ont eu la sublime idée de nous faire des blagues quand on dormait. Nous les gars ont eu soit du mal a quitté notre lit pour cause de glu sur le matelas soit la peau d'une autre couleur. Les jumeaux collés l'un à l'autre comme des Siamois, les filles avec des coiffures… je ne sais même pas comment les décrire. Nous les gars ont eu soit du mal a quitté notre lit pour cause de glu sur le matelas soit la peau d'une autre couleur.  
On passa une bonne soirée à boire de la bière au beurre et jouer à des jeux sorciers et moldu le tout en écoutant de la musique.  
Seul bémol de la soirée, Weasmoche bourré qui je trouve harcelait un peu trop ma sœur. Puis ce con a réussi à détruire la télé. Sorcellerie selon lui. Yep le monde à l'envers.  
Heureusement que George la maitrisé à coup de sortilège pour le stopper dans sa bêtise et que Fred la fait fermer sa grosse bouche avec un Silencio bien placé.

Voilà pour notre anniversaire. Le lendemain, on fêta celui de Nev. Le Domaine Longdubat est génial. Oui, ma petite dame. Il vit dans un Domaine avec un grand D et un immense château ou vit toute sa famille. Il a même son propre terrain de Quidditch avec gradin et loge. Une piscine extérieure et une autre intérieure. Un jardin splendide ainsi que pas moins de sept serres botanique. On comprend mieux sa passion pour les plantes.

Sa fête était plus que super et on a pu goûter aux excellents gâteaux de sa grand-mère. Nos parents et tuteurs, qui étaient aussi invités, furent plus que ravie de goûter à ses douceurs pour le palais.  
Nev nous présenta aussi ses propres parents. Ils vont beaucoup mieux. Ils ne sont pas guéris. Des fois, ils se bloquent d'un coup, le regard vide. Mais Remus pu parler avec eux de leur scolarité à Poudlard une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant qu'ils ne soient trop fatigués. Ils repartirent à St Mangouste après nous avoir dit au revoir poliment.  
On retourna au Square Grimmaurd avec les Granger et les Boot pour leur expliquer notre volonté de parrainer leurs enfants. Évidemment, on voulait aussi leurs accords et dire ce que cela fait.  
John et Helen, les parents d'Hermione étaient un peu réticents, je l'avoue. Mais quand on leur a dit que de cette façon on ne fermera jamais de porte à leur fille malgré qu'elle soit une née-moldu, ils acceptaient.  
Et oui les enfants. Sur cinq née-moldu seulement deux arrivent à avoir le poste de leur choix. Et c'est seulement des personnes qui sont soient très doués soit qui ruse, font du chantage ou autre truc.  
Les parents de nos amis ont pensé au futur de leurs enfants. Surtout qu'ils n'ont rien à faire et y gagnent beaucoup. On en reparlera plus tard.  
Pour que le parrainage se passe bien, nos deux serdaigles participent, avec Brian, Rose et moi, au cours d'étiquette de Lady Black et Sirius.  
On apprend tous plutôt vite sauf Brian qui rechigne tout le temps. Rose et Hermione ont vite compris qu'elles pouvaient s'inspiré de leurs romans à l'eau de rose pour agir pareil. Terry et moi ont imite juste trop bien des gars coincés avec un balai dans le cul.  
Vu que nous quatre, on avance bien, on eut droit à des cours de danses sorcières pour le bal de la soirée. Terry alla avec Rose et Hermione avec moi. Ben oui, je ne me voyais pas danser un slow avec ma sœur et elle non plus.  
Nos deux cavalières s'imaginent déjà avec des robes de princesse sur la piste de danse. Ça a beaucoup fait rire Lady Black. Du coup, ça choqua Sirius qui réentendait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps le rire de sa mère.  
On rigola beaucoup moins quand on reçut le Daily Prophet ce jour-là.

Et pour cause. Il y a eu une évasion à Azkaban. Les trois Lestrange et Nott sénior. On ressentie le vent de panique qui souffla sur le Londres magique.  
Déjà, car les Longdubat fermèrent l'accès de leur domaine à ceux qui ne sont pas de leur famille. Dommage car on voulait passer du temps avec notre ami.  
Ensuite pour aller faire nos achats de rentrer le ministère nous donna une escorte pour protégé le Survivant et sa famille. Ça fait plaisir de revoir Tonk. Elle n'a pas changé sauf pour son regard. Il dévore Remus des yeux. Sirius en profita bien sûr pour les charrié tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter leurs joues rougissantes.  
Notre protection rapprochée fut surtout utile pour se frayer un chemin dans les différentes échoppes. J'ai quand même réussi à m'éclipser pour faire un tour dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch pour rencontrer le jeune attrapeur Bulgare qui a fait les tests pour l'Eclair de feu.

Il est très sympa ce Victor Krum. À un peu du mal avec les r dans notre langue, mais sympa. On va même garder contact par lettre. À la fois pour le professionnel et pour le priver. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, car trop célèbre dans son pays.

Nos achats nous donnaient un aperçu de nos nouvelles matières et profs. En DCFM, on aura plus Lockhart car il a démissionné, trop peu payer à son goût. Son remplaçant à l'air de s'y connaître d'après l'ouvrage demandé. Pareil pour étude des Runes et Arithemancie.  
Par contre, je sais déjà que les Soins aux Créatures Magique (SCM) ne seront pas de tout repos. Pourquoi ? Car notre livre essaye de nous mordre. Le premier cours a déjà commencé. Avec Terry ont à dresser les nôtres. Ils ne donnent pas encore la patte mes, ils obéissent et reste sage.  
Mon ami profita de la sortie pour acheter un sac magique, un peu différent de ma besace. On trouva Théo dans le magasin qui lui choisissait une Nott-ceinture. Histoire d'avoir toujours les potions d'urgence sur soi qu'il nous a dit.

Quand on rejoignit les autres, une boule orange nous sauta au visage pour nous le lécher. C'est Pattenrond, le nouveau chat d'Hermione. Bon en réalité s'est un demi-fléreur. Un mélange entre des chats magiques et chats moldus. Ils sont très intelligents et loyaux. Par contre, celui-là a la face écrasée ça lui donne une tête de grognon.  
On n'a pas vu les autres copains. Faut dire que personne ne veut trop nous approcher avec Alastor Maugrey en chef de sécurité. Ce vieil auror a été sortie de sa retraite forcé rien que pour la protection de Brian et la capture des évadés, car c'est le meilleur des meilleurs.  
Complètement paranoïaque par contre. Surement une certaine forme de déformation professionnelle. Son œil magique fut un problème pour le CHAOS et les Jumeaux car il voit tous partout. On n'a pas pu faire nos réserves pour les blagues et ça fait suer.

Sans surprise, ce cirque fut pareil pour nous emmener à King'sCross. Pas que je n'aime pas les limousines du ministère, mais on n'est franchement pas discret. Je ne sais pas, on aurait pu pendre du polynectar et passer inaperçu. Rose, Maugrey et Remus sont d'accord avec moi. Sirius, Dora et Brian préfèrent la méthode tape à l'œil. Yep Tonk est super pas voyante avec des cheveux bleu électrique.  
Heureusement, on retrouve notre bande de pote dans le train et le Survivant fait de même. Enfin un peu de repos. Il nous a fatigué ce monsieur tête plus grosse qu'une montgolfière, parole de Rose, c'est pour vous dire comment notre frangin se la pète grave. Il ne doit pas connaitre l'humilité.

Certains parents d'élèves sont montés dans le Poudlard Express pour la sécurité. On a donc Sirius qui passe régulièrement nous piquer des friandises et me charrier, car deux filles trop fatiguées dorment sur mes épaules.  
Ouaip, je suis bien entouré. À ma gauche, il y a Daphnée qui me bave légèrement sur l'épaule. À ma droite une Padma fatigué d'un retour des Indes qui m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Terry est à côté de Padma et en face de nous, on a Tracey, Théo, Blaise et Nev. Hermione et Rose sont allé avec Astoria et Luna dans un autre compartiment. Je les en remercie, car avec nous tous plus, les bagages et nos animaux, c'est un peu la foire.  
Neko qui essaye de monter un peu partout pour chasser Nox avec l'aide de Duchesse, le chat de Tracey. Sans compter le petit loup de Blaise qui saute un peu partout pour avoir des caresses ou des bout de viande.  
Bref, un joyeux bordel qui ne dérange pas le moindre du monde à mes amies de dormirent tranquillement sur moi.  
Le seul truc qui les fit se bouger un peu fut l'arrêt brutal du train alors que nous n'étions pas encore à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Suivie par un froid le plus glaciale de notre vie. Et enfin l'arrivée de ses immondices.

Détraqueur.

Créature des ténèbres considérée comme la plus abjecte qui soit au monde. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité.

Le résultat de leur attaque sur le train, beaucoup d'enfants en pleur. On a vu Théo se recroqueviller et se balancer en position fœtal . Il se calma quand je lui donnai du chocolat. Dans le compartiment d'à côté, ce fut la petite Luna qui pleura dans les bras d'une Rose complètement perdu. On lui donna le reste de nos chocolat.  
Les parents d'élèves ont très vite fait partir les Spectres de Mort comme ont les appels en Asie. Sirius dévalisa le chariot de marchandise pour que tous les élèves prennent un morceau de chocolat avant d'arriver à Poudlard.  
D'après la rumeur, lui et Moony ont fait partir le plus gros des Détraqueurs. Remus, car il se trouvait en tête des wagons et notre parrain en queue. Notre wagon fut protégé par Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric.

On arriva sans autres encombres à Pré-au-Lard. On entendit plein de discours sur l'attaque. Dans la calèche avec le CHAOS on décida de mettre en action notre première blague à la fin du repas juste avant d'aller dormir.

La répartition se passa après la belle chanson d'Aldo qui nous émerveilla comme à chaque fois par sa prestation que je n'écoutai pas. On nous présenta nos nouveaux professeurs. Hagrid en SCM pour remplacer le professeur Brûlopot qui est parti à la retraite. Pour le prof de DFCM, on n'a pas un, mais deux profs : coucou Moony et Patmol.

Un rapide regard aux copains. Bien, ils sont d'accord pour lancer directement le plan CHAOS.  
Je lance discrètement un sort puis range rapidement ma baguette. Le reste s'enchaînera tout seul.  
On mangea tranquillement, ne faudrait pas éveiller les soupçons, quand soudain toutes les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps.  
Puis le plafond magique s'assombrit. La lumière revenue avec l'apparition d'un Aigle de flamme bleue qui sortit du ciel magique. Suivit très vite par un Gryffons de flamme. Un Blaireau géant, en flamme noir avec des pointes dorées lui défonça la porte de la Grande Salle. Le Serpent de flammes vertes apparut au niveau de la table des professeurs qui essayaient de rendre tout à la normale  
Les quatre créatures enflammées se rejoignirent au centre de la pièce ou dans une explosion le symbole du enflammé du CHAOS pris leur place. Là encore les flammes disparurent pour faire place à un visage de dragon. Les flammes devenant ses yeux et sa langue.

« N'ayez pas peur

Pas la peine de faire une frayeur

A vos p'tits cœurs

Nous ne sommes pas des Détraqueurs.

Nous sommes ici pour une salutation

J'suis Draakill du CHAOS

Pour les nouveaux

C'est un groupe de rigolo

Qui viennent de toutes les Maisons

Notre objectif

Etre toujours positif

Afin d'égayer

Votre scolarité

Mais comme nous avons cette année

Le retour de grandes célébrités

D'anciens élèves devenus professeurs

Bon retour aux Maraudeurs

Nous vous lançons un défi

Ou nous accueillons en amis

Un autre groupe de génie

Que nous nommerons Weasleytitis

La glorieuse mission

De cette compétition

Est de faire rire toute les Maisons

Sans aucunes distinctions

Afin d'être totalement impartial

Notre arbitre génial

N'est autre que le génie du mal

Le fantôme Peeve l'infâme

Il sera aidé par le plus beau

Le plus vieux des chapeaux

Une ovation pour notre Choixpeau

Tous les coups sont autorisés

Temps qu'il n'y a pas de blesser

N'importe qui peut participer

Temps que la blague est signée

Mais attention à ne pas se faire attrapé

Sinon gare à la fessé

Le défi est lancé

Nous lançons les hostilités

Afin que les petits nouveaux

Se sentent comme poissons dans l'eau

On pense qu'il est l'heure du CHAOS. »

A peine la phrase finie que toute la grande salle se remplit complètement d'eau et tous les élèves, comme professeur ou fantôme furent changés en poissons. Bubus se mit a chanté avec les élèves

« Droite, gauche  
Droite, gauche  
Un, deux  
Gauche ou droite,  
Comme nuit et jour,  
C'est c' qui fait qu' tout tourne rond.  
A jamais, à toujours,  
C'est c' qui fait qu' tout tourne rond.  
Si pour un court,  
Il y a un long,  
Pour chaque carré ..

Élèves- Y a un rond ?

Professeurs - Oui ... eh, eh ... Pour chaque petit ...

Serdaigles - Y a un grand !

Chourave en poisson ballon - Oh, oh ...Pour chaque noir ...

Banc de Poufsouffles - Y a un ...

Directeurs de Maison : Blanc

Tous les élèves - Blanc ?

Dumby seul : - Oui, blanc ! Pour l'arrêt, un départ, C'est c' qui fait qu' tout tourne rond. Pour plus tôt, y à plus tard ... Regardez toujours plus haut. Ignorez la médiocrité !

Elèves en chœur : - Médiocrité ?

Les profs : - Mais oui ! Surtout n'espérez pas trop que tout rôti ça va tomber.  
Quel que soit ce que vous cherchez dépend de votre volonté.  
Allez enfants, souv'nez-vous bien, celui qui n' tente rien n'a rien !

Tous les poissons : Si pour le blanc, il y a le noir, Pour chaque arrêt, y a un départ, Et c'est c' qui fait qu' tout tourne rond.

Bubus : Et c'est c' qui fait qu' tout tourne rond. Voyez garçon, tel est le sort. Les faibles sont la proie des forts. Chez les humains, c'en est ainsi, Fort peut vous t'nir à sa merci.  
Méfiez-vous, soyez prudents, en vous montrant intelligent. La franchise et la ruse, C'est c' qui fait qu' tout tourne rond. »

A la fin de cette chanson, tout redeviens comme avant. On finit le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le souvenir des Détraqueurs fut mis de côté pour tout le monde. Le CHAOS a réussi sa première mission.

* * *

Salut à tous c'est l'auteur

Accompagné de Lee

et Ryry! faudrait pas m'oublier bande d'ingrat.

Désoler. Bon j'espère que cette année commence bien pour vous. La je me trouve juste devant un dilemme.

lemme.

Lee tu sort

Mais c'est toi qui ma dit de dire lemme alors moi je le dit.

Harry aide moi avec l'abrutit qui se trouve dans ta tête.

On est techniquement parlant un peu dans la tienne aussi donc débrouille toi moi je fais une partie de bataille explosive avec les copains.

Merci du soutient! bon voilà j'ai un petit problème (pas dans ma plantation) je suis en manque de blague pour la compétition lancer par le CHAOS merci de m'envoyer quelque idées en plus de vos merveilleuses reviews

à la prochaine

Guibe, auteur en manque de blague.


	31. LCetLpA Chap 3 : première journée

Bonsoir amis korrigans ! C'est Ryry et Lee-Lee. Alors vous avez aimé la première blague du CHAOS ?

Dans tous les cas, pour nous, c'est une réussite complète. Le but premier étant de divertir les habitants du château et leur faire oublier certains faits venant de l'extérieur.  
Je vais donc reprendre le récit de nos aventures là où on les a laissés, c'est-à-dire à l'aquarium géant qu'est devenue la Grande Salle.  
Ryry veut prévenir toute suite que non, le fait que les membres du CHAOS, leurs amis et quelques personnes supplémentaires ne soient pas de simples poissons est une simple coïncidence. C'est juste Blaise qui voulait devenir un requin. Je vous rassure aucun d'entre nous n'attaqua les bancs de poissons apeurés.

Une fois notre blague et ses effets dissipés, toutes les Maisons gagnaient 50 pts pour avoir réussi cette merveilleuse magie. Ça confirme le fait que Bubus est un peu fou, mais dans la plus grande majorité notre surprise fut apprécier. Certains né-moldu reconnu la chanson aussi.

Après ce super repas de rentrée, on se dirigea dans nos dortoirs. Comme l'année dernière, mots de bienvenue de notre directeur de Maison, suivi par nos préfets puis du Capitaine de l'équipe. Nos nouveaux aiglons n'ont pas l'air très intéressant.  
Moi, je suis resté parler un peu avec les copains près d'une des cheminées de la salle commune. On en apprit plus sur les vacances de Terry et Padma. Et que de nouvelle, mes amis. Que de nouvelle.

Bon, pour Terry je savais déjà plus de la moitié vu qu'il les a passés au Square pour s'entraîner à apprendre les manières de la société sorcière européen. Sinon il nous a caché qu'il a gagné un petit concours de musique classique. Oui petit. Juste le niveau national. Heureusement qu'Hermione y est allé en spectatrice avec ses parents sinon on en serait rien.

Les vacances de la famille Patil sont très… famille. Padma et sa sœur passent toujours leurs mois de juillet tous les deux seuls, souvent à parler mode, garçons, tendance, potin, bref des trucs girly comme dit Parvati.  
Au moins avec ça, elle était ravie, car ça lui donnait plus de temps pour voir les seules personnes qu'elle voulait vraiment voir. D'abord, deux semaines avec leurs parents à visiter des monuments historiques ou faire du shopping ou bien tout simplement faire une balade en famille, bon en balai magique, mais ballade quand même.

Jusqu'à le tout était parfait pour Padma. Elle renforce le lien avec sa chère sœur puis avec ses parents. Et voilà qu'arrive la tradition. Les deux semaines avec le reste de la famille Patil, en Inde. Oh pas qu'elle ne les aime pas. C'est même le contraire. Elle adore sa grand-mère, et la plupart de ses cousines. Le problème vient surtout de la partie masculine de la famille.  
C'est simple, a part son père, ce sont tous des traditionalistes machistes. En gros, homme fort, homme chef. Par Morgane qu'elle est contente que ça soit son père le chef de famille sinon elle n'aurait pas le droit de dire un seul mot des vacances.  
Ces deux semaines commençaient comme à leurs habitudes, les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre. Au moins avec ça, elle était ravie, car ça lui donnait plus de temps pour voir les seules personnes qu'elle voulait vraiment voir. Puis vient la deuxième semaine et avec elle le drame.

Son plus vieux cousin fut choisi pour apprendre le fourchelang et devenir une sorte de médicomage itinérant. De ce simple fait, il devait s'entraîner, car son maître allait passer dans la semaine et il devait montrer ses avancées dans la langue des serpents.  
Jusqu'à là, je ne voyais pas non plus le problème. Elle restait dans son coin avec le reste des filles et devait juste féliciter son cousin pour avoir été choisi et dire que c'est un honneur pour la famille. Choses qu'elle pense vraiment.  
De ce simple fait, il devait s'entraîner, car son maître allait passer dans la semaine et il devait montrer ses avancées dans la langue des serpents. Elle sauva donc sa jumelle qui allait se faire attaquer par le reptile sous l'ordre de son cousin.

N'importe quelle famille serait heureuse que l'animal ne blesse pas un membre de sa famille. Bah non. Pour rappel, elles sont en Inde, et là-bas les serpents sont des animaux sacrés aux mêmes titres que les vaches ou éléphants. De plus, elle montra à toute sa famille qu'elle est plus douée dans un domaine réservé à une élite.

C'est là que le pire arriva. Le maître du super cousin a vue toute la scène, car il l'observait depuis le début de leurs réunions de famille, hum stalker hum pédophile hum, bref, elle est devenue le mouton noir de la famille et cette dernière le lui fit bien sentir le reste des vacances. Seuls ses parents, sœur et grand-mère la soutenaient malgré « la honte porter à l'honneur d'homme de son cousin ».  
Tout ne fut pas négatif non plus. Après tout à partir du prochain été, elle aura des cours avec un maître pour apprendre à utiliser des sorts médicaux en fourchelang. La classe quoi.

Après ça, on alla dormir pour être en forme pour les premiers cours de demain. Avec Terry, on retrouva nos deux ronfleurs préférés. Ils vont super bien et espèrent devenir titulaire de l'équipe cette année. Comme je le dis, on verra bien les capacités de tout le monde.

* * *

Ah le petit-déjeuner ! Le repas le plus important de la journée, alors, mangez un truc pour tenir la matinée.  
Okay vous vous doutez que si j'en parle, c'est qui ce passe un truc.

Bah non justement. Rien ! Nada ! Nothing ! Tipota ! Nihil ! Nitch ! Nichego ! Oui, Harry aime montrer qu'il sait parler plein de langue même des morte.

Revenons à nos dragons ! Je m'attendais à une réponse pour le CHAOS mais à la place un premier repas normal. Les hiboux et chouettes qui livrent les courriers pour les élèves et profs. D'ailleurs le Chicaneur est bien aujourd'hui, je le signale donc à Luna qui est encore un peu dans la lune. Surement un coup des Joncheruines qui tentent de conquérir Poudlard selon moi.

Bref à part le fait de recevoir mon emploi du temps rien de très extraordinaire. Je suis très déçu.  
Hein ?! Oh oui mon planning. Charger. Plein. Ressemblent à un damier qu'un gosse a voulu griser les cases blanches pour qu'elles passent noires. Non mais sérieusement, j'ai presque plus un moment pour moi.

Regardez par vous-même :

-lundi : début des cours 8h00 avec 2h00 de DCFM suivi par deux autres de métamorphose.

Reprise à 14h00 avec 3h00 de potion puis 2h00 de sortilège.

-Mardi, on commence à 9h avec encore 2h de sorti et une d'étude obligatoire surveiller.

Après le repas 2h de DCFM, 2H d'histoire, 1h réserver pour la stratégie et entrainement (truc spécial Serdaigle)

-Mercredi on découvrira les Soins aux Créatures Magiques (SCM) à partir de 9h et ce pendant 2h00. Après on fera fonctionner nos méninges avec 1h d'arithemancie.

Suite à 14h on découvrira les runes, puis études et 2h de botanique.

-Jeudi dès 8h du matin on commence avec 2h de botanique puis 2h de sorti.

L'aprèm, on repart avec 3h de potion, 1h Arith pour finir sur une autre d'étude.

-Vendredi, 2h de Méta, 1h d'histoire, pause du midi, 1h SCM, 1h de Runes, 2h DCFM pour finir sur une heure de Stratégie et épuisement.

Nan, mais sérieux, on est des gosses de 13 ans et on travaille plus de 40h par semaine. C'est abusé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une cocotte-minute avec réveil et fonction vibrante en guise de couvre-chef

Même mon vieux fou de tuteur ne nous donnait pas autant de travail. C'est de la préparation à l'esclavagisme ! Je m'insurge ! Me révolte ! En silence pour l'instant. Mais ils vont connaître le véritable sens du CHAOS. Mhuahahahahahahahaha !

J'arrête de suite mon rire diabolique dans ma tête car ma petite Rose me regarde bizarre. Ah ok ! non. Juste Luna Lovegood qui vient de me coiffer d'un magnifique…. C'est quoi le truc sur ma tête ? Oh ! Hein ? Hum ! Okay. J'ai un dispositif de recherche de Ronflax Cornu sur le sommet de mon crâne. C'est cool. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une cocotte-minute avec réveil et fonction vibrante en guise de couvre-chef  
Allez hop c'est parti pour le cours de Botanique.

* * *

Nom d'une délicieuse purée de potimarron ! Je suis trop… Génial, non génialissime ! Pourquoi temps de joie ? Mais voyons, je viens d'exploser les records des Maraudeurs.  
J'ai commencé par me faire exclure du cours du Professeur Chourave car mon superbe chapeau dérangeait le cours à force de sonner et vibrer. Je ne peux toujours pas l'enlever, car Luna a mis un système connu que de sa famille.

Ensuite en sortilège, on apprenait le gèle flamme. Pour cela on créer une flamme puis on la rend inoffensif. Sauf que Seamus Finnigan et moi-même devons avoir une passion pour le feu, car on vient de brûler la salle, en entier. Au moins, nos Maisons ont dû apprendre rapidement le sort pour ne pas mourir cramés.  
Ensuite en Potion, j'ai réussi par je ne sais qu'elle miracle à allumer et éteindre tous les chaudrons de salle. Le petit problème, c'est que le Maître de Potion Rogue préparait une délicate mixture qui devait rester encore sur le feu durant 3 heures. Oui, j'ai cartonné en potion où on peut dire que par ma faute les cachots sont foutus.

Viens enfin le cours d'arithemancie. Une option où l'on doit plus réfléchir qu'utiliser nos baguettes. Bah si. Là aussi il y a eu un accident. On étudiait juste tranquillement quand Peeve est venue participer à sa manière. Pas toujours de ma faute non plus.

Oui, vous pouvez le dire. Ma journée était Supercalifragilisticexpeliadocioux. Allez au lit les amis et à bientôt.

* * *

 **Note de L'auteur :**

Salut à tous! merci pour tous vos commentaires (bientôt la barre des 100!)

Lolita : pour les relations amoureuse je verrais ça dans une autre année, genre 4 ou 5. Et j'ai déjà une idée bien CHAOStique. Pour ton idée de l'héritage magique j'ai plus de doute. Tout simplement que mon Lee est déjà balaise de baze+le fourchelang et occlumancie piqué à Voldy+ un familier dragon+ le corps de Harry Potter. Et Tom... c'est Tom quoi. Le plus grand mage noir de l'époque. Sinon je prendrais surement tes idées pour une autre de mes fics. Merci encore pour le message.

Soln96: je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de musique cette année. Le problème est de trouver une bonne occasion. Le style d'écriture va un peu changer car j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je vais essayer de garder une certaine norme avant de publier.

Merci aussi à Luffinette qui me suit depuis le début.

Eridan Black, j'espère que la suite te plait. dans tous les cas je te remerci pour le message d'encouragement.

J'en ai surement oublier mais le message est principalement le même pour tous : MERCI !


	32. LCetLpA Chap 4 : premiers cours

Salut mes petits cyclopes bodybuildés. C'est Lee et Harry. Comment ça va ? Nous s'est super génial à Poudlard. Notre mois de septembre fut plein de bonnes découvertes et nouvelles.

Déjà pour commencer, il y a eu les cours. Je vous rappelle juste que cette année on a nos options en plus. Bon par là qu'elle débuter ? Les Soins ? T'es sur Ryry ? Okay c'est toi le chef.

Alors voili voilà, notre première cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (SCM) fut merveilleux. Hagrid, en tant que nouveau prof, nous en a mis plein les yeux avec des Hippogriffes.  
Si on devait leurs donner un titre s'est bien celui de prince des airs, les dragons rentent les rois incontestés des cieux.

Créature volante dont la tête, le torse, les ailes et les pattes avant sont celles d'un aigle et dont le corps (y compris les pattes postérieures et la queue) sont celles d'un cheval. Il a des yeux de couleur orange, mais sa robe peut avoir plusieurs nuances (comme noir, vert-bronze, marron-rouge, gris-bleu et blanc rosé), de même que les chevaux normaux. L'envergure des ailes d'un hippogriffe adulte est environ de 4 mètres

Toi aussi, tu veux pouvoir toucher ses magnifiques créatures ? Bah fait attention ! Ils sont carnivores et dangereux à l'état sauvage. Nous, on a la chance de pouvoir les approcher, car notre prof en a dressé une douzaine pour les cours.

Sinon si tu as toujours envie après ta rencontre avec l'un d'eux, tu peux le saluer en le regardant bien dans les yeux et en t'inclinant, un peu comme une courbette ou révérence d'autrefois. Là, il peut répondre, ou pas à ton salut, si oui, tu peux le toucher, voir, même le chevaucher comme à eu la chance mon cher frère. Oui, le cours est commun avec toutes les Maisons. Si non ? Recule et cours.

Je rigole pour la partie où il faut courir, mais surtout ne jamais les insulter. C'est très intelligent comme créature et surtout très susceptible, fier, orgueilleux. Alors par pitié ne faites pas comme Drago Malfoy car je pense que se faire blesser au bras n'est franchement pas terrible pour commencer l'année.  
Vous enfaites pas la blonde gominé va très bien avec l'intervention de nos amis futur médicomages qui lui ont fait les premiers soins. Mme Pomfresh est d'ailleurs ravie que ses cours servent et soit bien écouter.

Oh, notre cher prof a eu peur qu'il soit licencié suite à ce malheureux accident, mais tous les héritiers de grandes et anciennes familles ont écrit une lettre comme quoi ils jurent que le jeune Malfoy a insulté l'hippogriffe dénommé Buck alors que notre professeur nous avait clairement signalés de ne pas le faire en début de cours.

Harry est méga déçu de ne pas voler à dos de ses fantastiques animales. Moi, aussi, mais je sais que s'est dû au fait que nous avons Haku avec nous. Ils nous autorisent à les caresser par respect que nous ayons un dragon comme familier, mais refusant de nous faire voler par crainte de la réaction de ce dernier.  
Bref ces cours sur les Hippogriffes étaient très intéressants. On a appris à reconnaitre leurs traces, leur plumes, comment les nourrir ainsi que de prendre soin d'eux à l'aide d'une crème facile à fabriquer avec des plantes que l'on trouve dans les bois.

J'ai failli oublier les cours de DFCM. Mais là je n'ai pas assez de mots pour les décrire. Whoua ! Est-ce qui correspond à une bonne description.  
Bon aller, je fais un effort et vous parle un peu de ce qui est devenu le cours préférer de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Nos chers profs ont des façons de faire différentes mais complémentaire. Sirius est plus pratique, duel, travail en équipe, donne énormément de point même aux Serpentards. Remus s'occupe de la théorie, les créatures obscures ou dangereuses, donne moins de points, mais est plus pédagogue et prend son temps avec chaque élèves.

Nos cours se font dans un couloir qui est réservé qu'à leur matière. Pour autant, il n'y a que trois salle. La première est réservée à la théorie. On y fait nos devoirs et de la prise de notes. En général, aucun élève n'aime cette salle.  
La deuxième est pour apprendre les différents sortilèges sur des vieux mannequins d'entraînements qu'utilisaient les aurors avant pour leur formation. Et enfin la dernière, celle que toutes les années adorent, la salle de combat par équipe.  
Une salle avec des obstacles et protections. Tous les sorts vus en cours sont autorisés pour atteindre un but : l'élimination de l'équipe adverse. Celle qui gagne donne 40 points à sa Maison.

Vous l'aurez compris qu'avec ses deux professeur la compétition pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons a pris une autre tournure. Hier encore Poufsouffle était dernière au classement, mais en une heure, ils ont gagné plus de 248 pts. C'est fou comme on en gagne vite. Pour pallier à cette recrudescente de points, nos nouveaux profs enlèvent des points en fonction de nos devoirs. Exactement 10 pts par mauvaises réponses.

Sinon au niveau des cours, ils ont décidé de revoir et mettre à niveau toutes les années au vu des piètres résultats de certaines promotions à cause des derniers professeurs. À partir de la troisième année, on voit aussi le sortilège de Patronus pour éviter des accidents similaires que le Poudlard Express.  
C'est que Sirius a une sainte horreur de ses choses-là et préfère que nous soyons aptes à nous défendre un minimum avec les Détraqueurs pour protéger le château. Cette initiative a été plus que saluer par les directeurs de Maisons qui donnent des cours supplémentaires le week-end pour que l'on arrive au moins à faire sortir une brume protectrice de nos baguettes.

Voilà pour la partie cours du mois de septembre. Passons à mes parties préférées. Les blagues et le Quidditch, les deux seuls choses nécessaires pour un enfant de 13 ans, en plus des copains et de la famille.

Côté blague, ce sont les Maraudeurs qui ont répondu en premier. Ils ont bien respecté la règle qui stipule que tout le monde doit être touché. Par contre, ils montrent bien qu'ils sont maintenant des adultes et en plus des professeurs.

Ouaip, leur blague est aussi une leçon pour nous. Selon Moony trop de jeunes s'insultaient ou poussaient des jurons vraiment moches. Il a donc décidé que dès que l'on dit un juron, gros mot, insulte ou autres mots que nos chastes oreilles ne doivent pas entendre, on se transforme en ce dit mots.  
Le nombre de têtes de gland que nous avons eu fut énorme. Tout comme les personnes avec une barbe digne de Merlin en personne. Plus rare furent les personnes avec des strings en léopard.

Chez les Serdaigles ont a eu le droit à la réapparition d'espèce disparue comme les Joncheruines ou la grande découverte du Chicaneur : la migration d'une colonie de ronflax cornue qui est passé par Poudlard. C'est Luna qui était ravie avec ses photos pour son père.

On a bien rigolé pendant une semaine à se changer en tout plein de trucs. Le seul pas trop content fut le professeur Rogue qui avait pris la vilaine habitude de nous insulter de tous les noms d'insectes ou d'idiots cornichons.  
Les Jumeaux n'ont pas voulu être mis sur la touche et nous, on fait plein de petites blagues la semaine suivante. Leur plus grande réussite fut le changement de sexe pour tout le monde.

Quand je dis tout le monde, je parle des élèves, des profs, du concierge, des animaux de compagnie, des armures. Oui, oui, les armures sont des armures pour femmes. Seuls les fantômes et tableaux ont été épargnés par leur gaz.  
Cette semaine a donné des situations plutôt cocasses. Dans certains dortoirs, les élèves ne pouvaient plus accéder à leurs chambrés. Des couples se sont formés. Je tiens à vous dire que Sirius s'amusait énormément de sa nouvelle forme pour chauffer ses élèves. Que voulez-vous on ne va pas le changer là-dessus.

Oh et Rogue ! Il aurait dû naitre femme. Franchement, elle est très jolie. Pas le genre grosse bombe ou femme fatale, plus dans un style distinguer. Avec des formes féminines juste comme il faut. Les cours de potion sont devenus plus intéressant d'un seul coup.  
Le seul prof qui n'a pas changé est notre directeur de maison. D'après les jumeaux s'est son sang de gobelin qui l'a protégé du charme. Il en a profité pour prendre énormément de photo de ses collègues et de quelques élèves qui voulaient garder une trace de cette merveilleuse semaine.

Suite à çà nous avons eu le premier vote de nos Arbitres. Peeve a apprécié la semaine des Jumeaux, Aldo est plus pour nos deux Maraudeurs. C'est donc les élèves qui ont dû voter pour les départager. Avec une semaine pour choisir le premier vainqueur de notre saison de blague.  
Et ils ont choisi…le CHAOS. du coup, une nouvelle semaine de blague en plus mais cette fois ci énormément de nouveau groupes sont entrée dans la compétition.  
Le concierge en a arrêté plein, les retenues et les points en moins ont augmenté. Notre petit vent de blague s'est transformer en une tempête de rires qui dura plus de deux semaines.  
De tous les groupes, on retient surtout la naissance de trois d'entre eux. Particularité de chacun, ils représentent tous un groupement d'élève d'une même Maison et signe avec leurs symboles.

On a donc les langues de vipères, leur logo est un serpent qui tire la langue avec un grand sourire. Leur spécialité est de mettre les gens dans des situations peut avantageuse, de prendre une photo et de l'afficher durant les repas. C'est marrant de temps à autre. Là encore, ils visent tout le monde.

Ensuite, on trouve les p'tits blaireaux, avec leur logo en forme d'empreinte de blaireaux qui forme un trèfle à quatre-feuilles. Leur humour fait plus sourire que rire, mais ils le font régulièrement ce qui donne de la joie plus souvent.

Pour finir, nous avons les guets moqueurs. Sans surprise, ils sont de Serdaigles. L'humour est un peu plus rechercher et fait souvent un peu réfléchir. Du genre tu ne peux pas quitter une zone, classe, toilette si tu ne trouves pas la solution à une devinette qui te fais bien rire une fois trouver.

Vous vous dites que les Gryffondors ont bien dû faire des blagues eux aussi. Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ont essayé, mais ils se sont tout fait prendre et punir. De plus, leur directrice de Maison n'était pas contente, car ils ont fait perdre plus de trois cent points en moins de trois jours. Alors maintenant, elle s'occupe personnellement des punitions de ceux de sa Maison. A part les Jumeaux, ils se tiennent tous à carreau.

Avant de vous quitter, on a eu des nouvelles de Victor Krum qui joue maintenant pour l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie. Sa famille est très fière de lui. Ses cours sont durs, surtout la magie noire, mais il se débrouille bien selon ses profs. Il est content de pouvoir m'écrire et attend de mes nouvelles.  
Il va être surpris quand je vais lui parler de notre tournoi.

Les Stark sont passés voir toute leur famille à travers le monde. Perle est ravie d'avoir une si grande famille et prend toujours autant de plaisir à parler et voir ses petits-petit-petit-petit-(multiplier par 4) enfants. Nico lui s'est amusé avec tous les gosses. L'armure spéciale Stark a fait un tabac.

Ils passeront à noël au Refuge et espèrent que je serais là pour prendre un chocolat chaud avec moi. Ils ont un peu hâte d'y venir, car ils n'entendent que du bien de notre établissement, même à l'autre bout du monde.

Bon voilà, Harry et moi-même, on vous dit à bientôt. On veut se coucher tôt, car demain, c'est les sélections pour le Quidditch.


	33. LCetLpA Chap 5 : Vie au Château

**Salut ! c'est l'auteur. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! (dommage que l'on soit rester à 99, sinon j'aurais fais un chapitre spéciale).**

 **Pour Ak : je ne veux pas faire un bashing sur Bubus. (peut être sur une autre fic). Et non pas d'Hedwige car on a mieux avec Haku. Puis, perso je la trouve un peu inutile.**

 **Luffynette, j'ai trouvé une idée impliquant l'autre Luffynette mais tu devras encore attendre.**

 **Lolita. merci pour les deux commentaires. L'héritage pas besoin car prévu un truc pour la suite. La chanson est issue de Merlin l'enchanteur. Et Luna... restera toujours Luna peut importe ce que tu lui dit.**

 **Soln96 (tu a fait quoi des 95 autres?) merci de me suivre si régulièrement.**

 **Et les autres...MERCI de me lire (un petit message de temps à autres serait sympas pour encourager l'auteur, même si c'est juste pour dire un simple mot ça boost le moral).**

 **Oh et je le dis pas assez souvent mais l'univers et personnages sont à la merveilleuse J. (une ancienne élève de Poufsouffle), Seul quelque Oc sont à moi.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... purée dans un mois c'est Noël!**

* * *

Salut mes nundus adorés ! Ici Lee Chaos. Je profite que notre Ryry dorme pour vous raconter la suite de nos aventures.

Et par quoi commencer ? C'est que l'on ne dirait pas, mais pour un enfant de treize ans, on a une vie plus que remplie. Entre, les cours, les copains, les blagues, le Quidditch, les affaires familiale, Haku, Les Détraqueurs, les prisonniers, purée que l'on en chie cette année.  
Niveau cours, on tient toujours à rester en dehors du top 10. Bon certain prof ont bien remarqué que je ne donne pas le maximum, mais ils remarquent aussi que je pousse mes amis à donner le meilleur d'entre eux.

Toute manière, cette année la compétition pour les meilleurs élèves ne veux plus rien dire à cause de Sirius. C'est un bon prof, la preuve avec Remus, ils nous ont appris en un mois et demi l'équivalent d'une année scolaire. Par contre, une semaine sur deux, notre cher parrain réserve une surprise dans sa classe.  
Il y a eu des trucs cool comme des créatures, une blague pour le premier qui rentre dans la classe, un poster géant du professeur Rogue dans une pose très subjectif le tout en petite tenue sexy collé au plafond, un combat d'insulte entre lui et Peeve (l'esprit frappeur sortant vainqueur). Bref, c'est souvent bizarre ses débuts de cours.

Je vais ralentir, car je crois en avoir perdu au niveau du poster. Vous enfaîtes pas le maître de potion s'est venger avec le calendrier Black. Pour chaque mois, un Sirius dans une tenue ridicule. Le pire dans tout ça s'est que Rogue est en rupture de stock et que mon tuteur les dédicace.

Avec toute cette animation, le CHAOS n'a pas besoin de faire de blague du coup avec les gars ont fait une liste des prochaines. Rien de trop changer sinon. Ah si ! Le Chevalier Longdubat a voulu que l'on aide les Poufsouffle sur le plan scolaire. Du coup, j'ai été dans leur salle commune.

Et non, je ne connais pas sa position dans le château. Un des secrets de Poudlard que les blaireaux gardent très jalousement avec la huitième serre de l'école. Leur salle commune est très jolie, mais je m'en fous un peu car je suis là pour remonter leur niveau, et il y a du boulot pour certain.

Heureusement que je ne suis plus le coach pour le Quidditch sinon je n'aurais plus un moment pour moi. J'aide toujours pour les entrainements, mais c'est Terry notre nouveau coach. Roger Davis est toujours notre capitaine et garde sa place au poste de poursuiveur. Grant Page gardera encore les anneaux, mais Goldstein le remplacera surement pour un ou deux matchs. Nos batteurs seront Duncan Inglebee et Michael Corner car Jason Samuel s'est cassé le bras durant l'été m'étant fin à sa future carrière professionnel. Cho Chang reste l'attrapeuse n°1 de l'équipe.

Pour le reste, on a eu pas mal de changement. Oui, j'ai voulu y mettre une pointe de Chaos. Oui, j'ai participé aux sélections. Oui, je les ai faites avec un vieux balai de l'école. Oui, j'ai mis une déculotté sévère aux autres. Oui, je suis bon pour tous les postes. Oui, je suis remplaçant pour tous. Nan, je ne signe pas d'autographe.

Sérieusement, j'ai passé tous les tests avec un vieux balai gentiment emprunté à Mme Bibine, qui du coup à voulu voir nos sélections, et j'ai tellement surclassé les autres avec une vieillerie que j'ai dégouté plein de monde. Ente Davis et Bibine qui engueule Flitwick sur comme quoi s'est une honte de ne pas m'avoir fait voler pendant deux, et de l'autre côté Jeremy Stretton et d'autre qui disent que par ma faute les résultats sont faussés (ils ne sont même pas pris en remplaçant) et pour finir Rose, Hermione et Pomfresh qui me hurle dessus comme quoi je suis trop imprudent sur un balai.

Rien que dit penser, j'en ai encore mal aux oreilles. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être dans le feu de l'action ou par inadvertance, mais si je pense plus pour des réflexes effectuer des figures que le commun des mortels diront : « mais c'est complètement stupide ! Irréfléchi ! Dangereux ! Suicidaire ! Tu aurais pu mourir plus d'une bonne cinquantaine de fois en moins de 3 minutes ! Abruti de frère ! »

Après je n'ai pas écouté. Déjà, car Harry ne tenait plus vu qu'il fut comparé à son père par l'infirmière puis par un Lupin qui a tous vu de sa fenêtre de classe. Ensuite, car Haku nous a fait une « crise ». Je ne sais pas si c'est le trop-plein de joie, l'excitation ou autre chose, mais mon dos m'a comme brûler. En Regardant de plus près dans les vestiaires, j'ai pu voir que là où se trouvait mon dragon à la place de ma peau et du tatouage se trouvait des écailles.  
Moi aussi, ça m'a choqué. Alors je ne vous parle pas de la réaction de Ryry et de notre familier quand ils l'ont remarqué. Je vous rassure, c'est revenue à la normale aussi vite que c'est apparu. A part une belle frayeur, je ne sais pas ce que sais.

En parlant frayeur, Il y en a deux autres qui m'en ont fait une belle. Physiquement, j'étais fatigué donc j'ai prévenu les copains que le lendemain matin pas d'entraînement pour mois. Je savais que Daphnée et Padma voulaient quand même s'entraîner, car elles suivent une sorte de régime. Oui, c'est idiot surtout qu'elles sont très bien comme elles sont.

Dans tous les cas, elles nous ont fait peur de bonne heure, un dimanche de surcroît. Malgré que j'aie dit que je ne faisais pas d'exercice, je me suis quand même levé tôt. Puis quand tu es réveillé autant profiter de la belle matinée avec une ballade dans le parc. C'est en passant par la cour de métamorphose que j'entendis les cris. Ses deux idiotes s'entraînaient au maniement du bâton quand Tracey est arrivée, les appels, Padma perd sa concentration, Daphnée continue son coup, une Serdaigle au sol.

Heureusement que je réagis vite en lui lançant un sort de diagnostic et que j'ai toujours des pommades de soin dans ma ceinture que je lui ai appliqué sinon la miss Patil aurait eu des problèmes mammaire plus tard.

Quoi ! Non ! Je ne les pas peloter ! C'était un massage pour les soins… des premiers secours quoi !  
Hou ! Je crois que Ryry vient de se réveiller pour le meilleur passage.  
Lee, arrête de te moquer de moi !  
Faut dire que tu te justifies beaucoup sur ce sujet et que tu rougis quand on en parle.  
Tu fais chier Lee.  
Désolé, le petit est parti bouder.  
Et je ne boude pas, je te fais la gueule à toi. Je fais plein de bisous aux autres.  
Surtout à Pad…  
Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! C'est juste une amie point barre.

On en reparlera dans un an ou deux mon petit Harry. Bon, on va parler d'autre chose, car vous voyez comme c'est un sujet sensible. Je vous rassure juste que miss Patil va très bien grâce aux premiers soins de notre Potter préférer. Mme Pomfresh nous a assurée qu'elle n'aura aucune séquelle plus tard.

Parlons de chose plus heureuse. Tiens voilà, trouver. On va parler de notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est un petit village qui a son charme, mais surtout qui nous permet de refaire le plein en bonbons, plume, encre et papier….ah non pas pour moi. Pendant que les autres faisaient leur achat, j'en ai profité pour visiter le magasin Derviche et Bang.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, il est spécialisé dans la vente, réparation d'objet magique. Et, oui, j'ai besoin de leur service, car avec Terry, on a voulu savoir la quantité exacte que peut contenir ma besace magique. On a peut-être abusé un peu, mais nous avons notre réponse, presque une tonne.  
Mais voilà une des multiples poches à céder sous la pression et je voulais la faire réparer. Le gérant a été très professionnel et à effectuer la réparation en un week-end. J'ai aussi sauté sur l'occasion pour acheter des talismans de protection pour les amis et pour Brian. Quoi ? Il reste de la famille, alors même si on ne s'entend pas vraiment, c'est déjà ça.

Puis de toute manière, j'ai choisi ceux avec des protections contre les accidents mineurs. Croyez-le ou pas mais ces petits bijoux fonctionnent vraiment. Évidemment, ils perdent en efficacité avec le temps et ne peuvent pas nous évité tous les accidents de la vie. Néanmoins, ils sont efficaces s'ils sont bien faits.  
Après ça on a dû aller avec les filles chez Gaichiffon. Le seul point positif de cette visite est de voir les répercussions de mon association avec Mme Guipure. Je dois vous dire que sa nouvelle collection inspirée de la mode moldu est souvent copié même par cette boutique, qui pourtant se disait à la dernière mode.  
Cette première visite du village à apporter énormément de joie à tous les élèves. Joie qui attire les Détraqueurs, à moins que ça soit la présence des prisonniers qu'ils ont tenté d'éliminer Brian. M'en demander pas trop sur le sujet, j'étais à l'autre bout du village.

Mais je sais que les entraînements avec Bubus sont utiles, car il a pu tenir aux premiers assauts avant que les mangeurs d'âmes n'arrivent pour poursuivre les assaillants. Dit comme ça n'importe qui serait un peu sous le choc de cette attaque prisonnier-Détraqueurs, vous avez juste oublié que c'est mon frère en face et qu'il a Weasmoche avec lui. Ce qui fait que les deux se vantent d'avoir fait fuir des tueurs sanguinaires du haut de leurs treize ans.  
Par merlin que les semaines suivantes furent durant avec ses deux-là qui se pavanaient dans tout le château. C'est Sirius qui les a remis en place durant une séance du club de Duel. Ne faut pas oublier que lui, un ancien auror, les a souvent affrontés. Après la leçon qu'il leur a donné les montgolfières qui leur servaient de tête ont bien dégonflé.

Sinon que dire d'autre…. J'ai vu Luna parler à ma Luna, Krum s'éclate durant ses entraînements avec son équipe nationale, les blagues continuent avec les groupes de Maisons (on parle même d'un tournoi de blague inter-Maison), les Stark ont visité une ruines mayas et évité de se faire manger par une tribu cannibale, Le Refuge marche du tonnerre, On a vu Luffynette à Pré-au-lard (sans les petites, cette fois), et j'ai enfin reçu mon balai personnelle.

Nan, vous en serez plus la prochaine fois. Je commence à fatigué et il faut que je dorme bien pour demain.


	34. LCetLpA Cha 06 : Halloween

YAOUH! on est arriver à 100 ! du coup obliger de mettre une blague en plus dans le chapitre (c'est votre cadeau)

Comme pour les autres fics tous est à la talentueuse J. qui nous donne juste le droit de d'inspiré de son merveilleux univers.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween! Quoi ? C'est passé ? vous êtes bizarre les gens.

* * *

Salut mes Boursouf d'amour ! C'est Lee, encore. Harry est fatigué car hier s'était Halloween donc c'est moi aux commandes.

Déjà, je dois vous dire que c'est dur d'avoir treize ans. Enfin la vie d'un gosse de treize ans alors que je devrais m'approché de la trentaine avec surement un âge mentale de 20 ans. Mais avec notre cohabitation forcé on a plus en permanence 16 voir dans les bons jours 23 ans.

Donc non je ne suis pas un pédophile mais certaines jeunes demoiselles sont plutôt mignonnes. Harry me signale qu'il s'en fou royalement (sauf des amies), Monsieur Potter a trop de choses à faire avec les cours, le Quidditch, blagues, etc.

C'est que nos journées sont biens chargées. Et on ne peut même pas avoir un week-end pour nous car il y a les entrainements de notre noble sport sorcier. Je ne vous raconte pas ses derniers mais en gros Harry gère la fougère sauf quand Rose lui court après pour l'engueuler après avoir fait des actions qu'elle trouve complètement dangereuse.

Vous êtes d'accord avec lui pour dire que quand vous allez voir un match c'est pour voir un beau spectacle, avoir des frissons, ressentir l'excitation. Bien, notre Ryry adore faire le show et est doué naturellement pour ça.

Mais j'ai dit que je ne parlais pas de ça alors on change de sujet avec le super cours de DCFM que nous on fait nos très chers profs. Le thème du dit cour était les épouvantard.

Si, vous savez ses créatures qui vivent dans des endroits sombres et confiné et qui ont la particularité de changer de forme, et prennent un malin plaisir à choisir votre plus grande peur pour vous faire partir de leur lieu de vie.

C'est un cours amusant car il faut ridiculiser notre peur pour que la créature s'enfui ou du moins soit affaiblit. Le professeur Lupin nous fit passer à tour de rôle devant la pauvre forme enfermer dans une armoire.

Certaines peur sont plutôt communes comme les serpents, araignées, clown, tas de vers de terre gluant. D'autre sont plus complexe. Un peu comme les personnes.

Hermione à peur d'avoir des mauvaises notes, Rose ne veut pas perdre sa famille, Padma a peur du rejet de sa sœur à cause du fourchelangue, Neville a peur de déshonorer sa famille, Terry de ne plus avoir d'amis, Blaise de découvrir qui est son père (on aurait pas dû lui faire voir les Star Wars), Tracey ne veut pas devenir moche, Daphnée d'être ce qu'elle n'est pas ( pas trop compris pour elle).

Le plus grand choc fut la peur de Théo car il a peur de son père non pas sous la forme d'évadé d'Azkaban mais sous une forme plus jeune donc quand notre ami était encore sous sa garde.

J'ai eu le réflexe de me mettre devant lui pour que l'épouvantard soit obliger de changer de forme car le serpentard tremblait de tout son corps. Je l'ai entendu me dire un merci avant qu'il parte en courant de la salle.

Pas eue le temps de le rattraper car je devais faire face à ma peur. Ou je devrais dire mes peurs.

Car oui mes ouistitis, j'ai un peu détraqué notre pauvre épouvantard.

J'allais toute même pas ridiculiser un vieux chinois qui m'a élevé et qui est mort, on a un minimum de respect pour ces derniers. Du coup je l'ai signalé à la créature qui c'est changer en Basilic, que j'ai tué, en Rose colérique, que je signale elle m'adore et s'est réciproque (j'ai eu un bisou, sur la joue).

Bref il a enchainé les transformations avant de me montrer un Lee Chaos et un Harry Potter côte à côte qui m'ont regardé avec un méchant sourire. Harry ne leur a pas laissé le temps de parler et nous à ridiculiser en nous faisant nous embrasser. Bizarre comme technique mais efficace car la créature repartit direct dans l'armoire.

Vous vous doutez bien qu'avec Ryry on a parlé longtemps de notre peur. Le Lee était pour lui et Harry pour moi. Potter et moi on a la même grande peur : être séparer l'un de l'autre.

Sérieusement, si on y réfléchit un peu, moi je n'aurais plus de corps donc game over, mort, au revoir et merci d'avoir joué. Pour Ryry, il perd une sorte de mentor, voir un grand frère/un père, c'est ses mots pas les miens. On en a conclu que l'on s'aime un petit peu beaucoup de notre douce folie.

Mais ça s'était le début de la semaine, aujourd'hui on est Halloween. Et comme les autres années nous sommes allés au cimetière voir Papa et Maman. J'ai l'autorisation d'Harry pour les appeler comme ça.

Cette fois pas de Rogue, ni de copain. A la place une poignée d'auror qui protège Godric Hollow. J'ai pu tranquillement faire le rituel avec l'aide de Sirius qui le connait aussi. C'est cool car ça nous à un peu moins fatigué.

Une fois près, chacun a raconté sa petite vie. Brian a parlé du Quidditch, de sa bande de potes et pour faire plaisir à Lily de ses notes en cours.

Notre petite Rose est restée à fond sur les cours et pleins autre trucs qui sont plus pour les filles.

Sirius réussi à leur parler de la compétition de blague. Je peux vous dire que Cornedrue jubilait à cette idée.

Remus quant à lui leurs parla de leurs boulot de profs et au refuge.

Vient enfin le tour d'Harry, qui leurs dit juste qu'il les aime. C'est que c'est quelle que mots m'ont fait chialer. Ça à énormément toucher ses parents. Brian et Rose sont venues juste après à ses côtés suivit par les deux Maraudeurs qui sont venue derrière eux. A cet instant nous le savons tous que nous sommes une familles.

Et ouai les amis, nos relations avec Brian se sont bien améliorer. On a conclu un accord, on ne parle pas travail entre nous. C'est bête mais avec ça on a presque une relation de deux frères. Évidemment, on se chamaille un peu, Ryry et lui reste des gosses de 13 ans

Finalement le rituel dur pas mal de temps… ou s'est le détour par le Refuge qui a trop trainer. Pas de notre fautes mais on a tous donner un coup de mains au service.

On a pu faire de belle rencontre, Brian parla avec un ancien joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Rose parla théorie magique avec un groupe de Veela. Sirius dragua Maëlis. Remus discuta avec une ancienne Poufsouffle, oui vous avez bien devinez. Il se passe un truc avec Mlle Tonks et Mr Lupin.

Moi j'ai un peu tiré le gros lot en rencontrant un Draken. En gros se sont des dragons humanoïdes d'environ 2m50 avec les caractéristiques des dragons et pouvant faire de la magie.. Oui c'est pas normal et ils le savent. Après tout quand on a plus de 2145 ans on fait des recherches sur le pourquoi du comment.

D'après les explications de celui que j'ai rencontré ils sont peu nombreux et ont tous été créés par un puissant mage pour protéger des choses. En principe ça devait être le sorcier et ses trésors mais il est mort en terminant sa tâche.

Du coup ils ont décidé de protéger les espèces en voie de disparition comme les dodo, les ronflax cornu, et plein d'autre.

Notre sujet de conversation principal fut quand même Haku. Car le Draken a ressenti un dragon en moi. Je vous passe le discours sur les familiers, la plus grande nouvelles c'est que l'on peut pas devenir un animagus.

Oui' ça fait un peu chier, et désoler pour le langage mais ça nous énerve (Harry et Moi). Le seul bon nouveau c'est que l'on peut après d'énorme effort fusionner avec notre familier. Voir juste prendre des capacités de notre cher dragon adorés.

Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais on reste en contact avec ce cher « monsieur ».

On est rentré pile pour le repas du soir. Heureusement car le CHAOS avait prévu une petite animation.

Imaginez la Grande Salle magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion par notre cher directeur de maison. Les élèves et professeurs sont tous installer quand une musique sort des murs et les fantômes chantent et dansent sur Live is life.

Ensuite ils s'installaient à leur place. Sauf le Baron sanglant qui commence une nouvelle chanson avec la Dame Grise : Thriller.

Un moment dans la chanson, juste avant que les zombies apparaissent, on entende une voix, là s'était celle de Draakill, la mascotte du CHAOS, qui fit une apparition tout en tamisant les bougies de la pièce.

Bon avait pas de zombies sous la main alors Neville proposa de déguiser les armures. Et je dois dire que Blaise a fait du bon travail. Nos chevaliers zombies sont affreux, dégoutant, repoussant, effrayant, avec des faux bouts de chairs dégoulinant.

Leurs apparitions dans la Grande Salle obscurcie effrayèrent nombre de personne. Mais celui qui réussit le mieux son entrée fut un Peeve déguisé en Michael Jackson, veste en cuir rouge et perruque. Il nous a montré que les armures ont la musique dans les plaques en réalisant parfaitement la chorégraphie. Niveau des paroles l'esprit frappeur en fit un peu à sa sauce, heureusement que c'est Terry qui gérait la partie musique.

Et Harry dans tout ça ? C'est lui qui fit tous les enchantements set sortilèges. Je peux vous dire que l'on a eue du boulot pendant une semaine. Mais ça fallait le coup car presque tous on apprécier la surprise du CHAOS pour cette soirée.


	35. LCetLpA Chap 07: Match et attaques

Note de l'auteur:

Coucou à tous. Merci de me suivre dans ma folie! (à moins que ça soit celle d'Harry?) Pas eue le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews et j'en suis désolé.

N'empêche que l'on a passer le cap des 100 et j'en suis super fiers. C'est grâce à vous.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (sur un chapitre qui ma donner du mal. obliger de le réécrire)

* * *

Salut mes Chaporouges assoiffés de jus de grenadine ! C'est votre adoré, votre préféré, celui que vous priez avant de faire une blague, je demande une ovation générale pour…Moi ! Harry Potter !

Et oui, aujourd'hui pas de Lee ! C'est Ryry aux commandes et je peux vous dire qu'à Poudlard ça a littéralement chiez des bulles carrés. C'était plutôt drôle comme petite blagounette. J'aurais juste dû signé ma blague, même du symbole du CHAOS car tous les groupes ont voulu s'approprier la gloire de cette blague.

Moi, je voulais juste qu'une des expressions que Lee utilise soit plus réelle. J'ai longtemps hésité avec la couille dans le pâté. Mais je trouve que ce n'est pas classe de toucher à la nourriture. Bon okay j'ai dû mettre une potion dans le jus de citrouille pour réussir mon coup. Néanmoins, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas altéré le goût, le parfum ni la couleur du breuvage préférer des jeunes sorciers.  
Oh, zut Lee vient de comprendre ce que je fais quand je reprend le contrôle et qu'il a des trous de mémoire. Pas trop grave. On a bien rigolé sur le dos des autres.

Quoi encore Lee ?... Comment ça, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un Chaporouge ? Pas, ils ont qu'à aller plus souvent à la bibliothèque. C'est très bon pour leurs cultures et leur survis en milieu…. Pour leur survie.  
Non, je n'ai pas envie de leur faire un cours de DFCM même si je suis très doué pour ça et que je les adore (pleins de bisous de votre Ryry, des baveux qui pouet par contre).

Bon reprenons où on en était avant l'intervention inutile du colocataire parasite sympathique.  
Ah oui ! Je me souviens que Lee vous a parlé de notre journée d'Halloween, mais il a oublié de vous dire ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard durant notre escape au Refuge.

Et pourtant, il y en a eu du grabuge en notre absence, s'en est presque humiliant de ne pas y être pour une fois.

En gros, les évadés d'Azkaban ont réussi, en passant par un des nombreux passages secrets du château à pénétrés dans ce dernier. Ils ont voulu atteindre le dortoir des Gryffondors mais le portrait de la grosse Dame à refuser, car je cite « vous êtes de vils serpents et ne ferez pas de mal à ses enfants ».  
Je salue le courage de ce portrait qui ne fut récompensé que par des sorts de découpe de la part d'une Mme Lestrange très énerver. Les autres portraits ont donné l'alerte et dirigeaient les élèves dans des endroits sur en attendant que le corps enseignant fassent partir ses criminels.

En réalité, ils ont fui lâchement quand ils ont su que le directeur était en route avec des aurors. Un énorme mensonge du chevalier de catogan qui les mit en déroute rapidement. Car en vrai, Dumbledore était à l'étranger pour une autre affaire et n'était même pas au courant de cette affaire avant le repas du soir.  
Suite à cette nouvelle, tous les élèves dorment dans la Grande Salle pour plus de sécurité. S'était cool de dormir avec tous les copains et copines juste à côté. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme ronfleur dans cette école. Heureusement, que Rogue connaît un super sort et qu'il a la baguette facile sinon on n'aurait pas beaucoup dormi.

Bon normalement, j'aurais dû vous présenter le match Serpentard/Gryffondor mais les Verts ont déclaré que leur attrapeur Drago Malfoy n'était pas encore remis de sa blessure. Vous n'en faites pas, on a bien eu un Match, que je m'en vais vous raconter.

« Salut Harry !  
-Salut Lee !  
-Et bienvenu a cette première rencontre de la saison. Et déjà beaucoup de nouveauté pour cette année.  
-Tout à fait, mon cher ami. Nous n'allons pas voir le classico Rouge Vs Vert, mais un Rouge Vs Jaune. Cela en raison d'une blessure non guérir de l'attrapeur des Serpentards.  
-Pourtant, Mme Pomfresh la bien soigné ?  
-Évidemment sinon il ne serait pas en dehors de l'infirmerie. Je pense plus que le capitaine Flint veut le maximum de donner sur les deux équipes afin de gagner la coupe.  
-C'est vrai qu'avant ses deux dernières années s'était eux qui la gagnaient.  
-Oui enfin encore avant s'était les Gryffondors menés par un Charlie Weasley et encore avant s'était les Poufsouffles.  
-Les garçons mercis pour ce cours d'histoire sur le Quidditch à Poudlard mais revenez un peu plus sur le match d'aujourd'hui.  
-Oups désoler, Professeur McGonagall. Harry, tu commences avec la composition des équipes.  
-Comme tu veux. Faut savoir que les deux équipes ont gardé les mêmes effectifs que les deux dernières années. Je dois dire que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir des joueurs qui se connaissent et qui, au vu des résultats, ont un bon sens du jeu entre eux.  
-Donc pas de changement au niveau des joueurs, mais j'ai entendu dire que certains ont changé de balai.  
-Cette rumeur est fondée, mais juste pour l'attrapeur et Capitaine des Blaireaux qui a eu de son père un lui a offert un comète 290. Qui est au passage un très bon balai même si les deux nimbus, le 2000 et 2001, ont une accélération supérieure.  
-Avec ça, il pourra tenter d'égaler les autres attrapeurs de l'école.  
-Exact Lee, mais les joueurs auront deux autres adversaires aujourd'hui.  
-Comment ça Harry ?  
-Bien déjà, on a, désolé pour le langage, une tempête de merde dans notre ciel. Bien que l'on ne ressente pas trop ses effets au sol, je peux vous dire que ça va être très dur pour les deux équipes. Surtout qu'avec la pluie la visibilité est presque nul, les élèves participants aux cours de notre infirmière auront surement pas mal de boulot.  
-Okay donc le premier obstacle extérieur vient de la météo. Et le deuxième ?  
-Des Détraqueurs qui risquent de venir durant le match à cause du trop-plein de joie que nous aurons et qui sera pour eux comme un appel au festin.  
-Euh…Harry… C'est une blague-là ? Hein dit, c'est une blague ?

-Il ne faut pas paniquer mon petit Lee, regarde nos différents profs sont placer dans chaque tribune et tout connaissent le sortilège du Patronus qui sert à repousser ces viles créatures. De plus d'après nos deux professeurs de DFCM les sixièmes et septièmes années se débrouillent bien avec ce sort. Alors chers élèves à vos baguettes et protéger les plus jeunes.  
-Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Harry, c'est pour le match. Ils devront l'arrêter si ces choses attaquent.  
-En fait, non, car les joueurs ont exceptionnellement le droit à leur baguette pour se défendre face aux Détraqueurs. On est des sorciers pas des fous.  
-Tu me rassures. Et Mme Bibine fait son entrée suivit par les deux équipes en file indienne. Heureusement qu'elles ont des tenues aux couleurs vives sinon on aurait du mal à les voir même avec les multiplette.  
-Les capitaines se sont serrer la main. Notre arbitre préférée relâche les cognards et le vif.  
-Les joueurs se mettent en position… Bibine lance le souafle… et c'est partit »

Et ouais, je coupe la car le match ne fut pas très intéressant. Les deux équipes faisaient des passes à leurs adversaires à cause du manque de visibilité. Les gardiens avaient du mal à défendre leurs anneaux. Un des batteurs a même réussi à confondre Mme Bibine avec un cognard. Rien de grave pour elle, je vous rassure, juste une vilaine bosse et migraine.

En fin bref, comme je l'avais prévu, enfin Lee Chaos, les Détraqueurs arrivaient. Mon stupide frère fonça vers eux en projetant un Patronus et à l'opposé du terrain Cédric Diggory en profita pour prendre le vif d'or.

Personne d'autre ne fut blessé ou ne subit les effets des geôliers d'Azkaban mais pour éviter tout risque, on a tous eu le droit à un bon chocolat chaud et une bonne couverture. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y avait une tempête et que l'on est trempé jusqu'aux os.  
Pour le score s'est une victoire des Blaireaux 190 à 70. Personnes n'est vraiment content de l'issue du match donc pas de fête chez les Poufsouffles. On les a quand même félicités pour leur première victoire.

Oh et Brian à réussir à perdre le contrôle de son balai durant sa charge sur les Détraqueurs. Son nimbus 2000 est parti direct dans le saule cogneur qui le brisa en plein de morceaux. Triste pour un si bon balai.

Quoi ? Non pas pour Brian ! Là, je suis d'accord avec Rose, il n'avait pas à se charger des gardiens D'Azkaban alors que des sorciers adultes responsables pouvaient très bien s'en charger. Puis, il n'aurait pas perdu le match non plus.  
Et oui, vous avez remarqué qu'il connaît aussi le Patronus et ça s'est peut-être une bonne chose que Dumbledore lui est appris. Après il n'arrive qu'à produire une épaisse lumière blanche sans forme, mais c'est toujours mieux que la plupart des adultes.  
Sirius fut tellement content du résultat de certaines septièmes années qu'il leur donna à tous 20 pts. 10 pour un sort réussit et 10 autres pour avoir défendu leurs camarades face au danger. Remus encouragea les autres qui ont essayé, mais ont malheureusement échoué. C'est fou comme il arrive à trouver les bons mots pour que ses élèves donnent le meilleur d'eux même.

Bubus fit un petit discours durant le repas du soir sur le faite que protéger ses amis et sa famille était important. Il y avait autre chose, mais j'étais en discussion avec Haku qui voulait que l'on s'entraîne à la fusion entre nos corps le soir même.

Qui suis-je pour refuser une demande si gentiment demandée par un dragon qui mesure bientôt près d'un bon mètre cinquante et peut me faire mal sous ma peau ?  
Car oui, notre petit(e) Haku a plus que bien grandit. Moi aussi, mais pas autant que mon familier. Le tatouage par contre à garder la même taille.  
Mais vous vous voulez en savoir plus sur notre entraînement pour « fusionner ». Bah en fait, c'est presque pareil que celui d'animagus. D'abord beaucoup de méditation puis encore énormément de méditation et enfin…. Là généralement, je dors et Haku me saute dessus et me lèche le visage pour me réveiller.

Désoler, mais on n'avance pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Le seul truc que l'on arrive à faire est de se voir dans notre esprit respectif. C'est aussi la première étape que pour les animagus. Après d'après la lettre que m'a envoyer le Draken, on devrait pouvoir se parler directement dans la tête de l'autre, par télépathie.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Haku me presse de réussir notre transformation. On a fait pas mal de recherche dessus à la bibliothèque, mais rien sur le type de dragon qu'est mon familier. Puis il/elle ne veut pas me le dire. Sorte de surprise selon le dragon.

Sinon, Krum a pris le temps de m'écrire une lettre malgré la fatigue de l'entraine plus des cours. Il espère pouvoir me voir durant les vacances de noël, car il sera de passage à Londres. Il dormira, comme le reste de l'équipe de Bulgare, au Refuge. Certains de leurs membres étant des hybrides. Alors, bien sûr que je le verrais.

Il en va de même pour mes Stark préféré qui eux ont décidé de se remarier, enfin de prononcer une nouvelle fois leurs vœux de mariage. Ou comme Perle de les changer un peu. Elle veut vivre avec son temps. Nico lui suit le conseil de sa femme et tente de faire fonctionner, par lui-même, un ordinateur dans un milieu saturé de magie. Il testera peut-être le téléphone portable avec moi en cobaye dans Poudlard.

Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un devoir de runes et un autre de potion à faire pour demain.  
Bisous à vous

Un Ryry qui vous veut du bien.


	36. LCetLpA Chap 08 pas d'idée de titre p

Salut mes petits canards en sucre ! C'est votre Lee adoré ! Harry n'est tant pas dispos pour le moment je …  
Tu te calme direct et tu arrêtes ça !  
Okay ! J'ai compris. On t'attend Harry.  
J'espère bien parce que je te signale que je suis, nous sommes sous la douche là.  
Ah et il y a un problème ?  
A part que je me sens un peu mal de raconter ma vie a des gens alors que je suis nue comme au premier jour.  
En tout cas, tu as gardé de jolies petites fesses de bébé.  
Lee !  
Je ne fais que dire la vérité.  
Laisse-moi me laver tranquille et arrête de parler.  
Chef ! Oui chef !

Okay, pendant que notre Ryry rumine, je vais….. vous le décrire. C'est qu'il n'est pas trop mal comme gars. Physiquement parlant biens sûr et en restant du point de vue d'un gosse ou gamine de 13 ans.  
Je vous laisse imaginer l'eau coulée sur ses cheveux d'ébène, les faisant tomber légèrement sur ses épaules. Qu'il est sexy quand il penche la tête en arrière et ferme ses yeux. Puis ruisselant sur son torse imberbe ou se dessine des pectoraux et abdos. Rajouter y le tatouage d'Haku et vous avez un futur tombeur de jeune demoiselle.  
Et ses fesses ! Hum ! Des petites fesses légèrement musclées, mais qui garde l'allure de fesses de bébés. Oui, j'en suis sûr il va toutes les faire craquer dans quelle qu'années.  
Ça va Lee ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ?  
Euh….Promis, je n'ai pas parlé de notre super vie.  
Et me décrire nue, alors que j'ai 13 ans et que tu devrais en avoir environ 28 ne te posses pas problème ?  
Vu comme ça s'est sûr que je passe pour un sacré pédophile. Mais si je le fais s'est pour les jeunes filles qui t'admirent, ou qui bavent maintenant. Puis tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps.  
Je n'en ai pas honte ! Loin de là même. Mais on a déjà eu cette discussion sur ce genre de sujet.  
Là, tu viens de perdre les gens et ils ne vont plus rien comprendre, Mr petites fesses mignonnes.  
Tu m'énerves Lee ! T'as gagné, je boude !  
Allez Ry ! Ne boude pas. Je sais que tu m'adores comme ça. En plus, tu ressembles à un écureuil constipé quand tu fais cette tête-là.  
Parce que tu t'amuses souvent à chercher des écureuils quand ils sont constipés ?  
Quand je m'ennuie et que tu boudes pour un rien, oui. Aller Ryry. On leur raconte tous les deux, ensemble, notre super semaine.  
Mouai.

…

…

Bon bah tu te lances ou quoi, Lee ?  
Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Et ne dit pas par le début.  
Bah il y a eu la discussion sur la sexualité que nous avons eu tous les deux.  
Tu préfères les filles, je l'ai compris et je te comprends.  
Et non je ne ferais pas comme toi, je ne testerais pas l'autre bord.  
Oui, mais on respecte tous les deux le choix des gens.  
Bien entendu. Nous sommes ouverts d'esprit. Par contre, on oublie direct les trucs avec des animaux. Ça s'est fait. On a eu quoi ensuite.  
On a bien eu quelques blagues des groupes de maisons, mais rien qui ne sorts des classique de l'humour.  
Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce coup-ci. Les bombes d'eau qui flottait et explosaient aléatoirement s'était plutôt du bon travail.  
Sauf que s'était pas de l'eau mon petit naïf.  
Ah bon ? S'était quoi alors ?  
Vodka, Gin, eau de vie. Bref que de l'alcool.  
Pour ça que tu as voulu le contrôle pour cet aprèm midi là et que j'ai super bien dormi. Espèce d'alcoolique.  
Je te signale que Haku était content de boire un coup aussi. Il dansait bizarrement sur ton corps. Sinon, il n'y a rien eu d'autre.  
Tu te fous de moi là Lee ! Hein ? Tu rigoles là ? Parce que moi, je ne rigole pas avec le Quidditch. C'est sérieux comme sport. Alors tu nous raconter le match Poufsouffle VS Serdaigle illico presto.  
En avant la musique alors.

* * *

Le temps était humide. Le vent froid. La belle écosse sauvage nous accueille de ses bras. Par Morgane, merci il ne gèle pas.  
Roger Davis a voulu que toutes les personnes faisant partie de l'aventure Quidditch se lève tôt pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Ça fait vraiment team. C'est surtout pour que l'on force certains à manger avant le match sinon ils partiront le ventre vide.

Pas que les joueurs soient particulièrement stresser mais on peut appeler ça l'effet avant match. Le sportif ou compétiteur en nous se pose des questions. Du coup, son corps se pose des questions. Terry, par exemple, même si il ne joue pas à besoin d'aller au moins cinq fois aux toilettes pour regarder un match tranquille. Cho Chang faut plus la calmer sinon elle mangerait tout ce qui se trouve sur la table. Enfin bref, un repas avant match avec les aigles.

J'adore voir les tenues que quelque élèves font spécialement pour les occasions. Michael Corner a beau être un ronfleur de malheur, il n'en est pas moins un des plus grand fervents fans de notre équipe. Il nous donne souvent des petites idées sur des techniques. Mais surtout, il est notre super mascotte cette année. Il porte une tenue, qu'il a faite seul, qui le transforme en un homme aigle aux plumages gris et bleuté. Il est magnifique dedans. Encore plus quand il fait ses chorégraphies. Car oui, il fait des petites danses et à préparer des chants pour nous encourager.

On se dirige donc tous ensemble vers le stade de Poudlard, suivi de près par l'équipe adverse et le reste de l'école.  
J'aime l'odeur des vestiaires. Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais pas plus que d'avoir trois âmes dans un même corps. Puis faut savoir que les nôtres ne puent pas la transpiration, mais sentant le bois ainsi que l'abricot. D'après Helena s'était des parfums que sa mère aimait beaucoup. Alors on dit merci Lady Serdaigle.

J'entends Lee Jordan faire s'est test son et s'échauffer la voix en même temps. Là encore, il ne faut pas chercher, il adore juste gueuler dans son micro et entendre sa voix. Ah ! Le professeur McGonagall lui montre comme toujours qu'elle peut aussi jouer à ce petit jeu. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais la directrice des rouges et ors adore les commentaires de Lee.  
Tiens d'ailleurs il commence déjà son show. Il est en avance le salaud.

« Salut bandes petits manchot ! Ici Lee Jordan et purée de brocoli qui s'est qui à commander un temps aussi pourri ?  
-Jordan !  
-Nan mais franchement Professeur, avec le respect que je vous dois, on a un temps de chiotte.  
-Vous allez connaitre le temps qu'il fait dans les sanitaires quand vous serez en retenu pour les nettoyer si vous ne vous concentrez pas vite sur le match. Compris Mr Jordan ?  
-Et nous sommes donc ici pour une rencontre qui opposera les Blaireaux aux Aigles. Les Jaunes face aux Bleus. Pour m'accompagner j'ai comme…  
-Salut à tous moi c'est Terry Boot et je remplace Harry.  
-C'est quoi cette merde ?  
-Jordan ! Langage !  
-Excusez-moi professeur mais se petit aigle aurait pu me prévenir avant.  
-En fait Lee il l'a fait mais tu étais surement trop occuper avec les jumeaux Weasley.  
-Ah ! J'ai l'air d'un abruti fini à cause de lui maintenant.  
-Et moi je lui dois cinq noises à cause de toi. Merci Lee. Pour en revenir au match, cette rencontre sera assez dure en hauteur à cause des vents violents qui y souffle. On risque donc de voir la plupart des joueurs volés au niveau du sol afin de garder une certaine vitesse de jeu.  
-Le point positif est que l'on pourra plus facilement les voir.  
-Exactement, Lee. De plus le sol étant complètement trempé à l'heure actuelle les joueurs qui tomberont auront un peu moins mal s'ils roulent dans cette gadoue.  
-Merci pour, ces renseignement Terry mais on espère que cela n'arrivera pas.  
-Malheureusement, ça va arriver.  
-À non ne me dit pas qu'Harry a recommencé ses paris.  
-Non Lee. C'est juste que j'ai donné des consignes à mes joueurs.  
-Je croyais que s'était Potter le coach.  
-Les autres années oui. Maintenant, il me seconde. En gros, on a inversé les rôles pour qu'il puisse faire des remplacements sur le terrain.  
-Le petit pote Potter sera-t-il de la partie pour ce match ? Il a quoi comme balai ?

-Tant de question qui trouveront leur réponse à l'arrivée des deux équipes. Mme Bibine rentre à l'instant sur le terrain.

-Et elle n'a pas l'air content

-Surement à cause des sorts que l'on a demandé à mettre sur nos tenus. Ce n'est pas les mêmes que la dernière fois et on est à la limite de la triche sans la franchir. Evidemment, nos chers amis Poufsouffles bénéficient aussi de ses sorts car le capitaine Davis veut des matchs propres.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème alors.

-Ils pourront voler un peu dans les vents plus violents. Du coup pour qu'elle puisse arbitrer convenablement, nous lui avons aussi lancé les sorts.

-Et…

-Bah notre professeur de vol n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses affaires.

-Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à un plus grand scoop.

-Tu l'auras Lee. Tu l'auras.

-Oh ! et voilà les équipes qui sortent des vestiaires directement en volant pour les Poufsouffles.

-On dirait que Diggory est fier de son nouveau balai et nous montre une belle accélération.

-Il est suivit par son équipe habituel composé de Fit en Gardien, puis Priss, McAvoy et Applebee en poursuiveurs. Pour finir avec leurs deux batteurs, MacMillan et Richer.

-voilà ma petite équipe d'aigles qui est mené par Davis. Pour les anneaux nous avons toujours Grant Page. Notre attrapeur du jour sera Miss Chang. Nos Batteurs seront pour toute la saison Inglebee et Corner.

-Pourquoi je ne la sens pas cette annonce sur les noms de vos Poursuiveurs ?

-Instinct de Gryffondor ? Nous avons Davis, Chambers et…

-Et fait chiez ! Encore un de vos joueur dans votre brouillard magique de merde !

-Langage Lee ! Attention à la tête !

-Aie !

-vous n'aviez qu'à surveiller vos propos Mr Jordan.

-Désoler professeur McGonagall. Eh ! Boot je rêve ou elle a souri quand elle m'a frappé ? Aïe !

-Idiot tu as toujours le micro du coup elle entend tout. Pour en revenir à notre joueur mystère c'est ….Harry Potter avec.

-Nom du couille de dragon ! Aïe ! Mais m'dame il a un éclair de feu comme balai ! avec ça les aigles ont déjà gagner la coupe c'est fichu.

-Tu peux le dire Lee. Tu la dans le …. Aïe ! J'allais dire dans l'os. Je sais être polie moi Professeur.

-Désoler Mr Boot c'est devenu comme un réflexe s'est petite tape derrière vos têtes.

-Avec tout ça les capitaines se sont serrer la main et le vif et cognard sont lancés.

-Mme Bibine prend le souafle. Le jette en l'air.

\- Le match est lancé ! Et purée…

* * *

L'auteur n'est pas un sadique mais la coupure est normale. la suite au prochain chapitre.

J'ai vu tous vos commentaires. J'en prends note. je ne sais pas pourquoi des mots disparaissent (magie?) mais je les ai bien sur mon fichier à moi. truc bizarre.

je pense sérieusement prendre un ou une bêta car je le reconnais : je suis une tarte aux fromages/oignons/lardons avec la langue française. Qui ? je ne sais pas. surement une personne qui aime avoir les yeux en sang après la lecture d'un de mes chapitres.

Je dois dire que je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne avec ce site donc on verra. Vous pouvez quand même racheter des bandages pour ceux ou celles qui se tapaient la tête contre des lampadaires (perso, je peux pas vu que je vis en cambrousse).

Il me reste 5/6 chapitres pour finir cette année (celle de Lee et si vous êtes sage la notre aussi). pu que la fin à écrire.

Je vous remercie pour vos messages et vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années si jamais je ne poste pas avant.

potterment votre

Guibe


	37. LCetLpA Chap 09 : vacances d'hiver

Salut mes petits Léviathans de l'amour ! C'est Harry qui est là pour raconter ça petit life.  
Quoi ? On vous a coupé mon grandiose, spectaculaire, magnifique match de Quidditch ! Mais c'est une honte ! Que dis-je, une calamité ! Qui est le responsable de ce crime atroce ? C'est Lee ?

Lee vient de suite d'expliquer.

Rho, c'est bon Ryry. Tu voulais que l'on dise quoi ? Que tu as fait le match à toi tous seul malgré que tu n'as marqué aucun but ? Qu'en plus, les pauvres Poufsouffles n'ont presque jamais eu le souafle ? Que toutes tes figures aériennes te donnaient normalement le droit à une sacré gifle de la part de ta sœur, mais que tu as préféré rester sur ton balai pour l'éviter durant toute l'après-midi ?

Super, tu donnes toutes les grandes informations de ce super match sauf le score ! qui est quand même de 240 à 0 pour nous.  
Je te laissais cette joie, mon petit Harry.

Je ne suis plus petit. Je te rappelle que pour la Magie, je suis un adulte.

Oui, mais pas devant les lois de la communauté magique et moldu. Pour elles, tu restes un gamin de treize ans. Mais comme tu viens de limite spoiler une nouvelle, je me dois de signaler aux chers lecteurs de nos cœurs que nous sommes en vacances de fin d'année, ou début ça dépend comment on voit les choses.

Bon, Lee, tu leur racontes nos supers vacances ou pas.

Du calme Harry, je pensais le faire tous les deux. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis trois jours, tu ne tiens plus sur place, un vrai sale gosse.  
(tirage de langue mentale de la part du dis sale gosse).

* * *

Avant de retourner dans nos foyers respectifs, nous avons profité de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour faire nos achats de Noël. Terry et moi-même avons essayé d'acheter des cadeaux personnalisés, mais c'est dur. Rose et Hermione risquent d'avoir pas mal de livres avec les autres donc on doit autre chose. Pour les autres filles, ça a été plus facile. Elles sont plus mode donc on leur offre des vêtements de la nouvelle collection, euh côté moldu pas sorcière.

Pour les copains s'était un peu plus compliqué. Blaise a presque déjà tout ce qu'il veut avec sa mère. Du coup, on ne lui offre pas un cadeau à lui, mais à son animale de compagnie. Ouaip, car notre petit serpentard à légèrement du mal à s'en occuper.

Pour Théo, on lui a complété ses ouvrages sur la médecine moldu avec un abonnement à une revue scientifique sur le sujet.  
À Nev on aurait pu prendre plein de choses sur la botanique, mais à la place, on lui a donné une liste de sortir à faire avec ses parents ainsi qu'un album photo vide. C'est pour qu'ils se créer pleins de souvenirs ensemble.

Pour Terry, j'ai eu du mal, car il est souvent avec moi, mais finalement, j'ai pu directement lui poser la question sur ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Je fus, et Harry aussi, surpris de savoir que ce qui lui manque le plus à Poudlard c'est de pouvoir jouer du piano régulièrement. Non, je ne lui ai pas acheté un piano. J'ai juste demandé au professeur Flitwick s'il y avait une salle disponible pour que mon ami puis y jouer quand il en ait envie.

Ensuite, on a eu des examens justes avant les vacances. C'est pour voir si on arrive à tenir le rythme avec nos options. Comme d'habitude, notre groupe est en tête. Par contre Ry je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour que l'on est de si bonnes notes.  
Bah, j'ai répondu aux questions. Après, j'ai peut-être répondu trop bien.  
Pour ça que les profs nous regardaient bizarrement. Ça va pour cette fois, on a pris qu'une ou deux place, mais je te rappelle que l'on est surveillé par Bubus et compagnie alors à ceux de fin d'année, on devra faire gaffe.  
Ok Lee ! J'ai compris. Tu peux continuer à raconter la suite merci.  
À vos ordres Chef ! Alors déjà on passer les vacances aux Square. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait les Famille Boot et Granger avec nous. Leurs présences étaient nécessaires pour plusieurs raisons.

La première est pour leur parler clairement de ce que l'on allait faire pour la deuxième et les y préparer.  
La deuxième est le bal de fin d'année organisé par le ministère de la magie ou les familles sorcières présentent leurs enfants âgés de treize ans aux restes de la communauté, en gros une sorte d'intronisation officielle dans la cour des grands.

En réalité, cette tradition remonte à l'antiquité. On ne présentait les enfants, les héritiers, que s'ils passaient le cap des treize ans, âge à là qu'elle, on les reconnaissait vraiment et où ils sont aux yeux de la Magie des adultes, donc en droit d'être chefs de famille et tout le tintouin qui va avec.

Evidemment n'importe qui peut présenter son enfant mais aux fils des siècles seuls les dits sang-pur purent présenter leurs enfants. Pas qu'il y est une interdiction qu'elle conque, mais juste, car les autres ne sont pas au courant de cette tradition ou qu'ils s'en fichent.  
Puis les rares sang-mêlé présenter ont généralement le soutien de plusieurs vielles famille. C'est pour ça que nos deux né-moldu vont avoir le soutien d'ancienne famille. Mais c'est pour après.

Sirius voulait surtout préparer convenablement les parents à cette soirée. Il leur a déjà donné des cours d'étiquette et là, il en profita pour leur offrir des tenues de soirée pour l'occasion. Les femmes furent plus que ravie par la beauté et qualité des robes. Les hommes voulaient absolument rembourser leurs bienfaiteurs, mais mon cher parrain leur présenta ça comme une sorte de cadeau de noël.

Il a fait pareil pour les enfants sauf moi. Pas que je n'apprécie pas les choix en matière de mode du Lord Black, c'est même le contraire, je les encourage. Non, moi, il me fallait une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion et ça même avec la plus grande volonté du monde Patmol ne pouvait le faire.  
Pourquoi ?

Simple en un mot : Maëlis.  
Elle a décidé, voir limite forcer, les autres du Refuge et certains clients de penser à ma tenue. D'une certaine manière, je porterai haut les couleurs de mon établissement.

Le lord Black s'est aussi occupé des tenues des autres avec l'aide de Remus. Ce qui donne pour Brian une tenue de soirée mélangeant les styles moldu et sorcier, un ensemble très chic qui lui donne une certaine prestance.

On voit bien que c'est Remus qui à donner les idées pour la robe de ma petite sœur. Une robe rose pâle avec une bretelle avec plein de formes de rose. Elle est très jolie avec ses cheveux roux qui « dansent » dans son dos.

Le choix fut plus ou moins compliquer pour Terry. Il vient en présence de la famille du Survivant, du futur Lord Potter et de leur sœur belle et intelligente, en plus du Lord Black. Il faut donc qu'il se démarque par quelque chose pour faire une impression, limite choquée l'assistance. Sirius a donc trouvé un magasin spécialisé pour qu'il est une sorte de cape en peau de Basilic. Le reste de sa tenue est un simple costume gris sombre avec une chemise bleu argenté pour rappeler son appartenance à Serdaigle.

Pour Hermione, il a choisi une tenue en soie légère de différentes teintes de bleu. Dans le style, elle ressemble un peu à celle de Rose sauf qu'à la place que toute la bretelle soit remplit de forme de fleur, elle a le haut de la bretelle et le bas de sa robe. Au fait, le truc le plus dur à été de coiffer ses cheveux. Merlin merci, Maëlis a pu faire un saut en vitesse au Square pour arranger ça.

Évidemment, les parents furent étonnés de voir leurs enfants aussi resplendissants. Avant de partir, on a eu les dernières consignes de Lady Walburga Black. Et ensuite direction le ministère de la magie par cheminette.

Aurais-je oublié de décrire ma tenue ? Non ! C'est juste que je veuille voir la tête des autres cornichons d'adulte du monde sorcier quand je ferais mon entrée. Je dois dire que Maëlis a bien réussi son coup.

Déjà comparer à mon frère, j'ai les cheveux longs qui me tombent un peu en dessous des épaules, je les coiffe vers l'arrière avec un lacet de fleur rare fabriqué par les petites fées pour l'occasion, merci Luffinette et ses amis (Reviewers). Ma veste est une sorte de Trench long noir modifié par je ne sais quelles races qui viennent au Refuge ce qui donne rajoute un col avec plein de plume aussi noir que la nuit.

Pour le reste, je suis ça reste plus au moins normale. Une chemise blanche, que les gobelins ont voulu en soie d'acromentule avec des légers fils d'or et d'argent. Un gilet en partie noir qui complète le haut avec une veste toute aussi noir avec dans le dos un dessin que l'on devine à peine. Vous vous en douter, j'ai donc un pantalon….noir. Bah oui ! Sinon ça fait tache.  
Le seul truc qu'a pu me donner Sirius est une montre à gousset dont il a demandé l'autorisation d'emprunt dans le coffre des Potter aux gobelins. La montre est très vieille et les dessins, dessus, sont très travailler. Bref avec tout ça, j'ai la super classe. Rajouter si les cours d'étiquette de Lady Black et le côté charmeur que Sirius nous transmet à moi et Brian, et vous avez un parfait gentleman pour vous servir.

Je sens que l'on va tout déchirer du rang ce bal de fin d'année.

* * *

Coucou de l'auteur:

Désoler si certain son déçu de ne pas avoir le match mais comme la fait remarquer d'autre il faut faire avancer l'histoire. Je vous rassure il risque d'avoir d'autre match car ça reste une part importante dans la scolarité à Poudlard.

Je vais essayer de vous poster plusieurs chapitres à la suite. Déjà car c'est bientôt Noël. Ensuite car j'aimerais vite passer au tome 4 (plus intéressant et plus d'idée). Je dois l'avouer j'ai du mal avec la fin du tome 3. (pourquoi j'ai changer la trame?).

J'aimerais trouver un ou une bêta pour bien commencer le tome 4. Avis au amateur de saignement des yeux.

Si jamais je ne poste avant je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Pourvu qu'elles soient magique. que la Force soit avec moi.

Potterment votre

Guibe


	38. LCetLpA Chap 10 : Soirée au Ministère

Salutation mes très chers amis. Lee et moi-même sommes que vous suiviez les aventures que nous vous narrons.  
Ouai pas nan on ne peut pas rester trop snobinard trop longtemps. Alors salut mes petits kitsunes adorés !

C'est toujours Ryry et Mr Chaos à la barre. Désoler pour la première intro s'étaient les restes de la soirée au ministère. Et par les vielles bourses de Mordred s'était une soirée d'enfer. Un peu à cause de moi et surtout à cause de Mr Chaos. Mais au moins ça a mis de l'animation.

Déjà que mon entrée fut plus que remarquer. Les avis se sont séparés en quatre. Les Puristes, ceux pro sang pur, on vu ma tenue d'un mauvais œil, mais étaient obliger de me féliciter d'avoir pu acquérir une aussi belle tenue. Bref ils étaient jaloux que j'aie la classe.

Ensuite, on avait ceux qui n'en avait rien affaire, souvent, car s'était des née-moldu ou des personnes pas très importantes. La troisième groupe est composé des progressifs, les rares sang-purs qui prônent le mélange avec les moldu ainsi que les sang-mêlé qui ont du pouvoir. Qui y restent alors ?  
Certains d'entre vous pensent au centriste, ou les familles qui restent neutre comme par exemple les Greengrass ou Zabini mais ceux-là sont déjà dans le troisième groupe. Alors je repose ma question, qui reste-t-il ?

Bah c'est une question piège. Car vous chercher surement un autre parti politique dans notre Angleterre magique et c'est comme chercher une noise dans les poches d'un nain, il n'y en a pas. Oui, les nains ne s'embêtent jamais avec la petite monnaie ou la dépensent aussi tôt.  
Donc le quatrième groupe faut le trouver à l'étranger. Ça tombe bien, car le ministre Fudge a eu la brillante idée que notre génération devait faire une entrée dans le monde magique devant le gratin des autres communautés magique ainsi que de certaines races magiques.

Il y a donc la délégation des Lamias, que l'on connaît déjà vu qu'elles dorment au Refuge. Pareil pour les Kitsunes et les ambassadeurs des différents royaumes ou empire d'Asie. Par contre, ça fait bizarre de voir Vlad et son père pour représenter les vampires d'Europe. Bien entendu, il y a aussi la délégation des sorciers d'Afrique, d'Australie, des Amériques du nord comme du sud et quelque ministre de certains pays d'Europe. Là encore que du beau monde avec des balais dans le… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et tous ses gens adorent ma tenue pour pleins de raison. Les races magiques car elles savent comment il faut faire pour avoir les matériaux nécessaire à la dites tenue. Les délégations étrangères, s'est plus pour encourager le changement dans le moyenâgeux pays que nous sommes tout en gardant les traditions, un peu à l'image de l'Afrique magique qui gardent leur tenue traditionnel mais qui veulent beaucoup avancer dans pleins de domaines magiques.

Et je parle, je parle, mais je n'ai encore fais que deux trois pas dans la salle et il y a autant de réaction alors je ne vous parle pas de la suite.  
Notre cher Fudge a voulu commencer la soirée directement par présenter « les enfants » et en plus commencer par Brian. Deux grosses erreurs impardonnables. On démarre toujours par ceux née en début d'année dans la tradition. Ensuite, il nous a appelés enfants alors que justement cette soirée est pour nous présenter en adulte devant la Magie.

Heureusement que le Lord Black a retenu mon idiot de frère sinon ses premiers pas dans le jeu politique qui se joue allait lui pourrir toute sa vie. Bizarrement le Lord Malfoy était d'accord avec notre parrain. J'ai compris après pourquoi. Il voulait que son fils passe avant.  
Finalement, la cérémonie commença. Chaque parent ou tuteur présente devant le reste l'assemblé son enfant ainsi que généralement des qualités ou exploits qu'il ou elle a fait. On se l'accord aussi, peu présente des exploits. Ça s'était avant que ça soit le tour de Sirius.

« Lord Black, c'est votre tour et je crois que vous avez plusieurs à présenter.  
-Oui, merci beaucoup Mr le Ministre. Mais en réalité, je n'en n'ai qu'un à présenter à notre belle communauté, car les autres, on les connaît déjà. »  
Et une grande salle de réception pleine de murmure avec un Sirius tout sourire d'avoir toute l'attention sur lui.  
« Ici, en cette soirée de fin d'année et devant vous, moi Sirius Orion Black, Chef de l'ancienne et noble famille Black prend Terry Boot en tant que Pupille de la famille Black ceux devant la Magie. Que les témoins prennent acte. »  
Et une salle en silence devant la Magie qui crée un lien entre mon ami et mon Parrain, qui du coup devient une sorte de parrain pour lui aussi.  
« J'en profite pour présenter l'un des jeunes qui terrassa un Basilic en usant de son intelligence qui lui sert aussi pour être dans le top 10 de sa promotion à Poudlard, de plus c'est un excellent pianiste qui à gagner quelque concours au niveau national. Je vous remercie de votre attention et laisse la place à mon filleul.  
-Euh…oui merci Lord Black et encore bravo à Mr Boot pour avoir réussi cet exploit avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, c'est à un d'entre eux devenir avec sa famille.  
-exact Mr le ministre, dis-je en me frayant un chemin facilement à travers la foule, tous en invitant ma sœur à prendre mon bras tandis que Brian fait de même l'autre côté. Oh puis vu que notre cher parrain veut faire dans le spectaculaire ce soir, je me dois d'en faire de même pour lui faire honneur.  
C'est pour ça que moi, Harry James Potter, Héritier de la noble et très ancienne famille Potter prend le titre de Lord Potter et les tâches qui lui en incombe. Que toute personne s'oppose à mon titre par droit de naissance et de sang qu'il s'avance ou se taise à jamais. »  
Gros silence deuxième version suivit par l'apparition de la chevalière de la famille Potter à mon annulaire gauche.  
« Bon maintenant en tant que chef de famille je me dois de vous présenter mon frère et ma sœur.  
Voici donc Brian Sirius Potter, que vous connaissez pour la plus part comme celui qui a survécu à un sortilège de la mort alors que nous avions que un an et demi. Mais il n'est pas que ça. Quoi ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Brian. Je sais que tu es un très bon élève ainsi qu'un excellent joueur de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur mais pour moi, tu restes surtout un frère.  
Ensuite, je vous présente Rose Alice Potter. Certain vous dirons qu'elle est jolie voir belle, mais je suis son frère donc j'ai un peu de mal à la voir pour ce genre de chose »  
Et une salle qui rigole un peu.  
« Néanmoins, je sais reconnaitre son excellent intellect qui lui vaut toujours l'une des place du top cinq à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu feras une excellente médicomage ou chercheuse plus tard.  
-Merci Mr Potter…  
-Déjà Mr. Le ministre, vous devriez m'appeler Lord Potter comme le voudrait l'étiquette. Ensuite, tous comme la famille Black, les Potter, avec moi en tant que Chef de Famille prennent Hermione Jean Granger en tant que Pupille ceux devant la Magie. Que les témoins prennent acte. »  
De nouveau, la salle admire la magie créée les liens entre les gens. Sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas entre deux personnes, mais quatre vu que j'ai parlés au nom des Potter. Il y a donc des liens dorés qui se forment de ma sœur et mon frère pour venir faire moi pu aller vers la miss qui est resté près de ses parents.

« Je vous présente donc ma Pupille, Hermione Granger, meilleur élève de notre promotion qui est promis à un avenir brillant selon nos différents professeurs et notre infirmière dont elle suit les cours de premiers soins avec ma sœur, Mr Boot, moi-même ainsi que d'autre élève désirant devenir ou découvrir la voie de la médicomagie.  
Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une agréable soirée si je ne vous vois plus durant cette dernière. »  
Et hop après une révérence sobre, je réinvite Rose à me suivre pour aller rejoindre notre adoré Sirius Black qui est fiers de nous pour avoir mis un peu d'ambiance dans une fête qui allait être trop calme sinon.

On a écouté calmement la présentation de Lady Longdubat, Zabini ainsi que du Lord Greengrass et Davis. Les autres n'étaient pas très intéressantes.  
Vient ensuite les petits toasts les coupes de champagne ou de jus de citrouille. Perso, je demandais un soda d'une grande marque moldu. Evidemment il n'en avait pas et j'ai dû en prendre dans la Potter-ceinture, pour moi et mes amis qui préférons cette boisson aussi.

Bon, ça a prouver plein de faille dans la sécurité de la fête du ministère mais on ne va pas engueuler un gosse de treize ans qui est une des plus grosses fortunes du pays et qui portent fièrement les armoiries de sa famille qui a encore du pouvoir dans le pays.

Oups ! Oubliez de vous dire qu'en plus de la bague, les armoiries des Potter sont apparues sur ma cape et les fils d'or et d'argent ont bouger sur le reste de ma tenue pour montrer le blason familiale.  
Le reste est plutôt…festif grâce à Lee. Moi, je me faisais grave chier malgré les copains, du coup, je lui ai laissé les commandes et me suis installer en spectateur.

Il a commencé par aller voir une des délégations asiatiques, car il a cru reconnaitre une de ses amies. Par contre pour prouver qu'il la connaissait, il lui a dit une anecdote que seul lui et elle était seuls à connaitre. Je me suis manger une de ses gifles suivies d'excuse pour éviter l'incident diplomatique. Lee et moi on en a rigolé tellement que ça à surprit son amie et ceux autour. Moi pour la petite histoire et Mr Chaos car il la retrouvait bien là. On a bien rit avec elle est ses collègues après.

On a même pu parler aux Kitsunes. Le truc chiant, c'est qu'ils me parlent avec respect, car ils sentent Haku en moi. Avoir un dragon en tant que familier ça impose une sorte de respect naturelle. Merlin merci ! Seules les races animales le sentent sinon tout le monde serait un peu trop poli avec moi à mon gout.  
En parlant d'elle, les Lamias adorent le Refuge. Par contre, elles n'étaient pas obliger de me serrer dans leurs bas en forme de serpent pour me le montrer, car j'ai failli avoir une côte cassé.

Sinon le reste de la fête est comme le reste des soirées mondaines, beaucoup de strass et paillette pour pas grand-chose. Pour dire les musiciens, eux même s'ennuyaient. Avec les copains ont les à donc défier dans une bataille de musique. Ça a mis une sacrée ambiance. Puis c'est marrant de voir Vlad essayer de faire danser son père ou d'autre vieux snocks trop coincé sur du rock n'roll.  
Bref, la fête fut marquer par le CHAOS d'une certaine façon et les gens en sont bien content. Après, je me souviens aussi que Lee nous a fait danser avec toutes les filles de notre âge. Que avec Sirius, ils ont fait un concours de charme sur la gente féminine, vainqueur Sirius car il est un adulte et peut donc agir comme tel.

Oh ! Par contre, c'est moi qui ai courtoisement courtisé la Lady Malfoy et je dois dire que c'est fort dommage qu'elle soit mariée au Lord Malfoy. Quoi ? Elle est jolie, cultivé, à de la discussion et de la répartie. En plus de ça, elle s'est restée poli malgré les différents entre son fils et mon frère. Une vraie lady. Puis j'adore les blondes. Comment Lee ? tu préfères les brunes. Bah, on n'est pas dans la merde pour plus tard.

Bon, on vous laisse car je dois aller chercher mon cadeau de noël. Oui, Lee, on est le 31 décembre et alors. Je suis un Potter je fais ce que je veux.


	39. LCetLpA Chap 11 : Balai et Dragon

Salut mes petits Suédois au museau court ! C'est Lee Chaos en direct de la tête du nouveau Lord Potter. Et je dois dire que cette année 1994, on va tous déchirer.  
On a déjà bien commencé avec la fête d'intronisation qui fait bien parler d'elle dans le monde magique. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui marque le commence de l'année dans le monde magique. Il y a un évènement qui a lieu chaque année en Suède.  
Oui, vous avez deviné ! Bienvenu à la course annuelle de balai de Kopparberg à Arjeplog.  
Une course de 500 km, soit le trajet entre ses deux villages. Le truc qui fait que ça soit cool de la gagner, c'est qu'il faut traverser une réserve de dragon, des Suédois au museau court. Puis cette année est encore plus cool car il y a des femelles qui couvent leurs œufs donc c'est encore plus dangereux.  
Et oui, c'est mon cadeau de noël. Je ne suis pas vache et emmener Rose, Brian ainsi que Sirius qui lui a réussi à inviter Maëlis. Ouaip, ça avance un peu entre eux. Tout comme ça avance entre Tonks et Remus.  
Mais pour l'instant, c'est super sérieux, car la course va commencer donc je dois y allez.  
Attendez ? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais juste la regarder ? Non mon cadeau est l'inscription à la course en tant que conçurent.  
Je suis donc le plus jeune participant depuis le 12 ème siècle. Je participe avec mon éclair de feu. À ma droite, je retrouve l'attrapeur, et je pense mon ami, Victor Krum. À ma gauche, un Nico Stark avec son balai fabrication maison. Vous l'aurez surement compris, on est là pour gagner avec les copains, mais surtout pour s'éclater un max.  
Je vois Perle et Rose nous crier des encouragements sur le côté. Ah non ! Pardon. Elles nous insultent allégrement sur notre stupidité à foncer vers le danger.  
Une personne s'avance pour donner le départ. Lève sa baguette et lance le signale. Je m'élance avec les 374 autres participants. Je sens le vent froid me fouetter le visage. Je sens le visage d'Harry sourire. Je sens Haku fusionner avec notre corps. On fonce. Évite-les trainards. Nico et Victor sont déjà loin devant. Je prends mon temps pour les rattraper et m'amuse à faire des figures là où je sais qu'il y a des spectateurs.  
J'adore voler. Dès que je suis sur un balai, j'ai comme l'impression d'être libre. Alors imaginer cette sensation multiplié par trois, (Harry, Haku et moi), et là, vous comprendrez pourquoi on a un immense sourire alors que les autres sont super concentrer.  
Oh oui petit truc avec la fusion d'Haku. C'est plus un truc mental que physique. Du coup, a part qu'il court un peu partout sur mon corps sous sa forme de tatouage, il n'y a rien d'autre de changer. Bon si, j'ai comme le sentiment d'être obligé de hurler de joie à chaque enchaînement de figure.  
En parlant d'elles, Victor me rejoint dans une sorte de balai aérien. Nico a bien essayé de suivre, mais comme il le dit lui-même, il n'est plus tout jeune. Le bulgare adore voler aussi. On s'amuse. On fait le Show. On repousse toujours les limites quittes à avoir quelques brûlures en dansant avec les dragons. Et la devise de Poudlard est vraie. N'allez pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort.

C'est dangereux pour les gens qui ne courent pas vite. Moi je m'en fou j'ai le balai le plus rapide à ce jour. Victor m'a clairement m'en dit que j'étais complètement taré. Moi, j'en ris encore et en profite pour démarrer une bataille de boule de neige avec tous ceux qui sont en tête. Je ne suis pas le seul un peu fou.

On n'a pas gagné la course et donc le trophée d'argent en forme de dragon de la réserve du coin mais Victor a fini deuxième et moi troisième. Le gagnant fut un autre joueur de Quidditch professionnel que je ne connais pas mais qui selon Victor est très talentueux.

Nico a réussi à finir sa course avec un balai en feu. D'après lui ça serait de ma faute car c'est lui qui a pris le gros des flammes du dragon que j'ai chatouillé. Parlant de dragon voici les notre.

….

Désolé je m'attendais à une gifle de la part de ma sœur mais à la place elle me fait un énorme câlin.

« Euh Rose ça va ?

-Oui stupide grand frère. Je profite juste que tu ne te précipite pas dans un danger pour t'avoir rien qu'a moi.

-moi, aussi je t'aime petite sœur, lui dis-je en l'embrassant…sur le front.

-Purée Harry tu es est génie sur un balai, s'exclama de joie mon parrain qui arrivait avec à son bras une Maëlis avec les joues rouges.

-Génie ? Tu rigole là Sirius. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas face à moi à Poudlard sinon je perdrai le vif à coup sûr

-Temps qu'il n'arrive rien à Cho Chang, on n'aura pas de duel entre les deux Potter, signala Hermione.

-Mione on voulait faire la surprise, lui dis-je boudant.

-Attend tu peux jouer à un autre poste que poursuiveur ? Me questionna Brian.

-Encore mieux, notre frère peux jouer à tous les postes durant les entrainements, répondit Rose à ma place tout en me relâchant de son étreinte.

\- Bon les gosses on va rentrer car il commence à faire un peu froid. Nous signala notre tuteur.

-Ok on te suit Sirius. Oh ! Nico ! Victor ! on reste en contact comme d'habitude, lançais-je tout en me dirigeant vers la zone prévu pour les voyages en poudre de cheminette international.

-Ok Potter ! A la prochaine. » Me répondit Victor. Tandis que Nico me fit un signe ok avec sa main car il était trop occuper pour me répondre vu que Perle l'embrassait très fougueusement. Je sais qu'elle adore le côté aventurier de son mari mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.

On est vite rentré au Square ou Kreattur nous attendait avec des chocolats chaud. Et ouaip. On dirait pas mais cet elfe de maison adore prendre soin de nous même s'il traite encore dès fois certain de nom pas très gentil.

On a tenu le portrait de Walburga Black au courant de la soirée du ministère et de la course. Elle est contente dans l'ensemble. Elle n'aime pas trop le concours que Sirius et moi avons fait. Mais elle a vu comme moi que quand on en a parlé il y avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Maëlis. Oui c'est clair pour moi. Sirius est dans la bouse de dragon et il va devoir courir sinon il va en avoir un aux fesses.

Et dire que dans moins de cinq jours les cours reprennent. Je sais ça casse l'ambiance. Mais on a beau être confortablement installé sur notre lit, on voit bien nos livres, les parchemins qui traînent sur mes étagères. Attend, je n'ai pas d'étagères ! Ah, c'est Haku qui joue dedans. Notre familier est plus qu'excité depuis la course et je le comprends.  
§Bon allez Haku ! On est en forme tous les deux. Alors pourquoi pas retenter une fusion, mais physique cette fois ?§  
§Pourquoi pas mon petit parleur§  
§Par contre on fait une partiel. Genre que les bras ou les jambes§  
§Comme tu veux mon mignon§  
§Haku, je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler ton mignon ?§  
§Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi et tu es plutôt mignon donc où est le problème§  
§Rien…Enfin, c'est la façon dont tu la dis avec le fourchelang qui fait que pour moi s'est passé plus sensuelle.§  
§Peut être que s'était voulu ou peut-être pas. Aller, on commence§.  
Je me mis devant la glace. Haku revient sous sa forme de tatouage. Et c'est parti pour un premier essai.  
Je me concentre sur la vision de mon corps qui prend les caractéristiques de celui d'Haku. J'ouvre au bout d'un moment les yeux pour voir le résultat, car je sens que cette fois, on a contrôlé le truc.  
Par Merlin, Morgane et le string de Salazar !


	40. LCetLpA Chap 12 : Entrainements

Je me concentre sur la vision de mon corps qui prend les caractéristiques de celui d'Haku. J'ouvre au bout d'un moment les yeux pour voir le résultat car je sens que cette fois on a contrôlé le truc.

Par Merlin, Morgane et le string de Salazar !

Dans le miroir je ne croise pas mon habituel regard vert. Je me vois avec les iris rouges, en plus ils ont pris une forme reptilienne. La forme de mon visage s'est… lissée mais Lee préfère dire féminisé. Mes cheveux ont légèrement blanchit avec des reflets argentés. Je suis presque plus beau maintenant.

Presque. J'ai des espèces de corne ou bois au-dessus de mes oreilles. Ces dernières se sont allongées en pointe à la manière des elfes des légendes. Mon visage est parsemé de petites écailles. Je suis… trop fort pour avoir presque réussit mon objectif.

Bon par contre là va falloir faire l'inverse pour revenir à la normal. Pas que je n'aime pas ça mais vu l'heure il va peut-être falloir dormir. C'est que ça fatigue de faire ça. Bon Haku on s'y mais ?

Comment ça tu ne veux pas ? Oh tu veux tester les bras en plus. Sauf que moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir nous faire marche arrière à la suite de cette tentative. J'hésite.

Par Mordred ! Je dois être fou mais faisons le.

Rappel pour les cornichons qui voudraient s'essayer à la transformation en Animagi. Toujours le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Note à soi-même : écouter ses propres conseils.

Ça fait super méga mal. J'ai la peau qui me brûle. Les os qui craquent. J'ai envie d'hurler de douleur. Obliger de lancer un sort de silence sur ma propre gorge pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je crie et aucun son ne sort. Heureusement sinon je pense que tout Londres serait au courant de ma douleur.

C'est affreux ! Mes bras non plus de peau mes des écailles jusqu'aux coudes. Mes doigts sont plus longs et des griffes ont remplacés mes oncles. Je dois avoir plus de force dans mes coups car mon mobilier est brisé, cassé, fendu, bousillé. Le pire doit être que l'on à pas contrôler cette fois la partie que l'on voulait métamorphoser.

Je me retrouve donc avec les jambes dans le même état que les bras. Le parquet a subit les dégâts de mes nouveaux pas. J'aimerais me voir dans la glace mais je ne le peux. Pourquoi ? À cause de mon nouveau membre.

Bordel de merde ! J'ai une queue. Une putain de queue qui bouge tout seul en fouettant l'air. Normalement je sais qu'elle est là pour permettre l'équilibre d'Haku ou se diriger en l'air mais pour moi c'est tellement nouveau que ça fait l'inverse. Du coup je suis littéralement sur le cul. Peux même pas me lever car je tombe direct.

Et Haku qui se marre avec Lee. C'est vrai que ça doit être un peu marrant. Finalement, la douleur est passée. On ne va pas le refaire de sitôt. Le dragon en nous est déçu mais comprend notre douleur. Les prochaines fois on le fera par étape.

Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que l'on allait abandonner ? Non. La douleur est atroce mais le reste est merveilleux. Voir le monde avec les yeux de dragon est…si différent. Sentir le monde aussi. En fait tous mes sens ont été décuplés. Malgré les sorts de silence partiel placé sur les chambres pour l'intimité, j'entends quand même toute la maison. Je ressens aussi la Maison.

Tellement de magie dans cette dernière, qu'elle s'en est imprégner. Le Square est presque vivant. Et il n'a pas aimé que je l'abime. Même s'il aime avoir un dragon dans ses murs. On voit bien que c'est la maison des Black.

Lee est en train de voir avec Haku pour redevenir comme avant. Pas à pas. Ça fait un peu moins mal. Une fois fini je peux enfin prendre une bonne douche. Je suis fatigué. Epuiser. Je souris.

Je souris car je suis content d'avoir vécu cette expérience. Ça nous rapproche un peu plus avec Lee et Haku. J'aime ça. En sortant de la salle de bain je répare mes meubles et le sol de ma chambre. Ça va vite avec deux baguettes et une Maison qui vous aide. Le Square est de nouveau content.

Je regarde l'heure : 5h45. Du matin. Il est temps de dormir un peu. Haku vient dormir sur moi, à mes côté, en m'en roulant et à certain endroit sous forme de tatouage. Le dragon ronronne de plaisir. On s'est endormi très vite.

* * *

Debout Ryry ! Il est bientôt dix heure du matin alors dépêche-toi sinon pas de petit déjeuner.

Laisse nous dormir Lee. On est…

En pleine forme. Haku a pris toute notre fatigue. Alors on lui dit un grand merci. Surtout que moi j'ai prévu des trucs pour nous deux aujourd'hui.

Dit moi quoi. En fonction si c'est bien ou pas je me lève.

Magie.

Quoi magie ?

On va faire de la magie.

On en fait régulièrement.

Je veux nous entrainer au Patronus avec les deux baguettes.

C'est inutile on arrive déjà à produire la brume de protection.

Rectification mon cher Harry. J'arrive à produire une brume avec la baguette de Houx et sang de dragon. Je n'ai pas essayé avec l'autre et toi tu n'y arrive tout simplement pas sans mon aide. Alors debout on va corriger ça.

Pas envie. Bonne nuit Lee.

HARRY JAMES POTTER. Vous allez vous levez de suite sinon je pourrais faire des trucs que tu n'aimerais pas une fois notre retour à Poudlard.

Ah oui Lee. Et comme quoi ?

Tu ne préfères pas savoir. Crois-moi là-dessus.

Bon d'accord ! Mais le reste de la journée on glandouille. Reste plus que quatre jours de vacance et je veux en profiter

Ça marche mon Ryry d'amour ! Alors sort nos baguettes et que le spectacle commence.

* * *

Dès fois Lee m'énerve à jouer le grand frère qui prend trop soin de moi. D'autre fois, il est super cool et j'ai envie d'être comme lui plus tard. Le truc c'est qu'il est moi et je suis lui. D'une certaine façon.

Son idée de cours sur le Patronus me faisait, désoler pour le langage, chié. En y mettant pas beaucoup de volonté j'ai quand même réussit à créer un petite brume. Le colocataire de ma tête bien crié dessus pour mon manque d'effort.

J'ai donc cherché mes plus beau souvenir heureux que j'ai disons comprimer pour avoir une grosse pile de bonheur spécial Harry Potter.

Vous souhaitez connaitre le résultat ? Ou plutôt les résultats. Celui de Lee et le mien ? Allez, je vais vous laissez un peu de suspense. Pour ça je vais vous parlez des souvenirs que nous avons choisi.

Je ne peux pas vous parler de ceux de notre cher Mr Chaos. Mais les miens

Alors pour faire une Patronus, il vous faut des souvenirs qui vous fassent chaud au cœur.

Par exemple, de voler sur un nimbus ou tout simplement être avec son frère et sa sœur.

Certain préfère prendre pleins de chose de la vie plutôt qu'un grand souvenir heureux.

Ils prennent les doux parfums des biscuits allié à leurs moelleux.

Perso, j'ai préféré en prendre trois. Mes amis, comprenant les copains de l'école, les Stark, les gens du Refuge. Ensuite vient ma famille, Remus, Sirius, Brian et Rose. Et qu'est ce qui est plus fort que la famille ? Pour moi c'est Haku et Lee.

Oui ! C'est deux abrutis fini je les aime plus que tout. Je les ai littéralement sous la peau et ils ont obnubilé mes pensées.

Le résultat a pris la forme de mon cher familier. C'est drôle de voir un dragon courir après le sortilège. On dirait qu'ils jouent tous les trois. Yep mes petits disciples du CHAOS. Vous ne rêvez pas. Le Patronus de Lee est aussi un dragon. C'est beau à voir. Puis le sentiment de bonheur mis dans les sorts remplit vite ma chambre et à pour effet de me faire sourire bêtement.

Je suis heureux d'avoir mes deux abrutis avec moi.

§nous aussi petit parleur §

On est heureux de t'avoir Ryry.

* * *

Bonne année et vive le CHAOS !

On avance un peu plus dans l'histoire et donc la relation entre Lee/Harry/Haku. J'espère que ça vous plait. Moi dans tous les cas je prend du plaisir à écrire. Plus que deux chapitre et ça sera la fin du tome trois. Et oui déjà!

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta reader. On m'a fait des proposition mais soit pas sérieuse soit la personne n'est pas inscrite sur le site du coup...c'est plus difficile. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant.

Je vous remercie de continuer de me suivre dans ma folie. Je risque de ne pas publier certain week-end car j'ai une vie (si si c'est possible en dehors d'internet).

Gros bise

Potterment votre

Guibe


	41. LCetLpA Chap 13 : début d'année de folie

Salut mes petites loutres des mers en salopette ! Il est là, il est chaud, il est beau, c'est votre ami Lee Chaos. J'ai plein de trucs à vous raconter.  
Déjà, on a repris les cours. Youpi ! On l'a sent ma grosse joie, hein ? Nan ! Pourtant pour une fois, elle est vraie. Toute notre petite bande s'est retrouvée dans une salle ou Terry nous a formidablement jouer une petite composition de sa création au piano. S'était…endormant mais justement bien car on devait allez se coucher.

Ensuite, les vrais cours ont repris. Et là les profs ont tous fais pour pousser notre Ryry à son maximum. S'était dur de faire croire que l'on était si nul. Du coup, on a peut-être, éventuellement, dans un cours ou deux, tous déchiré au niveau des tests pratique que les enseignants ont camouflé dans tous les exercices pratiques.

Par contre, les filous du corps enseignant ont eu une belle surprise quand les Poufsouffles ont eux aussi montrer leur vrai talent. Grâce au cours et méthodes que l'on a donnés avec Neville, ils sont devenus plus que bon.  
Après je n'aime pas particulièrement parler des cours, car franchement, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Bah ouai, c'est toujours la même chose. On le suit, prend des notes, le prof nous demande de faire des devoirs, on soupire pour la forme, on le fait et le rend puis le prof critique notre travail.  
Ok là, c'est sûr à Poudlard il y a plein de style de prof différent. En fait autant qu'il y a de matière.

En histoire, le fantôme qui nous sert de prof nous endort plus qu'autre chose même lorsqu'il rend les copies.  
Mme Chourave est trop cool. Tu n'as pas compris un truc ou t'es tromper de plante dans ton devoir, elle te corrige, d'explique pourquoi tu as eu faux, mais te mets quand même une note Acceptable au minimum.

Le professeur Flitwick est toujours de bonne humeur. Par contre, il attend beaucoup de ses élèves. Par contre, il ne donne pas souvent de devoir écrit. Il privilégie la pratique. Il encourage beaucoup ses élèves à s'entraîner sur tous les sortilèges vus en classe.  
La professeur McGonagall reste stricte dans sa notation comme durant ses cours. Néanmoins, elle est toujours prête à aider un élève qui lui pose des questions.

La belle Aurora Sinistra est comme ses cours. Faut se lever tôt si tu veux pouvoir la suivre. Pourquoi ? Car elle a son propre système de notation. Elle nous le convertit pour que l'on puisse se situé un peu mais il ne faut pas s'étonné de passer d'un Optimal à un Acceptable pour le même travail. On le sait, car Blaise et moi avons rendu le même travail et n'avons pas eu la même note.  
J'adore quand on a nos notes en Potion. Notre cher professeur prend un malin plaisir à descendre tous ses élèves. Il le fait d'une manière bien à lui qui vous pousse…à vous jeter dans le vide. Bref, on est des sacrés cornichons pour lui.

En arithemancie, on est tout le temps noté, mais on s'est toute suite la note que l'on va avoir, car le prof à ensorceler les copies pour qu'elle s'affiche directement en fonction des résultats que l'on note. On a bien rigolé quand un jour j'ai fait un de mes devoirs au crayon gris et effacer mes mauvaises réponses pour les corriger et avoir une meilleure note.

Mais les meilleurs dans l'art difficile de la notation sont nos deux professeurs de DCFM. Remus voulait vraiment bien faire au début. Il corrigeait comme n'importe quel prof digne de ce nom. Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius d'avoir cette corvée. Car oui, toi petit élève, sache que le prof n'aime pas devoir corriger les copies. C'est un peu l'équivalent de leur corvée, comme nous avec les devoirs.

Donc s'était autour de Sirius de noté les devoirs des cinquièmes années. Sauf qu'il voulait vite rentrer au Refuge pour passer encore plus de temps avec Maëlis. Oui, il y a un semblant de relation entre eux. Alors, son esprit Maraudeur, ou typiquement Siriusien eu la brillante idée de choisir les notations en lançant le tas de copies du haut du septième étage du grand Hall.  
Pour chaque étage que descend la copie, elle perd un niveau de notation. Par exemple si elle arrive au cinquième elle aura donc un Effort exceptionnel tandis que si elle arrive tout en bas elle aura la mention Troll.

Vous imaginez bien que ça fut plus que mal accueillit. Mais notre prof s'en fout. Les gens ne sont pas contents de leurs notes ? Très bien. Alors il fait un feu de joie avec toutes les copies qu'il a trouvé. Peeve l'a bien aidé sur ce coup.  
Ça nous a bien fait rire quand la directrice adjointe la punit. Vu qu'il s'est comporté comme un gosse, il fut punit comme tel. C'est donc avec un prof que ceux en retenue passèrent le week-end à nettoyer les armures du château. Sauf qu'en plus de les surveiller, il devait aussi asticoter.

Avec les copains du CHAOS ont à décider de bien commencer l'année. Et je dois dire que nos petits aiglons nous ont bien aidé niveau inspiration. Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir c'est à cause de leurs noms de famille : Kelly, Tipperary, Bally, Connelly, Connor, O'Conoly sans oublier les petites Galway et Flaherty.  
Ça vous parle ?  
Et si je vous dis que le père de Mr Kelly s'appelle Sean et qu'il s'est marié à une certaine Maureen dans une église en granite de Limerick.  
Toujours pas ?

Mais bordel aller faire un tour dans le monde moldu ou revoyez vos classiques en musique. Dans tous les cas, nous avons fait chanter pour une bonne année plein de tube célèbre. Dont du Michel Sardou.

A vous commencez à comprendre. Oui ! Les lacs du Connemara. Alors vu que la vie est de la folie, on les a fait danser, je peux vous l'assurez. Que j'aime la musique. On a passé énormément de titre qui font danser, qui donne la patate. Vous donnez envie de bouger les bas des reins et puis ça fait Zoooooooooooooouuuuuuu ! Toute l'école s'est amusée comme des petits fous. Je crois même avoir entendu le portrait de celle que l'on appelle la Grosse Dame.

Quoi vous en voulez plus ?

Alors c'est parti pour du Quidditch. Pas de match, aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de changer un peu et de vous montrer l'envers du décor. Vous vous en doutez, mais on a les entraînements comme tous les autres sports. Avec une partie entretient physique et renforcement musculaire qui nous permet de faire un match tout du long sans être trop fatigué. A notre niveau, on ne la trouve pas trop, sauf dans notre belle Maison qu'est Serdaigle, je parle bien sûr de la partie technique. Au moins à une de nos séances d'entrainement, nous travaillons nos figures.

Pour ce faire, on le travail comme le fond les pilotes de chasseurs moldu. C'est-à-dire d'abord au sol. On a l'air ridicule mais à force de le faire, on arrive mieux à savoir ou on se trouve sur le terrain quand un d'entre nous préparer une action. Ensuite, on passe à la pratique. Vu que l'on prépare tout avant on a très peu de louper.

Mais les supporters ou sportifs doivent savoir aussi qu'il y a une autre partie. Non pas la troisième mi-temps. Là pas besoin d'entraînement, toutes les Maisons sont au top chacune a leur manière.  
Nan, je vous parle des stratégies, des pronostics des prochaines rencontres, des potentielles victoires ou défaite. Voir même pour notre noble sport l'écart de points.

Perso, ainsi qu'Harry, on aime bien en parler un peu avec les copains. Mais là notre Coach, mon pote Terry, a légèrement péter un câble. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a fait cette réunion avec l'équipe en plein dans notre salle commune. Ce qui a fait que tous les fans de Quidditch sont rentrés dans la conversation. Résultat un énorme brouhaha c'est formé.

Terry commençait à défendre plus qu'énergiquement son point de vue quand, après un échange de regard avec Rose, nous l'avons fait taire en lui lançant deux cousins à la figure. Ma sœur n'a pas contrôlé sa force ou sa magie et le projectile explosa dans un nuage de tissu et plume.  
Ce fut comme un signal pour Luna et Astoria qui je sais en avaient marre de cette discussion. Sauf que le signal ne fut pas interprété de la même façon pour les deux. La jeune Greengrass lança une multitude de cousin tandis que Luna s'amusa à les faire exploser en l'air. Toutes personnes se trouvant dans la pièce se retrouvèrent couvert de plume.

Alors au point où nous en étions, nous fîmes une bataille de cousin, de polochon. Même nos préfets nous rejoignirent. Hermione qui travaillait dans sa chambrée arriva avec tous les autres qui étaient dans les dortoirs. La bataille fut rude mais nous avons gagné. Enfin, je crois.  
Le seul truc important à retenir, c'est que maintenant, on n'a plus le droit de parler Quidditch dans cette pièce. Bah ouai on a plus un seul traversin de potable, notre salle commune est dans un sale état et nous avons failli louper le repas du soir. C'est notre directeur de Maison qui est venue nous chercher quand tout le reste de l'école remarqua que nous ne venions pas.

Évidemment, nous avons fait un super rentré dans la Grande Salle, tout couvert de plume. Certain étaient même coiffé avec le tissu des cousins. J'adore la nouvelle cape de Luna Lovegood, elle la représente bien : un peu folle avec ses étoiles qui danse sur le tissu, mais ça montre aussi le talent de cette gamine.  
Les autres nous regardèrent bizarrement. Quand on s'est installé, il eut un gros silence avant que les Aigles éclatent de rire quand on remarqua enfin nos tenues et celle des autres.

Les Jumeaux Weasley avaient frappé et notre retard nous a fait rater la blague. Chaque élève est affublé d'une tenue digne d'un carnaval moldu. Je crois que j'ai vu un gros minet, un panda, un coc, des cow-boys, Batman assis à côté d'un Joker, tandis que Harley Quinn roulait une pelle à un Robin.

Bref, on s'amuse bien à Poudlard.


	42. LCetLpA Chap 14 fin d'année (de merde)

Salut à tous. C'est comme d'habitude votre Lee.  
Vous le remarquez peut-être, mais aujourd'hui pas de noms de créature ou d'intro amusante. Et c'est bien normal avec tous les derniers évènements que le monde magique vient de connaitre.  
On vous a quitté en début d'année, nous, voici maintenant en fin juin. Oui, le temps passe vite. Trop vite.  
Néanmoins, vous n'avez pas loupé grand-chose. Je veux dire par là que les cours restent des cours. Au Quidditch, à part, le match Serpentard-Poufsouffle ou les jaunes ont joué aussi vicieusement que les verts, il n'y a pas eu de grandes surprises. Les aigles restent pour la troisième année consécutive les champions de Poudlard.

Oh bien entendu, il y a eu des larmes de joie pour nous. Par contre, ce qui m'a marqué fut les larmes du capitaine des rouges et or. S'était sa dernière année à l'école, en tant que capitaine et il aurait aimé gagner la coupe au moins une fois en tant que leader. Il a vite séché ses larmes quand le coach du club de Flaquemare lui a envoyé une lettre.  
Oups ! J'oublie qu'il y a des incultes avec nous. Sachez que recevoir une lettre d'un club, de la Ligue, national ou international, signifie que tu vas pouvoir prétendre à être un joueur de Quidditch professionnel.  
Oui seulement prétendre. Car tu dois encore passer les tests comme les autres. Sauf que là ils ont remarqués son talent. Et je dois reconnaitre que c'est un très bon gardien.

Sinon, le reste est moins joyeux. Beaucoup moins joyeux. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a des dangereux criminels en liberté ?

Bah voilà c'est fait. Ses abrutis de mangemorts ont attaqué pleins d'endroits. Visant le gouvernement, les personnes suspectés d'être des mangemorts mais qui ont réussi à s'en sortir durant leur procès. Ils ont même tenté de libérer d'autre de leurs compagnons enfermé à Azkaban.  
En bref, ils terrorisent la population magique anglaise et nous empêchent d'avoir nos sorties à Pré-au-lard.

Avec toutes ses attaques, c'est devenu trop dangereux de laisser les élèves se promener dans le petit village sorcier. Une sage décision de la part du vieux barbu qui nous sert de directeur. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé au contre coût.  
Une armée d'élèves pas contents. Stresser. Et surtout bourrés d'hormones.  
Pour la dernière partie, les concernés se sont occuper comme d'habitude. Juste que l'on pouvait voir beaucoup plus souvent des couples dans les couloirs, ou les placards à balais.  
Les grands stressés n'ayant plus un des moyens de décompresser, on a dû avec les autres groupes de blagues mettre les bouchées doubles. Heureusement d'ailleurs que nous avions pris cette initiative, car certain parents commençaient à être touché. Pas de mort, quelque blessé grave.

On a quand même dû réconforter Jack Sloper, un sang-mêlé dons la mère sorcière est Auror. Enfin, était, car après le passage des fugitifs, elle est dans un sale état à St Mangouste. Heureusement que Neville était avec moi pour prendre en exemple ses propres parents sinon le gamin pleurerait encore.  
D'après Brian, le petit rouge et or se donne à fond dans ses cours, comme lui a conseillé l'héritier Longdubas.  
L'ambiance dans le château est assez lourde malgré les blagues. Même les profs sont un peu inquiets. Je le vois bien à leur manière d'agir. Ils essayent de faire bonne figure, mais la tension est là.

Les fugitifs ont eu un an ou presque pour reprendre des forces, se préparer. Et tous savent que les attaques se rapprochent petit à petit de Poudlard. Par mesure de sécurité, les retenues ne finissent plus très tard, pour que les élèves soient dans les dortoirs assez tôt. C'est pareil pour le Quidditch ou au moins un prof est là pour surveiller l'entrainement en plus de madame Bibine.

Oh oui pour les retenues, je suis au courant, car j'en ai eu une. Moi le grand Lee Chaos, je me suis fait avoir pour une blague. A force d'en faire les enseignants commencent à être bon pour nous attraper sur le faites.

Ma blague ? Vous n'en faites pas, elle a eu lieu ce matin. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?  
Le monde sorcier ne connait pas grand-chose de celui des moldu. Genre il ne connait pas le film étirable transparent. Alors vous imaginez bien toutes les bêtises que l'on peut faire avec.

Non ? alors imaginez que vous marchez tranquillement dans un couloir et que vous vous prenez un mur invisible en pleine face. Maintenant rajouter y ma petite touche perso et je vous refais le château. Vous pensiez qu'il y avait une porte à cet endroit… bah oui mais je l'ai caché avec le film plus un trompe-l'œil maison (mélange peinture moldu et magie).  
Comment je me suis fait prendre ? A cause de Peeve qui ma piquer un pot de peinture et qui a laisser des traces partout. Étant le seul élèves à me balader avec des pots de 10 litres, j'ai écopé d'autant d'heure de retenu que j'avais de litre de peinture. Merlin merci, ils n'ont pas trouvé les 30 autres pots.  
Puis franchement, cette retenue était d'un ennui. Je sais bien que s'est une punition mais franchement, écrire des lignes jusqu'à que l'on vous dit d'arrêter, c'est chiant. Après j'en ai fait que quatre lignes, mais ce sont les plus belles lignes jamais écrites en retenus de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit c'est Helena. Faut dire que j'étais très inspiré en faisant mon enluminure avec ma première lettre.

Le professeur Chourave a bien aimé même si elle m'a rouspété pour la forme avant de me laisser partir avec Lady Serdaigle. C'est elle qui m'a raccompagné jusqu'à notre tour. Ça fait plaisir de lui parler. Avec mon emploi du temps, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de discussion avec elle. Ça me manquait et à elle aussi.

C'est à partir de là que la fin d'année s'est gâtée. Que beaucoup de gens ont vu l'autre visage du monde magique. La plus part ne connaissaient que le côté fabuleux, riche en couleurs, plein de joie. Maintenant, ils savent que la Magie n'est pas toute blanche. Que moi et mes amis, nous ne sommes pas que de jeunes et innocents sorciers.

Harry avait juste prévu de dormir après sa retenue. Rien d'autre. Simplement rester sagement au chaud dans son lit. Sauf que Haku a entendu un drôle de bruit. C'était Terry qui essayait de sortir discrètement du dortoir. Excepter que d'habitude s'est moi qui m'occupe de cette partie quand on part faire des blagues. Donc je l'ai vite pris la main dans le sac. Mon sac. Car il voulait m'emprunter la Carte des Maraudeur.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est notre curiosité, mais on a sorti la carte et on la regardé. Suite à ça, j'ai lancé un sort de Stupéfix sur mon ami. Je n'allais pas le laisser risquer sa vie. Déjà que deux autres sont en danger en plus de mon frère.

Pourquoi ? Les mangemorts sont dans le château. Séparer en deux groupes. J'ai donc pris ma cape, mon épée et mon bouclier et enfiler des chaussons. En sortant, je préviens Helena qui préviendra les profs qu'il y a des intrus dans l'école.  
Harry a foncé dans les couloirs à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le plus proche de ses amis. Hors les plus proche ses sont les Serpentards.

Quand il arriva au niveau des cachots s'était déjà trop tard le combat avait commencé. Un combat entre un père et son fil. Un combat entre Nott.  
Vous ne connaissez surement pas le principe de ce duel alors je vous l'explique. Chacun des duellistes mets en jeux quelques choses. Pour le père s'est son titre de Lord, pour le fils…Sa vie. Car en cherchant à prendre le titre alors que le lord est encore en vie, il désobéit à son chef de famille. Rajouter le fait qu'il traine avec des née-moldu et les familles dites du côté opposés et vous avez un père qui veut juste tuer son fils pour « sauver l'honneur ».

Même si le patriarche a passé 12 ans à Azkaban, il met quand même en difficulté son fils. Surtout qu'il est aidé d'un des frères Lestrange. Oui pour ce genre de duel, on a le droit d'avoir une aide. Je pensais que Théo aurait pris Blaise avec lui. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte me signale qu'il est allongé dans la salle commune des vert et argent.

Plus le choix. Toute manière, Harry et Haku se sont déjà lancés dans la bataille en criant qu'il devenait l'aide de l'héritier Nott. Il a lancer un bombarda entre les deux adultes en plus du bouclier. Notre ami a vite compris et s'en est équipé. L'effet de surprise, permis aux deux gosses... Si Harry vous êtes des gosses comparés à vos adversaires.

Dans tous les cas, vous avez pu vous rejoindre. Vous protégeant l'un l'autre. Reculant petit à petit. Emmenant nos ennemis là où on le veut. Car Harry a eu la bonne idée d'utiliser notre blague à son avantage.  
Faire croire que l'on est dans un cul-de-sac alors que l'on a une issue de secours ça surprend le camp d'en face. Et ça nous permet de se reposer un peu. Pour mieux ré attaquer en sortant de mes faux murs.

Helena profita de l'un de ses moments pour me signaler que les professeurs étaient en fermer dans leurs propres quartiers à cause d'un maléfice, mais que le directeur était parti trouver les renforts. On devait tenir jusque l'a.

Et on a tenu. Comme Neville, Brian et les Weasley ont tenu face au couple Lestrange. Les jumeaux ont usé de leurs blagues pour gagner du temps. La petite Ginevra connait déjà des sortilèges assez méchants. Celui qui m'a le plus surprit, c'est Perceval Weasley. Le préfet coincé du cul qui défend sa famille.  
Grâce à un de ses sortilèges les armures nous ont aidé à déplacer leurs combats dehors. De notre côté Théo et moi avons réussi à blesser au genou Rabastan Lestrange. Pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur le bouclier, que je rappelle est de fabrication gobelin, avec Nott sénior, je lui ai planté mon épée dans le genou. Obliger de la ressortir en poussant avec le pied. Mon allié, mon ami fut très serpentard en lançant un bombarda à ce moment. Sort qui finit d'exploser la jambe du sorcier.

Ça permit aussi deux Nott de faire un vrai duel. Par Salazar, je n'aurais jamais dû montrer mes sorts à Théo. Ils sont trop puissants pour lui et pourtant, il n'arrête pas de lancer des Pilaqua sur son père qui répond avec des avada, sorts de coupes, je crois même avoir reconnu d'autres sorts très noirs.  
Finalement, on retrouva les autres dehors. Les Weasley sont morts de fatigue. Ils ne tiennent que grâce à leur ainé et Neville qui s'occupent de les défendre. Brian ne fait qu'attaquer. Il a oublié les autres. Son ami, Ronald est inconscient. Idem pour sa sœur. Les jumeaux résistent encore un peu, mais je le vois, leur bouclier cèdent.

Je me les imagine déjà mort quand un sort de protection dévie le rayon vert à vingt centimètre du visage de Fred. A moins que ça soit George ? Leur grand frère les sauva in extrémiste. Rodulphus les pilonna de sort de mort.  
Sa femme s'occupait avec un malin plaisir de mon frère et l'héritier Longdubas. Nott toujours contre Nott. Et moi je résistais à un Feudeymon du dernier Lestrange.

Dans tous les cas, on était bien dans la mouise. Et tel Gandalf chevauchant avec les Rohirims, le gouffre fut sauvé. Sauf que là on remplace le vieux mage par un autre qui lui ressemble et les cavalier par Remus, Sirius, les Longdubat, des aurors et au vu des tignasses rousses, je dirais le couple Weasley.

Alice Longdubat projeta celle qui l'avait mis pendant douze ans à l'hôpital avec un sort qui mes inconnu. Son mari en profita pour protéger son fils et Brian d'un doloris que la Lestrange lança à la va-vite.  
Remus aida les roux avec leur fugitif. C'est très impressionnant de le voir sous sa forme d'Alpha.  
Nott sénior en fut complètement figer. Ce qui donnant le temps à Théo de lancer mon sort de coupe : le Ventusectie.  
Le résultat avec moi est une coupure avec une lame de vent. Avec Théo…c'est une véritable tempête qu'il déchaîna. Son paternel n'eut aucune chance. Il mourut découper en multiple endroit. Dumbledore m'aida à maîtriser les flammes. Mais mon ennemi était parti. Fuyant surement en voyant nos renforts et ses alliés tomber.  
Sirius aida le tout nouveau Lord Nott. Le pauvre était mort de fatigue. Bon comme tous les élèves qui ont participé à la capture du plus dangereux couple de mangemorts.

Le réveil fut dur pour tous. On s'était littéralement écroulé, car on avait épuisé nos réserves magiques. Le plus heureux d'entre nous fut Nev. Il pouvait enfin voir et parler à ses parents normalement. Ils avaient à l'origine prévu de lui faire la surprise à la gare, mais dès qu'ils ont su pour les prisonniers, ils ont foncé.  
Alice, elle veut que les trois Potter l'appel par son prénom vu qu'elle est notre marraine, est une femme qui parle beaucoup. Elle est aussi très câline. Remus m'a murmuré qu'elle l'a toujours été. Frank est moins bavard mais quand il le fait on sent que c'est mot, il les pense.  
Je les ai vite laissés en famille pour voir mon frère. A peine que je tire les rideaux qui le sépare du lit de mon ami que je me mange une baffe. Un simple regard au visage de mon frère, pour voir une marque rouge sur sa joue. Oui, Rose est au courant pour la soirée.

Pendant que Remus et Sirius essayaient de calmé ma sœur d'une longue tirade qui se résume à nous traiter d'idiot de frère qui foncent toujours vers le danger, je m'éclipse pour voir Théo. Ou plutôt le nouveau Lord Nott et son oncle. Ce dernier était venue pour voir son neveu, son nouveau chef de clan, de famille et me remercier de l'avoir aidé.

Bizarrement, je trouvais l'homme fatigué, mais heureux. Il venait de perdre son frère, mais il en est comptant. Je ne comprenais pas au début. C'est Théo qui m'a expliqué que son oncle fut le cobaye des premiers sorts noirs de son père. Donc normal qu'il ne pleure pas sa mort.  
Mme Pomfresh ne nous a pas laissé sortir avant les examens de fin d'année avec en plus l'interdiction de visite sauf de nos familles. En gros pendant deux semaines, on a eu des nouvelles que de Rose et des jumeaux.  
Enfin en théorie.

Faut croire que les adultes n'ont pas pensé que les Potter ont la bougeotte et que les Weasley détestent rester en fermer. On s'est fait expulser de l'infirmerie par celle que l'on surnomme le Dragon car elle en avait plus que marre de nous. Avec plus de quinze blagues par jours, Mme Pomfresh a forcément craqué un moment.

On a donc été accueilli par les autres habitants du château. Mais il ne fut pas chaleureux. Pour les Gryffondors si. Mais Théo et moi sommes traités comme des meurtriers. C'est vrai. Mon ami a tué son père. Il a tué un homme qui en a tué, torturé d'autre juste pour le plaisir.  
Et comment on le remercie ? Avec des regards noirs, en s'écartant de nous. Le nouveau Lord Nott s'en fout, il aime la solitude.  
Cerise sur le gâteau ! Au vu des évènements, le directeur a décidé de donner des points en plus au rouge et or. Du coup, ils nous volent la coupe des quatre Maison. Merlin merci, on garde la coupe de Quidditch. Car je ne sais pas si je supporterais encore longtemps qu'Harry boude autant.

Pour vous dire, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis la dernière soirée à Poudlard et là même dans le train il reste dans son silence. Ça fait peur. Tout ça, car c'est les Jumeaux qui ont gagné le concours e blague avec leur dernière dont tous Poudlard a apprécié, mais ne s'en souvient plus. Fichu magie.  
Heureusement, je vois un sourire se dessiner sur le reflet de son visage. King'sCross est en approche.

Vive les vacances !

* * *

Purée qu'il a été dur a écrire ce chapitre. entre mon moment page blanche, les problèmes perso puis l'ordi et le boulot. bref dur. même pas très content de sa fin. juste qu'une hâte...passer au tome 4.


	43. LC et LCdeF Chap 01 : échange fraternel

Salut mes chers lecteurs.

Je tiens à vous remerciez de me suivre depuis un bon petit moment déjà (presque six mois). J'ai essayer de vous faire rire avec les trois premiers tomes. On continuera cette tâche dans les suivants même si pour moi à partir du quatre ça commence à devenir un poil plus sombre.

Sauf que voilà, j'ai aussi réussis à vous faire pleurer...des larmes de sang avec mes fautes. Je m'en excuse profondément (encore une fois).

Pour palier à ce problème qui nous embête (oui moi aussi ça me fais...enfin vous voyez), je suis à la recherche d'un ou une Bêta. Car le site par lequel je passe n'a pas l'air de corriger toutes mes erreurs.

Vous êtes prévenue. J'espère avoir des proposition de votre par.

Sûr ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Potterment votre

Guibe.

* * *

« Aahh ! Je suis crevé. Dit Harry en s'affalant lourdement sur le canapé du salon du Square.  
-Normale aussi. Je te signale que personne de sain d'esprit ne travaillerait durant les vacances d'été. Lui répondit son frère assis à ses côtés.  
-Pas ma faute si notre chef cuisinier a dû rentrer chez lui en vitesse, car les étoiles lui annonçaient la naissance d'un petit-neveu.  
Puis en plus, je m'amuse bien avec les elfes de maison.  
-Les quels ? Demanda le Survivant en sirotant une bière au beurre.  
-Riri, Fifi et Dobby.  
-Pas Loulou ?  
-Non, elle aidait Jean avec les chambres. On a eu deux meutes cette semaine. Sans compter les vélanes qui viennent en masse pour voir la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.  
-Bientôt, la finale. Qui va gagner la prochaine demi-finale à ton avis ?  
-Ireland sans aucun doute. Eh ! ne me regarde pas comme ça. L'Angleterre a une bonne équipe certes mais les Irlandais sont meilleurs avec le souafle. Rajoute le faits qu'ils soient tous sur un éclair de feu et ils partent favoris.  
-Ouai….. tu n'as pas tort. Sauf que tu oublies que cette fois, c'est chez nous que la coupe se passe. Le nombre de supporter anglais va booster le moral de notre équipe nationale et…

-Et le Chaudron Baveur n'a pas été repeint en vert pour rien. Ça fait une semaine que les Irlandais en ont fait leurs QG avant de pouvoir se placer sur le camping. Expliqua Rose en entrant dans le salon.  
Ça va Harry ? Remus m'a dit ce qui s'est passé au Refuge.  
-C'est bon s'est rien. Demain, je ne ferais que dormir, voilà tout.  
-Mais c'est notre anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas…commença Brian.  
-Brian ! Éleva la voix de sa sœur. Harry devrait déjà être au lit après l'incident du Refuge.  
-Quel incident ? Harry ?

-Tu lui expliques ou tu vas au lit ? fit Rose avec un certain regard qui donne l'impression à Harry que c'est plus un ordre qu'une question.  
-Pfft. D'accord. Avec les elfes, on a mis l'ancien tourne disque de Remus en route. S'était le vinyle de Sing sing sing de Louis Prima qui était dessus. Vu vos têtes, je vous précise que c'est une chanson de Jazz swing. Un truc qui bouge et donne envie de danser.  
S'était la fête en cuisine. Fifi et Riri adorent cette chanson. On a continué le travail tout en dansant et chantant. On a un peu oublié que l'on voit la cuisine de la salle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, les nains se sont improvisés musiciens, une Harpie en chanteuse et une véritable fête jazz à commencer. J'ai vu des fées dansées avec des demi-géants. Les farfadets et les vélanes swinguaient de même que les korrigans. Des loups garou blaguaient avec les centaures et un groupe de gobelin. Même les vampires sont sortis de leur cave pour participer à la fête.

-Whoua ! ça devait être cool.  
-Pour eux oui. Pas pour les humains.  
-Hein ?  
-On dit comment ça et non Hein. Tu continues Harry.  
-Oui, Sœurette. Tu as quand même raison Brian s'était cool jusqu'au moment où ils se sont complètement relâché, eux et leurs magies.  
Car apprends que la plupart des races magiques restreignent leurs pouvoir en présence d'humain sinon ils tombent de fatigues du au trop pleins de magie dans l'air.  
-Tu veux dire que…  
-J'étais en cuisine donc ça va. Mais Sirius restera dormir là-bas, car il était en train de service. Maëlis prend soin de lui donc pas d'inquiétude. Et…merde j'arrive plus à me lever. Bon pas grave je dors ici.  
Brian tu veux bien être gentil et allez dans ma chambre et me ramener la boîte sur la table basse, merci.  
-Ok, viens Rose, on le laisse dormir.  
-non restez encore un peu. Je ne pourrais pas vous donner vos cadeaux demain donc je prends un peu d'avance.  
-Brian va chercher cette boîte et en vitesse. J'ai trop hâte de voir vos cadeaux. Je vais chercher les votre aussi. »

C'est en courant qu'ils partirent du salon et qu'ils sont revenus les bras charger. Lady Black a un peu crié pour notre comportement mais moi je vois que derrière son masque elle est contente que la vie coure dans cette maison.

« Tiens Harry ta boîte. Et euh.. tout tes cadeaux tiennent dedans ?  
-Merci Brian. Et oui car c'est un peu spéciale cette année.  
-Tiens pour toi, Brian. Tiens pour toi Harry. Nous fit Rose en nous lançant de gros paquets dans les bras.  
-Quelle délicatesse, jeune fille. Fit Brian avec un grand sourire.  
-Rho, c'est bon les garçons ! Vous savez très bien que je suis toujours impatiente quand c'est pour mes cadeaux.  
-Ok !ok ! va y commence Harry. »  
J'ouvris ma boite qui a la taille d'un petit livre et en sortie des tickets.  
« Alors…pour Rose les cinq premiers. Voilà. Et pour Brian les trois autres.  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda Rose un peu déçu.  
-Lis et tu seras. Lui fait Lee à la place d'Harry.  
-Des places de Quidditch….sérieux Harry. Des places de Quidditch alors que tu sais que je déteste ça.  
-Lis mieux.  
-…. Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit. Merci Ryry. Me dit la fille en me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Merci. Merci. Merci.

-Tu m'expliques frérot.  
-Des places pour voir les Harpies en plus de leurs entraînements. Je sais que c'est son équipe préférée même si elle dit détester ce sport. Ensuite, elle va passer le reste de l'été avec deux de ses amies à se faire chouchouter dans un institut. Massage, thalassothérapie, bref la totale. Et les derniers se sont des tickets pour la finale de la Coupe.  
Ne t'en fais pas, tu en as aussi. Sauf qu'à la place de l'institut, tu pourras partir en stage pour faire du Quidditch. Rose m'a dit que tu en rêve depuis longtemps.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Bon à mon tour. Pour toi petite sœur, j'ai dû me remuer les méninges et vous savez que ce n'est pas mon fort. Alors voilà tient. »  
Toujours avec une grande classe Rose nous déchira le papier cadeau, que je suspecte Brian d'y avoir passé des heures dessus pour que ça soit parfait.  
-Comment tu savais que je la voulais ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'enroulant une très belle écharpe autour du cou.  
-Je t'ai vu la regarder plusieurs fois quand on allait dans le Londres Moldu.

-Et ensuite…un livre… pour changer.  
-Pas n'importe lequel.  
-Le livre du futur médicomage ! En plus, c'est la dernière version mise à jour ! Trop génial ! Merci Brian. »

On a perdu notre sœur en suite, car elle était partie dans une autre pièce pour appeler ses copines afin de préparer leurs futures sorties en spa.

« Bien jouer Brian. C'est des cadeaux qu'elle va garder longtemps et qui lui font super plaisir.  
-Merci. Les tiens sont biens aussi. Je sais qu'elle aime passer du temps avec ses amies et tu fais toujours tout pour qu'elle soit détendue.  
Regarde, la dernière fois tu lui as fait un massage avant et après les examens car elle stressait trop. Elle m'a dit que ça l'avait bien aidé. Dit le cadet de la famille.  
-C'est notre boulot de grand frère de veiller sur elle.  
-Ouai. Même si on n'a que quelle que minute d'avance. Tiens mon voilà mon cadeau.  
-Cool un assortiment de chez Zonko. Sirius t'as souffler l'idée ?  
-Ouai. Répondit un peu gêner le frère d'Harry. Faut dire que c'est un peu dur de te trouver un truc. Tu as déjà un super balai. Les livres, je ne sais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir.  
-Tu pourras prendre de la littérature moldu la prochaine fois. Et ne cherche pas forcément de truc spécial. Rien que le fait d'avoir la famille et les amis me suffit.  
-Je prends note pour la prochaine fois. Oh et merci pour les places pour la finale. Je vais pouvoir inviter Dean.  
-Pas Weasley ?  
-non son père a déjà prit des places pour ça famille.  
-Cool, on verra les jumeaux. Ils me font bien rire, c'est deux gugus.  
-Comme beaucoup. On regarde ce que nous a offert la sœurette ? proposa Brian.  
-okay. Alors…de mon côté j'ai un mannequin pour m'entraîner sois au sort sois au combat. Très pratique.  
-en effet. et moi une housse pour mon balai ainsi que tout ce qu'il faut pour l'entretenir et…  
-La même chose pour nos baguettes. Bref des cadeaux pratique comme elle le fait souvent. pfff  
-Yep. Je vais te laisser, car tu commences à bâiller et tes yeux sont déjà mis clos. Allez bonne nuit Ryry et merci encore pour les cadeaux.  
-Hum…toi aussi frérot…toi…aussi. »

* * *

C'est encore moi (l'auteur au mille et une fautes).

Je sais c'est un peu court mais je voulais absolument montrer un petit moment entre frères et soeur pour vous montrez que maintenant ils s'inquiètent pour toutes leur famille.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (même pour dire que c'est nul). Moi je vais essayé de vous donner un autre chapitre rapidement pour le week-end.


	44. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 2

Le réveil fut difficile.  
Difficile ? Difficile ? Nan, mais franchement Lee. Je l'ai trouvé insupportable. Mal de tête, maux de ventre, interdiction de faire de la magie et donc de faire du Quidditch. Et ce, pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours sans Quidditch ni magie, Lee. Tu te rends compte un peu ou quoi ?  
C'est bon Harry pas la peine de traumatiser pour autant. D'accord, ne pas faire de magie, donc interdiction de se soigné avec était assez problématique. Le Quidditch, on arrive bien à s'en passer quand on est à l'école. Puis, on a les amis à la maison donc on n'a pas trop à se plaindre.

* * *

Harry se réveillait doucement. Très doucement, car il sent le mal de tête venir. Faut dire qu'un rapide coup d'œil dans un des miroirs du Square Grimmaurd lui apprend qu'il a les cheveux vert et bleu tandis que son corps est rouge et or. Il n'y a pas à dire, il vit bien chez les maraudeurs et ses potes sont du CHAOS.  
C'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le tout habillé d'une simple couverture nouée autour de la taille pour ne pas être vue en sous-vêtement.

« Lut tout le monde, dit-il avec sa voix encore un peu endormit.  
-Lut Ry ! J'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Répondit joyeusement sa sœur assis sur le canapé.  
-Bonjour Harry. Oh et moi, c'est son teint que j'aime bien. Puis il a bien assorti sa jupe pour aller avec. Rajouta Hermione en rigolant à côté de la rousse.  
-Je note les filles, je note. Sinon ça va ?  
-Mieux que toi Mr marmotte. Trois jours que tu dors. Même la fête ne t'a pas réveiller. Lui signala Terry en mangeant un bol de céréales.  
-Merde, je l'ai loupé. J'espère que Nev n'était pas trop déçu. Tu passes le lait s'il te plaît Terry, merci.  
-Tu crois que tu dois ton super teint à qui ? Demanda la née moldu.  
-Mione, il ne fallait pas lui dire, maintenant…Commença le née moldu.  
-Maintenant, je sais qui je dois cibler pour mes prochaines blagues. Par contre qui m'a laissé en sous-vêtement ? Questionna le lord Potter.  
-Salut les jeunes. Dit le lord Black en rentrant dans la pièce dans la même tenue que son filleul. Je vois que Maëlis te donne le même style vestimentaire qu'a moi Harry.  
-Oh !oh ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi cette charmante jeune femme t'aurais déshabillé Sirius ? demanda Terry. Euh…non en fait, je ne veux plus savoir.  
\- Détrompe-toi petit aiglons. Moi j'aurais aimé que ça se passe plus comme dans ta tête. À la place, elle n'a pas arrêté de prendre soin d'Harry et moi-même.

-Bah tiens Parrain, tu l'inviteras de ma part à un dîner dans un restaurant moldu pour la remercier. Déclara son filleul.  
-oui, le genre de resto où tu devras être classe, bien habillé. Ajouta Rose.  
-Avec une ambiance musicale douce voir romantique, précisa Hermione.  
-Merci les enfants. Je vous rappelle que je suis Sirius Black et que je m'y connais en rendez-vous…  
-Complètement loupé. Remus nous a dit que tu as fait plus de 459 tentatives et toujours rien.  
-Vlad est à 682 gifles, sortie l'adulte pour sa défense.  
-Euh…bonjour. Dit une petite voix derrière le lord Black.  
-Désolé miss Greengrass, s'excusa le lord en la laissant passé et essayant de partir. Voilà. Bon petit déjeuner.  
-Sirius Orion Black ! Tu poses toute de suite des fesses sur une chaise et prend un petit-déjeuner. Ordonna son filleul d'un ton autoritaire.  
-Mais Maëlis…  
-Si j'ai dormis trois jours, elle est au travail à cette heure-ci. Donc assis, petit-déj, douche et tu pourras allez la voir. »

L'adulte obéit sous le regard étonné de la Serpentarde qui ne comprend pas pourquoi d'un coup tout le monde s'installe à la table.  
Enfin, elle comprit très vite quand elle vit que tout le monde passait commande à Harry et que ceux derniers préparait tranquillement derrière les fourneaux les dîtes commandes.

« Bon Daphnée tu prends quoi ? demanda le garçon à la coiffure verte et bleu. Normalement, c'est les invité d'abord, mais avec eux le matin, il ne faut pas chercher. Donc ?  
-Thé jaune, deux oladi…euh c'est  
-Une sorte de pancake d'origine Russe. Quoi d'autre ? Demanda gentiment le garçon tout en s'activant dans la préparation des divers plats demandés.  
-Un jus d'orange.  
-Miel ,beurre sur les oladi ?  
-Crème et confiture. Fruit rouge si possible.  
-On a plus de fruits rouges mais mûres ou cerise.  
-Mûres.  
-D'accord. Ça arrive dans deux minutes.  
-euh merci. Mais pourquoi tu fais le petit-déjeuner ? Je veux dire les autres jours s'était votre elfe,non ?  
-C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu restes. Remarqua Terry.  
-Alors on t'explique pendant que Ry s'occupe de nos plats. Continua Hermione.  
-Kreattur, l'elfe de Sirius, et Harry ont comme une sorte d'accord. Quand Harry n'est pas là Kreattur est le maître incontesté de la cuisine. Mais si Harry est là, et en forme, c'est lui qui s'occupe des petits-déjeuners. Expliqua Rose.  
-Et le pire, c'est qu'il les connaît par cœur. Là, on lui a juste dit nos envies particulières du moment.  
-Comment ça par cœur ? S'étonna la blonde.

-Tu sais ce que prend Blaise le matin ? Questionna Sirius en prenant le café que son filleul venait de posé en face de lui  
-Jus de citrouille et chocolat chaud. Répondit-elle  
-faux. Le jus de citrouille est correct, mais il prend un bol de chocogrenouilles fondu mélanger avec des céréales en plus de deux grandes tartines de gros pain grillés avec beurre et miel.  
-Neville ? dit Rose avec un petit sourire.  
-Jus de citrouille, toast mi- cuit, bacon œuf  
-Terry. Demanda le concerné.  
-se débrouille avec son mélange de céréale moldu dans leur bain de lait tiède, jus d'orange pressé avec pulpe et quand je fais des croissants il en prend un.  
-Remus ? demanda Hermione.  
-grand Café noir avec nuage de lait. Bacon, lard, œuf, et dernièrement il prend toast avec de la marmelade. Avant s'était tarte à la mélasse. Surement Dora qui l'influence depuis qu'elle a pris ça ici.

-De quoi tu parles de mon meilleur pote et de ma cousine alors que l'on mange ? hein s'est quoi cette histoire ? sortit tout étonné l'ancien prisonnier.  
\- Attend Sirius tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu leurs regards ? dit Harry en servant tout le monde d'un rapide coup de baguette.  
-Si mais ils ne sont qu'aux stades des regards fuyants, non.  
-Mon pauvre parrain si tu savais, répondit Rose en finissant son repas. Merci Harry s'était super comme d'hab. Dit elle a son frère en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir vite suivi par Hermione.  
-de rien sœurette. Sirius, apprend mon vieux qu'ils ont déjà eue des rendez-vous. Mais ils ne vont pas plus loin car Mumus block.  
-Encore ce complexe avec son loup.  
-non la différence d'âge, cette fois.  
-Euh…pshh Terry… je suis un peu perdu dans leur conversation.  
-Il parle du Professeur Lupin.  
-Il sort avec une femme ! J'en connais qui vont être déçus à Poudlard. Signala la Serpentarde.  
-Et voilà qu'en plus il avait des élèves qui flashaient sur lui. Dit-moi petite Greengrass qu'au moins j'avais aussi mon fan club. Demanda avec ses yeux de chiot triste l'animagus.

-Rassurez-vous monsieur. Vous en aviez un. Enfin quand vous étiez élève dit avec un grand sourire la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce en laissant les deux garçons rirent de l'adulte.  
-Oh merde ! Je me souviens maintenant.  
\- Dit-nous tous Patmol. Sortit le née moldu qui rigole déjà du tour que viens de jouer son amie à l'adulte.  
-J'uis sortit avec sa mère. A moins ça soit sa tante. Ou les deux en même temps. Elles ressemblaient tellement que je me gourais toujours. Bon comme ça aussi que j'ai fini avec deux superbes baffes un jour  
-Ah ahah. S'esclaffa Terry qui n'en pouvait plus. J'imagine trop la scène. Deux Daphnée en colère qui giflent un mini Sirius. Trop drôle. Du grand Maraudeur ! Bon allez. Je vais me préparer aussi. A toute.  
-Bon maintenant qui sont tous partis. Harry tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre la potion que j'ai posé sur ton bureau.  
-Anti-gueule de bois ?  
-Ouaip. Maëlis m'a dit que ça nous fera plus de bien que de mal. Par contre pas d'alcool, pas de magie ni Quidditch pendant quatre jours.  
-Tu rigoles là Sirius.

-Non, je suis très sérieux et dans le même cas que toi alors que je suis un adulte. Notre chère vélane préféré nous a dit à Remus et moi-même que c'est seulement grâce à ton excellente forme physique que tu risquais de te réveiller en même temps que moi.  
Oui je sais que tu as fait croire à Rose et Brian que tu étais en cuisine. Hors, on sait très bien que s'étais toi qui étais en salle et moi dans les étages.  
-Ne leurs dis pas s'il te plaît.  
-C'est bon je sais que tu veux jouer le rôle de grand frère, mais attention à toi. Les fleurs ont toujours des piquants quand elles sont jolies. J'ai peut-être rien vu avec Remus mais je crois que toi non plus tu ne vois rien, Lord Potter.

Donne-moi ta baguette, comme ça, je suis sûr que tu ne verras pas de magie. Oh et j'ai dit à Rose et Hermione de te prendre ton balai, donc ne le cherche pas. Bonne journée Harry. »

Le lord Black sourit au tirage de langue de l'adolescent. Il serait resté plus longtemps il aurait vu le sourire du garçon qui jouait avec sa deuxième baguette. Heureusement qu'il cache toujours son holster avec un glamour.  
Il s'en pressa de débarrasser la cuisine pour aller faire sa séance de sport matinal. Il monta deux à deux toutes les marches de la maison pour arriver au grenier. La zone de duel est un peu devenu sa propre zone vue qu'il est souvent le seul à s'entraîner.

Harry y installe le mannequin offert par sa sœur pour son anniversaire, enleva la couverture de sa taille et c'est partie. Le pauvre objet qui sert d'entraînement devient l'exutoire de la colère de notre Ryry. Il déteste être privé de magie. Encore plus de sa baguette.  
Alors il enchaîne les coups sur le mannequin de bois. Ce dernier n'a presque pas le temps d'esquiver alors je ne vous parle pas de contre-attaquer. Notre Lord Potter est full attaque. Il passe d'un enchaînement sur le haut du corps à des techniques de soumissions voir des clés ou des étranglements. Le tout en restant fluide.

C'est seulement après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, que transpirant à grosse goutte il décida de se prendre une pause. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Daphnée le regardait. C'est moi ou elle rougit.

« C'est bon Daphnée, tu m'as déjà vu torse nu pas la peine d'être gêner.  
-Torse nu ça ne me gêne pas. C'est plus…la partie basse. J'ai eu une éducation assez vieillotte  
-Hum…ce n'est pas ton genre de t'excuse pour si peu. Dit Ryry en remettant la couverture à sa taille. Allez installer toi sur le canapé et dis-moi tout.  
-Je m'ennuie ici. Commença la serpentarde en soupirant. Ça fait trois jours que je suis là et je m'ennuie. Bon d'accord Rose et Mione sont super sympa, mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec Padma ou Tracey. En plus, j'ai dû me coltiner l'autre Patil durant votre anniversaire. Heureusement que Théo est venu à mon secours avec Terry sinon j'aurais fait un massacre.  
-Merci et désolé.  
-de quoi ?  
-Merci d'être venue à notre anniversaire et désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là.  
-Mouai.  
-Je sais que tu fais un effort pour nos deux petits rats de bibliothèque. Mais comme tu le dis, tu préfères être avec Tracey et Padma. D'ailleurs je ne lesai pas vu.  
-Davis est juste passé en coup de vent car elle doit obligatoirement rester chez une cousine qu'elle déteste. Et Padma est toujours en Inde.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai. Son stage de Fourgelangue. Ça lui sera utile pour plus tard. Je veux dire avec son désir d'être médicomage. D'ailleurs, toi, tu veux faire quoi après ?  
-Je vais surement devoir reprendre l'affaire familiale.  
-Mais tu désires faire quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait.  
-On a toujours le choix Daphnée. Toujours.  
-Alors on va dire que c'est mon choix pour qu'Astoria puisse faire ce qu'elle veut.  
-T'es prête à sacrifier tes propres rêves pour ta sœur, hum je respecte, sincèrement.  
-Parce que tu vas me faire croire que toi, tu ne protèges pas Brian et Rose comme un grand frère.  
-Ouai. C'est un peu mon rôle aussi en tant que chef de famille. D'ailleurs, Théo s'en sort bien dans ce nouveau rôle.  
-Son oncle lui sert de conseiller puis père m'a dit que les Longdubas, les Black, les Potter ainsi que d'autre famille l'aide bien dans les affaires financières et politique. Dire que dans deux ans ça sera au tour de Blaise de faire pareil.  
-Oulla ! Ça fait peur. Une sorte de Sirius Black Bis risque de chambouler encore plus le monde magique, dit en s'amusant le jeune garçon. »

Les deux restant sur le canapé toute la matinée à rire et parler de tous et rien.

* * *

Coucou mes petits lapinous doudou!

J'espère que pour vous ça va. Moi niquel. un peu déçut par mon propre chapitre du fait que j'ai pas réussi à y mettre tous ce que je voulais. Mais si je le faisais il serait beaucoup trop long alors je préfère coupé.

Certain vont me dire que ça stagne ou pas. J'ai un peu envie de faire évolué les relations entre les personnages. Ils vont pas se tomber dessus et se marié, avoir des gosses et tout le tralala.

Il y a qu'avoir la relation Remus/Dora. elle prend son temps mais je vous rassure ils vont se marié. quand ? je sais pas mais ils vont le faire.

Oh et pour notre Ryry j'ai plein d'idée. (en réalité trois-quatre) Et vous allez surement voté. Je préviens juste que Ryry et Lee ont déjà dit préféré les femmes.

Vous pourrez aussi me dire vos préférences pour les autres couples (Je les prendrais **ou pas** en compte)

Sinon, **je suis toujours en recherche d'un ou une Bêta pour cette fic**. merci de votre compréhension.

Potterment votre

Guibe.


	45. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 3

Salut mes pangolins d'amour ! C'est votre Ryry ! Je tenais à prendre quelque minutes pour vous dire que j'adore la magie. Je tenais à prendre quelque minutes pour vous dire que j'adore la magie.

Nan, sérieusement, la magie s'est trop cool. On a juste à regarder notre journée.

Après avoir bien rigolé avec la miss Greengrass, elle m'a prié d'aller me laver car je puais. Normale après ma séance de sport. Donc je vais prendre ma douche et là déjà notre salle de bains à Brian et moi est cool. On a décidé que la douche serait transformée en une sorte cascade d'une forêt tropicale.

Franchement, ce n'est pas cool de se réveiller comme ça ? Bon, ce n'est qu'une illusion par mis tant d'autres que nous avons choisi mon frère et Lee, mais je dois dire que j'adore la sensation d'être dans une sorte de communion avec la nature. Puis Haku aime bien surtout quand on utilise le shampoing qui ne fait que des bulles.

Oui, ce produit ne sert qu'à ça et mon familier s'amuse toujours comme un fou a volé entre elles ou les attrapées.

Ensuite, j'ai juste eu le temps de dire en revoir à Daphnée avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle par cheminette.

Ça aussi, c'est cool et en plus vachement pratique. Vous vous imaginez aller chez un ami ou une amie à l'autre bout du pays, juste en passant par votre cheminée ? Voir même pour ceux qui sont reliés à l'international, allez directement dans un autre pays juste en disant votre destination.

C'est presque l'équivalent d'une téléportation qu'imaginent les moldus. Alors pourquoi, on doit encore prendre le Poudlard express quand c'est la rentrée ? Rite initiatique ? Flemme des parents de garder leurs gosses une journée en plus ? À vous de voir. Mais perso, je trouve ça débile et une perte de temps. Temps que je pense, on pourrait prendre pour faire visité le château aux nouveaux. Genre journée d'intégration.

Mais bon, toute la troupe Potter sans Brian, donc moi et Rose, accompagné de Terry et Hermione sous la surveillance de Remus, partirent avec ce super moyens de transport qu'est le réseau de cheminette pour aller au camping situé près du stade de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

C'est franchement marrant de se faire accueillir par les jumeaux Weasley et les Zabini mère et fils. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne tarte, à la crème, dans la tête pour commencer une chasse au roux dans tout le camping.

Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de personne de couleur rousse ? Pas après un rapide petit sort de ma part, ce fut le cas de Zabini fils.  
On n'a pas arrêté de se lancer des blagues dans tout le camping. La seule chose qui nous a arrêter fut notre faim. Oui, car le service de sécurité craint totalement pour se faire avoir par des gosses de 14 ans.

Gred et Forge sont venus dans notre tente pour le repas. Enfin tente magique qui à l'intérieur, on peut le dire ressemble à un palais italien. Merci Lord Black et Lady Zabini.

Durant le repas, on a appris qu'avant de venir, ils se sont faits plus qu'enguirlander pas leur mère par rapport à leur Projet. Oui avec un P, car c'est leur projet d'avenir. La boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. En gros, ils veulent faire de la concurrence à la famille Zonko qui tient le monopole de la blague sorcier depuis plus de 58 ans.

Après ça avec les gars ont aient parti faire un peu de shopping. Echarpes à l'effigie de l'Ireland, perso j'ai choisi d'agrandir ma collection de figurine. Ouai. Euh…j'en parle jamais, mais en gros c'est des figurines d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut et quinze de large qui représentent les joueuses et arbitres stars du Quidditch.

J'en ai pris deux, une de Victor Krum en équipe de Bulgarie et celle de l'arbitre Cyprien Yodel, le seul arbitre mort durant un match. Viendront sur une de mes étages ou j'entrepose ma collection. Dommage qui n'est plus celle de Lev Zograf sinon j'avais l'équipe de Bulgarie au complet

Terry ne comprend pas mon engouement pour mes figurines, mais moi c'est son achat d'un nouveau guide d'entraînement sur le Quidditch que je ne comprends pas. Car faut savoir que bien qu'il aime le spectacle qu'offre ce sport, ce que préfère le plus Terry est la partie technique, coach, stratégie, préparation d'équipe et tout le tralala. Il peut vous dire comment faire pour améliorer votre vol alors que lui déteste ça. Un comble non ! Sauf que c'est pour ça qu'il fait un excellent coach pour notre équipe.

On a empêché les jumeaux de parier tout leur argent avec un dénommer Ludo Verpey. A la place ils n'ont parié que le tier. On n'allait pas leurs faires loupés la chance de gagner quelques Gallions, juste de ne pas en perdre trop. Après tous, la victoire de l'Ireland est plus que probable, mais avec Krum en temps qu'attrapeur, la Bulgarie à plus de chance de finir le match avec la petite balle d'or dans ses mains. Puis au moins ils ont un témoin de ce pari en ma qualité de Lord.

On a aussi croisé Brian avec Dean et le dernier Weasley. Rha ! Je sais, il s'appelle Ronald mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Lee et moi on ne l'aime pas. Ça doit physique ou un truc de ce genre. M'enfin c'est soit disant le meilleur pote de mon frère alors je fais un effort pour ne pas trop lui lancer de pique. Après pas ma faute s'il est trop bête pour voir que l'on se fout de lui.

Après on a profité de l'occasion pour écrire des lettres à nos amis qui ne peuvent pas venir voir la final. Genre Padma, Luffynette, notre capitaine Roger Davis et donc aussi sa sœur Tracey, deux trois lettres à des bons clients du Refuge pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Bref, une journée normale pour un été quand on a 14 ans.

Ensuite, on a bien pris une bonne heure pour se préparer avant le match. Entre nos peintures de guerres, les écharpes, nos maillots et les hymnes à la gloire des verts. Tout le monde dans le camping sait que nous sommes pour l'équipe d'Ireland. On a bien rit quand j'ai réussi à mettre du vert sur les joues de Victor quand on l'a croisé. Par ma faute, il sait prit un de ses savons avec son coach.

Bien entendu, on a de bonnes places dans le stade. Peut-être pas la tribune présidentielle comme les Malfoy mais on reste dans le deuxième anneau quand même. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ou qui n'ont pas pu venir, le stade construit pour cette coupe du monde comprend quatre anneaux donc quatre zones de placement plus la cinquième ou sont les Weasley.

Ils ont dû aller tout en haut du stade donc pas très légal, mais on va dire que les organisateurs y voient une rentrée d'argent en plus et les familles qui ont moins les moyens peuvent assisté à la fête quand même.

Les gens pensent à tort que le premier cercle, le plus près du terrain est le mieux. Sauf que vous vous cassez le cou à toujours avoir la tête en l'air. Là où nous somme s'est parfait, car pas trop loin et sinon on utilise des jumelles pour mieux voir.

Au troisième, ils sont obligés d'utiliser les jumelles ou autres appareils sinon ils ne verraient rien. Alors je ne vous parle pas du quatrième et cinquième, mais c'est dans ceux-là qu'il y a le plus d'ambiance. Sauf le bloc où on était, car il y avait un club de fan Irlandais qui menait la danse pour les chansons d'encouragement pour toute l'aile du stade.

Blaise n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état-là, ivre et chantant des chansons paillardes avec un vieil homme à qui il manquait une jambe.

Et là encore, je vous raconte l'avant match. Il n'y a même pas encore eu l'arrivée des mascottes. Et qu'elle entrée les amis !

Les velanes bulgares ont charmé toute la population masculine du stade. On a tous remarqué la descente en piqué de l'arbitre Hassan Mostafa puis sa démarche assurée en faisant rouler ses muscles vers une des femmes avant qu'il ne lisse sa fantasmagorique moustache.

Heureusement pour lui que les farfadets nous ont présenté assez rapidement le petit show de feu d'artifice et distribution d'or de leur cru. L'apparition des petits êtres magiques a permis à beaucoup d'hommes de reprendre leurs esprits. Brian a dû essayer de stopper Dean tandis que Terry s'amusait à prendre des photos compromettantes de notre ami aux origines italiennes.

Le match en lui-même fut d'une grande qualité. Les deux équipes nous ont montré un spectacle digne d'une finale de Coupe du Monde. Entre le jeu de passe des verts qui était ultra précis et les figures et feinte de Krum qui vous coupaient le souffle. Ce match restera surement dans les mémoires pendant un bon moment.  
Surtout avec l'animation après match qu'à proposer un petit groupe anglais. Un truc bien de chez nous. Une attaque de Mangemort.

L'animation est simple. Courir pour votre vie et celle de votre famille. Parce que sérieusement, si Rose et Brian ainsi que les amis n'étaient pas là, j'aurais foncé dans ses gars qui osent pourrir notre soirée.  
A la place, transplanage d'urgence au square avec la tente. Sirius est un peu parano des fois mais ça nous a permis de sauver tout le monde rapidement. Même les Weasley sont venu avec nous.

Par contre, je dois reconnaitre que Lady Zabini sait rester classe en toute circonstance. Car demander poliment ou sont les toilettes les plus proches alors que l'on veut vomir toutes les bières ingurgitées dans la journée, c'est la grande classe. Surtout que le transplanage d'urgence n'a pas du arranger l'état de son estomac.

Enfin, on a fini la semaine avec la réponse à énormément de lettre. Entre les Stark qui se sont un peu inquiété pour moi et Victor qui s'en veut d'avoir perdu le match et m'en veut un peu pour la blague ou Padma qui me demande si elle pourra faire des expériences sur Haku, Tracey qui veut que je lui donne des cours de guitare, plus un ordre qu'une demande et je ne vais pas la contrarier. Oh et j'allais oublier Alice qui veut absolument prendre nos mesures pour notre cadeau de noël. Oui, notre marraine est des fois un peu fofolle, mais on l'adore comme ça.  
Aller, la prochaine fois, on fera…. Vous verrez bien.

A plus, Bisous

Votre Ryry.

* * *

Voili voilou! C'est l'auteur. Je sais ce que vous vous dites , enfin un chapitre de notre fanfic favorite. Non c'est pas ça? dommage pour moi.

Sinon je suis content, on arrive enfin dans les parties intéressantes des bouquins. Pour moi les deux premiers tomes sont le côté plein de paillettes du monde magique.

Maintenant, on arrive vers le côté un peu plus sombre, plus triste. enfin vous verrez.


	46. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 4

Salut à tous ! C'est Lee Chaos du fin fond de la tête de notre cher Harry Potter.

Ce dernier est un peu occupé à lire la Gazette du sorcier. Perso, j'ai arrêté de le lire depuis cet été. Faut dire aussi qu'il ne parle que de l'attaque des mangemorts pendant la coupe du monde, et de la coupe en elle-même. Belle victoire de l'Irlande, l'honneur des bulgares sauvé par le talentueux Victor Krum. Bref, ce journal radote.

Puis surtout, je préfère lire les dossiers du Lord Potter. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Or comme Harry est encore un peu jeune et ne comprend pas tous aux différents dossiers, je m'amuse à jouer ce rôle pour nous deux. C'est franchement marrant la comédie. Tant qu'à faire, je la joue comme un acteur. Ça fait rire Ryry et Brian. Rose voit le résultat donc ne dit rien. Mais le truc le plus cool, c'est les bruits de couloir que j'entends au ministère de la magie.

Comme j'y vais régulièrement pour le Refuge ou des séances du Magenmagot, je laisse souvent trainer discrètement une oreille…Voir une oreille à rallonge des Jumeaux Weasley. Très pratique, cette invention. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu apprendre plein de choses. Par exemple, vous saviez que l'on peut passer ses Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaires ou BUSE en avance ? Voir même juste passer seulement l'épreuve théorique pour n'avoir que la pratique à passer en même temps que les autres.

Maintenant, imaginez que cette même info arrive aux oreilles d'un groupe d'élèves qui est au top de son école depuis trois ans. Imaginez cette info dans les mains d'élèves qui veulent avoir plus de temps pour faire des blagues, des recherches ou travailler encore plus. Oui, on a des purs Serdaigles avec nous.

Donc vous vous doutez bien qu'Harry en a parlé aux copains. Ces derniers ont déjà préparé un programme de révision pour que l'on puisse les passer en avril plus un autre si on se loupe et donc les repasser en aout. On n'est pas fous non plus. Moi, Lee, possède les connaissances et la pratique pour passer mes ASPICs mais Ryry et les autres n'ont que la connaissance pour les BUSE. Et puis, ils n'ont choisi que des matières théoriques. On révisera donc l'Histoire de la Magie, juste des dates à se rappeler rien de bien difficile, l'Astronomie, là encore juste une carte du ciel à faire, chose que l'on sait déjà presque faire à la perfection.

Ensuite, le groupe se sépare en deux, les futurs médecins, potionnistes et botanistes d'un côté et ceux qui n'apprécie pas trop les plantes de l'autre. La Botanique est utile voir obligatoire pour certain métier, mais il faut bien reconnaitre que ce n'est pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde de récolter le pus d'une plante qui essait vous manger dès que l'on s'approche trop d'elle.

On passera tous les buses pour cette matière, mais pour certains d'entre nous, Tracey, Blaise, Terry et moi-même, cela signifiera la fin de ce cours. Rose, Padma et Théo en auront besoin pour la formation de médicomage. Daphnée pour reprendre les affaires familiales, Neville car ça l'éclate. Reste Hermione qui même si elle abandonne la médicomagie pour combattre l'injustice des espèces magiques garde cette matière, car elle aime juste trop les cours en général.

Alors oui, on a un sacré programme cette année. Surtout que je sais qu'il a un évènement spécial qui va se passer à Poudlard cette année et que ça risque d'être d'enfer. Pour l'instant, on est plutôt calmes. Tranquillement installés dans un des plus grands compartiments du Poudlard express. Ryry lit son journal, Padma dort sur son épaule gauche (pas de bave qui cool, c'est tant mieux) pour récupérer de son retour des Indes orientales. A côté de Padma, Théo dispute une partie de bataille navale avec Terry qui est assis face à lui. De l'autre côté d'Harry, il y a Daphnée qui est en grande discussion sur la mode avec Tracey. Ou plutôt elle écoute Tracey en pleine discussion avec elle-même sur la mode. Et donc entre Terry et Tracey, on retrouve Hermione et Rose qui lisent tranquillement.

Quoi Blaise ? Nan, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Il est juste en plein milieu du compartiment et se fait attaquer par tous nos animaux de compagnie. Rien de méchant, juste des léchouilles car il parlait tellement fort que ça a réveillé Padma qui lui a mis du miam hibou dans ses vêtements. Le résultat fut rapide. Les chouettes et hiboux ont foncé sur lui, son propre chien-loup a pris le truc pour un jeu, Neko le chat de Neville ainsi que Pattenrond celui d'Hermione s'amusent avec les volatiles.

Malgré ça, notre pauvre ami souffre en silence, enfin Théo a lancé un sort d'immobilisation à son colocataire de chambre tandis que Terry lui en lançait un de silence. Par contre, ça n'arrête pas, car Astoria a donné du miam-hibou à Luna le temps qu'elle trouve quelqu'un avec un appareil photo afin d'immortaliser ce moment. La blonde un peu dans la lune adore nourrir les animaux.

Personnellement, je serais bien venu en aide à mon ami, mais si je bouge, je risque de réveiller Padma et c'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ce fichu bordel. Même la vieille dame qui pousse le chariot de friandises a eu pitié de lui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Neville, qui avait préféré rester avec les plus jeunes, arriva pile au même moment que le chariot. Il arriva à comprendre que le Serpentard voulait au moins une Chocogrenouille. Gentil comme il est, Nev lui en offrit une. Allez savoir comment, mais même la grenouille en chocolat s'est mise à jouer avec les autres animaux avant de se faire manger par les volatiles.

Bref, j'adore les voyages en Poudlard Express. Un truc encore plus cool c'est les balades à dos de sombral. Quoi encore ? Vous en avez jamais fait ? Bah nous, puisque que le temps est tellement pourri que nos souliers sont trempés, avec Théo et Luna, on en a profité. Alors oui, on passe pour des tarés qui chevauchent du vide pour beaucoup. Ou tout simplement pour des tarés. Luna s'en fiche comme de sa première Joncheruine, Théo a une répute de futur mage noir avec la plupart des élèves avec les évènements de l'année dernière et Harry…c'est Harry Potter. Sérieusement, depuis quand le simple fait d'être Harry Potter fait que peu importe ce que vous faites, c'est normal ? Oh c'est une vraie question que j'ai posée aux amis. Parce que, ok, durant la jeunesse de Lee Chaos, bizarrerie rimait toujours avec Lee, mais pas avec Ryry.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. La réponse en elle-même ou les personnes qui me l'on dit. La réponse est simple.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait dans la Chambre des Secrets affrontés un Basilic ? Qui s'amuserait à faire une course dans une réserve de dragon, et au passage s'amusait avec ses derniers ? Qui pour un simple entrainement de passe pour le Quidditch lâcherait cinq cognards et marquerait quand même une dizaine de buts? Qui s'amuserait à faire des blagues dignes des maraudeurs ou des jumeaux Weasley ? Qui vient de se prendre trois mois de retenues, car la dernière question a été posée pendant la répartition et un peu trop forte par une petite sœur qui aurait sa place à Serpentard ? Qui s'attaque à des Mangemorts? Qui est la seule personne à avoir été dans toutes les salles communes ? Qui ?

Là oui avec tout ça on peut dire que des fois je suis un peu extrême (heureusement ils ne savent pas pour la première année), mais quand ceux qui vous disent la vérité sont votre sœur, vos meilleurs amis, vos coéquipiers, la petite Astoria Greengrass qui joue son air innocent alors qu'elle vient de me faire gagner trois mois de retenue, ou même le directeur en personne… D'ailleurs comment il sait que j'ai été dans chaque salle commune ? On s'en fout un peu. Juste que toutes les premières années me regardent bizarre maintenant.

Oui, c'est bon, j'ai une réputation de mec qui fait des bizarreries.

Alors quand notre cher directeur nous annonce que le Quidditch est annulé au profit du tournoi des trois sorciers, pourquoi je sens plusieurs regards sur moi ? Ouh la j'ai intérêt à courir vite car je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout le regard que me lance ma petite sœur adorée.

C'était Lee Chaos et je vous t'chao ! À la prochaine pour une année qui s'annonce génial !

* * *

Salut, 'est l'auteur

-Avec Lee

-et Ryry

Vous me laissez parlez oui. Non mais. ça fais presque un mois que je n'ai pas publier et je suis désolé. j'avais les chapitres (corriger par ma bêta a qui on peut dire merci), le hic viens que Lee et Ryry m'ont exploser ma box et du coup pas d'internet. Vous vous rendez compte. PAS D'INTERNET car deux zigoto se sont amusé à joué au quidditch dans la maison. Pourquoi Rose n'était pas là?

Pour me faire pardonner je vous mets directement le chapitre 5.

-Bah non Guibe.

-Quoi Lee?

-Faut leur demander une petite review sinon Ryry et moi ont va bouder.

-A ouais! bonne ça Lee!

-J'ai toujours des bonnes idées, Harry.

-Comme le fait de mettre un strangulot dans la baignoire de Guibe?

-Le pauvre petit animal était perdu et comme ça notre cher auteur à pu connaitre une espèce magique.

-Bon les deux rigolos vous dîtes en revoir a vos fans et on rentre écrire la suite.

-D'accord, Guibe! (les deux en choeur) A plus les pluches! faites pas les autruches!


	47. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 5

Salut les farfadets ! C'est Ryry ! Eh oui je suis toujours en vie !

Rose m'assassine toujours du regard dès que je fais un truc qui sort de notre année scolaire sinon ça va.

Ouh la ! Je pense que j'ai parlé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Donc je vais reprendre ce mois de septembre en commençant par la rentrée.

Comme d'habitude, on attend la répartition des petits nouveaux. Je ne me souviens que de deux de nos aiglons, Stewart Ackerley et Orla Quirke. La pauvre petite a un peu peur mais bizarrement je suis rassuré de voir que nos petits du Connemara les accueillent à bras ouverts.

Ensuite on a pu enfin profiter du délicieux repas préparé par les elfes de maison. On discute, se raconte nos vacances. Pour beaucoup, on parle de la Coupe du monde, du match, de l'attaque... D'autres parlent de la Gazette du sorcier et d'un dénommé Maugrey Fol-œil.

Puis voilà que Lee a ouvert ma grande bouche pour poser La question.

« Tiens Roger tu peux passer la purée ?

\- Voila Harry.

\- Merci Capitaine.

\- Euh dit pourquoi les filles de troisième année viennent de me dire de ne pas t'approcher au risque de finir comme une certaine Luna ? Me demanda Stewart en profitant que j'ai la purée pour se servir. Et c'est qui Luna ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles Capitaine ? Elle est cool ta cicatrice.

\- Merci petit aiglon. J'appelle Roger Davis « Capitaine » car il est celui de notre équipe de Quidditch. Le seul véritable sport des sorciers. Tu demanderas plus d'explication à n'importe quel gars de notre maison plus tard.

Ensuite, Luna c'est la fille blonde assise à côté de la rousse et d'une brune avec un balai dans le cul.

\- Celle avec des radis en guise de boucle d'oreille ?

\- Oui. Notre maison, comme l'a si bien dit le chapeau, regroupe des personnes qui aime apprendre, sont naturellement curieuses et aiment créer des choses et d'autre. Sauf que l'on a aussi des personnes très individualistes ainsi que d'autres qui ont une certaine excentricité que le commun des mortels n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Luna est…

\- Complètement tarée, me proposa un Poufsouffle derrière moi.

\- Non ! Disons que ses connaissances des créatures magiques aujourd'hui disparues alliées à un trouble dans sa vie fait qu'elle aime voir les dites créatures un peu partout. Cela déboussole juste les personnes avec qui elle ne veut pas trop parler.

\- Comme une sorte de protection.

\- Oui. Mais ça permet de faire le tri aussi avec ceux avec qui elle veut parler. Le problème est qu'elle est souvent dans sa bulle, ça lui donne ce fameux air un peu dans la lune. Oh ! Et quand elle te parle c'est plus difficile de suivre mais moi je trouve ça plus intéressant.

\- Tu peux me passer le bacon ?

\- Bien sûr. Terry, bacon.

\- Bacon contre purée, Ry.

\- Voilà tu es servi. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, donc Luna est juste une fille cool incomprise. Les filles de son année l'ont même appelée Loufoca. Sauf que je déteste la discrimination. Encore moins celle injustifiée. De plus ma guitare s'appelle Luna. Du coup, il y a souvent eu des quiproquos quand je disais que j'allais jouer avec ma Luna.

Et de fil en aiguille, je l'ai un peu prise sous mon aile. Les filles ne lui donnent plus de surnom et notre Luna essaye de faire un effort quand elle parle avec ceux de notre maison.

Après le rapport entre le fait de m'approcher et devenir comme elle je ne vois pas.

Terry, Davis. Le rapport entre Luna et moi ?

\- Guitare ou Ronflax ? demanda mon capitaine, une demi tomate dans la bouche.

\- Ronflax.

\- Tous les deux aussi tarés.

\- En quoi ce gars est taré ? Questionna le petit nouveau en me montrant de sa fourchette. Je veux dire il a l'air normal. »

Et là, tous ceux autour de nous et qui sont de notre maison rigolèrent.

« Tu vois petit, notre maison est rempli de fous.

\- Très drôle Harry mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est allé dans la chambre des Secret affronté un Basilic, répondit Hermione.

\- Bah! C'était en deuxième année.

\- Justement Harry James Potter. Tu n'étais qu'un deuxième année, rajouta Rose.

\- Mais il vous avait pétrifiées et avait empêché un match de Quidditch.

\- Ah bah sympa le frère ! J'étais pétrifiée par une créature qui aurait pu me tuer et lui il pense au match de Quidditch.

\- Rose tu sais très bien que je t'adore plus que le sport. Et puis merde, j'avais Terry avec moi, ainsi que Blaise, Nev et Théo.

\- Mise en danger d'autrui, fit un cinquième année que je fusillai du regard.

\- On avait un plan qui était sûr de fonctionner, on n'allait pas foncer comme des idiots de Gryffondor. Sans offense, les lions, ce n'est qu'une expression.

\- N'empêche que t'es quand même taré car faut il faut l'être pour faire la course annuelle de Suède.

\- Sérieux tu l'a faite ?!

\- Alors c'était comment ? me demande toute l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Génial. j'ai pu approcher de près des suédois à museau court. Des bêtes magnifiques.

\- Tellement que monsieur a réveillé toute la colonie alors que les femelles couvaient leurs œufs, expliqua mon frère venu nous chiper un pichet de jus de citrouille.

\- C'est bon, il n'y a même pas eu de blessés. Ni chez les dragons, ni chez les concurrents.

\- N'empêche que même Krum a dit que tu étais complètement taré.

\- Krum ! Victor Krum ? Attends tu as fait celle de l'année dernière avec Le Victor Krum ?

\- Oui, Capitaine. Cho tu baves. Chambers fait gaffe tu vas couper la main de Stretton.

\- Comment c'est de le voir voler de près ?

\- Laisse-moi te dire, commença Rose, que Harry ne volera plus jamais sur un balai quand Krum est dans les parages.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ? je demandai a ma sœur.

\- Votre petit balai aérien était très beau mais votre bataille de boule de neige sur balai plus le réveil des dragons fut ce qui causa le plus grand nombre d'abandon jamais réalisé pour cette course dans l'histoire de la magie.

\- C'est vrai que c'était bien cool. Faudra le refaire à l'école. Me regardez pas comme ça Rose et Mione, je parlais de la bataille de boule de neige.

\- Tu dois être doué sur un balai, me dit Stretton avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- On t'apprendra, lui dis je.

\- Ravie de t'avoir connu petit. Dommage de perdre un sorcier à un si jeune âge.

\- Euh en quoi le fait que je lui apprenne à voler sur un balai est dangereux.

\- Eh bien… Harry. C'est pas pour être méchante ….mais …..

\- Vas y Cho finis ta phrase.

\- La dernière fois pour m'apprendre à parfaire ma parade du paresseux, tu m'as fait un entrainement avec cinq cognards.

\- Et alors ? Elle est génial maintenant ta parade. Toutes l'équipe l'a fait et s'est améliorée, non ? Même pas eu de blessé.

\- Et mon bras ! Tu l'oublies un peu vite mon bras ! commença à crier Chambers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry, bras cassé, trois semaines sans pouvoir tenir un truc dans la main. De plus c'était son bras le plus fort. Me renseigna mon ami né-moldu a mes côté.

\- Pour ça que son bras gauche est plus développé qu'avant.

\- Oui.

\- Les pouvoirs de la branlette sont franchement extraordinaires. Presque magiques.

\- On est à table Harry, me fit Padma en me lançant une pomme que je rattrape facilement.

\- Donc à part quand il est sur un balai c'est un gars normal.

\- Il est plus fort que la moyenne au duel sorcier. La preuve est que l'année dernière il a affronté des criminels très dangereux, sortit un Serpentard

\- Eh ! Théo était avec moi ainsi que les Weasley.

\- En parlant de l'année dernière et des Weasley, je sais de source sûre qu'il faisait partit du CHAOS et créait une multitude de blague.

\- L'année dernière, du fait qu'il y avait des criminelles en fuite l'ambiance n'était pas terrible, donc il y a eu un énorme concours de blagues durant toute l'année. Qu'est que l'on a pu rire….

\- Potter, en retenue pour trois mois pour faire partie du CHAOS, hurla notre professeur de potion.

\- Quelle preuve avez-vous professeur ? Demandais-je en me levant.

\- Miss Greengrass nous a clairement dit qu'elle le savait de source sûre. Vous n'allez pas traiter votre amie de menteuse, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter.

\- Non. Donc je suis franchement désolé mais Brian, à cause ou grâce a Astoria tu as gagné direct 3 mois de retenue.

\- C'est les tiennes Harry.

\- Bah non. Le professeur Rogue a dit Mr Potter. Moi je n'ai demandé que la preuve. Et on sait tous les deux que tu es le digne héritier des Maraudeurs.

\- Ne cherchez pas à fuir, Mr Potter. J'ai assez de chaudron pour vous deux.

\- Merci Frangin.

\- Euh…Harry. Du coup tu es dangereux avec un balai, une baguette, les potions. Il reste quoi où tu restes calme ?

\- Les livres, les amis ou tous simplement quand je suis dans la salle commune.

\- Mes chers élèves ! dit le directeur en se levant. Comme chaque année j'ai plusieurs annonces à faire. Déjà, bravo à Mr Harry Potter pour avoir réussi à entrer dans toute les salles communes sans se faire inviter. Vous êtes le premier élève en quatre siècles qui arrive cet exploit. Ensuite félicitation pour votre score à l'examen de l'année dernière où vous n'avez fait qu'une faute.

\- J'aime pas trop la botanique. Me suis trompé entre deux noms latins. Une des plantes absorbe la lumière alors que l'autre la reflète. C'est bête mais ça m'a enlevé un stupide point. Précisai-je aux copains tandis que le directeur continuait son discours sur les règles et il-

Bordel de merde !

Le plafond magique fit des sienne. Merlin merci, notre nouveau prof régla le problème d'un coup de baguette.

Cool comme entrée et pour faire une présentation. Tu bloques un éclair et hop, le dirlo te présente : Alastor Maugrey, ancien Auror, notre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Cette année, jeunes gens, vous aurez la possibilité d'assister ou même de participer à une ancienne compétition : le Tournoi des trois Sorciers.

Ce tournoi se déroulera ici même. Nous accueillerons donc les deux autres écoles : Durmstrang et Beaubâton.

Du fait du Tournoi nous devons annuler celui de Quidditch. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Je vous raconte pas trop le tollé générale que cette annonce a créé car j'étais en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de calmer Roger en lui promettant que j'avais un plan. Il n'avait qu'à réunir la plupart des préfets ainsi que tous les capitaines dans deux semaines.. Comme il est le préfet en chef et capitaine ce sera facile.


	48. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 6 1er avril:)

Salut mes petits filous !

C'est Ryry qui voulait juste vous faire un poisson d'avril. :p  
Quoi vous pensiez vraiment que notre fainéant d'auteur posterait un chapitre le premier avril ?  
Bah non !Il est tranquille à la plage en train d'écrire la suite de nos aventures.

Mais comme moi, le grand Harry Potter, je suis super sympa, je peux vous dire que l'on va parler Quidditch, Bave-boule, d'échec version sorcier, Puis vu que moi, je vous aime bien, je vous emmenais en retenu avec moi. Sympa comme programme, non ?

Tien sinon tant que je vous tiens. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les filles de Poudlard, et Lee et moi, on a décidé que…..enfin ….voilà quoi, j'ai 14 ans et j'aimerais bien vois ce que ça fait d'avoir une copine.

Si vous avez des noms, je suis preneur. (insérer vos reviews ici) Et ce n'est pas une blague. Oh et pour la technique de drague aussi, car la version Lee Chaos est très similaire à la Sirius Black et disons que je suis un peu plus romantique.

Allez à plus mes chocogrenouilles ! Moi je vais allez lustré mon balais (bande de pervers). ;)

Petites reviews pour la blague ?


	49. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 6

**Note de l'auteur** :

Déjà, on va commencer par dire un immense merci à tous pour suivre cette histoire.  
Ensuite désolé si je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps (un putain de mois! méchant auteur! où est le fer à repasser?). Entre ma recherche de boulot, les amis, les pollens, mon ordi qui fait des siennes. Bref, ce fut un mois de merde pour moi. Surtout que j'ai réécrit plus de 12 fois ce chapitre, car je voulais y mettre des trucs puis tout compte fait avec de la réflexion, je le mettrai dans le prochain.  
Sinon je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire (Mme Rowling ne m'a toujours pas donné les droits sur l'univers merveilleux qu'est Harry Potter.)

* * *

Salut mes petits poneys magiques ! C'est Lee Chaos accompagné d'un grand blagueur, oui, c'est bien lui, Harry Potter !

Oh oui ça fait longtemps. Je me demandais juste quoi vous raconter puis je me suis souvenu que l'on avait repris les cours.

Donc la rentrée s'est passée comme les années précédentes. Enfin ça s'est-ce que j'aimerais vous dire, mais vous savez que notre troisième année fut marquée par la Grande Évasion, comme l'appel le Ministère de la Magie, et que pour notre seconde année on a eu un Lockhart. Bref, on n'a jamais eu de rentrée type.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai commencé ma journée par ma séance de sport avec les copains. Notre groupe de quatre est passé à une petite vingtaine, car le reste de nos amis nous ont pour la plupart rejoints pour différentes raisons, Tracey pour continuer à manger ses pâtisseries favorites et Blaise pour se sculpter un corps de rêve afin de draguer une fille. En plus de ses deux-là, on retrouve toute l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que certains élèves venant de toutes les maisons.  
Je peux vous dire que ça fait bizarre de les voir tous courir ensembles dans le parc. Je sais que les Poufsouffle sont venus, car Nev a dit à Diggory qu'ils pouvaient venir. On a aussi deux trois petits lions qui sont nés-de-moldu et qui veulent continuer à faire du sport. J'ai cru les entendre parler de basket ou de tennis.

Perso, j'ai fait ma petite séance à mon rythme. Beaucoup de gars ont essayé de le suivre. Seul Nev et Roger y arrivaient vraiment. Diggory étant juste derrière nous en tirant un peu la langue.

Padma a souhaité que nous y allions mollo pour le premier entrainement donc pas de combat avec des armes pour aujourd'hui néanmoins, je remarquais que les filles étaient devenue extrêmement plus souple qu'avant.

Bon là Ryry m'a traité de pervers car je peux le dire seulement car je les ai vu s'étirer à la fin pendant que Nev et moi-même faisions de même. Puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec Ryry, on a l'impression d'avoir piqué un fard quand on les a regardées. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première que nous les regardons s'étirer.

Enfin pas le temps de penser à ça, car il faut vite aller à la douche puis prendre le petit-déjeuner, récupérer notre emploi du temps, se laver les dents, prendre les cours pour la journée, y aller.

Puis direction le petit-déjeuner afin d'avoir notre emploi du temps. Super, on commence avec Botanique en commun avec les Serpentards.  
Et quel cours les amis ! Je n'avais jamais vu le professeur Chourave en colère. Maintenant oui. Pas de bol pour notre groupe d'amis, car c'est contre nous qu'elle l'était. Du coup, elle ne nous a pas interrogés une seule fois durant tout son cours, et nous a même gardés à la fin pour connaître les raisons de notre envie de passer SA matière en avance pour les BUSES.

Résultat de cette entrevue….elle ne nous parle plus. Enfin à ceux qui on dit qui arrêteraient avec l'obtention de leur BUSE. Tout ça, car Tracey est, même si c'est une bonne amie, une sacrée grande gueule qui a son franc parlé tout en restant correct. L'éducation sang-pur laisse toujours des traces.  
Donc, nous avons eu une matinée plus que pourrie et je n'ai même pas un moment de répit car voilà Cap'taine Roger qui vient me voir.

« Alors Harry, bien cette matinée ?  
\- Mouai. Plutôt bof pour moi.  
\- Allez, vas y raconte tout à ton capitaine préféré.  
\- Tu penses franchement que Gwenog Jones répondra à une de mes lettres ?  
\- Idiot ! Je parlais de moi. Ton capitaine.  
\- Oh ! Je me disais aussi. Elle doit avoir autre chose à penser que la petite vie d'un élève de notre école. Même si au passage cet élève est en partie son patron.  
Sinon, si tu veux savoir mon cinquième capitaine préféré….  
\- Attends ! Je suis seulement cinquième ?  
\- Il y a Jones, Morgan sa prédécesseuse suivit évidemment de près par Brand son mari. Ensuite, il y a mon père et enfin toi. En sixième, j'hésite toujours entre Charlie Weasley ou Dubois. Pour finir dans le top on trouve Brankovitch III et Mme Bibine.  
\- En quoi Mme Bibine rentre dans ton top 10 ? Demanda Astoria.  
\- Apprends, jeune insolente qui écoute les conversations des autres que notre bien-aimé professeur de vol a été une grande joueuse de Quidditch dans sa jeunesse.  
\- Mouais, me fit la petite Greengrass.  
\- Tu veux son palmarès ? Soit. Elle a commencé en ligue amateur à sa sortie de Poudlard. Non, elle n'a pas joué dans notre école, car les Serpentard ne veulent pas de filles dans leurs équipes depuis plus deux siècles.  
Donc, début dans diverses équipes qui l'utilisait comme joker. Repéré très vite par des pros. Durant sa première saison, elle se mangea un vilain cognard dans l'estomac, mais elle finit par offrir quand même la victoire à son équipe.  
\- Elle était attrapeuse ? Questionna Chang.  
\- C'est le seul poste qu'elle n'a pas pris durant toute sa carrière. Normalement, elle était poursuiveuse, sauf que quand elle a été sélectionnée pour la deuxième fois pour la coupe du monde, elle a dû remplacer à plusieurs reprises le gardien. La troisième fois, elle a été prise en tant que batteuse.

\- Euh, Harry.  
\- Oui Roger ?  
\- Je connais la liste des équipes nationales d'Irlande et Grande Bretagne par cœur. Hors, il n'y a jamais eu de joueur du nom de Bibine.  
\- T'as pensé aux faits qu'elle se soit marié plusieurs fois ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je me disais. Bon allez ne boude pas Roger.  
\- Je boude si j'ai envie. Me dit le préfet en chef en boudant comme un enfant de quatre ans.  
\- Bon bah je suppose que tu t'en fous de pourquoi on a eu une matinée assez désagréable et pourquoi notre maison à moins de points que les dernières rentrée.  
\- Les deux sont liés aux têtes que toi et tes amis tirés.  
\- Bravo détective Davis.  
\- Maintenant que tu as attiré notre curiosité Harry, tu peux finir. Dit Michael Corner.  
\- Notre groupe a réussi l'exploit de se mettre à dos le professeur Chourave.  
\- Hein ?! s'écria la tablé  
\- Mais comment vous avez fait ? C'est quand même la plus gentille prof du bahut, interrogea Chambers.  
\- Simple. Elle a su que l'on va passer certaines BUSEs en avance et surtout que sa matière fait partie du lot.

Hors, notre professeur de botanique n'apprécie pas que l'on se soit inscris sans lui en avoir parlé. De plus selon elle, nous allons nous planter, car nous n'avons pas eu les cours de cinquième année. Et évidemment pour prouver ses dires, elle nous interdit l'accès aux serres. Donc pas d'entraînement.  
Rajoutes-y le fait qu'elle ne nous a pas interrogé une seule fois de tout son cours alors que l'on avait les réponses. Bref notre petit groupe s'est mis cette prof à dos juste après une heure de cours.

\- Et Harry, tu veux faire quoi après Poudlard ? demanda Roger  
\- Ta véritable question est si j'ai besoin oui ou non de cette BUSE et la réponse est non mais je veux au moins l'avoir pour ne pas me fermer des portes dans le futur. Pareil pour l'histoire et l'astronomie.  
\- Hum. Je vois, fit une fille de septième année donc je ne me souviens plus le nom. Vous voulez ne plus avoir les matières les plus contraignantes pour avoir plus de temps. Tu vas en faire quoi de tout ce temps libre l'année prochaine ?  
\- Préparer mieux les autres BUSEs, répondit Terry  
\- Pouvoir souffler plus, poursuivit Padma  
\- Faire des expériences, rajoutèrent Rose et Hermione avec un drôle de regard.  
\- Finir les défis de l'Histoire de Poudlard, dis-je pour finir.  
\- Tu vas avoir du mal avec certaines, bredouilla Rogers.  
\- Tu n'as pas encore réussi à compléter la liste mon petit Capitaine ?  
\- Ne te moque pas Harry, mais je suis sur cette liste depuis ma première année. En fait, toute ma famille à essayer de la réussir sauf que c'est devenu impossible de 1753.  
\- Tu parles du plantage de drapeau ?  
\- Ouaip. Les Serpentard gardent trop jalousement leur territoire. Je ne parle même pas des Poufsouffles qui n'invitent presque jamais d'autre personne dans leurs terrier et s'ils le font tu ne te rappelles pas de comment tu y es allé. Expliqua  
\- Et si on faisait un petit pari amical ? demandais-je avec un grand sourire à Roger.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ton sourire de gobelin Harry, dit Rose un peu plus loin. Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire de bêtise.  
\- Enfin ma petite Rose, tu me connais, je ne ferais rien que n'auraient pas fait nos parents.  
\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Remus m'en a un peu trop raconté.  
\- Je te promets de ne pas embrasser quelqu'un dans un placard à balais, car je trouve ça pas du tout romantique.  
\- Bon et ce pari alors ? » Voulurent en savoir plus Roger et beaucoup d'autres parieurs de notre maison.

Il faut que vous sachiez qu'à Poudlard, il existe l'un des plus grands réseaux de trafic du monde. Ça passe du petit échange de cartes de chocogrenouilles aux grands réseaux de bières au beurre que contrôlent depuis des siècles les Poufsouffles. Les Jumeaux Weasley dealent leurs marchandises qui font grande concurrence à Zonko. Les Serpentards peuvent te faire rentrer n'importe quoi à l'intérieur du château tant que tu peux y mettre le prix et être un peu patient.  
Et nous les Aigles ?

Bah nous, on a un truc mieux que le reste. Nous nous tenons tous les paris. Je m'explique.

Des paris sont faits sur les matchs de Quidditch, de bavboules, d'échec et depuis l'année dernières sur les blagues et autre choses idiotes.  
Pour les matchs, nous avons un système qui est impartiale. Bien obligé quand on sait que même les profs en profitent. Il reprend le principe des côtes comme le système moldu. Excepté que l'on peut aussi parier sur les sorties des joueurs, le nombre de buts arrêté, encaisser, marquer par tel joueur voir même la durée d'un match. Bref avec nous, vous pouvez parier sur tout ce qui fait un match de Quidditch.

Il y a quand même plusieurs règles :  
\- Les joueurs ou personnes du staff ne peuvent pas parier sur un match de leur équipe  
\- Interdiction de trafiquer un match pour gagner un pari  
\- Les directeurs de maison n'ont pas le droit de parier sur la défaite de leur maison.  
\- On ne peut pas parier pour quelqu'un d'autre  
\- On mise ce que l'on peut payer

Et encore là ce n'est que les principales, mais tout est fait pour que le jeu reste sain et que les parieurs ne perdent jamais trop d'argent.  
Après tout certains payent en bonbon, d'autres en aide aux devoirs. Vous l'aurez tous compris, tout le monde peut parier avec tout ce qui a un peu de valeur dans cette école.

Évidement si vous voulez parier pas mal d'argent, vous pouvez avec les Serpentards mais c'est à vos risques et périls. Il y a aussi les petits trafiquants d'objets interdits par le concierge, d'alcool ou de tabac.

Bizarrement, j'aime cette ambiance de magouille et compagnie que l'on ne trouve qu'à Poudlard.  
Mais pas le temps de parler plus, car je dois aller à mon prochain cours et comme c'est avec la vielle McGo je préfère être en avance. Je viens d'apprendre que les jumeaux Weasley ont commencé fort leur année en s'amusant durant son cours (métamorphose humaine). La lionne est donc énervée pour la journée grâce à eux.

Je vous dis à la prochaine.

* * *

Une petite review s'est un sourire pour l'auteur et surtout ça lui donne votre avis.


	50. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 7

Salut à tous mes botrucs adorés, c'est Harry Potter dans la tête d'Harry Potter pour contrôler son corps. Bref je suis Harry Potter et Lee m'a fait boire une drôle de potion qui me fait dire des âneries.

Bon la dernière fois je crois que Lee vous a raconté pourquoi on ne gagne plus de point en Botanique. Il vous a aussi parlé d'une McGo bien énervée mais vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

Non ? bien ce que je me disais. Alors apprenez chers lecteurs de mon cœur que si j'attrape Lee dans ma tête je le mets directement sous ma couette. Argh ! Fichu potion.

Bon la prof de métamorphose,

Dommage qu'elle ne parle pas en prose,

Était extrêmement chamboulée

Par la faute de deux jumeaux nés

Les deux roux zigotos

Ayant réussi leurs évaluation

En obtenant un joli O

Pouvaient poursuivre leur formation

Il se trouve que leur année

Est plus que bien avancée

Dans cette matière si difficile à maitriser

Ils apprendraient un niveau plus élevé

C'est donc avec précaution

Qu'ils continuaient leur formation

Fini pour eux la transfiguration

Maintenant place aux transformations

Ils eurent la tache bien compliquée

De passer un ami à l'état de canapé

Les deux rois blagueurs

Eurent sûrement une lueur

En plein milieu de l'exercice

Quand la vieille professeur McGo

Leurs tourna négligemment le dos

Ils s'auto-lançaient un maléfice

Le résultat fut…étonnant

Quant à la place de deux adolescent

On retrouva deux divans

Particulièrement dansant

Là ne s'arrête pas leurs particularités

Car en plein milieu du mobilier

On pouvait voir leur bout de nez

Mais pourquoi la professeure est énervée ?

Simplement car un troisième luron

Proposa une bourse

À celui qui gagnait une course

Les divans partirent décider du champion

Dans ce vaste château

On vit une McGo

Courir après deux zigotos

Qui furent punis aux cachots

\- Eh punaise Lee cette potion est, en plus d'être dégueulasse, super chiante.

\- C'est une nouveauté des Weasley que je t'ai fait tester. Si on ressent des effets secondaires on doit leur dire.

\- Des effets secondaires ? Comme une soudaine envie de te torde le cou ?

\- Donc je note « pulsions suicidaires » à la fin de l'effet voulu. Autre chose ?

\- T'es c** ! Idiot ! Stupide ! Aussi utile qu'un balai dans le c** !

\- S'auto-insulte. Quoi Harry ? Si tu m'insulte, tu t'insultes.

\- …

\- Ah non tu ne vas pas bouder maintenant. Harry ! D'accord, je veux bien reconnaitre que te faire prendre cette potion sans ton accord n'était pas très….sympathique de ma part. Mais pour ma défense tu m'as laissé de côté durant toute la semaine. Merde quoi je ne savais même pas ce que tu faisais. Ça m'inquiétait moi.

\- …

\- Allez Ry ! dit moi au moins ce que tu as fait.

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a rien fait. Strictement rien. Les copains ont voulu reprendre tranquillement les cours donc pas de blagues, pas d'entrainement de Quidditch vu qu'il n'y a pas de compétition. Bref une semaine de cours basic, normal. Je me suis ennuyé à mort.

\- Et pour les autres BUSEs ? Comment on réagit les profs ? Comment était Chourave ?

\- Chourave….hum… elle nous fait toujours la gueule. Du coup les Poufsouffles nous le font aussi et pour finir certains de notre maison aussi car ils voulaient eux aussi passer leurs examens plutôt. En fait à part les copains et l'équipe de Quidditch tout le monde nous fait la gueule.

\- Et Binns ? Professeur Sinistra ?

\- Eux ils sont comme d'habitude. Comme toujours la prof d'astronomie est un peu dans la lune. Elle s'enfiche que l'on passe en avance sa matière. Et Binns ne doit même pas savoir qu'il y a un examen sur sa matière vu que le système des BUSEs et Aspic a été créé largement après sa mort. Puis toute manière son cours est complètement inutile car on apprend plus dans les livres qu'avec lui.

\- Hum pas faux. Par contre, tu ne m'as pas parlé des entrainements matinaux.

\- …

\- Harry, Harry, Harry. Petit cachotier. Raconte-moi tout.

\- C'est comme d'habitude. Footing, un peu de technique de combat avec et sans armes puis les véritables combats d'entrainement suivis par les étirements ou assouplissements.

\- Mais encore.

\- Qu'est que tu veux que je te dise Lee ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Je sens que tu me caches un truc sur ce sujet et je me fis toujours à mon instinct. Alors ?

\- Pfft ! ….Comment dire…je….je crois que j'aime bien regarder les filles durant nos séances de sport.

\- Oh ! C'est tout. Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à un truc plus gros. Comme que tu fantasmais sur elles ou une autre fille. Voir même que tu avais trouvé une petite copine.

\- Je te dis que j'aime regarder les filles et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

\- Harry, tu es adolescent donc c'est normal de commencer à regarder autrement des amies. Même moi le grand Lee Chaos, je suis passé par cette étape de la vie ou tes hormones font de toi un idiot.

\- À mon humble avis Lee, tu es idiot de naissance.

\- Merci. Ça fait plaisir. Sinon mon grand, tu leur as raconté ce que l'on a fait ce week-end ?

\- Non car un stupide lutin de Cornouaille m'a fait prendre une potion contre mon gré en plus de me couper dans mon élan.

\- Rho ! C'est bon j'ai compris. Je te laisse Harry. À la prochaine les gens.

* * *

Bon maintenant que l'autre abrutit pervers doublé d'idiot blagueur est partie, nous pouvons enfin continuer à vous raconter le reste de la semaine. Au plutôt la fin de cette merveilleuse semaine.

Déjà, à notre grande surprise, le professeur Chourave était sincèrement désolée de son comportement envers nous. Je dois vous dire que ça fait très bizarre de voir un prof s'excuser envers des élèves.

Elle nous a dit qu'elle n'avait vu que le mauvais côté de notre passage de BUSEs. C'est le professeur Sinistra qui lui a fait voir les bons côté. Car oui on passe l'examen en avance mais on ne peut le faire que grâce aux cours que nous avons déjà eu. Sauf que cela veut aussi dire que ces cours étaient bon, très bon et donc que l'enseignant était surement un bon pédagogue. Bref, la prof d'astronomie, même si elle est souvent un peu tête en l'air, reste une Serpentarde qui sait manipuler les gens.

Après, la prof de botanique ne nous donnait toujours pas de points mais aux moins on était interrogés. On reste quand même des Serdaigles qui aiment participer aux cours.

Maintenant on arrive à la partie préférée de la semaine.

Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous avez un moment comme celui-là.

Personnellement, c'est quand je peux enfin lire un bon bouquin tout en étant en train de voler sur mon balai. Quoi ? Qui a dit que c'était dangereux ? Ah pour les autres. Je veux bien le reconnaitre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens ont la mauvaise idée de se mettre sur mon chemin.

Et non je ne suis pas un danger public. Je contrôle toujours parfaitement mon balai. C'est juste que là je lisais un super livre sur les aventures d'un orphelin qui découvre un monde magique et c'était le moment où il y avait pas mal d'action. Du coup, il se peut que j'ai, dans l'ivresse de ce passage, effectué une petite virée dans le château à vive allure.

Il se peut aussi que au vu de la vitesse à laquelle je me déplaçais, un courant d'air assez fort souleva les jupes de filles se trouvant sur dans les couloirs.

Là je veux bien plaider coupable. Mais après, on est d'accord que ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles portaient des dessous un peu osés ce jour précis. Ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si les autres élèves se sont rincés les yeux sur de la belle lingerie coquine. Pas non plus de ma faute si un groupe de blagueurs a eu la bonne idée de mettre du viagra amélioré dans la nourriture des garçons.

Pardon, Lee ? Au temps pour moi. C'est vrai que tu leur avais soufflé l'idée l'année dernière.

Le résultat est que la population masculine de Poudlard a eu une énorme érection et que le déclencheur de cette dernière a été mon petit tour en balai.

Du coup je suis, interdit de balai jusqu'à nouvel ordre, en colle pour une période indéterminée et j'ai une putain d'érection dans mon pantalon. Alors évidemment Haku rigole bien de la situation. Pareil pour les filles, qui au passage ont commencé un classement des garçons. Vous vous doutez bien du critère principal.

Bizarrement, certains gars en profitent pour se mettre en avant. Enfin de monter dans le dit classement. Argh ! Enfin je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin quoi. Oh, Lee souhaite vous signaler que nous sommes d'après nos sources dans le top 50. Avis aux intéressées !

Bordel Lee ! Arrête de me faire dire des trucs tendancieux ! Stupide pervers pédophile !

Désoler les gens, sincèrement. C'est franchement pas facile de cohabiter avec lui ou avec moi. D'après les bouquins de médecine et psychologie que nous avons trouvés, on a tous les deux une forte personnalité et aucun ne veut céder pour le bien de l'autre. Bref on est un sacré couple avec une énorme tension sexuelle un peu comme ma….

Tu fais grave chiez Lee ! Non, mais franchement tu as quel âge ? Ne répond même pas. Dès fois j'ai l'impression que de nous deux c'est toi le gosse et moi l'adulte. Sérieusement, moi je voulais parler de ce que l'on a fait ce samedi et là tu me coupes encore. C'est la deuxième fois !

Et du coup vous avez encore plus envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je vous comprends. Alors je vous envoie direct mon souvenir (plus qu'à trouver une pensine).

* * *

Flash-back du premier samedi après les cours.

Je quittais la bibliothèque pour me trouver dans le couloir où l'on trouve énormément de classes vides. Enfin, ça dépend de quand. Je sais que mon groupe d'amis utilise une pour les cours de fourchelang et qu'une voir deux autres salle sont utilisées pour diverses activités préférées d'ado pubère enfermé dans un internat. Je parlais des cours, quoi que…

Dès l'annonce du tournoi, j'avais demandé à Roger Davis, capitaine de Serdaigle et surtout préfet en chef de réunir les autres préfets ainsi que les présidents de différents clubs. Et vu que Roger est super curieux, il l'a fait.

Pour ça qu'une trentaine d'élèves, d'âge et maison différente se retrouvent dans une même pièce par ma simple volonté. Merci, je sais, je suis génial. Non, je ne signe pas d'autographe.

« Ah te voilà enfin, Potter. » commença direct Roger à peine je passais le pas de la porte « Tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi j'ai dû réunir tout ce beau monde. Que je remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir répondu à l'appel.

\- Ouais fait vite Potter. Certains ont autre chose à faire. Fit sèchement Marcus Flint

\- Okay, je vous propose mieux que le tournoi des trois sorciers. Dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je vois que j'ai votre attention et tant mieux.

On sait tous que du fait du tournoi, la coupe des quatre maisons est annulée. Disons, que en parlant avec un ami de Durmstrang, j'ai su déjà que eux savent depuis longtemps que le tournoi va avoir lieu mais surtout que le tournoi…bah il ne va être réellement que pour trois sorcier.

\- Et alors ? demanda un troisième année que je sais être président du club de bavboules de Poudlard

\- Alors en parlant avec cet ami, on s'est dit que ça pourrait être pas mal d'avoir d'autres activités à côté. Puis en regardant de plus près l'histoire du Tournoi, nous avons remarqué qu'à plusieurs reprises, les écoles s'affrontaient sur autre chose que ce tournoi.

\- Ok, je comprends pourquoi tu as demandé la présence des clubs sportifs mais moi je représente le club de littérature et je vois qu'il y a celui de journalisme voir des préfets qui ne sont dans aucun des autres domaines que j'ai cité. Me dit la présidente du fameux club de littérature.

\- Bien vu Miss. Ça c'est parce que on ne veut pas que de la compétition. Je veux dire, regardez rien que la coupe des quatre maisons et on voit que c'est là cata.

Pour ça que l'on préfère voir le tournoi comme une possibilité d'échange entre nos trois écoles.

\- Hum. C'est bien Potter mais tu proposes quoi concrètement ? Questionna Cédric Diggory.

\- Simple. On propose aux autres écoles diverses activités sous forme de compétition amicale et d'échange. Bref match de Quidditch, grand tournoi d'échec et bavboules. Je suis sûr que le club de lecture voudra parler de certains auteurs voir tout simplement montrer notre belle bibliothèque. Le club de journaliste obtient l'exclusivité sur les activités en passant même devant les professionnels.

Je peux déjà dire que Durmstrang viendra avec une équipe de Quidditch qui s'entraine depuis un an. Ils ont aussi des personnes très intéressées par les échecs et la littérature.

Pour Beaubâton, notre préfet en chef a envoyé une lettre en français à la directrice madame Maxime pour l'invité à nos futures activités.

\- Je….J'ai…dit Roger en me regardant avec des grands yeux.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard mon petit Roger.

\- Comment t'as fait ton coup ? me demande Flint avec un grand sourire de gobelin.

\- À force de passer du temps avec lui j'ai remarqué sa signature. Pas facile du tout à recopier mais comme je savais déjà qu'il allait être préfet en chef en plus de capitaine de Quidditch, il avait un poids important.

\- Potter ! T'as mis quoi dans la lettre ? Hurla Roger.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver. Tu es resté très polie voir un peu trop, tout en titillant suffisamment l'égo des français pour les forcer à y réfléchir. Elle doit te répondre la semaine prochaine au plus tard sinon comme tu la si bien dit : « L'excellence française n'est plus ce qu'elle était ».

\- Okay. Je pense que l'on a tous compris l'idée. Tu nous offre clairement sur un plateau énormément d'avantages pour nous. Tu veux quoi en contrepartie ? m'interrogea la préfète de Poufsouffle.

\- Ce que je veux miss Fawley, c'est bien entendu y participer comme nous tous. Le truc c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que des élèves ont cette idée. C'est même la 27ème. Sauf que sur s'est 27 fois il n'y a eu que 15 fois où elle a abouti. Pourquoi ? Simplement car il faut que l'école qui accueille soit l'organisatrice mais surtout il faut que plus de 80% de cette dernière soit derrière le projet.

Or c'est souvent là que ce fut l'échec. En gros, les élèves doivent signer une pétition pour dire qu'ils sont d'accord. Toute signature doit être donnée volontairement. Si une personne signe sous la contrainte, la signature ne compte tout simplement pas.

Et surtout, on doit toucher un maximum de personnes concernées. Pour ça que contrairement, j'ai demandé à vous voir. Bien que je vous l'avoue je le fais pour le Quidditch, mais je pense que nous pouvons en faire quelque chose d'encore plus grand que le tournoi.

La gloire et les galions ne vont qu'à une seule personne. Ce que je vous propose c'est du fun pour tout le monde. »

* * *

Et voilà! Le retour du Chaos.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. si c'est le cas un petit message serait sympa.

Sinon des idées de couples pour notre petit duo? A moins que l'influence de Lee plus de Sirius face de lui un don juan? perso je préfère un couple bien stable mais comme je suis un auteur gentil, j'écoute vos propositions.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.


	51. LC et la Coupe de feu Chap 8

Comment ça va mes fondus de magie ? J'espère bien car c'est parti pour la suite de la petite vie d'Harry Potter, toujours chamboulé par votre humble serviteur adoré, Lee Chaos.

La dernière fois nous nous sommes quittés sur le lancement du projet Grand tournoi de l'amitié et du poney magique.

Quoi ? Vous trouvez que c'est un nom ridicule ? Nous aussi, mais les Poufsouffles ont réussi à avoir le plus de vote. Oh les poneys magiques viennent de notre adorable Luna Lovegood qui trouvait que ça manquait de poney magique.

Evidemment, vous aurez surement compris que nous avons réussi à rassembler toute l'école derrière notre idée. Pour vous dire, certains ont même eu le culot de sortir à Pré-au-Lard pour avoir les signatures des habitants, surtout celles des commerçant pour avoir des sponsors.

En gros, les préfets ont déjà organisé le calendrier de cette année. Ils ont même prévu le partage du terrain de Quidditch avec les autres écoles, les bannières de nos sponsors, différents prix pour les gagnants des tournois. Bref on était tellement bien organisés que nous avons fait la une de la gazette.

Maintenant, on parle plus du GTA (Grand Tournoi de l'Amitié) que du tournoi des trois sorciers. En même temps, Mme Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beaubâton, avait fait un communiqué de presse international pour nous informer qu'elle prendrait part avec ses élèves au GTA de Poudlard pour montrer le niveau de la république magique française.

Elle a même clairement annoncé qu'elle allait venir avec des élèves qui ont déjà une bonne réputation comme Armand de La Bruyère, jeune champion d'échec sorcier, ou encore Nina Saucet qui excelle autant que sa cousine au niveau Quidditch.

D'ailleurs, elle avait en plus donné une liste de noms de sorcière et sorcier qui font déjà partie du circuit semi-pro du Quidditch. Ça nous a mis une pression supplémentaire.

Bah oui. De notre côté nous sommes tous des amateurs. Sauf que nous sommes tous des fous de ce merveilleux sport sorcier. Donc est venu le moment que l'on attendait tous avec une certaine tension. La sélection de l'équipe de Poudlard.

On n'est pas fous non plus. Les différents capitaines s'étaient réunis avec Mme Bibine, McGo ainsi que Sinistra. Car oui, on a le soutien des profs. Même Dumby était excité comme un gosse avant de signer notre pétition.

Donc voilà, toute l'école, ou presque, se retrouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections de notre équipe.

Sur le devant on retrouvait les capitaines, Bibine et Mlle Sinistra. En face, dans un subtil mélange de couleur, on retrouvait les équipes de chaque Maisons plus d'autres élèves qui voulaient essayer de rentrer dans la sélection. Bien entendu, chacun parlait avec son voisin en vantant qu'il était le meilleur pour Poudlard. Jusqu'à que Flint s'avance suite à un signe de tête de Bibine.

« Vos gueules bande de véracrasses ! » Hurla-t-il. « On n'est pas là pour prendre le thé ! » Roger attendit que le silence se fasse avant de poursuivre.

\- Si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez l'audace de croire que vous êtes l'élite de Poudlard en ce qui concerne le Quidditch.

\- Nous, les différents capitaines ainsi que le corps enseignant, avons décidé qu'afin d'avoir une meilleur équipe, nous devions prendre le meilleur que l'on trouve dans chaque maison. poursuivit Angelina Johnson.

\- Néanmoins, nous avons aussi donné une chance aux autres élèves. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là aujourd'hui. Continua Cédric Diggory.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'ils ont fait leur speech, dit Mme Bibine, je vous explique clairement ce qu'ils ont voulut vous dire.

Afin de vous former le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement, nous allons prendre le staff de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Avant que vous criez à l'injustice, vous devez savoir qu'ils sont déjà bien rodés. Par contre pour tout ce qui est soin ainsi que suivi physique, toute personne suivant les cours de Mme Pomfresh et ayant son accord peut venir aider.

Du fait que je serais l'arbitre durant cette rencontre je ne peux vous entrainer. Cette charge reviendra à Mr Flint et Mr Boot. Ils seront tous les deux supervisé par le professeur Flitwick. Messieurs vous vous occuperez du staff et des entrainements.

Le professeur Sinistra s'occupera des attrapeurs vu qu'elle est elle-même à ce poste en ligue semi-pro.

Aux prochains entrainements, le professeur McGonagall s'occupera des batteurs. Je vois à vos yeux que ça vous choque mais je vous signale qu'elle a failli être une professionnelle avant de recevoir une faute par cognard.

Voilà je crois avoir tout dit. Mr Potter pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur l'équipe de Durmstrang avant que nous commencions les sélections?

-Bien sur Professeur. Dis-je tout en me mettant entre les capitaines et le reste des élèves. Vous savez tous que l'équipe de Beaubâton sera composé de semi-pros voir de futurs professionnels. Vous vous êtes surement dit que vous aviez quand même assez de talent pour au moins rivaliser avec ceux d'Europe de l'est.

Bah vous avez tout faux ! Leur équipe est clairement composée uniquement de futurs pros. Ça fait un an et demi qu'ils se préparent. Soit un an et demi qu'ils ont eu le temps de corriger leurs possibles faiblesses.

De plus, mon contact m'a clairement fait comprendre que leur jeu est assez violent. Faut dire qu'ils n'ont que deux filles et elles sont seulement dans leur équipe de réserve. Donc si vous voulez savoir, à côté le jeu type des Serpentards c'est du niveau bac à sable. Si vous vous pensez toujours être à la hauteur bien sinon les gradins sont par là. »

Sans surprise, il ne resta plus que les titulaires des verts, des rouges, les deux équipes des bleus et quelques autres qui avaient assez de courage. Le restant étant partis suite à mon annonce. Chez les jaune et noir il ne resta plus que Diggory. Cela ne nous étonna pas plus. On savait déjà qu'ils étaient prêts à nous aider si besoin pour les entrainements.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons fait un premier tri, il est temps de passer à l'écrémage » dit Bibine avec un grand sourire digne d'un gobelin. « Vous allez me faire cinq tours de terrain et au pas de course ! »

Les aigles avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'entrainement avec Terry, Diggory aussi. Par contre, les Serpents pensaient que c'était en balai. Les lions ont voulu montrer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et sont partis comme des dératés. Sauf que faire cinq fois le tour du terrain équivaux à faire 3kilomètres et 55 mètres.

Comme prévus les petits sang-pur des verts étaient déjà fatigués après cette petite course. Je ne vous parle pas des lions qui sont bien en nage.

Après Terry et Flint nous ont préparé un petit réveil musculaire avec des petites courses par deux. On sait que ça permet aux staffs de prendre un maximum de donnés. Pendant une demi-heure nous avons fait des sprints. Ça permet de savoir qui est le plus régulier physiquement sur le temps.

Pour la suite on a fait les véritables sélections pour les postes. On a commencé par les gardiens. Pour cela on a emmené la grosse Bertha. C'est un lanceur de souafle dans le même genre que les lanceurs de balle pour les batteurs aux baseballs sauf qu'il y a trois cannons. On fait léviter la machine pour qu'elle soit à une certaine hauteur.

Goldstein a fait du bon boulot en arrêtant 9 balles sur les dix. Miles Bletchley était un peu moins bon avec un 8/10. C'est toujours mieux que Ronald Weasley et Cormac McLaggen. Les deux ayant chacun 7/10. Et encore je crois que quelqu'un a utilisé un sort sur McLaggen.

Mais vu que l'on a que quatre postulants pour ce postes, on les prend tous. C'est histoire d'avoir des remplaçant et pour les entrainements.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour des Batteurs. Là il n'y a pas à chipoter les Jumeaux Weasley sont au top. J'ai trouvé que Duncan Inglebee n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui. Mon ronfleur préféré, je parle bien de Michael Corner à vite dû abandonner. Dans quelque année Terry pense qu'il aurait été prêt.

Ceux de Serpentard, Bole et Derrick se sont bien défendu. On voit qu'ils avaient l'habitude l'un de l'autre mais si on les places avec un autre, ils sont perdu.

En libre pour ce même poste on a eu Crabbe et Goyle, les gorilles de Malfoy. Ils nous ont agréablement surpris. Terry a mis une option sur eux. Il a vu le potentiel qu'ils ont.

Une fois fini avec eux, on passe aux poursuiveurs ou poursuiveuses. Et là ce n'est pas de la tarte car il y a du monde pour ses trois postes.

Déjà, les quatre jolies miss en rouge et or. Le trio que l'on connait tous : Johnson-Bell-Spinnet. En plus on retrouve une petite Weaslette qui se débrouille pas mal. Montague est toujours aussi bourrin dans sa manière de jouer mais il reste un bon joueur qui sait voir le jeu dans son ensemble, chose rare et très appréciée. Warrington était trop fatigué pour donner le meilleur de lui-même, Flint le garde au moins pour la réserve avec le consentement de Terry.

La grande surprise chez les Serpentards fut les postulantes. Une dizaine de filles qui n'ont jamais pu faire leurs preuves. Certaines sont venue juste pour prouver que des filles pouvaient faire aussi bien voir mieux que des garçons et elles l'ont bien démontré. La plus part ont un style basé sur un jeu de passe rapide et très précise. Elles nous l'ont montré, c'est très…. Gracieux, aérien, presque de la danse.

Dommage que les gars voulaient encore plus les places car moi et Harry ont bien aimé les voir voler. On ne dit pas ça parce que Daphnée et Tracey faisaient partie du lot ni parce que huit d'entre elles sont classé comme les plus belles filles de Poudlard. Ouais, ils en ont de la chance les Serpentard.

Comme prévu, la plus grande partie des Aigles qui suivaient déjà les entrainements sont sélectionnés même si Roger Davis était quand même aux dessus du lot.

Ce qui donne pour l'instant un trio Davis-Montague-Johnson. On garde quand le reste pour l'équipe B.

Pour le dernier poste c'est directement sous la directive de Mlle Sinistra. Et elle a déjà prévu un sacré programme. Sur une même ligne, on retrouve Malfoy, Chang, Diggory, Potter et… ceux qui pensaient avoir une chance.

Oui car si vous pensez que notre prof allait être gentille bah mon cul c'est de l'hippogriffe.

Elle a commencé par un banal test de vitesse sur balai. Mais attention, pas avec leur balai. Non avec un d'une vieille série. Elle avait même limé l'endroit où l'on pouvait voir le nom pour pas qu'ils râlent.

Bon, tous les fans de vol avaient remarqué de vieux « flèche d'argent ». Un modèle certes rapide mais bien moins que des Brossdurs ou Comètes. En fait, Sinistra les a choisi car normalement n'importe quel attrapeur peut pousser au maximum du balai.

Et vu les enchainements qu'elle leur demanda ensuite, elle les obligeait à pousser de plus en plus leur balai. A part Malfoy, les autres titulaires connaissaient cette technique car je leur avais déjà fait subir ça. Pour mon frère ce fut cet été avec de vieux Brossdurs.

Mais le mieux qu'elle leur demanda de faire ce fut le dernier exercice. Elle leurs demanda de voler par deux. Un a 200 mètre d'altitude, l'autre à 220. Un moment elle utilise la petite bertha pour lancer une balle de golf qui brille à grande vitesse.

Petit truc qui ne savent évidemment pas, c'est que la balle va d'abord tout droit mais ensuite pars faire un circuit prédéfinit. Un peu comme un vif d'or.

Le but de l'exercice est relativement simple : attraper la balle avant l'autre. Excepté qu'ils sont quatre et qu'il n'y a qu'une balle. Rajouté y la fatigue et qu'elle leur a dit que ce lui qui l'attrape sera titulaire.

Le résultat fut…magnifique ! Que dis-je splendide !

Voir quatre malades mentales foncer pour finalement se vautrer sur le sol avec littéralement un balai dans le cul pour le pauvre Diggory que Chang suivait un peu de trop prêt. De plus voir mon frère et son soit disant rival se manger une tribune car ils ne pensaient pas que la petite balle ferait une simple marche arrière ultra rapide.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que le seul à l'avoir touché c'est celui qui est maintenant à l'infirmerie avec de la glace sur les fesses et une jolie asiatique à ses côtés s'excusant encore et encore.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce sport ?

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop gavés avec mon sport favori.


	52. Annonce

Salut à tous !  
Non ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais promit la suite arrivera bientôt.  
Je voulais déjà vous prévenir de ce premier fait et par la suite m'excuser de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plutôt.

J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pendant deux mois. Mais alors le blanc de chez blanc. Même cru un moment arrêter mes fics. Et quand enfin, je commence à reprendre mes brouillons, je perds bêtement mon calepin de notes.

J'étais en recherche d'emploi du coût s'était un peu plus prioritaire que l'écriture. Les rares moments de libre que j'avais, je les passais à lire des fics (c'est fou comme j'adore ce site ainsi que le nombre de bonnes fics)

S'en suivit divers déménagements (le mien et celui de mes parents) me suis donc retrouver sans internet pendant deux autres mois (oui Mesdames, Messieurs, j'ai survécu).

Et là, je profite d'un petit moment pour vous prévenir que **Lee Chaos va revenir ainsi que Harry** **Potter** **Ravenclaw** **.**

Voili voilou.  
Je vous fais plein de bisous !  
À plus mes petits botrucs.


	53. LCCdfeu chapitre 9: Crazy October

Mots de l'auteur :

Attention ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta ( pas de nouvelles) mais je le poste quand même car je veux avancé sur la suite.

Bonne lecture à vous et joyeux Nawel mes petits wapins.

* * *

Salut mes petits maraudeurs en herbe ! C'est Lee Potter dans la tête d'Harry Chaos.

Vous l'aurez compris facilement, il est moi, je suis lui, vous êtes-vous. On est tous fou !

Bon là pour moi c'est tranquille. On a une vie d'élève presque banal. Ne faut pas oublier que l'on est des sorciers. Ce qui donne quelques minimes changements.

Un peu comme les retenues. Je suis presque sûr que vous n'avez jamais du frotter des chaudrons à la brosse à dent ou des armures médiéval. Je vous rassure nous non plus.

Vous pensiez sincèrement que un élève de la maison de l'intelligence ne serait pas suffisamment malin, voir curieux pour apprendre des sortilèges de nettoyage. Puis tant qu'à faire autant le faire avec des informulés et sans baguettes car pour ses taches, les adultes ont tendance à nous confisqué nos baguettes.

Du coup mes loulou, Harry et Brian ont pleins de temps pour parler faire des blagues avec les jumeaux qui sont eux aussi en retenues.

Quoi ? Vous voulez un exemple ? Alors imaginez quatre ados en maillot de bain se baignant dans la salle des trophées qu'ils avaient préalablement nettoyé avant de la changez en piscine à bulle multicolore.

Me souviens que s'était méga drôle de voir Haku mangé des bulles puis leur donné diverse formes amusantes. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il/elle a fait mais ça à inspirer les Jumeaux pour un futur produit de leur projet de boutique.

Bref les heures de colles sont plus une partie de plaisir pour Ryry et Brian. Ça leurs a même permis d'encore mieux approfondir leur relations fraternel.

Oh et oui le duo blagueur et le Survivant connaissent maintenant notre dragon. Les Weasley le trouve cool et notre petit frère ne sait pas trop quoi en penser mais gardera le secret mais il apprécie que son grand frère lui révèle un secret.

Bon, le frangin n'aime pas trop parler en fourchelangue mais au moins cela ne le dérange pas que moi ou mes amis le parlent. Ça par contre il la découverte quand on faisait une petite session pour ne pas perdre la main.

Le Big problème vient surtout qu'il était avec Weasley et le reste de sa bande. Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils nous ont traités. Il y a eu du petit mangemort, futur mage noir et j'en passe.

Le dernier des Weasley nous a même dit que l'on pervertissait sa future femme et qu'il n'allait pas nous laisser faire.

J'en ris encore ! Surtout que sa « promisse » lui a foutu une sacrée droite à vous en décollé la mâchoire. Ah si, vu le bruit, elle lui a au minimum déboité voir cassé une dent. Mais en même temps c'est une Potter alors s'est normale qu'elle est un petit côté Gryffondor.

Oh et le rouge et or il croyait dure comme fer qu'il allait se marié avec notre petit Rose car elle lui avait dit…quand il avait 4 ans et qu'ils jouaient à faire comme les grands. Et en tant que son futur mari, il ne pouvait la laisser sur les genoux de Blaise qui juste avant s'amusait à la chatouillé.

Sauf que ma gentille sœur est une jeune femme qui déteste les préjugés et encore plus quand cela lui enlève sa propre liberté. Hors avec le temps, elle a vite compris que le petit Ronnie en est pleins, qu'en plus il pense que sa femme sera une mère au foyer comme sa mère.

Connaissant Rose, je peux vous dire qu'elle préfère avoir un métier, être une femme libre, indépendante. Bien entendu, elle a quand même un profond respect pour Mme Weasley mais elle a des rêves et compte-les réalisés. Et c'est là que Weasley a voulu dire qu'elle que chose et qu'elle a mis son poing pour clore la discussion et elle est partie avec les filles, qui pensent comme elle. Pour en rajouté un peu plus, elle n'a plus parlé à Brian car il a supporté son meilleur ami plutôt que sa petite sœur.

Harry a dû jouer les médiateurs entre les deux. Résultat, Brian s'est excusé et doit quatre boîtes de chocolat Suisse à Rose. A forcé de trainer avec des serpents on apprend à être un peu comme eux. Après ça Lord Potter a voulu avoir une conversation avec les deux pour leur dire qu'il les encouragera toujours à poursuivre leurs rêves ou passions, tant que ce n'est pas être maitre du monde.

Bah ouais, ne faudrait pas nous piquez notre idée ! On rigole bien entendu. Même si, on a énormément d'idées pour l'amélioré. On est encore trop jeune pour la politique.

Ah oui sinon, avec tout ça Rose est en retenue avec nous et…faut pas la faire chiez avec le rangement.

On devait juste nettoyer la section des trophées situé près de la grande salle. Vous savez celle où personne ne va car elle est derrière la table des profs. Une salle pleine de vielles coupes, une cheminé avec sur son dessus un tableau d'une dénommée Violette, une amie de la Grosse Dame.

Rose hait le désordre, les rangements ou l'on ne s'y retrouve pas. Du coup elle nous a fait ranger toute la salle selon une classification par thème puis par année. S'était plus chiant qu'une vraie retenue et le pire c'est qu'elle va venir pour les autres soirées pour diriger le rangement de la grande salle des trophées (celle que tout le monde connait).

Je sais que je ralle mais le pire c'est que maintenant on peut faire une visite claire de ces salles. N'importe qui peut facilement comprendre comment s'est rangé. Pour vous dire on a même, grâce à nos heures de retenue à la bibliothèque, pu faire le rapprochement avec des articles de presse voir même des photos. Mais je vais y revenir dans quelque instant car on n'a pas que des retenues.

On a des cours. Ry et moi-même on adore la métamorphose. C'est dur mais il y a une multitude de possibilité. Les seules limites sont les règles de sécurités, les lois de Gamp et…votre imagination. Au tant vous dire que l'on adore ça. Avec un seul sort vous…vous…vous pouvez faire pleins de truc marrant comme faire pousser des petites oreilles trop kawai à des pompons girl pour le calendrier de Poudlard.

Maintenant que je le dis, je trouve que Sirius nous a beaucoup influencés avec ses cours l'année dernière. Mais le pire c'est que les filles se font un bon profit avec leur photo. Surtout qu'il n'est pas vulgaire. Elles sont juste mises en valeur et dans des tenues sobres. Et le seul mec qui les a vues est le photographe : Colin Crivey.

Les jumeaux sont un peu jaloux, car ils ont aidé pour les oreilles et les belles queues animales plus vraies que nature. Ils ont quand même eu un calendrier chacun et en avant-première.

C'était plutôt fun de voir la tête de nos profs quand ils sont tombés par « accident » sur un exemplaire. On a tous cru que la directrice des griffons allait nous faire une attaque. Heureusement que la prof d'astronomie était là pour donner un avis de jeune sinon les vielles biques aurait fait un scandale.

Après tout ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient posée pour WitchAndSexy ou PlayWitch.

Comment je connais les deux magazines érotiques sorciers les plus en vogue ?

La réponse est : Tracey Davis.

Cette fille est une vraie fouineuse. Pire qu'un sniffleur avec un trésor, si elle trouve une info, une rumeur, elle cherche à savoir le pourquoi du comment. C'est comme ça que l'on connait ses deux magazines.

Vous ne voyez pas le rapport. Normal.

Cet été, elle pensait trouver la correspondance entre son frère et sa petite amie. Oui c'est mal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Elle-même le sait mais pour embêter son grand frère elle est prête à beaucoup de chose. Et vous en fait pas, Roger s'est bien venger.

M'enfin après trois ans à les côtoyer, je sais que leur relation Frère/Sœur est toujours comme ça, un peu bizarre mais qui suis-je pour juger ?

Pour revenir à nos revues, notre chère Serpentard les à trouver sous le matelas de son frère. Ouaip, je suis d'accord que ce n'est pas très original comme cachette. Mais le principal est que notre petit groupe d'adolescents viennent de découvrir une autre facette du corps humain.

Je vous rassure de suite Ryry n'est pas pressé de faire des expériences… Enfin je crois….je veux dire vu la réaction qu'il a eu je pense qu'il a gardé encore une part de son innocence malgré ma présence. Ce qui est en soit déjà un exploit selon moi.

Que puis-je vous dire d'autre ?

Je sais que j'oublie un truc super important mais je ne sais plus quoi.

Ah si ! Me souviens. Les premiers entrainements pour le GTA (Grand Tournoi de l'Amitié).

Comment vous le dire sans trop heurté votre sensibilité ? Ce fut la catastrophe dans presque tous les domaines.

Théo, qui était partie voir le club d'échec, nous a dit que tout avais bien commencez jusqu'à qu'ils définissent un premier calendrier de rencontre qui provoqua l'indignation de certains car ils n'étaient pas content du tirage.

Et ils l'ont bien montré les mécontentements à coup de plateau de jeu sur le nez du pauvre Poufsouffle volontaire pour annoncer la nouvelle. Sauf que les blaireaux sont solidaire et sa à finit en bagarre générale. Par la Dame du lac, heureusement qu'il y avait des gens comme Théo qui suivent les cours de Pomfresh sinon l'infirmerie était pleine.

Parce qu'au niveau Quidditch d'autre on voulut montrer leur désaccord sur la méthode de sélection. Sauf que nous on a les Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Sinistra durant les entrainements. Vous pensiez que l'on était assuré d'être tranquille ? Excepté que pour y allez à ses entrainements, il faut traverser une bonne partie du château.

Je dois vous dire que la jalousie peut faire de nombreux dégâts. On a retrouvé Bole et Derrick Stupéfixier dans une salle vide. Crabbe et Goyle avaient des ecchymoses du a une bagarre qui les avaient retardé.

La Weaslette et les poursuiveuses des rouges et or ont été attaqué à coup de potion de furoncles. Rien de bien dangereux mais pour des adolescentes s'est destructeur. Surtout pour la jeune Weaslette. Déjà que durant sa première année elle ne s'est pas faites d'amies à cause de l'accident de la Chambre, que l'année dernière les gens de sa promo l'évitaient. Rajouté sa cette année, et je peux vous dire qu'elle a du mal à tenir.

Bon en réalité s'est Rose et Brian qui me l'on dit après une retenue avec les jumeaux car c'est derniers sont très protecteurs avec leurs petite sœur. Et encore d'après la mienne, s'est leurs deux grands frères les plus dangereux si on touche à un cheveu de la petite Ginny. Perso, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un briseur de sort ou un soigneur de dragon sur le dos.

Puis vous imaginez, les jumeaux en terme de vengeance sont déjà très…Serpentard avec les farces, qu'est que ça doit être avec les deux autres.

Daphnée a aussi été attaquer mais bon, avec Flint, Montague et Warrington pour la défendre, se sont ses agresseur qui sont à l'infirmerie. J'ai vu le résultat et ce n'est pas joli à voir.

Avec tout ça l'ambiance n'était pas terrible. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui a suivi.

Les directeurs des différentes Maisons n'étaient, mais alors pas du tout, content. Un Rogue énervé s'est connu. Une McGo en colère on en avait entendu parler.

Avez-vous déjà vu les profs les plus calmes et gentils se mettre à engueuler leurs élèves en plein dans la grande salle à l'heure du diner devant tout le monde ?

On sait tous que notre professeur de sortilège est un ancien duelliste beaucoup oublie aussi que s'est un demi-gobelin. Hors pour eux les femmes et enfants sont sacrés. Il n'a pas apprécié le coup de la potion faite par ses élèves.

Non, je n'oublie pas la directrice des jaunes et noirs. Tonks pouvait faire peur sur le terrain avec sa batte. Là, certains fautif ont eu le culot d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre. Ils l'ont refermé aussi sec quand la prof de botanique à commencer à leur parler.

Même, moi, Lee Chaos, j'ai eu peur. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Rien que le faites d'entendre cette voix, qui d'habitude est chaleureuse et assez joviale, passer dans les tons doucereusement froids et vous promette une punition que vous vous rappellerez jusqu'à votre mort à tel point que vous voudriez déjà l'être.

Oui, oui. Une armée de détraqueur ne vous gèlerait pas autant qu'une Pomona Chourave plus qu'énervé. Ce fut le pire repas de Poudlard d'après Helena Ravenclaw.

Mais finalement deux jours plus tard, les fautifs eurent la fameuse punition dont aucun n'en parla. Nous avons pu faire notre premier entrainement. Marcus Flint est peut-être une saloperie quand il joue, néanmoins il reste un super capitaine. Il a su directement s'imposer en tant que coach pour les poursuiveurs.

Minerva McGonagall a l'air d'avoir rajeuni en frappant dans les cognards. On dirait même que les jumeaux la respectent un peu plus depuis cette session. Elle leurs en a fait baver aussi. On eut une agréable surprise avec Goyle et Crabbe qui sans être dans l'ombre de Malfoy s'épanouisse. Blaise nous a dit que ça leur tient beaucoup à cœur cette place (même de remplaçant). Les profs l'ont remarqué aussi car ils mettent un effort constant dans leurs devoirs.

De l'autre côté Malfoy voit qu'il n'est pas aussi bon que les autres mais qu'importe ce qu'on lui dit il reste sourd à nos conseils.

Cho et Diggory ont l'air de s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Ils forment un jolie petit couple.

Brian est lui juste content de pouvoir volé avec tout le monde. Ça se voit qu'il adore aussi l'esprit de compétition car dès qu'il peut, il pousse les autres à des courses de vitesse pure. Pas de vif. Juste eux et leurs balai libre, sans contraintes. C'est plutôt joli avoir. On direct une danse voir presque une parade amoureuse.

Ok plus une magnifique chorégraphie aérienne qui peut finir à l'infirmerie très rapidement.

Je vous rassure, à part quelques bleus du au cognard et une bonne fatigue musculaire nos joueurs vont parfaitement bien. Sauf Cédric qui boitille encore un peu depuis la sélection mais il ne se plaint pas de son infirmière personnel, loin de là même.

Sinon du côté des amis on se voit quand même un peu moins à cause du GTA. Entre ceux qui s'occupe du Quidditch comme Terry, Padma et Hermione ou ceux du club de littérature comme Daphnée, Rose et …Neville.

Oui, oui mes petits inferis. Vous ne rêvez pas. L'héritier Longbottom est un grand lecteur. Même que leurs organisateurs avaient demandé que tout le monde donne une sélection de livre à lire.

Hors celle de notre lionceau est quand même arrivé dans le top 10. A la 10ème place mais dans le top quand même.

Grâce à ça j'ai découvert une autre facette de mon ami. Comment j'aurais pu savoir sinon qu'il était un grand lecteur de littérature française.

Ce gars a quand même lu germinal, Balzac, Stendhal, Molière, Victor Hugo sans oublier les carnets de voyage de Mr Dragonneau ou encore les découvertes du professeur Alistair Von Grunen.

Pour le dernier, j'ai eu le « privilège » d'avoir un exposé complet de la vie du bonhomme par un fan un peu trop enthousiasme. Comme ça que je sais que ce riche cracmol, dernier héritier de sa famille, est partie faire un tour du monde de botanique magique. Paraitrait qu'il a reçu l'ordre de Merlin pour avoir sauvé des espèces en voie d'extinction.

En fait le saule cogneur dans le parc du château est un don de son petit-fils. L'en va de même pour plein de variété. Les mandragores en Europe. D'après Nev, PhyllidaAugirolle est une petite cousine de cette famille et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle a pu écrire le manuel de Mille herbes et champignons.

Avec tout ça il y en a un dont je ne vous ai pas parlé. Vous l'aviez oublié notre Blaizou d'amour préféré. C'est le seul du CHAOS à avoir assez de temps pour les blagues et je peux vous dire qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie.

Voir Rusard et Peeve chanter « il en faut peut pour être heureux » est cool. Et peu comme avoir la semaine super héros/méchants comme prof. C'est franchement bizarre d'avoir Dark Vador comme prof de potion. Par contre n'autre idiot de serpentard n'avait pas pensé à ce qui se passerait d'avoir Wonder Woman en métamorphose. S'était très bizarre. Voir creepy.

A côté, on avait Hulk pour les cours de SCM. Ant-man en sortilège. Sans surprise, Poison Ivy pour la botanique.

Le côté super classe c'est quand même d'avoir Odin en directeur et Harley Quin en infirmière.

Sinon, il paraitrait que la semaine prochaine c'est Halloween et donc que les délégations arriveront. On a le temps de voir venir.

D'en tous les cas, Harry se joint à moi pour vous faire plein de bisous.

Pottetment votre Lee Chaos.


End file.
